


Missing Pieces

by KalChloe1



Category: Dark Angel, Roswell (TV), Smallville, Wolf Lake
Genre: Adrian Shifter, F/M, Haven Sucubuss, Kal Clark Sullivan-El, Kali Sullivan-El, Original Character(s), Rafe Deman, Raven Banchee, Rogue X-7-421, Starr/Trouble X-5-458
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 91,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalChloe1/pseuds/KalChloe1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Futuristic Clark is unaware of what happened in Metropolis with Kal-El. Years later, he discovers that not only is Chloe alive but he has two children. In my story the Red-K incident happened when they were seniors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PT 1

Chloe Sullivan-El felt her life was rapidly spinning out of control. Sixteen years ago she made the painful decision of faking her own death and erase the memories of anyone who knew about her pregnancy and Kal-El. After several attempts to convince Johnathan Kent that Kal-El was still Clark - but due to the red kryptonite he was more alien - she determined he was never going to except Clark’s decision. Kal-El would never let her walk away with his children. Nor was Johnathan Kent ever going to back down. The situation became so bad that Johnathan had taken to carrying Kryptonite. So she made a deal with Jor-El to protect her children.

Sipping her steaming coffee, Chloe recalled an argument from earlier that morning. 

“Chlo you have allowed enough time to pass” Lois said. She paused a moment knowing the story she had been told about Kal-El. She learned the truth about Clark on the day the twins were born. She knew her cousin loved them both. But the promises Chloe made when the twins were conceived were to Kal-El. In her mind, she imagined that Chloe felt guilty. “He might never be like before…” Lois continued.

“Clark Kent will rationalize his actions. I will not put my children through that” Chloe screamed. She could just imagine the shy and apologetic behavior. After all, Clark Kent had not been the person whom she married through an alien ritual in Metropolis. Not that Chloe was even aware of the trouble she was getting herself into when she tracked down Clark. As far as she was concerned she was helping a friend who happened to be the man she held much deeper feelings for.

Three months after that night, Chloe was drawn to the caves. The same caves that Clark was obsessing over for months. Her body appeared to have a mind of its own, almost as if she was summoned to the caves. Once inside the caves, her body was encased within a bright blue light. As the light encased her body, she heard, “I_am Jor-El father of Kal-El. You bear the mark of El as well as carry the offspring of my son Kal-El.”

Chloe wanted to scream, “Tell me something I don’t know.” Feeling a strange sensation throughout her body, she hoped this Jor-El person/thingy was not harming her children. She was unaware that the light was in fact changing her DNA structure. 

Leaves rustled on the ground with a gust of wind as Clark Kent supersped into the caves. He blinked in surprise when he discovered Chloe suspended in air while her body was encased within a bright blue light. In his mind, he heard, “Kal-El. You chose this woman as your mate. Even marking her with the symbol of the house of El. She carries within her the next generation of the house of El.” 

Clark couldn’t help but stare at Chloe while wondering whether Jor-El expected a response from him. Deep down, Clark knew he could never face his actions during his Red-K trip. All he could remember was the memory of that morning which haunted him. Since his return to Smallville every time he closed his eyes he saw himself making love to Chloe. He had no idea of Kal’s actions but had a sinking feeling that that what Jor-El spoke of was due to Kal. He could feel his alien side clawing at him from deep within while looking at Chloe.

“Kal” Chloe whispered. 

Clark felt like his heart was shattering into a million pieces. A gasp slipped past his lips a moment later when Jor-El said, “I can help you my son.” He was not aware of what the light was doing to Chloe. However, he assumed that whatever the light was doing was not good. “Let her go” Clark growled.

Jor-El’s voice echoed off the cave walls as he responded, “I can not. I am doing what I must to maintain the house of El.”

Clark assessed the situation wondering how he could free Chloe. Finding no solution, he ran his hands through his black curly hair in frustration. He paced back and forth wondering what the hell he was going to do now. Consciously making his mind up, he said, “Is there a way you can help me be a combination of both Kal and Clark Kent?” After pausing for a moment, he said, “Not the destructive Kal.”

“Kal-El you try to deny that part of you.” Jor-El responded.

Chloe wanted to scream at Clark to stop fighting himself. She could see Kal just underneath the surface.

Shaking her head, Chloe breathed in deeply wanting those memories to return to where they were buried.

She was aware that her children, Kali and Kal overheard her argument with Lois and hoped that Kali didn’t succumb to her curiosity. The results could be disastrous.


	2. Chapter 2

The black silk sheets caressed the muscular body of Clark Kent while he tossed and turned in his king-sized bed. His arms grabbed for the pillow as his mind was in a deep dream state. A groan of frustration filled the room the same tone as the dream. 

_His body started to pulse with unquenched desire for hours before the room echoed with ecstasy. Feeling the warm soft silky body pressing into his own, he slowly opened his eyes. A smirk formed on his lips upon looking down at the woman snuggling into his hard body. Her blonde hair was caressing his chest while her arms wrapped around him tightly. Shifting his body, slightly, he breathed in deeply when his actions made him even more aware of his hardened state._

_Chloe mumbled in her sleep attempting to snuggle back into his body. His eyes darkened slightly while admiring the marks that now marred her pale silky skin._

_His large hand slowly caressed the mark of the house of El just above her breast and instantaneously caused a loud whimpered moan to slip past her swollen lips. Her body arched toward him silently begging for his attention. His tongue slipped past his lips while his other hand started to tease her hardened nipple._

_Still deep asleep, Chloe whimpered, “Please Kal.”_

_His nostrils were filled with her scent with each passing of his thumb over the hardened nub. Her body was becoming slick with her juices which were combined with the after math of their multiple orgasms from earlier. Wanting to taste her he shifted on the bed bringing his mouth to her other breast that was begging to be touched. He slowly caressed the hardened nub before taking her breast completely into his mouth._

_He continued to tease the hardened nub with his tongue. Smirking against her skin as her moans grew louder. Slipping her breast from his mouth, he pinched the nub between his thumb and forefinger while taking her other breast into his mouth. He teased the hardened nub with his tongue before slowly kissing his way down her body. His hands slipped between her thighs giving him better access to his heart’s desire. His fingers slowly slipped along her juicy lips as his nose nudged her swollen clit. Glancing up at her face, he hungrily watched her face._

_The room filled with her moans and whimpers of frustration while his fingers teased her. He knew exactly what Chloe needed and wanted without her voicing those desires._

_After a moment, he had enough of teasing her. He slipped two fingers and thrust his tongue deep inside her wet heat. His tongue and fingers thrust fast and hard as he savored her taste. Sensing Chloe was at the edge, he swiftly withdrew his fingers and tongue. A load moan of frustration echoed off the walls as he moved up her body._

_His hard body covered her soft body - not the least bit surprised to see that Chloe was now wide awake. Her eyes silently begged him to fill her with his long hard length. In one swift movement, he thrust deeply into her tight wet heat. Capturing her lips, he kissed her hungrily._

_Chloe wrapped her legs around his waist pulling his body tighter into her own. They matched each other thrust for thrust as the room filled with whimpers, moans, grunts and growls of pleasure. As her walls started to flutter around his hardened length he knew his own climax was rapidly approaching. Wanting Chloe to fall over the edge first, he reached between their bodies and brushed his thumb over her clit. Her hips bucked wildly as her body trembled with waves of pleasure._

_“Kal” Chloe screamed._

_Thrusting harder and faster, his hardened length went deeper as her walls fluttered and gripped him tightly. His body seemed to pulse with pleasure as his balls tightened and then his hot seed was flowing deep into her womb._

At the same moment, he screamed, “Chloe.” Clark Kent shot straight up in his bed. His heart pounded wildly in his chest and his breath came in pants much like he was hyperventilating. The sheets were tangled all around his sweat-soaked body. A loud moan of frustration slipped past his lips and echoed off the room walls as the silk caressed his hardness. His whole body felt as if it were shaking as he untangled and then tossed the sheets back from his body.

Slowly swinging his legs off the bed, Clark slowly stood up. A moment later, he almost fell to his knees knowing that it was not a dream but a memory.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: This part is all the past.

Hours seemed to pass while Chloe was held within the bright light. Clark paced back and forth helpless to do anything to release her. Jor-El continued to remain quiet. 

Clark sped across the room catching Chloe in his arms when the light finally released her. Since the night Chloe met Kal she became accustomed to the strange things that happened. Clark shifted slightly letting his eyes move over her body. His eyes double in size as he confirmed Chloe was indeed pregnant with twins.

“Stop x-raying me. Every time I see you lately you do that. It’s like you want to confirm your marks are still there” Chloe informed him. She was tempted to laugh when Clark x-rayed her again. His eyes trained directly on the house of El symbol.

The lack of response from her body informed her Kal was not present. After taking the ring off his finger Clark still came to her as Kal. Clark was unaware of any of his or her actions since his return to Smallville. She felt the situation was going to get much worse. Needing to put some space between them, Chloe quickly moved out of his arms.

“Tell me, Clark what the last thing you remember doing with me is” Chloe said.

Clark raised his eyebrow at the emphasize she placed on his name. He could not help but notice the distance she put between them.

“It is a simple question. And I do have a point” Chloe informed him. Clark started to scoot closer to her which caused Chloe to say, “Don’t. In my mind I know that Clark and Kal is the same person but my body does not seem to agree.” Knowing she would have to elaborate, she added, “That mark is not tingling.”

Clark had a sinking feeling Chloe and he had spent time together recently. Breaking the silence, Clark said, “You were not in school today.”

“True. Only because someone informed me I did not get enough sleep last night. He flattened two of my tires with heat-vision.” Chloe snapped.

Clark ran his hands through his curly hair. She kept telling him about some of his abilities yet he still had not told her his secret. Noticing, Clark was lost in his own thoughts, Chloe decided to simply tell him. 

“You brought me dinner last night while informing me that I don’t eat enough and spend too much time at the Torch. You don’t like me driving back to Metropolis that late” Chloe said. She pulled the key out of his leather jacket pocket and held the key out so he could see it.

Clark noticed for the first time that she was wearing his leather jacket. Before he could ask her about the fact she no longer lived in Smallville she informed him, “You left the jacket at the apartment and you are not getting it back either.”

Clark could not remember Chloe moving from her father’s house. “When did you move?” Clark asked her. He was almost afraid of the answer she was going to give him.

“Two months ago. After my father caught us having sex and then you informed him I was pregnant” Chloe answered. She left off the part about the ultimatum where she either had an abortion or got out of his house. Clark did not need to know that Kal threatened to kill her father. She assumed that was why Jonathan and Martha Kent did not know yet.

“How came Mr. Sullivan hasn’t told my parents?” Clark asked. The expression on her face and the look in her eyes told him everything he needed to know. “I threatened him didn’t I?”

Chloe slowly nodded her head yes. This conversation was making her feel even more tired. Slowly, standing up, she said, “Look as much as I would like to inform you of everything you have done since you came back I am hungry and tired.” She turned to leave but Clark was blocking her way. Looking deep into his eyes, she said, “Maybe you should use your super-hearing to listen to all the whispering at school.”

Chloe stepped aside to move around him but Clark blocked her from leaving. “Please, Clark I need to go. I promise to talk to you tomorrow.” Clark reluctantly stepped aside wondering if she even cared about him. “I love you both. You stupid Kryptonian.” Chloe whispered knowing he could hear her.

Clark stared at the cave walls hoping maybe Jor-El would speak to him again. Sighing in frustration, he slowly started to leave the caves. He walked slowly home thoughts plaguing his mind of the conversation he was going to have with his parents. There was a deep feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach.

Slowly opening the door, Clark walked inside of the old farm house. “Mom, Dad, I’m home” Clark said. Moving further into the house, he found his parents sitting at the kitchen table. The first thing Clark noticed was that his father was holding the lead box that contained the Kryptonite. Stepping back slightly, he asked, “What’s going on?”

“That is what we would like to know” Jonathan angrily informed him. “Mr. Sullivan was here earlier this afternoon. Do you know what he told us?”

Clark slowly nodded his head yes. “Where is it?” Jonathan asked.

“I swear I don’t have Red Kryptonite on me. I don’t even know where the ring is.” Clark informed him while his eyes focused on the lead box.

Martha placed her hand on Jonathan’s shoulder hoping she would get him to stop. “Look Clark you still must be affected by the red kryptonite. Pete informed us of the things you have been doing and saying while in school. So if you just give us the red Kryptonite then your father won’t have to use the other.” Martha rambled off. She hoped Clark would forgive them for what they were about to do.

Clark stepped further back as anger surged throughout his whole body. “You are going to use Kryptonite on me.”

Jonathan nodded his head yes. “If I have to I will start carrying it openly.”

Clark could not believe what he was hearing. “Something is happening to me. Yet all you care about is making certain I don’t have Red-K. I’m telling you the truth. I’ll be damned if I’m gonna let you use that on me.” His eyes were filled with sorrow as he turned to superspeed out of the house. “If you walk out that door don’t come back” Johnathan yelled. It was with a sad heart that Clark replied, “I won’t.”

Clark stopped at the edge of the farm listening to his parents argue.

“I can’t believe you” Martha yelled. She glared at her husband as she continued, “I remember the Red-K infected Clark that wasn’t him. He just told you moments before that something was going on with him but no you did not want to listen.”

“Clark has not spent one night in his bed in three months. Yet he claims not to know anything that is happening. Sounds like Red-K to me” Jonathan growled.Martha could see the stubbornness set on his face and in his eyes making her aware that arguing was futile. Getting up from the table, she said, “Clark is not human and never has been normal.”

“I meant what I said Martha. If you want to see him you better do it elsewhere” Johnathan informed her. Martha gasped in surprise unable to believe what she was hearing. “I’m going to call Chloe and see if she has heard from Clark” Martha said. “You better tell her not to come here either” Jonathan growled.

Martha intended to walk away and let him cool down. She figured if he calmed down then later they could talk again. However, at that moment, something snapped inside of her. The painful memory of losing her baby was too close to the surface. She felt like Jonathan had just threatened Chloe. Turning back around Martha yelled, “Chloe would never do anything to hurt Clark. Even a blind man could see she is in love with him. If you use Kryptonite on her it would probably hurt the baby she is carrying.”

“Then Chloe better stay off my farm” Jonathan yelled.

Clark clenched his hands into fists. The next moment, he used super speed leaving behind the farm house. The only thought on his mind was finding Chloe. After arriving in Metropolis, he walked aimlessly around the city. For some reason Kal had yet to make an appearance and he couldn’t find her without him. She is here. 

Clark climbed the steps two at a time. Upon reaching the door, he frantically knocked. Chloe opened the door slowly. “Clark. What are you doing here? Kal promised me that he would let you figure this out on your own” Chloe rambled. Sighing, she stepped aside and motioned for him to come inside of the apartment.

Closing the door, Chloe walked further in the apartment. “Clark. I have never broken a promise to you. And I wasn’t kidding when I said I was tired.” Chloe was whisked back into bed with Clark holding her tightly a moment later. “Clark!” Chloe exclaimed. “Go to sleep. I came here of my own free will.” Clark informed her.


	4. Chapter 4

Later in the night, Clark awoke agitated with the clothes which separated their bodies. Careful not to wake Chloe, he slipped out of the bed. Chloe mumbled in her sleep and reached for him. Getting back into bed, he tried to determine the easiest way to rid her of the skimpy nightgown. Clark wanted nothing separating their bodies nor did he want to wake her.

Chloe looked so peaceful and content with a small smile on her lips. Clark frowned slightly, unable to stop a pang of jealousy. He could not help but wonder if she was dreaming of him or Kal. Deep down, he knew what Chloe told him earlier was correct: Kal was simply a part of him which he buried deeply. His fears were what stopped him.

Clark slowly admired her body while thinking clothing should be outlawed. His eyes fell to his mark and his hands seemed to itch with need to touch it. He slowly ran his finger along the mark and then groaned as sensations coursed throughout his body. Her reaction was instantaneous as her body arched toward his body. Small whimpers slipped past her lips as her eyes slowly fluttered open. Chloe looked deep into his eyes and moaned “Clark…Please….”

Clark loved the way his name rolled from her lips. He couldn’t resist pressing slightly harder along his mark. Mine. Chloe reached for Clark wanting and needing him desperately. “I…need…” she moaned. Unable to stop himself from smirking, Clark asked, “What do you need, Chlo?” Chloe reached up and slipped her hands into his curly hair. She forcefully brought his mouth to hers and answered, “You!”

Clark kissed her hungrily, feeling like he would never get enough of her. In one swift movement, Clark shifted his body and thrust deep into her body. Her moan of pleasure and his growl of satisfaction mixed as their tongues battled. Clark released her lips now swollen from his kiss. He grunted in pleasure while enjoying how tightly she held him within her.

Chloe thrust her hips upward silently begging him to thrust harder and faster. Clark pulled his hardened length slowly back then just as slowly thrust back inside her tight heat. He was torn between savoring the sensation and thrusting harder and faster. Chloe moaned in frustration. “Stop teasing me…” She swallowed hard when she noticed the evil twinkle in his eyes.

Clark smirked and stilled completely. His eyebrow raised as he asked, “N what ya gonna do?” Chloe tightened her muscles around his hardened length and whispered, “Pay back is a b’tch.” Clark slowly pulled his hardened length almost completely out of her then slowly thrust back inside. Chloe thrust her hips attempting to get him to thrust harder and faster. Clark grunted in pleasure while shifting his body so his thrust continued to be slow. 

Chloe moaned and whimpered in pleasure. She could feel her climax slowly building within her body. She clenched her muscles around his hardened length while meeting his thrusts. Kissing the side of her neck, he ran his tongue over an old bite mark which caused her to scream, “I’m gonna kick your Kyptonian ass…..”

Clark chuckled causing vibrations against her skin. Shifting his body again, he brushed the head of his hard length against her g-spot. Her walls clenched and milked his hardened length as she screamed, “Clark!” Clark growled in pleasure and then groaned in frustration. He wanted to continue the slow pace but felt like he might die from the sensations. Losing the battle, he thrust harder and faster. Her walls continued to clench and milk his hardened length as he sent her over the edge again and again. He felt his balls tighten as he thrust deep inside of her wet clenching heat. She climaxed again bringing him with her as his hot seed flowed deep into her heat. “Chlo…” Clark screamed. He continued to thrust prolonging their orgasms.

Clark rolled their body as not to squash her with his own. They were breathing heavily in attempts to catch their breath. “You know I don’t see how I was teasing you” Clark informed her. Chloe looked deep into his eyes, and responded, “Oh… You know damn well you were.” Clark chuckled again and shook his head. It was at that moment that waves of nausea flowed through her. Holding her hand up, she said, “Hold that thought.” She quickly scrambled out of his arms and scurried off the bed.

“Chlo…”Clark asked dumbfounded. He blinked in surprise when Chloe literally blurred to the bathroom. Chloe clutched the edge of the toilet retching everything she had eaten the night before. Clark walked into the bathroom just as Chloe called for him. Her head was spinning and the waves of nausea were worse. Clark crouched down behind her in an attempt to comfort her. 

“I don’t know how I did that” Chloe whispered.

Clark continued to run his hand down her back. Not knowing what else to say he responded, “We’ll figure it out.” Just the mere thoughts of blurring made her stomach do flip flops. “You will have to help me not do super speed cause the though makes me want to” Chloe said while glancing at the toilet. She hoped the morning sickness would end soon. It was the part she hated the most. Anything could set it off.

Deciding the waves of nausea had passed, Chloe started to stand. She blinked in surprise when Clark growled at her and shook his head. Clark stood and lifted her in his arms. Chloe wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. She lifted her head and looked into his eyes. As he looked back into hers, she said, “You know I can walk.”

Clark smirked, and said, “True. I wanted to carry you.”

Chloe looked away from him and at the clock. “We need to get ready for school.” Clark shook his head laying her down in bed. “You are sick” Clark said. Chloe could tell simply by the tone of his voice she would have to get past him to go to school. But that didn’t stop her from saying, “I already missed one day.”

His eyes narrowed in challenge as Clark informed her, “I’ll do more than flatten your tires.” As Clark climbed back into bed, Chloe asked, “What’s your excuse?” Clark wrapped his arms around her body and snuggled into her. “My excuse is you.” Chloe snuggled into him and whispered, “Me…” Clark was completely aware of what she was doing.

“Chlo…”he growled in warning. Chloe giggled, “If you can’t behave then maybe you should go to school.” Stilling her movement, Clark growled, “I can behave. And if you don’t stop you will find out the true meaning of being teased by me.” Chloe looked up into his eyes and gulped. His comments about the car tires should have been a warning to her. Clark figured out how to be both Kal and Clark. “Scared?” Clark asked. Chloe shook her head no, and replied, “Never.”

Holding Chloe tightly in his arms, he kissed the top of her head then said, “I love you.” Chloe shifted enough to look into his eyes, and said, “Love you too. Always have and always will.” A serious and stern look over took his handsome face as he said, “Promise me you will never leave me.” Not breaking eye contact, Chloe replied, “I promise.”


	5. Chapter 5

Martha Kent walked down the halls of Smallville high heading to the principal’s office. Clark had never gotten into much trouble in school with the exception of the class ring incident. Turning the knob, she stepped into the office feeling like she was back in high school about to be punished by the principle. Going over to the counter, she asked the secretary, “Could you have my son, Clark Kent come to the office? I need to speak with him.”

“I’m sorry Mrs. Kent but Clark did not come to school today. I spoke with Mr. Kent who informed me that Clark was no longer living in your home. He had no idea where he could be and frankly didn’t care” the secretary informed her.

“I see. Would Chloe Sullivan be in school? She might know where Clark is” Martha explained.

The secretary shook her head and said, “No Chloe was absent yesterday too. Principal Reynolds would also like to speak with you about Clark’s recent behavior.”

Martha nodded her head, afraid of what the principal was going to tell her. “If you will have a seat; I will inform him you’re here.” Martha turned around and sat down in one of the chairs. Now I really feel like I’m in high school.

The secretary motioned Martha to enter the office a few moments later. Principal Reynolds stood and extended his hand to her. “Nice to meet you, Mrs. Kent, I wish we were meeting under better circumstances.” Shaking his hand, Martha responded, “Principal Reynolds, nice to meet you and I couldn’t agree more.”

They sat down behind his desk and Martha sat in the chair in front of his desk. Her stomach tightened in knots while she waited for him to speak. “There was a rumor floating around the school about Clark and Miss. Sullivan. I discovered recently that it was not simply a rumor but that Miss. Sullivan is indeed pregnant. After calling Clark into my office, he seemed almost proud of the fact” Principal Reynolds informed her.

“My son told me and my husband last night about the pregnancy” Martha replied.

Principal Reynolds nodded his head genuinely pleased that Clark had at least told his parents. “Glad to hear; Clark has also been having issues with his temper. There was an incident with a couple of football players whom Miss Sullivan was interviewing for the Torch, another incident with Miss Lang where he had her in tears, and several others.”

Martha simply waited to see if he was finished but had a sinking feeling he was just beginning. “Clark also informed all his teachers, me and several others that he wished to be referred to by Kal. Do you know of the reason for this?”

Martha blinked in surprise and then slowly responded, “Clark recently found out that was the name his birth parents gave him.”

“I see” Principal Reynolds said.

“I will speak to Clark about everything. If that is all?” Martha replied.

Principal Reynolds nodded and said, “Have a nice day.” Getting up from the chair, Martha replied, “You too.” She quickly walked out of the principal’s office. Once she reached her car she took out her phone and dialed Chloe’s number.

Clark glanced at Chloe’s cell, “It’s my mom.” Chloe lifted her head from his chest, and said, “She is looking for you. Answer it.” Reaching over, Clark grabbed the phone and pressed the button. “Chloe, would Clark happen to be with you?” Chloe went back to kissing his chest. Her actions cause his voice to be husky as he said, “Mom…”

“I just wanted to make sure you are okay. And to warn you and Chloe to stay away from the farm” Martha said.

Clark bit into his lip as Chloe bit his nipple. “I’m fine…” Clark paused at the feel of Chloe’s tongue on his nipple. “I stayed and listened…” Chloe continued to tease him while he was attempting to talk on the phone. “Look Mom we are in Metropolis why don’t you call back when you get here” Clark rambled off before shutting the phone off.

Chloe giggled into his chest and slipped her hand around his hard on. “My mom is probably staring at her phone” Clark growled. Looking up at his face, Chloe smirked, and then said, “Pay back.” Clark was getting lost in the pleasure of her hands and mouth. “Huh?”

“My father walked in on us” Chloe snapped. She bit his nipple and then admired the purple mark. “Remind me to thank Jor-El” Her tongue teased the same nipple as she glanced up at him. Clark nodded his head when he seemed to lose coherent thought. Chloe kissed and nipped her way down his chest as her hand continued to squeeze up and down his length.

Chloe reached her desired goal and slipped her tongue out of her mouth. Clark breathed in deeply and clutched his hands into fists. Her tongue slowly moved over his head tasting and teasing him. “Chloe…”Clark growled. Chloe slowly ran her tongue up and down his length mimicking the actions of her hands. And then a moment later, took him completely into her mouth.  


Clark grunted and moaned his body on sensory overload. How Chloe was alternating between slow and fast was driving him crazy. “Yes…Chlo…,”Clark screamed as he thrust his hips. He was right on the edge when she slipped him completely from her mouth. “Chloe!” Clark growled. He definitely hated being teased.

Moving up his body, Chloe took him in her hand and slowly thrust downward. She placed her hands on his chest and stilled when his length was completely inside. “Chloe!” Clark groaned. Slowly thrusting up and down, she moaned, “Thought you liked …” At the same moment, Clark thrust his hips upwards angling himself just right. His head brushed against her g-spot causing her to thrust harder.

The room was filled with their combined moans and grunts of pleasure. Her walls clamped around him as he filled her with his hot cum. Their mouths were fused in a heated kiss as they climaxed. Breaking apart for air, they were both breathing heavily. Chloe snuggled into his body as he wrapped his arms around hers. “I could stay like this forever” Chloe mumbled into his chest. Clark ran his hands along her spine and said, “Me too.” Then groaned when he remembered his mom would be calling. Chloe couldn’t help but giggle.


	6. Chapter 6

Before they left the apartment, Clark informed Chloe that he had no intentions of returning to the farm. He was still annoyed that his father had intended to use Kryptonite on him. His responsibilities were to her and the babies. After the babies were born his training should start with Jor-El. 

Chloe and Clark agreed to meet Martha at a café near the Daily Planet. Clark grumbled about her drinking coffee trying to explain to her that she should not have too much caffeine. 

Chloe rolled her eyes in response. She had cut back on her coffee consumption tremendously. 

Clark and Chloe walked into the café hand and hand. Clark slipped his hand from hers once they reached the table. 

“Don’t you dare get me de-caf” Chloe snapped. Clark could tell that she realized that was what he had intended to get her. 

Waiting at the counter, he could not help but smirk when he heard his mom tell Chloe caffeine was not good for the baby. 

Chloe picked at the blueberry scone that Clark got her. 

Clark raised his eyebrow wondering why she had not touched the coffee. After attempting to take a bite, Chloe pushed both the coffee and plate toward Clark. “I’m suddenly not hungry.” 

“Morning sickness” Martha asked.

“Why do they call it morning sickness? It should be called all the time sickness” Chloe responded.

Martha understood completely. She watched Clark knowing he still must be upset about last night. Most of his attention was focused on Chloe. At the moment he seemed annoyed with the fact Chloe was not eating. She felt there was something different about how he portrayed himself as well. However, she could not put her finger on exactly what was different.

“Clark, I am sorry about last night” Martha said. She reached for Clark’s hand and held it tightly. 

Clark was not certain how to respond. At first Martha implied that she would use the Kryptonite too. Telling him that she was sorry did not erase that fact. Afraid he might snap at her, Clark just remained quiet.

“I don’t agree with your father but I can’t stop him either” Martha said sadly. She got the impression from Clark that he had no intention of giving her their address. “If you want to see me I can meet you here or somewhere else” Martha suggested. 

Clark nodded his head and then said, “I can’t help but wonder why you and dad bothered to adopt me.”

Martha blinked in surprise. Deep down she knew his statement had merit. After all they had always known Clark was different. “I’m truly sorry we made you feel that way” Martha said. Clark did not want to hurt his mom’s but he could not help how he was feeling. “Mom, I’m not trying to hurt you. I’m just angry and hurt over the whole situation” Clark attempted to explain.

Martha nodded her head in understanding. “I stopped in school today hoping to find you. When I did Principal Reynolds informed me of some of the things you were doing. He warned me that you would be expelled if the threatening behavior did not stop.”

Chloe squeezed Clark’s hand knowing at the time Kal had free rein. She hoped now he could gain better control over that part of himself. Martha left a few minutes later to drive back to Smallville.

======

Three weeks later, Chloe was informing Martha what Jonathan said to her. Jonathan basically blamed the whole situation on Chloe. She could not fathom how accepting Clark was her fault. Her hand rest on her slightly swollen abdomen, as she said, “What he really meant was this all happened because I got knocked up.”

Martha thought everything would probably be different if Chloe was not pregnant. 

Chloe could not shake the feeling that Martha believed the same thing as Jonathan. Her intentions were to just help a friend when she found Clark in Metropolitan. “I did not force Clark to come here. He came here of his own free will” Chloe snapped.

Clark chose that moment to walk into the apartment. Noticing his mom was there, he assumed Chloe had tried talking to his father again. His mom’s actions told him his suspicion was true.

Martha glanced at Chloe before looking back at Clark. Already knowing what Clark’s reaction was going to be, Martha decided it was time for her to leave.

“I’m going to head home” Martha said. 

Clark looked away from Chloe to focus his attention on her. “Thanks for bringing Chloe home.” Clark said huskily. 

Chloe nibbled on her bottom lip knowing from the huskiness of his voice that Clark was trying to keep his temper in check. 

Soon as the door clicked closed behind Martha, Clark turned his attention back to Chloe.

“You went to the farm again. Didn’t you?” Clark asked accusingly. Not expecting or needing an answer, he walked across the room to Chloe. His voice rose slightly as he continued, “The first time you were only slightly sick. The second time I followed you because I just knew you were going to try to talk to him. You were sick for several days after that.”

Clark paced back and forth his hands clenching and unclenching. After her last trip to the farm, Clark had somehow made a connection with their daughter. He inadvertently took her pain which made him sick for several days. Afraid of Chloe’s reaction Clark decided to remain quiet. He was afraid she might freak out, though she handled learning about him without a meltdown. The only thing Clark was certain of was that Chloe had to give up the idea of repairing the relationship between his father and him. After thinking over whether to tell Chloe or keep her in the dark, Clark decided the best thing to do would be to tell her what happened. 

Chloe could tell Clark was agitated but she believed there was something else that was bothering him. 

Clark knelt down in front of Chloe and took her hand in his own. Looking deep into her eyes, Clark said, “The last time after you went to the farm when we were lying down, I somehow formed a connection with one of the twins. I don’t know how I did this but I also got a feeling that Kryptonite is more harmful to her.”

Chloe bit into her bottom lip as tears started to form in her eyes. She was not scared because of his mysterious connection to their daughter. However, Clark feeling Kryptonite could be more dangerous for her did scare her. 

Brushing the tears from her face, Clark said, “Chlo…”

Chloe was tempted to roll her eyes at him knowing he hated to see her cry. 

Clark was just such a big softy at times. Her curiosity got the better of her and she asked, “Both girls?”

Clark shrugged his shoulders wishing he could make a connection with the other one. “I don’t know” he finally answered. His x-ray vision would not tell him what the sex of either baby was since she was not far enough along. Since Chloe informed him she did not want him x-raying her Clark had not even attempted to peak with his x-ray vision. 

According to the calculations Clark figured in a couple more weeks Chloe would be far enough along to tell the sex of the babies. 

“Guess we will just have to wait” Chloe informed him. 

Clark was already imagining how their daughter would look just like Chloe. He honestly just wanted both babies to be healthy. “How are you feeling?” Clark asked in concern.

“Better than the last time” Chloe answered. 

Clark gave her a gentle kiss before looking deep into her eyes. “Even if you get through to my father…That doesn’t mean I am going to forgive him. It might take me a long time or I might never forgive him” Clark said with sadness. 

The sadness in his dark eyes made her heart clench painfully in her chest.

Later that night, Chloe watched Clark sleep. She loved him with all her heart and soul but still believed Clark needed Jonathan in his life. The issue with Kryptonite had her more concerned than earlier today. Even if Chloe stayed away from the farm there was always that chance she would run into Jonathan in town. She knew with all her heart that Clark would protect them. What if something happens after they are born or while Clark is training? 

Quietly slipping out of bed, Chloe quickly got dressed. Grabbing her keys off the counter, she decided to go speak with Jor-El. She hoped that he could put her mind at ease. While driving to the caves, she wondered if she was wrong.

=======

A short while later, Chloe walked into the caves. Once inside she waited to see if Jor-El would speak to her first. After a few more minutes, Chloe said, “Jor-El I need your help to protect Kal-El and his babies your grandchildren.” She only called him Kal-El for Jor-El to understand her. She knew Clark was Kal-El.

Silence and then Jor-El replied, “What makes you believe I have that kind of power.”

Chloe rolled her eyes, knowing that Jor-El had made her Kryptonian. “You change my DNA to be like your son.” She wanted to scream when Jor-El responded, “True.”

“If something happened to me or his babies I don’t believe Kal-El could control his rage” Chloe admitted.

“That is why I want Kal-El to do his training” Jor-EL replied.

Chloe was starting to lose her patience. If Clark woke up while she was gone he was going to come looking for her. There were tears in her eyes as she said, “Kal-El will never allow me to leave him with his children.” Her hand lay protectively over the twins almost afraid that Jor-El might take them from her.

There was a long silence before Jor-El informed her, “I will help you, Chloe Sullivan-El. But my help does have conditions.”

Chloe swallowed praying that condition was not to give up her babies. She waited anxiously for Jor-El to inform her of the conditions. Her pulse quickened as Jor-El informed her, “When my grandchildren develop their gifts you must bring them to the fortress to train.”

Chloe looked down at her swollen abdomen and replied, “They already have super strength.” The first time one of the twins kicked her she came to that conclusion. She believed that was why Jor-El changed her DNA.

“If I had not changed your DNA Kal-El’s son would kill you at his birth. Though emotions to me are of a nuisance my son genuinely loves you. If his memories were erased and he believed you were dead Kal-El can fulfill his destiny” Jor-El informed Chloe.

Tears started to roll down her checks while she listened to Jor-El. Chloe did not want to do this to Clark but was afraid of what would happen. “I don’t see another choice.” Chloe whispered.

Chloe walked out of the caves and back to her car. Her heat beat painfully in her chest while driving back to Metropolis. She couldn’t help but wonder if Clark would ever forgive her for what she was about to do. Opening the door, Chloe went inside of the apartment. Going over to the bed, Chloe instantly noticed that Clark was gone. Falling onto the bed, her body shook as she was crying hysterically.

The next morning, Martha and Jonathan turned on the news. Martha yelled, “Clark!”.

Clark woke up dazed feeling like something was wrong. His head pounded like he had a migraine which was very unusual since he only ever got sick if Kryptonite was involved. His super hearing picked up the news broadcast “… and in local news: a tragic accident claimed the life of a Smallville high school teen, Chloe Sullivan.”


	7. Chapter 7

Chloe shook her head trying to clear the memories. Her mind felt as if she were stuck in a time loop of past memories. The memories of all her happy times with Clark did not surprise her. It was sixteen years ago today that she went to Jor-El. In four months her children would be turning sixteen.

Several times over the years Chloe considered going to Clark. She always came to the same conclusion, Clark would hate her. I broke my promise to him. Tears rolled down her face, her shoulders shook, and her body trembled. She wanted to go to Clark so badly but felt there was no point since Kal-El was the one who noticed and took an interest in her. Clark Kent had always been in love with Lana Lang. Chloe was always the girl that Clark never noticed. She did not want their children to be the reason he chose her.

Chloe wanted her children to have a relationship with Clark. However, she wanted her children nowhere near Jonathan Kent. Especially her son, Kal, the irises of his eyes was red when he was born. Further testing revealed that Red-K was in his blood. The league helped her with documents for a rare blood disorder that caused the color change of his irises. So if anyone ever asked who wasn’t family they would just rattle off the fancy name and the person would find the disease if they looked it up. 

There were other differences of her son in comparison to his father, though she knew that it was Kal-El on Red-K who had fathered him. She believed the ring had somehow infected their son. However, this form of Red-K did not free his inhibitions nor did it make him destructive. The Red-K was simply a part of his body. Kal was not allergic to the green Kryptonite. 

Clark was right about Kali’s reaction being more severe than his own. The first time Kali got exposed to green Kryptonite her eyes had started to bleed. Then for weeks afterwards, she was tired and sore as if all the energy were drained from her body.

Some of their abilities were the same as Clark’s while they possessed a few either he didn’t have or had yet to develop. They had the super speed, super strength, super hearing, invulnerability, telekinesis, telepathy, and teleportation. They referred to their abilities as the three S’ses and the three T’s. Along with one, they dubbed the twin thing which was where they could combine their abilities by simply touching; Twins twice as powerful and twice as deadly if they chose the wrong path. Chloe sometimes wondered if Jor-El had known about this ability. 

Chloe wondered if the telepathy might be an El or family gift. Even Lois could hear Kal and Kali telepathically. Chloe often thought her children were the ones who formed the telepathic connection. The fact Lois was wrapped around Kal’s little finger was well known.

After a long hard delivery, Lois cleaned up Kali who weighed six pounds and ten ounces with a length of nineteen inches. After wrapping Kali in the blanket, she handed her to Chloe. As Chloe looked her daughter over, she thought Kali looked like her but with Clark’s eyes. While nursing Kali, Chloe thought about how much she wished Clark was with them. However, Chloe knew Clark was training at the fortress.

Lois cleaned up Kal. He weighed eight pounds and eleven ounces with a length of twenty-two inches. After she wrapped Kal in a blanket, Lois noticed his eyes. Kal was holding her finger with his hand and staring directly into her eyes. Sitting down next to Chloe, Lois said, “Not that he’s not gorgeous but his eyes are different.” At the same moment his grip tightened on her little finger. 

“Red-K” Chloe whispered. She couldn’t help but notice that Kal looked exactly like his father. “Jesus, Chlo does he already have super strength cause he’s gonna break my finger!” Lois exclaimed. At the exact same moment, his grip lessened but he still held firmly to her little finger. “Kal already has you wrapped around his little finger” Chloe informed her. She could have sworn her son smirked. Lois obviously agreed when she asked, “Did Kal just smirk at me?”

Chloe still believed that everything that happened to Clark happened because her finding him in Metropolis. It all started here in Metropolis maybe it should end here. It was ironic that Chloe and his children were in the very city which Clark called his city. Chloe was unaware that at the same moment she was pondering the past that Clark was getting back his memory.

========

Once Clark was certain, he could maintain his own body weight. He walked across the bedroom heading toward the bathroom. A groan of frustration filled the room and seemed to echo of the walls. Clark could not recall the last time his body was this sexually frustrated. His eyes flashed amber as his heat vision almost went off on its own accord. His blood boiled with anger as he realized someone had messed with his memories.

Closing the bathroom door, Clark wondered how many of his memories were missing. Reaching into the tub, he turned on the cold water. Stepping into the shower, he turned on the spray and closed the shower curtain. As the cold water cascaded over his body, he thought, ‘Doubt this will help’. His large hand gripped the metal bar and started to crush it as vivid images from several years ago bombarded his mind.

Clark was standing in an apartment with a large bed covered in blue silk sheets which was not far from large glass sliding doors. The sliding glass doors lead to a small balcony from which the city of Metropolis could be seen. In his memory, he was currently standing near the end at a table and blue leather chair. His hands were gripped tightly on Chloe’s shoulders. 

Shaking Chloe, Kal-El yelled, “Get out.” He started to forcefully push her toward the door and angrily gets in her face. Chloe pushes Kal-El back away from her then angrily yells, “I don’t even know who you are anymore.” Kal-El gets right in her face and yells, “Get out.” Chloe glares at Clark making no move to leave the apartment. 

Suddenly Kal-El says, “I’ll give you to the count of five.” His eyes move admiringly over her body from head to toe. “If you are still here when I get to five I can do whatever I want to you” Kal-El informed her. His tongue slipped out of his mouth and ran along his bottom lips at the same moment, he used his x-ray vision. His black jeans were already incredibly tight from her scent filling his nostrils. His body ached more and more to be with her with each passing second. Kal-El could feel Clark’s buried feelings for her. This will teach you to deny who you are.

Clark groaned in frustration as his hand broke the metal bar into millions of pieces. Breathing in deeply, Clark smelled the faint scent of vanilla. His hardened length pulsed with unquenched desire and need. Clark was almost afraid to see what Kal-El was going to show him next.

Chloe watched Kal-El wondering what was wrong with Clark. Not about to give up on him, she stood her ground. She thought to herself, ‘What is Clark going to do to me?’ Suddenly Kal-El advanced on her saying, “Five, four, three, two, one.” To himself, he thought, ‘Mine’.

The next moment Chloe was in his arms with her back pressed against the wall. She gasped in surprise when Kal-El pressed his hard lean muscular body into her body making her fully aware of his hard-on. His mouth covered hers demanding access. 

Kal-El slipped his tongue into her mouth in a deep intimate kiss making Chloe moan in pleasure. Her blood felt like it was on fire with a desire for Kal-El which could only be extinguished by him. Kal-El released Chloe long enough to allow her to take in breath. Stepping back slightly, he took in the sight before him. Her lips were now swollen from his kisses while her eyes had darkened slightly with desire. His x-ray vision took a peak at what was underneath her clothes again. Suddenly, his x-ray vision went deep almost as if he sensed something. A large smirk formed on his face as he noticed Chloe was ovulating.

Clark fell to his knees overcome with the emotions flooding his mind and body. His hard length pulsed in response to the muffled moans. His blood boiled with hunger for her which increased when he saw she was ovulating. His training taught Clark that when a Kryptonian male found his mate they could sense when she was in heat.

Chloe attempted to force her legs to work. The looks Kal-El was giving Chloe made her limbs feel weak, almost like Jell-O. Stepping forward again, Kal-El pressed his hard-on into her body again; His teeth nipped her rapidly beating pulse. A loud moan of pleasure filled the room, as Chloe thrust her hips against him. Kal-El growled in pleasure, and then bit slightly harder. Chloe grasped his shoulders while her body reached to him. Her panties were so wet she imagined her juices would run down her inner thighs. 

Kal-El smirked against her skin as her vanilla scent teases all of his senses. His tongue slowly moves over the bite mark in an attempt to sooth the sting. Lifting his head, Kal-El admired the mark that now marred her pale skin. “First of many” Kal-El informs her huskily. Her eyes grew wide as Kal-El ripped the clothes off her body. “How did you?” Chloe asked in wonderment.

Instead of answering her, Kal-El smirked. His finger traced a symbol on her upper left breast. Concentrating his heat vision, Kal-El warned, “Hold still or this will hurt worse.” Chloe wondered what Clark meant. Her eyes doubled in size as his eyes color turned amber then two beams came from his eyes. A scream tore past her swollen lips as the beams connected with the flesh of her upper left breast. 

The heat was overwhelming and the pain made her eyes roll back in her head. Her body trembled as the pain coursed throughout her body making her feel faint. Kal-El breathed in deeply and then slowly blew against the El symbol in a soothing measure.

Back in the present, Clark lost control of his heat vision. He was helpless to stop the flow of two beams of amber from his eyes. The water in the tub sizzled from the heat causing steam to rise into the air. His body trembled uncontrollably as he slipped onto his naked butt. Unable to do anything to stop the visions, he leaned his head back against the tiles and grunted in frustration.


	8. Chapter 8

_Kal-El felt his heart clench in his chest when tears rolled down her checks. He could not help but wonder why he cared. He slowly brushed the tears away from her cheeks. Deep down, Kal-El knew he had true feelings for Chloe. His lips slowly kissed along her collarbone to the branded mark of El._

_Chloe gasped as the sensation of pain was replaced with a new sensation of pleasure. Her body tingled with desire as she felt the wetness between her thighs. Earlier when Kal-El touched her, Chloe was excited but now his touch intensified her desire and need. Chloe felt she might die if relief did not come to her body soon._

_Chloe felt an overwhelming need to touch Kal-El. Her hands slipped into his curly black hair inciting a growl of pleasure from him._

_The sensation her small hands caused made Kal-El’s body pulse in response. The desire to claim Chloe completely pumped through his veins while wanting to discover how many different moans he could incite from her pouty lips if he took his time with her body._

_Kal-El breathed in deeply, letting her sweet scent filled his nostrils and lungs. Her scent was so intense that he felt he could taste her desire. The mere thought of tasting Chloe made him lick his lips in anticipation. A loud growl filled the room as her body trembled against him._

_Chloe wondered if somehow Clark had slipped her a drug since her mind was spinning from the responses his hands and mouth were evoking within her body._

_Kal-El thought her skin felt like silk underneath his hands. Her taste was sweet with a bit of spiciness. He believed that her taste matched the fire of her personality. Her snide remarks always made him smirk. However, it was his opinion that she talked way too much. Her mouth and tongue could be put to much better use than forming words. “Clark…” Chloe moaned._

Clark groaned in frustration. The sound of his name being moaned from her lips pulled at his rapidly heating heart. He bit into his lip, the force would have caused a human to bite through their own lip. Even with impenetrable skin, Clark felt the force of his teeth against his bottom lip. His hardness jumped in response to hearing his name and his balls tightened to the point of pain. His hips thrust uncontrollably as his cock pulsed.

Several inaudible curses mingled with the sound of the water as his hot cum shoot from the large mushroom head onto his well-toned abs. Clark was aware that his climax gave him no real relief - if anything it made him harder. His hands clenched into fists by his sides knowing his release was far from over.

_Lifting his head, Kal-El looked into her eyes and growled, “Kal.” He did not want her to call him Clark again._

_Chloe noticed how his eyes sparkled with a red rim of devilishness. The bad boy wreaked havoc on her body but her heart already belonged to Clark. A soft whimper escaped her mouth telling Kal-El she wanted his lips to caress her again. “Please…”Chloe begged._

_Raising his left eyebrow slightly, Kal-El asked, “What’s my name?”_

_“Please…”Chloe begged stubbornly. She refused to give Kal-El the answer he wanted instead she thrust her hips against him in a grinding motion._

_Her actions made his jeans feel like a second skin that squeezed his hot flesh. His lips brushed against her earlobe before nibbling and then whispering, “Teasing you for hours will give me great pleasure.”_

_Never would Kal-El admit that he wasn’t certain tease her for hours would be a possibility without extreme frustration to his own body._

_“Clark…” Chloe whimpered. She bit into her bottom lip when his snarl and growl permeated her brain._

Clark continued to tremble underneath the flow of cold water. His body no longer felt it. However, the heat of his flesh caused the cold water to react and become warm against his skin. He breathed in deeply and then slowly exhaled in a fruitless attempt to calm himself.

_Kal-El kissed and licked at the skin of her neck. His ears filled with the mewing sounds she made with each touch of his tongue. The wetness of her heat soaked through the denim of his jeans making him want to blur out of his clothing._

_Her hands itched to caress his skin as Chloe tugged at his silk shirt. The offending material slipped over his muscular shoulders to fall to the floor at their feet. Chloe’s hands slowly and gingerly ran over the muscles of his back. Her fingers caressed his spine enjoying the smoothness of his skin. A smile formed on her lips as Kal-El‘s body trembled in response._

Clark whimpered when there was a chill against his muscular back. He could feel her cool soft hands caressing his heated skin. His head fell back against the cool tiles while he felt the ecstasy of her touch.

_Kal-El wanted Chloe to caress his body, to not leave a place untouched._

_Chloe was unaware that her touch was claiming his body as hers._

_His right hand took her right breast into his hand and gently massaged the flesh. Her nipple tightened into a hard nub from the teasing ministrations. Wanting Chloe to make more of those cute noises, he slowly teased the hardened nub with his thumb._

Clark could feel her breast in his hand. He clenched and unclenched his right hand before glancing down at it. The center of his palm radiated with a burning sensation where her nipple had hardened against him. The fingerprint of his thumb held a tingly sensation. His ears filled with the sounds she was mewing. “Oh god…”Clark groaned. The sensation moved from his fingers to his tongue. He swallowed involuntarily suddenly dying of thirst while his sense of smell wrapped him in vanilla.

_Kal-El slowly teased the hard nub with the tip of his tongue. His other hand cupped and then massages her left breast making the nibble tighten into a tight nub._

_“Ohhh…” Chloe moaned._

_His mouth and hands switch back and forth between her breasts alternating between licking, sucking, and nipping. Her hands slipped into his long curly black hair to massage his scalp while holding him against her burning flesh._

_Chloe whimpered when her hands slipped from his hair as Kal-El slowly kissed a trail down her over her stomach._

_After kneeling down at her feet, Kal-El glanced up at her. Her lips were swollen from his kisses; there was a small bite mark at her rapidly beating pulse, his mark on her upper left breast, and a small bite mark just below the hard nipple of her right breast._

_Chloe trembled at the intensity in his dark eyes and moaned at the warm of his breath just inches away from where she desired him most. She felt as if Kal-El was waiting for something from her before he continued._

_“You smell so good. Bet you taste even better” Kal-El said huskily._

_Involuntarily Chloe thrust her hips forward silently begging him to do as he teased._

_His forefinger ran along her outer lips and Kal-El teasingly said, “You’re so wet. Is this all for me?”_

_Chloe nodded her head and silently begged him with her eyes._

_Slipping only the tip past her lips, Kal-El teased, “For someone who is always talkin’ you awfully quiet now.” He slowly pulled his finger back and ran the tip along her outer lips again. His eyebrow rose slightly while he ran his tongue along his bottom lip._

_Chloe moaned loudly in frustration wanting to feel more of his hands and mouth. His teasing tongue made Chloe want to feel his tongue where his finger was currently stroking her. “Yes…Kal…all yours…”Chloe screamed in frustration._


	9. Chapter 9

Several curses echoed off the tiles in tub. Clark clenched his right hand. A loud cracking noise echoed in his ears as his fist came down on the edge of the porcelain tub. The force of his hand causes the porcelain to crumble into bits.

_Kal-El thrust his finger slowly into her wet heat. The tightness surrounding his finger made him growl as he was reminded of his hardness. “So tight…So wet…” Kal-El says against her mound. He smirks against her when Chloe moans loudly. The tip of his tongue runs along her outer lips while he thrusts his finger in and out._

_“More…Please…”Chloe begs him._

_Kal-El thrusts two more fingers into her wet heat along with his tongue._

_Chloe slips her hands back into his curly hair holding him firmly against her._

_“Mmm…”Kal-El moans pleasantly pleased with her action. His tongue and fingers thrust harder and faster getting quickly into a rhythm. As her walls start to flutter around his tongue and fingers, Kal-El nuzzles the tight bundle of nerves with his nose._

_Chloe screamed in ecstasy as her hips thrust against his face._

_Kal-El hungrily drank her juices noticing the slightly spicy flavor._

_Her knees became weak and she slumped against him._

_Kal-El slowly slipped his tongue and fingers from her fluttering heat._

_Chloe watched him with hooded eyes as Kal-El licked her juices from his fingers. A moment later, her eyes flew wide open as Kal-El burred from the floor to hold her in his arms._

_Holding Chloe tightly in his arms, Kal-El wrapped her arm around his check. Cradling Chloe against his chest, Kal-El said, “Watch this.”_

_Chloe blinked in surprise as everything around her blurred. She found herself on the cool silk sheets of the bed a moment later. She looked across the room to where Kal-El was standing. Her mind was reeling trying to determine how they had gotten to the bed._

_“How did you?” Chloe asked. She watched in awe as Kal-El went into super speed again. She thought, ‘no way’._

_Kal-El stood at the end of the bed finally free of the offending jeans. “Scared?” Kal-El asked._

_Chloe shook her head._

_Kal-El looked deep into her eyes seeing the reflection of awe and wonderment._

The tears slowly started to fall from Clark’s eyes. They rolled down his checks to mix with the cold water. Her eyes showed how she accepted him completely even before knowing his entire secret. His stomach clenched tightly in knots. 

_Chloe swallowed hard while her eyes drank in the sight before her. They became larger at the sight of his hardness._

_His cock jumped in response to her eyes being trained on him. Kal-El raised his eyebrow while walking closer to the bed._

_“I don’t think you will fit” Chloe informed him. She looked deep into his eyes as Kal-El slowly climbed onto the bed._

_“Sure. I will” Kal-El replied huskily. Crawling up her body, he covered her body with his. He trailed kisses along her neck until he reached her ear and then whispered “You were made for me. We were written in the stars long ago.” Her wet heat was calling to him as their bodies pressed closely together. Kal-El placed the weight of his body on his hands._

_Chloe moaned loudly as the head of him brushed against her wet outer lips._

_Kal-El slowly thrust forward inch by inch filling her. “So tight…” he groaned. His eyes flashed red when he felt her hymen. Every fiber of his being screamed for him to thrust deep within her, to claim what was rightfully his. He bit his bottom lip forcing himself to thrust slowly._

_Chloe wrapped her legs tightly around his hips wanting him completely inside of her._

_He brought his mouth to hers. Their mouths met in a hungry kiss and then he thrust forward completely to break through the final barrier which separated them._

_Her whimper of pain was muffled by his mouth. Kal-El filled her so completely Chloe found herself wondering if they had been indeed made for one another._

_He broke the kiss and breathed in deeply._

_Chloe also breathed heavily while watching him with hungry, tear-filled eyes. The tears were not from the pain but the tenderness._

_His thumb brushed them away as he waited for her to adjust to him. “Never like to see you cry” Kal-El said huskily._

Clark could not breathe at the realization that Chloe tamed the Red-K infected part of himself. His head ached as much as the tight pain in his chest. He wondered when the images would stop. He already felt like it was Kryptonite washing over his hot skin instead of water.

_Chloe could not help but smile. “Did you always want me?” Chloe whispered. Her voice was so low that without his super hearing Kal-El might not have heard her. The tone of her voice indicated that she almost could not believe he wanted her._

_“Always, from the moment I laid my eyes on you.” he answered huskily. A memory of Chloe kissing Clark when she was thirteen came into his mind._

_Her heart beat faster at the realization that Kal-El wanted her._

_“You had no idea how right you were when you kissed me” he informed her._

_Chloe thrust her hips slightly knowing Kal-El had been purposely waiting._

_His grunts of pleasure echoed off the windows and walls of the apartment as he slowly pulled his hard length almost all the way out of her wet heat. Then he slowly thrust forward filling her again completely._

_Chloe ran her nails down his back and wrapped her legs around his hips tighter. She matched him trust for thrust. Her body enjoyed the immense pleasure which Kal-El was responsible for. “Kal…” Chloe screamed as her walls started to flutter around him._

_He growled as her walls milked him tightly. His thrusts picked up momentum as his desire increased. He wanted to feel her walls grip him even tighter and her juices coating him._

_Chloe screamed as her walls clamped hard around him as the head brushed against her g-spot._

_Kal-El thrust deeply inside of her as his balls tightened signaling his own pending release. “Chlo…” he screamed. His hips thrust uncontrollably as his cock pulsed and then his hot seed flowed into her waiting womb. At the same moment, he looked deep into her eyes and growled, “Mine!”_

_Chloe could feel every fiber in her being respond to him as she screamed, “Yours!”_

Clark screamed, “Mine!” His body trembled as his hips thrust uncontrollably. His balls tightened painfully as his hot cum shot from the head. His shoulders shook and he could not stop the tears from falling again. He knew the moment those words were spoken that Chloe had become his mate.

_Kal-El slowly slipped from within in warmth and rolled their bodies._

_Chloe snuggled into him enjoying the warmth and closeness._

_He ran his large hand tenderly down her spine. He focused his x-ray vision deep within her body to witness the sperm breaking slowly through her egg. A smirk formed on his lips as he focused once again on Chloe._

_“Sleep. This was just one round of many” he said huskily. His semi-erect member started to harden again. Knowing Chloe needed some rest first, he chuckled slightly. Suddenly a vision of Lana Lang popped into his mind. In an instant his member went soft as if it were trying to shrivel away at the mere thought of being with her. “Over my dead body!” Kal-El growled._

The vision of Lana made Clark gasp in surprise. He did not have to look down to know his body agreed with the flash in his mind. His member was completely limp. Slowly turning around, Clark turned off the cold water. He sat there in the cold tub for several moments afraid if he stood his legs would not support his weight.

His legs did feel weak when Clark finally stood. Opening the shower curtain, Clark grabbed a towel off the bar. He shakily stepped out of the tub. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he slowly started to walk back toward the bedroom. There, his eyes fell upon the bed knowing sleeping was not on the agenda. Those had only been the beginning of his Red-K memories with Chloe that night. 

Reaching the bed, Clark realized the dream had been when his daughter was conceived. Un-wrapping the towel from his waist, Clark let it simply fall to the ground. Slowly, lying down on his back, Clark stared at the ceiling while thinking, _‘Tonight is going to be a long night’._


	10. Chapter 10

Staring at the ceiling Clark lost track of time. As he rolled onto his stomach he thought, _‘Maybe this will end.’_ The instant the cool silk touched his lower extremities, he moaned in frustration. _‘Not again’_ he thought while assuming Chloe slept in the past memories.

_Unable and unwilling to wait, Kal-El started to kiss along her neck. His hand ran along her side in a slow teasing fashion. Grasping gently but firmly, he lifted her leg over his hip and then shifted his body into hers._

_Chloe snuggled closer to him. Her eyes flew open when his member pressed against her core. “I could get used to waking like this” Chloe said dreamily. Their tongues battled while their bodies became one._

_Kal-El set the pace of their joining purposely keeping the rhythm slow but steady._

_Chloe had a sneaky suspicion to why he was maintaining the slow pace. “Kal…” Chloe begged._

In an attempt to alleviate the pressure Clark rolled onto his back. He attempted to focus on other aspects of his relationship with Chloe; but nothing stopped the flashes. “Is it possible to be jealous of myself?” he grumbled.

_Kal-El shifted their bodies so his was covering her own._

_“Mmm…” Chloe moaned. Wrapping her legs tightly around his waist, her hands slid down his back to grip his muscular buttocks. She could feel every inch of him but the slow pace was torturous._

_Noticing a slight blush on her cheeks, Kal-El stilled._

_Chloe nibbled on her bottom lip. Her hand gently caressed his cheek as she said, “I’m not sore.”_

His heart beat faster knowing exactly what Chloe meant. _‘Did Kal-El ever tell her that she was his first?’_ His first everything; besides the immense hunger and frustration Clark now felt anger rise. _‘She will be in pain when I get my hands on her.’_

_The room smelled like sex. Chloe snuggled into his arms having lost count of the number of climaxes._

_Kal-El ran his hand teasingly along her spine._

_Still wanting answers, Chloe looked deep into his eyes and asked, “You promised you would explain.”_

_Kal-El hoped when Chloe knew the whole truth she would not bolt. ‘Not that she would get far’ he thought before answering, “Not from around here.”_

_Shifting her body, Chloe tried to ignore the immediate response from his body. A sweet smile formed before she replied, “No, you’re from Smallville.”_

_Kal-El snickered before responding, “No. I’m not even from this planet.”_

_Chloe saw sincerity in his reddish eyes._

_“Krypton was my home planet. The meteor shower hid my ship” Kal-El informed her._

_Chloe had believed Clark was one of the meteor infected. “Is that why you suddenly insist your name is Kal-El?” Chloe asked._

_Kal-El toyed with class ring._

_There was wonderment in her eyes at the discovery of Clark being an alien. Chloe annihilated his deepest fear of rejection._

Tears formed in his eyes while his heart over flowed with love for her. However, the love did not out weight the anger at the surface of his mind.

_“I’m still Clark. The ruby is actually red meteor rock or red kryptonite. Pieces of my home planet that suppress my inhibitions” Kal-El informed her. Seeing the unspoken question in her eyes, he continued, “Clark has locked away his feelings for you.”_

_“Are you sure?” Chloe asked. She reached for his hand and touched the ring._

_Kal-El blinked in surprise when the Red-K reacted to her touch._

_A strange sensation rushed through her veins and directly to her womb. ‘There is no way that I am pregnant and his ring affected me. Is there?’ Chloe wondered. She was unaware that Kal-El wondered the same thing. “Take the ring off” Chloe demanded._

_Instead of doing it, he removed her hand and responded, “If you want to know all of my secrets; the ring stays.” Clark would be too scared to tell her himself._

_Chloe was torn between knowing his secret and desire to be with Clark. But she was also afraid that he – Clark – would reject her. After all, in his eyes she was only his best friend._

_Kal-El felt Clark attempts to claw his way through the Red-K to finalize the claim. “Clark wants you so badly he is drowning.”_

Recollecting his internal battle with Kal-El had him breathing heavily. A deep internal instinct drove him to push Kal-El away from her. Clark wanted to be the one to make her wreath in pleasure while finalizing their claim on her. A need so powerful that Clark felt he was drowning.

Clark was aware Chloe knew everything including his weaknesses. A sudden weight on his finger where he wore the ring caused him to look down at his hand. There was a twirling motion which made him believe Kal-El planned to keep him locked away from her. After all, when the memories started to return to him the very first one was of the moment he claimed Chloe. Despite his anger, that memory made him ache to forget everything and claim her again. The next words he heard made Clark panic.

_“Chlo… if you allow your fear to get the better of you, hope Clark is stronger than me” Kal-El stated. He cradled her in his arms so that one of his large hands lay against her abdomen and the other was snug against her breast. Kal-El held her body tightly against him as he allowed sleep to overtake him._

Clark was aware the statement made to Chloe was not a threat but a promise. He surmised the flash of memories from that night were finally over. Yet an impression hung stagnant in the room that something else was about to happen. Abruptly the irises of his eyes itched but then turned to a familiar sensation one that reminded him of Red-K. _‘But that is not possible,'_ he thought at the same instant of a familiar ache and burn on his muscular chest. _‘No. Kal-El we do this together.’_

Long ago, Clark had accepted that Kal-El was a part of himself. In truth Chloe was the main reason he accepted and stopped fighting his nature. Until his memories started to return, he believed that his training with Jor-El was when the integrations happened. However, now he understood that was not the case. 

Clark tossed the sheet from his body and slowly sat up. After standing, he slowly made his way to the bathroom. Switching on the light, he walked over to the mirror with a pending sense of dread. He was almost afraid to discover what his reflection would reveal to him. A loud gasp filled the room as he studied his reflection. His hands shook slightly before grasping the edges of the sink then quickly let go afraid of the strength he would inflict upon the porcelain. 

The flashes of memory were child’s play compared to the bombshell of his reflection. The irises of his eyes were streaked with red; however, he felt none of the homicidal tendencies that Red-K tended to bring out in him. He closed his eyes and then slowly opened them hoping that his reflection was a trick of his mind. However, they remained unchanged.

Instantly, he realized Chloe inadvertently pushed Red-K into his son’s body. Every time afterwards that they were together, he absorbed the Red-K into his system. The ramifications made him feel dizzy with what that implied for his son. He was unaware that the reason for his red eyes was more complicated.

Once back in his bedroom, Clark quickly dressed in a pair of black jeans, black t-shirt and black work boots. Sitting down, he tied the laces and then glanced toward the balcony. He contemplated his options; wondering if he should wait to confront Chloe until all his memories returned. Standing up, he walked across the room to slip on his leather jacket. Opening the balcony door, he stepped out and looked around the city he considered to be his.

=======

Not too far from Clark’s apartment, his son Kal grumbled to himself. At twelve Kal’s telepathic ability became stronger. Now besides his ability to speak mentally, he could read, control, and alter perception. Around the same time another ability started to develop that was directly connected to it. His empathic ability played havoc on his emotions especially when his mom got overly emotional. At first he could read her thoughts without even trying then he could feel her emotions. However, instead of sympathizing with his mom he felt overloaded by the emotions.

Instead of telling Chloe about what was happening he avoided her. Tired of finding Kal crashed on her couch in the middle of the night, Lois had moved to a two bedroom apartment. She was thankful Kali had yet to develop either of the issues that Kal possessed because the two of them together were hard for her to handle.

Chloe was aware of the times that Kal snuck out of the house. The last time she argued with him about it Kal mentioned living with his dad. He felt telling her about another ability of his would burden her with more regrets. Her reaction was worse than he anticipated making him feel awful for the suggestion. She did not understand that he needed his dad to help him with his abilities. 

Kal growled sensing his father’s turmoil. He could feel the emotions coming off his father just as strongly as when he was around his mom. Super speeding into a pair of black jeans and t-shirt, he grabbed his father’s black leather coat. In one swift movement, he opened the window, and took off in flight. He loved flying but always believed teleportation was a much quicker form of transportation. 

========

Something compelled Clark to focus his attention on the building a short distance away from the building he lived in. He blinked in surprise when there was a sudden blur of figure dressed in black that jumped from the window before shooting into the sky. The movement was so fast he almost missed it. Attempting to track the blur, he took off into the sky after it. Quickly discovering whatever he was following was definitely fast.

_‘There is no way that could be one of my children. They could not possibly fly yet. I could not fly at their age. Chloe lives on the other side of Metropolis and my kids should be in bed’_ Clark thought to himself. He was unaware that Kal learned to fly at the age of three. Kali took to the sky a few moments after her brother.

Kal felt the emotions following him into the sky. Turning his head slightly he glanced over his shoulder and focused his vision. His assumption had been right about who was following. Not in the mood to deal with the emotions troubling his dad, he flew faster. His father’s reaction to him being out in the middle of the night would not be good either. 

Clark believed to be closing in on the object when suddenly it was gone.

_‘She still won’t go to him.’ A voice in Kal’s head said._

_‘Kali stay out of my head. I have a headache.’_

_‘You wouldn’t if you used your empathic ability.’_

Kal wanted to scream at his sister that his real issue was an ability of the mind. 

Kali sighed knowing better than anyone how stubborn her little brother could be. She was twenty minutes older and took great pleasure in reminding him of that. She decided it was best to change the subject.

_‘I’m going back to sleep which is what you should be doing. We do have school you know’_

_‘Doesn’t your super human mentality make school boring?’ Kal asked her._

_‘Huh?’_

_‘Oh that’s right that’s another we don’t share’_ Kal informed her before blocking his connection to her. His sister was weaker than him which at times like this when he was overwhelmed by his powers he was envious. He wished that blocking his ability would be as simple as blocking the connection with her. He slowed down just before reaching the fortress. Pulling a small Red-K pebble out of his pocket, he idly played with it while waiting to see if Jor-El acknowledged him.

“Kal, my grandson what troubles you?”Jor-El asked

Absently, dropping the pebble, Kal replied, “Same old same old. And my headaches are getting worse.”

He wanted to roll his eyes knowing what Jor-El’s response would be.

“The headaches are from your refusal to use your empathic ability. With the proper training you could control your ability,” Jor El said.

His lack of trust in the AI showed through the misinformation given about the headaches. He feared the AI would want him to enhance the gift for the wrong purposes. Deep down his reasons for coming here were always tied to his father. His fear of his father’s reaction was what prevented him from seeking out his help. Sensing his father, he was tempted to remain out in the open.

Clark could have sworn that the fortress was lit up a moment before he landed. He knew from experience that the inside would be like the arctic unless the visitor was family.

“Jor-El was someone here?” Clark asked before growling in frustration.

Jor-El would only answer him if he chose to acknowledge Clark. A red glimmer caught his eye, squatting down Clark picked up the small red pebble. The moment Clark held the pebble up to the light was the moment Jor-El chose to respond.

“Kal-El, my son what is bothering you?” Jor-El asked

The anger and frustration Clark was feeling became stronger with each passing moment. Unconsciously, he slipped the pebble into his pocket fully aware that though active this Red-K would not affect him. “I want to know why!” Clark screamed at Jor-El.

Clark glanced toward the entrance upon hearing another heartbeat. Starting to walk to the exit, he was compelled to look back. He blinked in surprise upon seeing Jor-El was in an actual form.

“You must understand my son. That I did what I did to ensure the safety of the house of El” Jor-El informed him.

“That sounds familiar - must be in my lost memories” Clark ranted.

Jor-El sighed before continuing, “The decision Chloe Sullivan-El made was not made lightly. She blamed herself for what was happened and about things that would happen. Some events she tried to prevent still came to pass for which she blames herself even though they were unavoidable.”

“Destiny” Clark growled.

“Chloe Sullivan has always been your destiny. Kal-El, she believed in you while accepting that you are Kyptonian. You need to remember that you are not human” Jor-El informed him before disappearing. Clark stared at the now empty space knowing his father was right. He still could not help but wonder about Jor-El’s motives.


	11. Chapter 11

Glancing at the sky, Clark noticed the sun would be rising soon. He believed it was too early to go to work and was undecided on whether or not to confront Chloe. _‘Should I wait to confront her until all of my memories returned?’_

An old familiar feeling washed over him upon arrival at the farm. He was still unable to figure out what bothered him every time. Stepping into the house there was a pit in his stomach knowing his parents’ reaction would not be pleasant.

“Mom, Dad” Clark said.

Martha and Jonathan were sitting at the table eating breakfast. Martha looked up from her coffee and smiled, surprised to see him since Clark rarely visited. She figured his job at the Daily Planet and patrolling the streets of Metropolis kept him busy. 

The first thing Jonathan noticed when he looked was that Clark was avoiding eye contact.

“I do not want to freak either of you out” Clark started to say. 

That was the exact moment his parents noticed the change in his eyes. Jonathan remembered when Clark was exposed to Red-K. “Where is it, son?” Jonathan asked. 

The question sparked something familiar that Clark could not place. He knew the small red pebble in his pocket was not the source.

Martha understood what Jonathan was implying. She remembered Clark being destructive when exposed to Red-K. In her opinion, Clark was anything but destructive. He obviously came here to talk to them. “Jonathan I think we should let him talk” Martha pleaded. 

“Obviously Clark got exposed to that Red meteor rock again” Jonathan insisted.

The ache in his heart was all too familiar as Clark said, “I came here to talk to you about what was happening to me.” After a short pause, he looked directly at his father, and exclaimed, “Obviously that was a mistake!” Without another word, he turned on his heel and walked out the door. The door rattled on its hinges from the force in which Clark swung the door open.

Martha yelled, “Clark wait!”

Martha ran outside to where Clark was standing in the driveway. “Please, Clark. What is happening to you?” Martha asked. 

Clark could hear the concern in the tone of her voice. “I started getting memories back from the third time I was exposed to Red-K” Clark informed her. The only time, Clark had purposely wanted to get high. 

The confusion was clearly written in Martha’s eyes as she said, “There was only the two times. When you got your class ring and when Pete had that parasite.”

_‘Seems I’m not the only one’_ Clark thought. Not wanting to cause his mom pain by mentioning the baby she lost, Clark said, “Trust me mom there was another time.” 

Martha looked skeptical. 

“From what I remember so far I was in Metropolis.” Clark informed her. He shifted on his feet suddenly feeling uncomfortable. _‘I’m not a kid anymore.’_ he thought when suddenly feeling like he was a teen about to confess his sins. “I had sex with Chloe both on and off Red-K” Clark said.

Martha remained silent knowing what Clark just admitted was only the beginning. 

“I got Chloe pregnant” Clark said. 

Instantly, Martha thought of the accident where Chloe was killed. She felt saddened for the loss of not knowing her grandchild. 

“Mom, Chloe and my children are very much alive,” Clark said angrily.

“That was almost sixteen years ago” Martha whispered. She could not imagine Chloe purposely hurting him. 

Clark might have been blind but she had noticed that Chloe was in love with him. _‘That just does not make sense,’_ she thought while not knowing what to say to him. 

She remembered when Clark started his training shortly after the accident. Jonathan was furious with her for agreeing with Clark. “Do you think maybe Jor-El had something to do with any of this?” Martha asked. 

Jonathan chose that moment to come outside and grumbled, “Told you not to trust him”

Suddenly Clark remembered everything. His anger remained even with his understanding for her reasons. Looking directly at his father, he said, “Sixteen years ago, Chloe kept coming here to talk to you. She tried to convince you that I was not using Red-K. Every time, she got sick from being exposed to Kryptonite.”

“I think Jor-El brainwashed you” Jonathan said angrily. 

Clark was unwilling to share the information Jor-El gave him. 

Martha interrupted by asking, “Did both of your children get sick?” The confusion at the question was clearly written on his handsome face.

“Just my daughter” Clark responded. 

“Three months ago, there was a teenage girl walking up the driveway. She was alone at first then out of nowhere there was a teenage boy with her. I thought my mind was playing tricks on me. The teenage boy looked so much like you at that age. Right down to the leather jacket and shades you used to wear” Martha said in a rush.

Clark stared at his mom unable to believe Chloe would allow their children to come to the farm. _‘She didn’t. They did it on their own’_ he thought. 

“The girl acted like she was exposed to Kryptonite. But right after they were gone. I just thought I was imaging the whole thing” Martha said sadly.

“That would mean there is Kryptonite on this farm” Jonathan said angrily unaware that Kryptonite was on the farm for sixteen years. 

Clark looked at all the areas of farm he avoided all these years. His eyes narrowed in on the green specks of Kryptonite before he turned his attention back to his father. “Kryptonite is all over the farm” Clark growled while being dangerously close to losing his temper completely.

Jonathan stepped backward when Clark’s eyes suddenly flashed a darker red. 

Martha noticed the change in his eyes as well. Before she could say anything, Clark said angrily, “Until this very moment I could not remember that I vowed sixteen years ago that I would never return to this farm.”

Neither Martha nor Jonathan were allowed any time to respond. The next thing they saw was the dust of the driveway. Martha looked at Jonathan with a mixture of sadness and shame. 

Jonathan sighed before he informed her, “I will clean it up but I do not know where it came from.”

=======

Landing in the alley by his old apartment, Clark slowly walked toward the building. He climbed the steps two at a time. Discovering the door was unlocked, Clark smirked while thinking, _‘wonder if she sensed I was coming.’_ Stepping into the bedroom, he closed the door and walked further into the room.

Her body trembled slightly when the covers were pulled away. 

“Forgot my rule” Clark whispered. Chloe mumbled in her sleep. Stripping the silk shirt from her body, Clark admired her beauty, noticing the subtle changes from having given birth. He imagined her breast feeding his children as his thumb brushed against the burn. 

Instantly, her body responded to his touch.

Clark was tempted to tease her hardened nipples that seemed to beg for his touch. 

Chloe wanted to pretend she was still sleeping. Only one man could insight a response from her body. Not that she would have dreamed of being with another man but him. She believed playing the sleeping possum would be an extremely bad idea.

“I heard the change in your heartbeat” Clark growled.

Chloe opened her eyes not wanting to anger him more. Noticing how the irises of his eyes were read caused her heart to beat faster. 

“Scared?” Clark asked.

Chloe recalled when Kal-El asked her that very same question. However, there was a big difference between then and now, she had not betrayed him. She knew there was only one piece of Red-K that Clark possibly could get his hands on but that was impossible because the ring was in her possession. The reality was that her son was to blame for Clark having Red-K in his system. She just did not know when Clark came in contact with their son. 

“Clark?” Chloe whimpered.

Clark noticed the way Chloe seemed to be thinking something over. “Hoping for someone else?” Clark asked. 

Chloe understood what he was implying which caused anger to mix with her desire. “You are Kal-El” Chloe whimpered. 

His eyes narrowed in response to seeing the sudden anger in her eyes. “If I was inhabitation free you would be in a lot more pain” Clark informed her.

Chloe believed that Clark would be a lot more destructive. She wanted to scream at him that there were only three ways he could be infected with Red-K. _‘Your ring, you got bit by your son’s snake Amon whose venom is pure Red-K, or Kal’_ she thought and then while imagining his response to her. _‘I don’t know where to find the ring. Did you forget I’m invulnerable?’_

Chloe was not certain of his response for the name she chose of their son. However, she knew his full name was Kal-Clark but her son chose to go by Kal. The mere thought of the snake sent shivers down her spine since Amon could penetrate through any auro field.

Clark studied her wondering what she was thinking about. He wanted to know why she had kept his children from him.

She was pulled from her thoughts when he asked, “Can our son fly?”

“Since he was three” Chloe answered. 

The shock was clearly written in his eyes. “What was he doing on the other side of Metropolis?” Clark asked

Chloe was aware that Lois had specific rules about Kal sneaking out. She wondered if the situations were connected somehow. “Did you see Kal after you got your memories back?” she asked. 

Clark glared at her while wondering what she meant. 

_‘How could I have been so stupid?’_ Chloe thought as she whispered, “I should have known. God, he’s so much like you”

Chloe realized being this close to him and explaining was not something she wanted. She tried to push her fears away needing to focus on Kal’s actions in the past. 

“Chloe…” Clark snapped as the red darkened slightly with the annoyance. Brushing his thumb over his claim, he growled, “Answer me!”

Chloe needed to concentrate but his actions were making her only want him. She tried to fight the pull the mark caused within her. “Please…Stop…” she begged. She bit into her bottom lip to suppress a moan of frustration. 

Of their own accord his eyes fell to her lips. 

“Please…I can’t answer you cause of what you are doing to me!” Chloe whimpered.

Clark stopped his menstruations when her words finally got through to him. 

Chloe used the opportunity of his temporary distraction to scamper away from him. 

Clark growled in annoyance and quickly grabbed her.

Chloe wished for to be anywhere but pressed against his muscular frame. Even through his clothing, she noticed the heat from him, almost too much too endure after all these years. 

Clark breathed in deeply, trying to shake the reaction she was stimulating within him. Instead he was encompassed by her scent. After the flashes earlier he nearly stumbled to his knees. 

Noticing the sudden change in Clark, she struggled to get away from him. Her actions had the opposite affect than she hoped.

“Stop” Clark groaned.

Clark could feel her hardened nipples through the thin fabric of his t-shirt as his jeans became unbearable tight. He fought the desire to rip off his clothing to feel her completely against him. 

Chloe whimpered feeling all his emotions. She started to tremble, unable to handle them.

Clark noticed the change in her eyes. His emotions were sending him into a tail spin. Even through the haze he noticed something was happening to her. However, he was not thinking rationally. “Chloe!” Clark yelled

Chloe breathed in deeply and then slowly exhaled trying to regain control. She felt dizzy and her head felt like it might explode the pain was so intense. Her hands gripped his t-shirt while she fought the feeling of fainting.

The anger within Clark was quickly replaced with concern. 

Chloe sensed the sudden change in his emotions. However, her head still was pounding. The buried emotions for him played havoc on her body and sensing his emotions was causing her to lose the tight control she managed to gain over her empathic ability. The added weight on her heart of failure to help their son brought tears to her eyes.

Chloe decided to attempt to concentrate on one emotion: her love for Clark and their children. She could not explain to him what she implied about his memories and Kal since she had not figured everything out. Instead, she could explain one of her reasons for not coming to him.

“All I kept thinking was how I could protect them while you were in training. So I went to Jor-El. When I got back here, you were gone. It was if my time with Kal-El here never happened” Chloe babbled.

Clark looked at her with disbelief. The pain at her words cut right through him. “You were with me too” he exclaimed.

“I know that! Jor-El told me he erased your memories. So…” Chloe pushed herself away from him and motioned with her hands, “This never happened.”

“But it did” Clark argued.

“You never saw me as anything more than your best friend. You loved Lana” Chloe cried.

“That’s not true” Clark snapped.

“B-ull-sh-it!” Chloe yelled. She wanted him to leave before the tears that were threating to fall came crashing. 

Clark would never see the situation from her perspective. 

The argument was a stalemate as far as she was concerned. 

“I understand your reasons. I want to know why you haven’t come to me.” Clark demanded.

“You think this has been easy for me? I’ve had all my memories. It was like I died inside that day. Every day after I remembered and agonized over my decision. Nothing could change that day and I didn’t want you to want me by default” Chloe snapped.

The tears she held at bay were starting to cascade down her cheeks. She suspected Clark would think she was lying to him but decided to tell him any ways. “I was going to come see you later.”

Clark’s words dripped with sarcasm as he replied, “Right.”

“I thought it was kind of ironic that I planned on coming to see you tonight since it’s this same night sixteen years ago I let my fear control me” Chloe said in a rush.

Clark wondered if his return of memories was connected to her decision. However, he still was reluctant to believe her. 

Chloe understood why Clark was reluctant. “You need to go to work. I know I don’t deserve you to give me the benefit of doubt but I swear I will come to you later. If I don’t you can inflict any form of punishment you feel fit” Chloe pleaded.

Either way, Clark planned on punishing her. After all she had sixteen years to make up. “Five o’clock” Clark replied before leaving. He stopped at the doorway when Chloe said, “Go home early so Kal can get the Red-K out of your blood.” 

She started to walk toward the bathroom refusing to give him any hint on what she meant. She suspected for a while now that Kal’s favorite spot to relax and hide during the day was his father’s apartment.

======

Kal was not aware that he contributed to the return of his father’s memories. A couple of days before he finally decided to take matters into his own hands. The pain from the headaches was getting to the point where he could no longer handle them. After knocking, he discovered his father was not home.

Sighing in frustration, he walked down the hall to leave. Lost in his thoughts, he was unaware of the man walking toward him. Kal stepped sideways to avoid running into him as he did their shoulders touched. Kal was unaware of the contact. 

However, Clark felt the impact of their shoulders. He stared at the teen walking away wondering how the hell the teen managed to break through his invulnerability barrier.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to darkfirelight for betaing

Clark admired Chloe's gorgeous body, riveted as he stared lustfully at her pert breasts and her magnificent curves; He suppressed a shiver as she walked, swaying hips bringing his attention to her fantastic ass and legs that just didn't seem to end. His senses teased by the mere sight, he could feel the blood instantly rush to his groin.

Painfully aware of the reaction, he debated on whether to stay or leave. Work was the furthest thought on his mind.

His current mood set the possibility of disaster concerning his co-worker; On a good day, Lois tended to be annoying enough to always tread on his last nerve. Today, however, might be the day he actually went through with his thoughts of strangling her. Using his cellphone he made a quick call to Perry, informing the man that he wouldn't be in today due to a family emergency.

Walking back into the bedroom, Clark super-sped out of his clothes before strutting into the bathroom in all his naked glory. Curious to know if the woman was aware of his presence he used his X-ray vision. The water cascaded over her body, rinsing the soap off in trails of suds and bubbles that ran down her body enticingly. His eyes lingered on her round, firm breasts, entranced by how her nipples had darkened in color since the previous time they had been together. Switching back to normal vision, Clark immediately pulled back the shower curtain.

Chloe gasped in surprise. She found breathing difficult as her eyes inadvertently roamed over his naked form. "You said…"she stammered, meeting his gaze with stunned wonder.

Stepping into the tub, Clark cut her off. "I changed my mind. You are my mate. Sixteen years is long enough." His eyes spoke volumes, challenging her to deny him. Chloe would be putty in his hands if Clark touched any of his marks. The Kryptonian moved forward like a predator stalking his prey. Large hands glided down her sides to grip her wonderfully taut cheeks in his hands. His voice was thick and husky with emotion as he spoke. "I relived every moment that was taken from me."

A whimper slipped past her lips as he pulled her tight against him, the heat from his skin seeming to radiate from him, vapors of lust causing her nipples to harden upon contact. Her body quickly became a live wire of desire under his ministrations.

She tilted her head upwards to respond but his mouth captured hers in a bruising kiss, rending her unable. Her hands slowly slid up his large, firm chest to wrap around his neck and then slide her deep into his thick black curled locks.

His tongue tangoed with hers as he deepened the kiss. Unwilling to wait a single second longer, Clark lifted her up and without warning thrust his rigid length inside of her. Chloe slipped her hands from his hair to cling to his shoulders, crying out as every nerve ending in her body seemed to spark with pleasure, thick fingers exploring her body as though it were the first time.

Clark broke the kiss to heave a deep breathe, eyes glazed with lust as he watched the petite blonde shudder. His skin felt singed from the heat that encompassed him, completing him.

Her mind and body screaming in ecstasy from their joining, Chloe braced herself as his length drove fast and deep into her core, stimulating her with each forward lunge. Chloe mimicked his actions as mewls of pleasure slipped past her lips. She felt her climax approaching and gripped him tighter, meeting his thrusts with effort.

There was an evil glimmer in his russet red-blue eyes, and Chloe moaned as he slowed, mentally pleading for him not to stop.

Clark slowly kissed along the column of her neck, purposefully avoiding his mark. To him this was not about reclaiming her; it was about a need to be with her. He had every intention of teaching her a lesson.

Teeth gently nibbled on her earlobe as his hands slipped to her full hips, and Chloe sobbed, no inkling of his intentions. She groaned when he suddenly slowed further.

Sensing Chloe was right on the verge of her climax, Clark stopped completely. He had no intention of allowing her to cum yet. His lips brushed against her earlobe again before he suddenly smirked. "Beg." He demanded.

Moaning in frustration, Chloe attempted to thrust her hips faster. His grip tightened, however, forcing her to maintain the slow and torturous rhythm already set. Her legs tightened around him as he slowly pulled out of her until only the head remained.

"Clark…" Chloe protested. She was feeling each inch with the slow penetration. Clark growled when she used her internal muscles to tempt him. There was a warning in the tone of his thick husky voice as her name slipped past his lips. "Please… Don't… stop…" She relented, slumping against him.

Clark grunted, repeating his actions and keeping a steady pace. "Remember when I told you I could tease you for hours?" Clark asked. Angling his hips, he stroked in and out managing to keep the pace mildly harder and faster. Chloe wanted to challenge Clark by informing him that she knew neither of them could last for hours. Instead she simply kissed and nipped at the side of his neck, hiding an impish smile as she pressed her nipples against his chest teasingly.

His growls echoed through the room, leaving with the steam as water flowed over their joined bodies. Chloe sobbed slightly when his cock brushed her clit, however the force was not enough to allow her satisfaction. Suddenly, everything was intensified ten-fold; Chloe started to feel his emotions through her empathic ability.

Capturing his mouth in a hungry kiss, she broadcast her lust to him, all of her emotion and physical need rushing at him in one fell swoop. _'I need you!'_

Clark jerked in surprise as he seemingly heard Chloe inside his head. His mind filled with confusion and a familiarity which he could not place, swirling to combine with all the emotion already filling his mind. Though confused by the sudden rush, a whimper broke him from his distraction and the next was captured by his mouth as their tongues battled for control. Breaking for air, Clark thrust harder, pressing his nose to the nape of her neck and taking in her scent mixed with the soapy aroma of her shampoo.

Chloe could feel her climax approaching, an apex peak on the horizon. "Oh god…Clark…" Chloe groaned. He loosened his hold on her hips and, reaching between their joined bodies, he pressed his thumb against her. Her walls started to milk him for all he was worth. Chloe needed more than her own finale; She needed to feel his, every fiber of her being throbbed with the desire to feel it; The need to see his face and feel him fill her with his seed.

Clark roared, jerking his head back into the warm water running over them, hardly noticing the rush of liquid in his joy. He felt as though he were encased in a vice. He could feel his balls tightening as he screamed. "Chloe!" His hard length pulsed as his hot seed flowed into her clenching core. They continued to move together as one until Clark slowly slipped from inside of her.

"Clark...!" Chloe slid down his body, legs like jelly in the wake of her intense orgasm. Much as he felt the same, Clark nonetheless pushed through the haze and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him.

They sat there, pressed against the porcelain of the shower in each others arms, neither wanting it to end.

Tilting her head upwards, Chloe looked into his eyes. Clark could see confusion in her eyes. Deep down, he understood sex was the last thing either one of them needed but he simply could not help himself.

Reluctantly Clark turned away from her to turn off the water. Reaching over he opened the shower curtain and grabbed two towels. He handed her one towel while wrapping the other loosely around his waist. Chloe wrapped the towel tightly around her body and then followed him into the bedroom. She walked over to the closet to get dressed.

Clark tossed his jacket onto the bed, pulling his shirt on over his head and getting into his jeans. "I'll make us some coffee while you get dressed." He offered. He tried not to focus on her as she slipped the towel from her body.

"I'll be out after I get dressed." Chloe responded. She briefly contemplated yelling to Kal to have him come get the Red-K.

Clark placed two mugs on the counter. Hearing something behind him, he turned his head to see if Chloe had finished getting dressed. He was unaware that what he was hearing was Kal moving his belongings from Lois' apartment back into his bedroom.

Kal opened several of his dresser drawers and then put away his clothes. Closing them, he opened a smaller cage containing several red eyed white mice. Picking up several of his Red-K pebbles, he sighed and crushed the rocks in his hand, placing the crumbs in a food bowl. Watching the mice devour the meal mixture, he tried to decide which one to give Amon for breakfast.

Deciding on a particularly fat one, Kal reached inside and grabbed the mouse firmly by its tail. Using his telekinetic, he opened the mess wire lid part-way and then dropped the mouse into the aquarium. Closing the lid, he watched Amon curl up in the center of the large aquarium.

Amon was a prairie rattlesnake that Kal had found in Montana; the snake's coloring had been changed by red Kryptonite and a few drops of his own blood had only increased the mutation. It's coloring was a deep red-maroon and its eyes were bright crimson, signaling the sheer amount of the material substance in his system. His venom was pure Red-K and his bite could probably break through bone.

Amon's forked tongue slipped in and out of his mouth as the mouse scurried around the edges. Securing the cage, he placed the cage of mice on the bottom shelf before turning his attention back to Amon. Kal knew that if Amon escaped his mom would scream about finding a way to kill a near-invulnerable snake.

Clark swore he heard something rattling; however he could not figure out where the noise was coming from.

Smelling coffee, Kal decided to help himself. Clark had just set the pot on the burner when a cupboard near him opened. He watched a travel mug move from the cupboard to the counter-top. The coffee pot lifted from the burner into the air and then coffee poured into the mug before the pot was once again secure within the coffee-maker.

"Chloe, how is coffee making itself?" He queried just before the mug disappeared completely.

Chloe knew without a doubt that only one of her children could possibly be responsible. She knew it was not Kali since she would never skip school.

Walking out of the bedroom, she yelled, "Kal-Clark Sullivan-El." Clark was mildly pleased to hear his name and even more so as he heard his Kryptonian family name. He was slightly hurt she had not included Kent as part of their names though.

He blinked in surprise when Kal suddenly appeared out of nowhere. standing not too far from Chloe, Clark looked over his son; Kal was maybe a couple inches shorter than him, standing at 6'1, he looked remarkably similar to Clark at that age. His hair was the same color with the same unruly curls that came when his hair became too long. He was wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans, black work boots, black shades and a black leather jacket.

Though amused at the color scheme, or rather lack thereof, Clark couldn't help but wonder just what color eyes lay beneath the dark shades.

Chloe glared at her son, knowing the leather jacket he was wearing was his fathers.

"Firstly, there is a rule about using telekinesis in the kitchen. And second you had no right taking that jacket from the closet."

"You weren't in the kitchen." He replied with a pout, rolling his eyes in response to her complaints about the jacket. Noticing his dad, he studied him while wondering why he had not sensed him.

He had never had a problem sensing him before now. Noticing his dad's eyes, he figured the reason was due to the Red-K. He wasn't really paying attention to his mom, more interested in why exactly his dad was there.

Chloe put her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes at his tone. "Your dad was in the kitchen. Seeing things move on their own is kinda freaky to people who don't expect it."

"Well normally I just get coffee from his pot. He didn't make any this morning." Kal replied impudently.

Clark noticed his son's attention was focused on him more-so than his mother. He had wondered for several months where the second mug came from daily and often felt that there was someone else in the apartment. His lips twitched

_After leaving work early, Clark walked into his apartment. Closing the front door, he observed someone in the room. Turning on the light, he went further into the living room. The papers from the coffee table were scattered. Several of his notes were on the hard-wood floor. He was aware that super speed could cause papers to be blown all over the place, but... 'This just doesn't make sense'. he stared, befuddled._

_Squatting down, he picked up the papers and placed them back on the table. Narrowing his eyes, he glanced around to determine if anything else was out of place. Discovering nothing else, he walked over to the balcony door to check the lock. 'Unless the person could fly like me there is no way someone could get on my balcony.' Despite this he couldn't shake the feeling that someone had been in his apartment._

_Shrugging it off, he moved over to his closet and sighed as he got dressed up. Though he was getting dressed for a date it just didn't feel right. The closest he'd gotten was a pretty blonde coming back to his place, but even then nothing had happened. He felt like he was doing something wrong._

Kal walked across the room to where Clark was standing. Placing his hand on his shoulder, he concentrated on the Red-K. Clark felt a slight pull as the substance left his body. He watched his son's eyes brighten underneath the shades before he felt his hand slip from his shoulder. He had no idea how he did it. He felt a flare of concern for the boy, wondering more avidly now just why he would want to hide his eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" He questioned.

"Supposed to be doesn't mean I do." Kal glared, pursing his lips.

Kal hated school. When he was younger school wasn't that bad, but he couldn't get over how his peers perceived him and all the questions. Not to mention other students always asking questions about his eyes. Between that and the constant struggle to hide his powers and tone down his IQ...

In the mornings Kal always skipped school, but in the afternoon his school wasn't in Metropolis. Kal always believed he was the main reason his mom had restarted her wall of weird.

_Four year old Kal stood watching his mother look through several papers she had printed out. He was trying to figure out what the reason was for each different pile._

_Climbing onto the stool, he leaned his elbows on the table and placed his head on his hands. Chloe noticed Kal watching her and smiled. He always was interested in what was going on around him. If something intrigued him, he wanted to know all about it._

_Chloe placed all of the papers down to focus on Kal. "I know that look." She smiled. Kal smirked at her, instantly reminding her of Clark when he was pretending to be innocent. "What look mommy?" He asked. Grabbing him off the stool, she grinned and started to tickle him. "I call it your want to know what mommy is doing look." She teased._

_Kal laughed, trying to squirm away. "I'm trying to figure out your system." He confessed. Chloe felt his arms tighten around her neck as she attempted to get him interested in something else. "Why don't you colour with Kali" Chloe suggested. Kal shook his head. "No. I wanna know how they end up there." He pointed insistently at the wall of clippings._

_"Oh. You want to figure out my wall of weird." Chloe asked him, raising an eyebrow. "Yes. I should be up there." He said without a thought._

_Chloe felt her heart breaking at his words. Lifting his chin, she looked into his eyes and spoke. "No you don't. Can you tell me why you think that?" Kal attempted to look everywhere else but at her. Finally, he whispered, "My eyes."_

_Chloe tried to hold her temper wondering who made her son feel this way. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with your eyes." She said firmly._

_"Why do people stare then?" Kal looked up at her with wide eyes. "Because they are stupid." She replied, wrapping him in a comforting embrace._

Kal watched his dad, wondering how he was going to react to everything. He understood the man was raised by humans and even grew up with them. His mom had even been human before Jor-El changed her. However, human he might look his eyes always made him aware of how different he was compared to everyone else.

Clark glared at his son wondering if he had always had his current attitude. He had a sinking feeling his son hid more than just his eyes. Recalling how Chloe mentioned earlier that Kal was more like him than he let on Clark wondered what was really bothering his son.

"Do they sell earplugs that work with super hearing?" Kal snarked before teleporting out of the room. Chloe blinked in surprise and then frowned, the urge to wring her son's neck filling her.

Clark stared at the spot where his son had previously been standing, trying to determine what had him more shaken; the fact that his son led on to having heard them earlier, how he swore he heard his son when he hadn't said anything, how he'd just disappeared, or the nagging feeling something from his training had not been a training session at all. He decided the best way to get answers was for him and Chloe to have their long overdue conversation.

Chloe walked over to Clark. "...I need to make a quick call and then we can talk." She said reluctantly. Seeing the appearance of annoyance in his eyes, she tried to explain. "This is going to sound strange, but list off every emotion you have been feeling since Kal teleported into the room." Opening the drawer, she reached inside to get her private cellphone.

Clark frowned as he tried to determine what emotions he was feeling and then finally he answered. "Confusion, wonder, shock, annoyance, anger, love..." Touching her black crystal, Chloe spoke., "Kal felt all of your emotions. It's called empathy. It's a consequence that occurs sometimes from being telepathic. I'll explain more when I get to each of his abilities."

Clark crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the counter. Turning her cellphone on, Chloe scrolled to the person she desired to call. Pressing the button, she waited for Willow to answer. Clark was tempted to listen to hear the other person she was talking with.

"Willow, I need you to conjure me up another black crystal." The blonde implored.

Clark noticed the black crystal she was currently wearing. "Remember to make it with his full strength in mind." She babbled. A few moments later, she continued, "Just ring me when you have it done. I'll send Kal to come get it." She laughed and shook her head automatically, finishing up with, "Yeah, I know. Thanks. Bye."

Hanging up the cell she set it on the counter. Picking up her mug, she took a sip and then spoke. "Let's go into the living room."

Picking up the other mug, Clark followed her into the living room.

Chloe set her mug down on the coffee table and waited for Clark to sit.

He lowered himself onto the blue sofa, watching as Chloe grabbed a large photo album from the bookshelf. Setting the album down, she picked her mug back up and sat down next to him. "where do you want me to start?"


	13. Chapter 13

Finishing his coffee in one gulp, Clark ponders her question. Setting his mug down on the table, he is tempted to pick up the album. Wanting to know more about Jor-El's motives, he spoke. "Tell me about your conversation with Jor-El and go from there."

 

"Jor-El wanted to know why I felt he had that type of power. I reminded him that he'd changed my DNA. He wanted me agree to his conditions." Chloe babbled. However, she no longer believed the light simply affected her. Mixed emotions passed through Clark while he contemplated the possible conditions. "Jor-El wanted me to bring them to him to train when they developed their abilities." Chloe replied. Her voice wavering slightly while remembered the fear that raced through her mind. "I reminded him that one of them already has super strength."

 

Instantly Clark was annoyed with Jor-El's demand. After all, he was locked away in training for five years. 'He wanted my son.' he thought, pursing his lips. He almost jumped off the couch when Chloe nodded her head. She paused to be certain Kal was not in his room. "He told me that I would have died when your son was born." Chloe said, finishing with; "Something about fulfilling your destiny."  
"Have they trained with him?" He queried. Chloe felt that question was best answered by his children. Sensing she did not really want to answer him now, he grumbled, "Jor-El claimed late last night you were my destiny." The shock was clearly written in her eyes. "I find that hard to believe." She snapped.

 

"It was his corporeal form that told me this." Clark said, remembering the stone. Reaching into his pocket, he took out the small Red-K pebble he had discovered at the fortress. "That's Kal's. It's active but... It only reacts to him." Chloe frowned. She honestly didn't know how to describe what Kal did to the stones. "Kal will have to explain."

 

Clark set the stone down on the table. "That explains why the fortress was lit up. I didn't see the hologram 'till I heard a heartbeat and then it was gone." Chloe always believed Kal went to the ice structure to be closer to his dad. Clark wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him before shifting on the couch.

 

"Figured we should get comfortable." Clark said. Chloe was afraid of being this close to him now. She still believed he would want to leave. Clark sensed her thoughts. "I'm still angry." He spoke. Chloe knew Clark wasn't the only one mad at her over her decision. She believed that was where a lot of Kal's anger issues stemmed.

 

"Everything happened in the time it took for me to drive back here." Chloe murmured, and Clark recalled how for months after her supposed death he had blamed himself.

 

Clark had sped to the scene of the accident as fast as he could. The area was cordoned off with ropes and several officers had been blocking the crowd of people gathered. He made his way to the front of the crowd, his stomach clenched in knots, unable to even recognize her car. The once shiny red beetle was charred a pitch-black, the driver's side door crushed inwards; the front tire lay crooked as if the bar holding the car had caved inward from the pressure of the impact. Broken glass covered the pavement having exploded from the heat from the flames. He could feel bile rising in his throat and quickly ducked out of the crowd.

 

"I blamed myself. I kept thinking that I should have saved you." He growled. Chloe gasped softly; she'd never considered how Clark would take her death. "For months, everywhere I went I saw you. I saw you at school, the torch, the talon… It was then that I realized that I wasn't in love with Lana." He revealed, thoughts awhirl.

 

Clark walked into school. Heading down the hallway, his eyes fell upon her locker. He imagined her standing there. The blonde was taking her books out for her next class, she turned her head as he approached, smiling at him. Slamming her locker shut, she walked toward him and then... Right through him.

 

Every morning was the same. Going to the Torch was worse. He walked into the room expecting to see her typing away on her computer. Chloe would glance up, tell him about his next assignment before turning her attention back to researching the latest meteor freak.

 

Clark recalled the time the torch caught on fire. He was at the prep rally Pete walked up to him and asked if he'd see Chloe. "No." He'd responded, then started to look for her. That's is when he noticed the torch on fire. Chloe is standing in the window and waving her arms, yelling desperately. "Clark!" Going into super speed he raced forwards to save her. The flames surround her as he responds. "Chloe!"

 

Chloe races into his arms, grabbing him and holding on tightly. Clark surveys the damage to the room, believing the fire originated at her computer and then spread throughout the room. Almost like the flames purpose was to kill Chloe. He wanted to continue to hold her, to ensure her safety.

 

Clark walked into the Talon and over to the counter where Lana was standing. She was staring blankly across the room. Glancing in the same direction, Clark felt like he couldn't breathe. Chloe was straddling his waist on the couch, she kissed him and then purred suggestively, "How about we play a game of strip poker?"

 

"We don't have any cards." He replied. She slipped from his lap and moved her hands to her chest, his eyes following her hands all the while as she did so. "Sure we do." Chloe pretended to deal a hand of cards, and he smirked as he repeated the gesture. Holding his 'cards' up, he said, "Full house."

 

Chloe grinned as she 'revealed her own', "Royal flush." She pretended to throw the hand, climbing back into his lap. He snickered, looking into her eyes, his skin burning where her hands trailed down his chest, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. They started to kiss again as Chloe slipped his shirt from his body. She pushed him back against the cushions, covering his body with her own. They continued to kiss as the Red-K wore off.

 

Clark was pulled back to the present by Lana speaking. "I remember Chloe asking me who I caught you making out with here. I told her a girl I didn't recognize." Her eyes were teary as she continued, "Now I would give anything to see her again."

 

Clark knew, at that exact moment, that he was in love with the idea of being with Lana because it was easy, because she was simple, and nice, and normal. 'Chloe is the one he was in love with, and now... Now he always would be, and she'd never know.'

 

"I remember that too. It took Chloe dying for me to realize I'm in love with her." He murmured regretfully. Lana stared at him, unable to place why his words seemed so familiar. She had a sense of deja vu rush over her as Clark continued.

 

"Lana, I'm not in love with you. I don't think... I ever was." There was a depth of hollow despair in his words that matched the sadness in his eyes.

 

Chloe nibbled on her bottom lip, believing at the time that her choice was the best for everyone. Clark remembered another time Kal-El told Lana the exact same thing.

 

Chloe and Clark snuck off to a secluded area to eat their lunch. The Kryptonian was annoyed with her; she kept telling him she really wasn't hungry. He couldn't pin-point why, exactly, it bothered him that she was not eating, however he thought she was acting strangely. 'Maybe now will be when I can find out.' he thought to himself. "Chlo…" Clark started. A weird sensation suddenly came over him, his eyes honing in on her abdomen.

 

Kal-El was breaking through the surface wanting to be with Chloe. She gasped when his hand brushed against her abdomen, and here was a fire in her eyes when she looked up at him. "Kal you gave me the ring so Clark could figure this out." She glared at him. She was having a hard time resisting as his hands started to move up her spine.

 

"One kiss." He tempted, bringing his mouth to hers. Chloe moaned into his mouth as their tongues touched. Deepening the kiss, he lifted her into his lap. His groan was captured by their heated kiss as he became hard on contact. Suddenly there was a gasp from behind them.

 

Kal-El reluctantly broke the kiss and looked over Chloe's shoulder. He wrapped his arms tighter around her body, unable to bring himself to care that Lana was standing there, staring at them. "Chloe, I can't believe you." Lana said, stunned. Kal-El stared at Lana stonily. "Lana, I broke up with you before I went to Metropolis. I was not in love with you. We aren't together. Find someone new and move on. I have."

 

Lana gasped, staring at Clark like he suddenly grown two heads. "You don't mean that." She whispered.

 

"Yes I do. I was with Chloe in Metropolis came back for her." He growled. Wanting to be clear she heard him, he spoke slowly. "Lana, I was never in love with you. I came back to Smallville for one reason. Chloe." Tears flowed down Lana's face before she turned and ran away.

 

Pushing against his chest, Chloe snapped, "You're an ass." Despite her words Kal-El refused to let her move from his lap. "Let me go." Chloe squirmed.

 

Shaking his head, Kal-El clutched her possessively. "No." Chloe wiggled her hips trying to get free from him. A whimper slipped from her lips when she felt his response. Knowing she needed to get away from him, she said, "I'm going to be sick."

 

Reluctantly, Kal-El unwrapped his arms from around her waist and Chloe quickly moved away from him.

 

Clark blinked in surprise as he saw Chloe run away from him. A groan slipped past his lips when he realized that he was so hard it was pure agony. "What the hell just happened?" He mumbled confusedly.

 

"I didn't realize then that Kal-El told her the same thing." Clark said, making a mental note to ask her about the ring. Chloe heard him telepathically but remained quiet.  
"The day your wall of weird disappeared I started to think about leaving Smallville." He revealed.

 

Three weeks after her death, Clark walked into the torch; He instantly noticed that her wall of weird was missing. Pete came into the room to see Clark staring at the empty space. "Her wall of weird being gone is just as strange as Chloe not being at her computer." Pete ruminated sadly.

 

"Do you know what happened to it?" Clark asked.

 

Nodding his head, Pete replied, "They gave it to Mr. Sullivan."

 

Unable to stand being in school, Clark skipped the rest of school. Arriving at home later, he went inside to find his mom going through bills. Sitting down at the table, Clark spoke. "Mom, I can't take it anymore. Everywhere I go I see Chloe."

 

Martha squeezed his hands comfortingly. "Clark, it will get better in time."

 

Shaking his head, he replied, "No. It feels like it's getting worse . I feel like my heart's been ripped right out of my chest."

 

Chloe glanced at the side wall where her new version of her wall of weird remained until after their children turned five. Lifting her arm, she pointed to that spot. "I had a new one. It was there until after Kal got sick." She said. She was tempted to take it down after Kal insisted he should be up there but was worried he would blame himself or think he was right.

 

Clark quickly turned her body and looked into her eyes. "Chloe. I don't get sick unless exposed to Kryptonite." He growled. A sigh of frustration slipped past her lips, she had not wanted to tell him about this yet. Clark noticed the reluctance clearly written in her eyes. "I didn't want to…" Anger rose within him causing Clark cut her off before she could finish. Chloe saw his eyes darken to almost black. "What to tell me?"

 

"I have every intention of telling you. I just was trying to tell stuff in order. But... Kal is immune to Kryptonite." Chloe babbled.

 

"How is my son immune to Kryptonite?" He said in confusion. "I don't know, maybe you should ask Jor-El why Red-K is bonded to Kal's blood cells, why Kali can't get anywhere near Kryptonite, why her eyes bleed and then takes three weeks to recover, why blue-K can make Kali lose her abilities but put Kal in a coma for three weeks while making him almost appear dead because it stripped the Red-K from his blood." Chloe snapped hysterically, unable to hide the worry in seeping into her tone..

 

Clark tightened his hold on her as Chloe struggled to get away from him. He had a sinking feeling her rant was far from over. She took a couple deep breathes before she continued. "Then there are abilities that you don't have, how they can combine their powers, turn their invulnerability off, let's not forget about the new ability that Kal doesn't even want to tell me about." She murmured, pushing at his chest in an attempt to get away from him. "Let go of me." She snapped.

 

"No." Clark denied.

 

Chloe pushed harder and attempted to wrangle her way out of his tight hold. Sighing in frustration, Clark reluctantly removed his arms from around her waist. His head was spinning with all the information she had basically screamed at him. The worst part was that despite all she had just revealed the fire in her eyes still made him want to take her into the bedroom.

 

Chloe felt his reaction before she scrambled away from him. Grabbing her mug, she glared. "We aren't doing anything until I am done telling you everything." Sixteen years was an awful lot to cover in one day. She doubted they would get everything covered before Kali came home. She wasn't certain they should even do anything afterwards either. Though, she imagined there were things she had to tell him that would make him very angry.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my beta Lanalucy

PT 14

After refilling her mug, Chloe walked back over to the couch. Sitting back down, she savored the taste before setting her mug down again. Able to focus, she turned her attention back to Clark.

Clark muddled over some of her rant. Until today, he’d never speculated the prospect of the light affecting his children. Breaking the silence, he asked, “How was the rest of your pregnancy?”

“I was miserable. It ripped my heart out of my chest, all I really wanted was you,” Chloe admitted.

Clark had felt the same. His misery had come from the death of his best friend. Her death had made him see what was before him the whole time. He’d discovered his love too late.

Chloe’s eyes never left his face as she said, “When I was eight months pregnant I went to the caves again to ask Jor-El to contact Lois.”

======

Her mention of Lois made Clark recalled his first day at the daily planet.

_“Sorry I had to take…” Lois started to explain. She stopped suddenly when Clark turned around. His face told her everything she needed to know. There was no denying the resemblance to her godson, Kal._

_Lois angrily snatched a silver framed picture containing a picture of her godchildren, Kal and Kali from Clark’s hand. She couldn’t believe this was happening to her. Of all the partners to have, she’d gotten him. She placed the picture back on her desk. If it disappeared now it would look suspicious._

_“Lois Lane, I would like you to meet your new partner, Clark Kent,” Perry White announced._

_Attempting to be polite, Lois took his offered hand._

_“Nice to meet you,” Clark greeted._

_“Nice to meet you,” Lois replied. She prayed her voice did not give her away._

_“Cute kids. Yours?” Clark asked._

_“Thanks. No. They are my godkids,” Lois answered. She told everyone they were her godkids. She couldn’t say she was their aunt, since her only cousin was supposed to be buried six feet under._

Clark couldn’t recall ever seeing another picture. He couldn’t remember when the picture disappeared from her desk. “Lois used to have a picture on her desk. She told me they were her godkids. I was admiring a picture of my kids the day I started working at the Daily Planet,” Clark said angrily. He didn’t know what infuriated him more - that he’d held a clue in his hand or that Lois knew his secret.

=======

Reallocating his thoughts away from Lois, Clark realized where he’d been during their birth. “I’d started my training with Jor-El.”

“They were born here. You can’t exactly teach an unborn baby how to control super strength,” Chloe snarked.

Clark watched her closely trying, to read the emotions written in her eyes. He wondered when Chloe had learned to hide them.

=====

_Lois gasped, “You’re….”_

_“Huge, pregnant…” Chloe responded while motioning for Lois to come inside of the apartment._

_Lois sat down on the leather couch and glared at her cousin._

“Lois didn’t think it was funny when I said, ‘surprise I’m alive’,” Chloe snarked.

Narrowing his eyes, Clark crossed his arms over his chest, obviously not finding humor in her words. His words reiterated his actions, “Not funny!”

_“I originally planned -” Chloe started._

_Cutting her off, Lois asked in disbelief, “You planned this?”_

_Chloe was silent as a strong, hard contraction went through her lower back. “I thought I would have a month…”_

_Lois stared at Chloe in disbelief. “Are you in fuc-k-in’ labor?” she screamed._

_Chloe couldn’t respond verbally. Her contractions were starting to get worse making talking difficult._

_“I went into labor a month early,” Chloe said. She honestly had been uncertain of the time frame of a Kryptonian pregnancy. She’d based her expectations on human pregnancy._

_“We need to go to the hospital!” Lois exclaimed._

_Shaking her head no, Chloe stared pleadingly into Lois’s eyes, her determination clear, as she continued, “I can’t, Lois. You need to deliver,” Chloe whimpered. She breathed in and out while slowly making her way over to the couch._

“She thought I’d lost my mind. Demanded to know who the baby’s father was and was adamant that she was not going to deliver,” Chloe said.

Clark understood why and wondered about Lois’s answers.

“Lois continued to argue with me. I told her she had to deliver twins. She told me the father could deliver them,” Chloe recalled.

Clark imagined Lois saying a lot more. She tended to be mouthy. _‘It should have been me.’_ Chloe had taken that away from him. If he’d been there he could have found a doctor that could be trusted.

_Chloe breathed in and out waiting for the pain to stop. Reaching out, she took Lois’s hand in her own. “Please Lois. I’ll explain everything,” Chloe begged._

_Lois snatched her hand away. “I think you’re insane!” Lois exclaimed with a stunned expression on her face. Finally she snapped, “Your explanation better be amazing!”_

“Lois never did have much patience, and demanded information between contractions,” Chloe said.

Clark imagined Lois asking Chloe a million questions. Was her first question about the father? He believed Chloe hadn’t told Lois, if she’d demanded he deliver. Just that Lois felt it should be him. “Did you tell Lois everything about me?” Clark asked.

Under normal circumstances, Chloe wouldn’t have told Lois anything about Clark. Nodding her head yes, Chloe answered, “Lois didn’t believe me. She wanted me to explain why I was dead,” 

_Twenty minutes later, Lois delivered the first baby. “It’s a girl,” Lois informed her._

_Chloe smiled. It didn’t quite reach her tear-filled eyes. She wished Clark was here._

“After Kali was born, Lois wanted to know why Jor-El wouldn’t let you leave training. She hadn’t expected me to answer since she snarked, “oh that’s right, Clark thinks you and his children are dead.” So I explained again, that you believed I was dead, couldn’t remember because Jor-El had taken your memories,” Chloe babbled. All she’d wanted was Clark to be there with her. “I just wished you were here.”

Clark wished his daughter’s birth had not been taken from him. He was anxious to hear about his son’s birth. Jor-El had insisted his son already had his abilities.

_“That’s just wrong!” Lois snapped._

_Chloe breathed in deeply as the contractions worsen. “I think this one agrees with you,” Chloe whimpered. She swore that she felt his super-strength._

Clark wondered why she’d suddenly become silent.

“My contractions were ten times worse. I could feel his super strength,” Chloe recalled.

_Tears formed in her eyes at the intense pain. Her insides felt as if they were being ripped apart._

_Cleaning the little baby girl, Lois mumbled to herself. Bundling her up in a blanket, she placed her in the bassinet. Moving back over to Chloe, Lois swore she saw blood. “I’m not a doctor. But I think you are hemorrhaging,” Lois cried._

_Shaking her head no, Chloe breathed in deeply._

_“You don’t have a choice.” Lois was starting to panic. Her erratic actions showed her rapidly increasing concern. “You’re going to bleed to death. I’m calling an ambulance!” Lois screamed._

_Chloe grabbed Lois’s cell phone and crushed it._

_“Lois started to panic when I started hemorrhaging,” Chloe recalled._

_Lois looked around frantically. “Where is your cell phone?” she demanded. She paced the room and then marched over to her purse. Reaching inside, she grabbed a piece of Nicorette gum and quickly popped the gum into her mouth. “I’m going to buy me a pack of smokes and a big bottle of rum after this!” Lois snapped._

“Lois was determined to call an ambulance,” Chloe said.

“Chloe, you’re losing an awful lot of blood,” Lois cried.

“I need to push,” Chloe gasped. Biting into her bottom lip, she swore if Clark ever forgave her, there would either be drugs that worked for Kryptonians or he was never having another child.

“The first opportunity I had, I explained to Lois that I’d heal. I don’t think she thought it was possible to heal after losing so much blood,” Chloe said.

As Clark listened, he wondered how Chloe managed to lose so much blood. He hoped Lois was exaggerating.

“After another twenty minutes of labor Kal was born. Right afterward John Jones showed up. He told us Jor-El had sent him. Before either Lois or I could do anything, he flew out of the window with me.”

“He took you to the sun to heal,” Clark concluded.

“Later, I discovered that he lost his powers. He told me it was only fitting,” Chloe said.

Clark understood John Jones had taken his memories from him. Someone willing to abuse their abilities should have no right to those powers. 

“Kali weight 8 pounds 10 ounces with a length of 19 inches. She looks like me but with your eyes. Kal weighed 8 pounds 11 ounces with a length of 22 inches,” Chloe informed him.

Clark wished once again that he had not missed out on their births, _‘Next time’_ Clark thought.

Chloe stared at him and then said, “No.”

Clark had every intention of making more babies with her. His mind filled with dirty thoughts.

======

Sensing Clark start to think less about talking and more about other things, Chloe grabbed the photo album. Opening the album, Chloe showed Clark the twins’ first picture.

Tears welled up in his eyes as Clark admired his two bundled babies.

“Kal almost broke Lois’s finger when she mentioned his eyes. He could understand and comprehend information right after birth. Super human mentality, basically he is what humans would perceive as a genius. Kali does not have the same ability,” Chloe babbled.

Clark continued to stare at the picture. _‘Pure red eyes.’_ Could that be the reason why Kal wore shades? He intended to enforce a new house rule, no shades inside the apartment. Flipping the pages, he slowly looked through all their baby pictures.

“Is that everything from their birth?” Clark asked.

Chloe shook her head and replied, “There was one more thing.” Once Clark tore his eyes away from the pictures, she said, “Lois argued with me about me taking the twins to the Arctic.”

His heart clenched painfully in his chest and his eyes narrowed in annoyance as Clark grumbled, “You took them to Jor-El.”

Chloe crossed her arms over her chest and snapped, “No you stupid Kryptonian! I took them to meet their father.” 

======

_Chloe walked into the ice fortress with the two bundles cradled in her arms. She went over to the beam of light in which Clark was encased. “Clark I don’t know if you can hear me but I’m going to try.” She studied his face hoping for a sign. “I’d like you to meet your babies,” she said._

_Chloe blinked back the tears as she continued, “They are only a few hours old. This is your son, Kal-Clark and this is your daughter Kali Mohana.” She glanced downward to notice that Kali was still asleep but Kal was intently gazing at the light. Focusing back on Clark, she swore she saw his eyelids flutter as if his eyes were going to open. Minutes passed while she waited to see if Clark was aware they were there._

_Kal would start fussing soon, so Chloe reluctantly moved away from the light. “Jor-El! Why can’t you release Clark from his training long enough to meet his children?” Chloe asked._

_“Kal-El has no knowledge of fathering your children,” Jor-El responded._

“That was the first time I went to the fortress and argued with Jor-El!” Chloe snapped.


	15. Chapter 15

Lois rarely got to work on time. Today was no different. She expected Clark to make some snide comment about the meaning of punctual. Sitting down at her desk, she set her latte down and booted up her computer. 

Lois looked over at his desk and mumbled, “No wonder.” Looking toward the newsroom, she wondered if there was a major catastrophe that Superman was stopping. She sighed. She was forbidden to cover stories involving Superman. The first article she’d written on him, ‘I spent the night with Superman’ had angered Superman.

_Lois was late to work. The newsroom was buzzing with activity. Curious to discover what all the fuss was about, she walked into the newsroom. She was shocked that Superman had made a personal visit and was currently in Perry White’s office._

_Nobody knew why Superman had suddenly appeared. She’d heard a few claiming it must have been the article Lois Lane wrote. Sighing in annoyance, she wished to either have super hearing or be a fly on the wall in Perry’s office._

_Unable to get any answers now, she went back over to her desk. She glared across to where Clark should have been sitting. Staring daggers at his chair, she mumbled, “Nothing was wrong with my article.”_

_Suddenly, everyone stopped talking. Lois didn’t have to look to know Superman was the cause of the silence. She almost laughed aloud when Clark appeared at his desk a few minutes later. She was so tempted to roll her eyes when Clark asked, “Did I miss something?”_

_Before Lois could respond, Perry White was yelling for her to get in his office. Closing the door behind her, she walked over to a chair and sat down._

_“Superman threatened to find a reporter at the Star!” Perry yelled._

_Lois blinked in surprise and responded, “There was nothing wrong with my article.”_

_“It was not the article itself but the title,” Perry stated._

_Glaring at Perry, Lois snapped, “It was a catchy title to get readers to read the article.”_

_Perry sighed. “He didn’t see it that way,” Perry stated._

_Lois breathed in deeply and then slowly exhaled before asking, “What? He can’t take a joke?”_

_Perry ignored her comment. “I suggested that Clark Kent could interview him. Superman shot my suggestion down claiming you would weasel your way into the article somehow. Jimmy will be doing all the interviews with Superman from now on,” Perry said before dismissing her._

_Lois walked out of his office as Perry bellowed, “Olsen! Get in here.”_

_Jimmy practically ran into the office. “You wanted to see me chief?”_

_Lois couldn’t hear any more of the conversation after the door closed. She was tempted to yell at Clark about learning how to take a joke. Instead she decided to see if Clark would slip up. “Seems Superman can’t take a joke,” Lois snapped._

_His eyebrow rose before Clark responded, “Maybe he doesn’t want to be perceived as having slept with the reporter. Or maybe he has a family.”_

_Lois blinked in surprise, knowing Superman did indeed have a family, and she’d probably pissed them off. She grasped her temple, her head practically pounding in pain. She’d never felt anything worse in her entire life._

_‘You slept with my dad. Huh?!’ Kal growled._

_Lois tried to convey to him that it was just supposed to be a catchy title. She sensed that Kal blocked his connection to her._

Lois had the same feeling now. She’d never understood how Kal formed the telepathic connection with her or how it worked. Sometimes it was rather annoying. She believed the severed connection might be related to his decision to go home.

Lois hoped that meant Kal could accept the ability that he’d been fighting. She couldn’t help but wonder if the two situations were linked. Could Kal finally have followed through on his threat to go to see his father? If that was the case, Clark’s family emergency could very well be the discovery of his family.

Lois spied Jimmy getting a cup of coffee and decided to pump him for information. Grabbing her coffee mug, she got up and headed for the break room.

“Hi Lois,” Jimmy greeted a bit nervously.

Picking up the pot, Lois smiled sweetly and greeted him by saying, “Morning Jimmy.” She poured coffee into her mug and then set the glass pot back down on the burner. Turning her attention to Jimmy she asked, “You don’t know where Smallville disappeared to, do you?”

Jimmy shrugged his shoulders while trying to remember what the chief had told him earlier. He’d become good friends with Clark after becoming Superman’s only reporter.

Lois tapped her foot in annoyance. She still wondered why Jimmy was getting all the Superman exclusives. He seemed in his own little world so much. She sometimes wondered if Clark had revealed his secret to him.

“Oh yeah. The chief said Clark had a family emergency,” Jimmy answered.

Lois couldn’t help but wonder if Chloe had finally decided to tell Clark. Could Kal moving back home be connected to Clark’s sudden family emergency? Though there could be a problem on the farm...

“CK doesn’t want you prying into his personal life,” Jimmy said.

“Clark has a girlfriend?”

Shaking his head in annoyance, he snapped, “I didn’t say that.”

Lois glared at Jimmy, wondering why he was being so rude.

“Personal as in none of your business,” Jimmy informed her before walking away.

Lois walked back over to her desk. Sitting back down, she sipped her coffee and contemplated taking a vacation. It would be nice to get away from everything for a while. Maybe she could pick up a guy and have some mind blowing sex. A frown formed on her lips when she tried to recall the last time she’d had a soul-shattering orgasm.

She hadn’t dated much since Kal had been sneaking into her apartment in the middle of the night. Before that, she’d tried with Oliver Queen, but she’d always believed there was something going on with Chloe and him, especially after she’d discovered Oliver was helping her with the twins. She was still suspicious even after Chloe insisted that they were just friends.

Lois was more than a little disappointed when Oliver suddenly broke up with her. She was unaware one of his reasons had been because Lois was looking into Green Arrow. Sighing to herself, Lois headed to Perry’s office to tell him that she needed a vacation.

=====

The afternoon sun beat down on Jonathan. He wiped sweat from his forehead. Half his day had been wasted cleaning meteor rocks from around the barn and fences. The rocks were spread in a pattern that reminded him of fertilized fields. They spread outward in each section for several feet. Someone had purposely placed the Kryptonite all over his farm. 

He stared at the glistening green hue, wondering what to do with them. He didn’t have a lead container large enough to contain such a large quantity. Glancing at the barn, he realized there was one more place he had to check. He grumbled, “I still have chores to finish.” Picking up the bucket, he headed into the barn.

Jonathan needed to get this done or Martha would make him sleep in the doghouse. Normally the threat would make him laugh. Today, he understood that would be where he’d sleep.

He slowly walked into the barn, surveying the area with each step. Climbing the steps, he listened to the one squeak before moving into the loft which his son called his fortress of solitude. Glancing around, he noticed there was no Kryptonite.

His eyes fell to the old beat-up red couch with several pillows on it. He remembered Clark used to come up here to think. The old chest was covered in dust, and cobwebs were all around the bookshelf, books, telescope, desk, and lamps. His eyes were drawn to the desk, where there were several framed photographs.

He wasn’t surprise to see the photos were mostly of Chloe, and a couple of Clark and Chloe together. Chloe had been his best friend. However, one framed photo caught his eye. Walking across the room to get a closer look, he picked it up.

Clark and Chloe looked more like a happy couple than best friends. Chloe had her head tilted upward toward Clark and his arms were wrapped around her waist. There was a huge grin on his face, while his head tilted down slightly, making it appear as if he were in the process of kissing her.

“Something’s not right,” Jonathan grumbled. Turning around, he walked downstairs and out of the barn.

======

Jonathan found Martha sitting at the kitchen table with a bunch of papers in front of her. Handing her the frame, he asked, “Have you ever seen this before?”

Martha took the picture. Studying it, she wondered when it had been taken. Shaking her head no, she asked, “Where did you find this?”

“In the loft,” Jonathan answered.

Martha couldn’t remember the last time Clark had been in the loft. She assumed it had been taken before Chloe supposedly died. “I found something strange too,” Martha said.

Jonathan pulled back the chair and sat down across from her. He noticed a thick brown envelope and several documents. Reaching over, he picked the papers up and started to read them.

His heart felt like it was breaking when Jonathan realized what he was reading. First he was confused, then he became angry. “These are divorce papers!” he snapped.

Martha couldn’t believe she’d gone to see a lawyer. “They’re signed too,” she said with great sadness.

Jonathan flipped to the last page to see Martha had signed the papers. He blinked in surprise when he read the date. The papers had been signed almost sixteen years ago. He couldn’t help but wonder if this was connected to the Kryptonite.

He didn’t feel any of their arguments amounted to anything that would have ended in divorce. His motto was never to go to bed angry. So why was he holding signed divorce papers? Setting the papers back down, he said, “Clark’s decision to train with Jor-El.”

Martha didn’t remember anything else either. No matter what, Clark was her son. She hated to admit that if she was asked to choose, her choice would always be Clark.

“I have chores to do. Call Clark. Ask him what we should do with the Kryptonite,” Jonathan suggested.

Getting up from the table, Martha walked into the kitchen. Her hand was on the phone to call Clark when a red blur sped down the driveway. Heading to the door, she opened it and went outside to discover Bart focusing his attention on the Kryptonite.

“Mrs. K, I could take that off your hands if you want,” Bart informed her.

Martha noticed a small device in his hands that beeped louder when Bart moved closer to the crates. “What’s that?” she asked.

Bart pressed a couple of buttons before replying, “It detects the good and bad Kryptonite.”

Martha wondered what Bart considered to be good Kryptonite. “Please take it,” she replied.

Bart started to dial his cell phone. He grumbled before dialing another number. “Do you know why I can’t get hold of Watchtower?”

Martha wondered who Watchtower could be.

“Well, I was out running when that detector started beeping at me. I have three boxes full of green-K,” Bart said. Hanging up the phone, he slipped it into his pocket. Picking up one of the crates, he blurred away. He made two more trips before speeding through the whole farm.

“I double-checked the farm. It’s green-K free,” Bart informed her.

“Thank you,” Martha said as she handed him a glass of fresh cold lemonade. She was curious about why Bart was collecting Kryptonite but decided to tell Clark about his visit.

Nodding his head, Bart took the lemonade and quickly drank it. Handing the glass back, he said, “I have to run.”

Jonathan walked toward Martha and asked, “Was that Bart?”

Nodding her head yes, Martha responded, “He cleaned up the rest of your mess.” She gasped and wondered why she’d said that to him.

Jonathan simply nodded his head and replied, “You only said what I have been thinking all day.” His head hung low as he walked toward the house.

Martha walked over to the swing and sat down. She looked out at the yard wondering how this had all started. Questions filled her mind and she wondered if they could be answered. Maybe she was better off not knowing what had happened in the past.


	16. Chapter 16

The emotions that crashed down on him before leaving his mom’s apartment lessened the instant Kal teleported away from his dad. He slouched down onto the black leather couch wondering how he was going to survive being at home. No one knew how to block their emotions. Deep down, he knew the empathy wasn’t his only problem. 

His power allowed him to read minds. Distaste filled him with the mere idea of discovering what was going on inside either of his parents’ minds. Though he could admit that he was interested in his dad’s intentions. 

_What were his plans concerning mom, my sister and me? Did dad aim to stay with her? Would he take Kali and me away from mom? Want us to live with him? Would we split our time between them?_

He’d requested to live with his dad. Honestly, he wasn’t certain if that was what he really wanted. His demand was an attempt to get his mom to tell his dad. Something both Kali and he felt she was obligated to do. Others who knew their secret held the same opinion.

It was easy to get away with almost anything with his mom. There weren’t that many rules to follow. The main rules were to stay out of Smallville, be home before curfew and use discretion with their abilities. Not that he and Kali didn’t break the rules on a regular basis.

He didn’t imagine his dad would take too kindly to the freedom his mom allowed. His mom had no problem with him staying at Lois’s or Luke’s whenever he wanted. Generally, he spent more time with Luke.

She never hassled him about skipping his morning classes, something his dad had already mentioned with his comment about school. The solution to his morning classes would be to take some tests which would determine his need to skip a grade. 

He just didn’t want to be perceived as more of a freak. His eyes, greater strength, multiple abilities, the dependence on Red-K, and immunity to Kryptonite all made him feel like he was an aberration. He had no desire to be normal. Maybe less powerful like his sister. Constantly toning down his strength was such a pain.Telling his mom the real reasons why wasn’t really an option. He doubted his dad would be pleased with his rationale. 

The only place his mom put her foot down was sports. She refused to allow him to play Lacrosse, and it wasn’t fair. Kali was a cheerleader. It shouldn’t matter that their strengths were different. He could tone down his strength and shut his shield off. 

The form required a parental signature, and instead of forging her signature like most teenagers would have, he’d acquired his dad’s signature. It would have been questioned if the principal hadn’t been a Royal connected to the Justice League. He imagined his dad’s discovery that Lois had obtained his signature for Lacrosse would get him in a bit of trouble.

His inability to sense his dad still bothered him. _Are my abilities changing? Was it because dad had Red-K? How did dad come in contact with it? Mom has dad’s ring, Amon his snake was at Lois’s, and the rest is in the possession of the League. Did I infect him? How?_

He had indirectly infected Kali when she’d pissed him off so badly he’d lost control of his temper, and the Red-K had radiated through his shield. _But I never lost my temper with dad._ His heart beat faster. The night he’d gone to the front door, he must have bumped into him. 

The realization that he might have inadvertently returned his dad’s memories made Kal groan aloud. _How do I explain? Geez, dad, your freak son gave you back your memories._

His head was pounding again, taunting him with the knowledge that no matter how hard he tried to fight it, this new ability had no intentions of disappearing. This left him with only two options: go to the fortress or open up to his dad. Neither one appealed to him in the least. 

Kal feared his dad’s discovery related to the years Kal had fought this would cause an argument between his parents. It wasn’t mom’s fault that he’d chosen not to tell her. He didn’t want to be the reason his dad decided to leave. If he stays.

Finishing his coffee, he set the mug down on the coffee table and leaned further back. Closing his eyes, he breathed in and out, trying to apply the technique he’d used for years to gain the upper hand on his unwanted abilities. 

======

Clark’s training had started shortly after he’d graduated from high school, when he’d collected the three crystals. In the hidden room, he’d placed them on top of the Kryptonian altar to form the crystal of power. Using the key, he went to the arctic and created the ice fortress. 

Once Clark was inside of the structure, Jor-El demanded that he complete his training. Clark had said he’d return before sunset. He wanted to inform his mom that he was leaving. It never struck him as odd that he only felt compelled to speak with his mom. 

His dad was always harping on him about his constant visits to the caves, but it was his desire to learn everything he could about his origins, and he could only do that in the caves, until he found all the stones. 

The world slowly faded away into a bright blue light until all he saw were millions of Kryptonian symbols. Time was irrelevant. All that mattered was learning everything he could from his father, Jor-El. 

_Maybe, deep down I was aware that things weren’t right between me and my dad which could be why I started to accept Jor-El was my father. I would remember meeting my children._

_Were my old habits of denying my feelings for Chloe and my Kryptonian heritage the reason my memories took so long to return?_ Their sudden and painful return was still a mystery, but dwelling on the past wasn’t his intention. He simply wanted to know why. 

_Obviously, her first attempt to reach out to me failed, but it’s been years since then. Why didn’t she try again? Did her life became so complicated she forgot how to approach me?_ There was a nagging sensation deep in his gut that something had happened to make her give up the hope she’d clung to. Later, he planned to access the data banks of the fortress to see what he could discover.

======

Chloe had never believed his memories could be completely erased. She’d hoped it was like amnesia and something would trigger their return. It was one of the reasons she’d brought the twins to him. “I hoped that meeting your children would trigger your memory,” she attempted to explain.

During his silence, she thought about what tell him next. The significant moments. One of the firsts that came to mind involved Kal. “Is marking a Kryptonian male thing?” she asked. 

“How many Kryptonian males do you know?” Clark growled, jealousy resonating in his tone. 

Chloe glanced over at Clark wondering what reason he’d have to be jealous. _Did his training made him forget the only other Kryptonian male was his son?_ Ignoring the warning voice in her head, she straddled his waist and placed her hands on his chest. Looking deep into his eyes, she answered, “Two. You and our son.” 

She chastised herself when his hands moved to her hips. His demand to see the mark made her want to roll her eyes. His tone and mood switched from jealousy to husky arousal in a flash. Feeling his response to her closeness, she thought, _I should have known this was going to happen.,/i > She nibbled on her bottom lip before snarking, “You just want an excuse to get me naked again.”_

_Chloe wanted to scream in frustration when Clark stated the obvious, “Don’t need an excuse.” It was true, he didn’t need one. Regardless of their morning activities, her body missed and craved him. If he touched any of his marks she would be at his mercy. They were supposed to be talking and giving in to his demands would lead in a totally different direction._

_She denied his request and attempted to continue the conversation. “Super strength and breastfeeding,” she babbled._

__Chloe placed Kali in her bassinet a minute or two before Kal started to fuss signaling that he was waking to be fed. Breastfeeding Kal was immensely different from feeding Kali. He woke twice as often as Kali and acted like he was starving. She wondered if his metabolism was higher than his sister’s._ _

__Her breasts ached as his cry stimulated her milk ducts. Chloe often wondered if the change in her DNA to Kryptonian allowed her body to replenish her milk to keep up with his demand. Reaching into the bassinet, his beet-red face and his cries reflected his temper. Cradling Kal in her arms, she cooed, “Two seconds,” even as he immediately began rooting for her breast, and his cries increased in volume. He made his displeasure with being made to wait more than obvious._ _

__Slipping her arm from underneath his body, Chloe unbuttoned her top and slipped her breast out of her nursing bra. Shifting his body in her arms, she brought him closer to her exposed breast. She braced herself for the force his small mouth would inflict as Kal latched onto her nipple and suckled hungrily._ _

__Chloe walked with Kal over to the rocking chair. Sitting down, she started to rock and brushed her fingers gently through his dark curls. His pressure increased making her gasp, “Less strength…”_ _

__Every time Chloe fed him, Kal reached for his father’s mark. She wondered if their son was unconsciously trying to connect with his father. She whimpered when his tiny hand clutched her breast just below his father’s mark. “Kal,” she cooed in an attempt to get him to loosen his grip, but his grip only loosened when his eyelids slowly fluttered closed._ _

__Slipping him from her breast, she thought, ‘Kryptonian males.’_ _

_The sound of snapping buttons pulled Chloe from her thoughts._

_=====_

_Slipping his hand from her hip, Clark moved his hand to the seam of her shirt. The buttons made snapping noises from the pressure of the material being pulled apart. Holding her shirt open, he ran his tongue along his bottom lip while admiring her bare breasts. _‘Definitely like the absence of a bra.’__

_His eyes narrowed in on the tiny finger and thumb prints. Kal’s mark was just below his own. Brushing his thumb over his son’s prints, he imagined Kal suckling her breast. All thoughts of his son slipped from his mind as he watched her nipples harden under his heated gaze._

_The temptation was too hard for him to resist. Lowering his head, he teasingly touched the hardened nub with his tongue before his mouth closed over it. Her mews of pleasure where were like music to his ears. He couldn’t help but snicker when she informed him mentally of her intent. _‘I was trying to lighten the tension not turn you on.’__

__‘Everything about you turns me on.’_ He groaned against her breast when she rocked her hips. His grip tightened on her hips as he pulled her down onto his raging hard-on. Slowly slipping his mouth from her nipple, he kissed his way to her neck. He continued to hold her firmly in place with one hand as he slipped his other hand underneath her shirt to run his fingers along her spine. _

_=====_

_“Oh my god!” Kali screeched._

_Her blue eyes stared into eyes identical to her own. She stood frozen, holding a loaf of bread and a package of turkey slices. “I came home to make lunch,” she mumbled nervously._

_She shook her head, making her dark curly hair swoosh around her face. It was an attempt to shake the image of her parents making out on the couch together. “Now I understand why Rafe never goes home for lunch,” she joked._

_Rafe was her best friend, an Antarian-Human hybrid. The son of Rath De’man, the Royal Antarian, and Maria Deluca. They had been best friends since the age of five._

_Their friendship reminded Chloe of her friendship with Clark. He’d always been clueless on her feelings for him. Until the caves when Jor-El revealed her pregnancy by changing her DNA. Kali took after her father in that aspect. Rafe would follow Kali to the end of the earth and back again._

_Her face flamed with embarrassment. She was good friends with Rafe’s parents, who were a very sexual couple. It wouldn’t surprise her that they took advantage of times their children were in school. “We were only talking,” she stated._

_Clark couldn’t think of a more embarrassing way to meet his daughter. However, Kal implied he’d heard them earlier. Studying Kali, he guessed she was five foot two inches tall, slightly smaller than Chloe in body type, shoulder length curly black hair with purple streaks. She was almost a mini version of Chloe, but with his eyes._

_Kali wore a white tank top with OMG written in black. The top stopped just above her bellybutton, which he swore was pierced with a silver lizard. The rest of her outfit consisted of a very short black mini-skirt and a pair of black cowboy boots._

_His eyes narrowed, not liking how his little girl was dressed. It didn’t matter to him that she was a teenager. “Where are the rest of your clothes? And how did you get a piercing?” Clark demanded._

_Kali was tempted to roll her eyes. _‘There is nothing wrong with my outfit. Yep. Got me a tattoo too, Dad.’_ It didn’t matter to her that Clark couldn’t hear her until she formed a telepathic link with him. _‘One of the joys of having a little brother who discovers the ins and outs of our powers before me.’__

_Ignoring her dad, Kali focused her attention on her mom. _‘Does she honestly expect me to believe they were “just talking”?’_ she wondered. “Right,” Kali replied sarcastically. She almost laughed when mom assumed Kal had told her their dad was there. _

_“No. Last night, Kal blocked me telepathically because he had a headache.”_

_The headache meant that Kal was either having issues with his empathy or fighting another developing ability. She was thankful they had each developed abilities different from each other, along with some that were shared. _‘Damn it!’_ She realized too late that neither was aware of Kal’s headaches. _

_Kali had no intentions of saying anything more about Kal. She didn’t want to be on the receiving end of his wrath. Not wanting to be interrogated about Kal, she decided the easiest way out of the situation was to teleport out. Without another word, she blinked out of the room._

_====_

_Chloe had a sneaking suspicion their children knew about his memory return. She nibbled on her bottom lip, wondering if she should mention it to Clark. Recalling the snide comment Kal had made earlier, she realized now it was in reference to last night._

_She hadn’t heard Clark since she was lost in her own thoughts of their past. After making the promise to herself to go see him tomorrow, she’d fallen into a restless sleep. This morning, she been woken by a very angry Clark who had mysteriously come in contact with Red-K._

_She decided it was best to talk about when their children were younger later. Looking deep into his eyes, she asked, “Did you happen to bump into Kal before your memories came back?_


	17. Chapter 17

Kali’s blatant disrespect annoyed Clark. Her lack of response to his questions made him feel like she didn’t care. He was her father! It hadn’t been his choice not to be involved in their lives. 

He was angry that his children walked all over Chloe with their attitudes, and Chloe did nothing to correct it. He had no intention of allowing them to treat him that way. 

His annoyance turned to concern when Kali mentioned Kal’s headache. There was something about the way she said it that made Clark believe Kal had been getting headaches on a regular basis. She basically confirmed his suspicion from earlier about Kal hiding more than his eyes. 

Could my son be that stubborn? Why isn’t Chloe aware of it? If she is aware then why didn’t she come to me before now? The only logical conclusion was that Chloe was in the dark. Unable to do anything about it now, he decided to wait for Kal to come home to get to the bottom of his headaches. 

‘Don’t they know how to use the front door?’ There was going to be a discussion on the use of powers in the house. He suspected they used their abilities way too much. No teleporting in and out of the apartment was going to be another new house rule. He suspected his children would see him as the bad guy.

If Clark had passed someone on the street that had looked like him, he would definitely have noticed. He also would have remembered someone using abilities. He recalled several times when there were papers scattered about in his apartment, but hadn’t believed the conclusions that there was someone else like him. 

Discovering not only that there was, but also that it was his own flesh and blood, astonished and amazed him. He’d never dreamed the source was his son. For months now, he’d felt as if he was losing his mind. This morning, Martha told him that she’d seen his children, but thought it was her imagination. “Kal has been camping out at my apartment on a regular basis but not once has he talked to me,” Clark said sadly.

His heart hammered in his chest when Chloe informed Clark she believed the only way for him to have come in contact with Red-K was through Kal. _Does she mean what I think?_ Lifting her chin, he forced Chloe to look into his eyes. “This morning was the first time I have ever seen my son!” he growled. Doubt was clearly written in the depths of her eyes as she asked him to remember what happened before his memories returned. 

_After work, Clark went with Jimmy to one of the local bars. He had a couple of beers and played a few games of pool. Jimmy was suspicious about him being Superman. It was his own fault for insisting that Jimmy write the articles on Superman._

_Lost in his thoughts over whether to reveal his secret to Jimmy, he almost walked right into a teenager. Their shoulders collided. The impact made him feel felt like a Mack truck had rammed into him. He stared after the teen in shock, wondering why he’d even felt the impact._

_Normally, a body-check like that would hurt the other person. In high school, he’d tripped during a football game and the slight impact had seriously hurt his teammate. Yet this teenage boy didn’t even seem aware they’d bumped into each other._

_Clark unlocked his front door feeling a familiar sensation, one he’d often felt over the past several months. Opening the door, he went inside and turned on the lights as he closed the door. He’d gotten into the habit of looking around at everything since the day he’d come home early from work and sworn someone was inside with him._

_Discovering nothing out of the ordinary, he headed into the bedroom to change into his uniform. Slipping off his dress shirt, he noted his shoulder still hurt. He blinked in surprise when he discovered the skin was reddish in coloring, almost like the start of a bruise._

Clark was certain that teenager had been Kal. The implication made him sick to his stomach. If he’d unknowingly walked by Kal that night, it was possible it had happened before, too. He felt weak, like his body had been hit with a ton of Kryptonite, while he considered how Kal could have been affected. “I think I bumped into Kal,” Clark admitted.

His mind raced with the possible reasons for Kal to come to him directly. How the Red-K had gotten into his system was a mystery to him; he hadn’t felt anything other than an aching shoulder. He had been concerned when Kal took the Red-K from him but never imagined it meant he’d come in contact with him. Does that mean that Kal has to maintain a certain amount of control? 

Every new thing he learned about Kal only raised more questions and concerns. He thought about his teenage years and now in an attempt to compare his situation with Kal’s. There was no longer a separation between Clark and Kal-El like there had been in the past, when his inability to accept his heritage had allowed Kal-El to dominate his personality, wreaking havoc on his life. He’d worried then that Chloe cared more for his Kryptonian persona than for him as Clark. 

His father continued to insist Clark was still using Red-K.Jonathan refused to believe anything different, and his inability to accept Clark completely had been the reason Jonathan had placed all the Kryptonite on the farm. acrimonious split between them had only been repaired when Clark lost his memories. Clark believed they would have reconciled eventually anyway, because Martha would have insisted. 

Jonathan would have issues with Kal simply because of the Red-K, and Clark was deeply afraid of how Jonathan would behave toward Kal because of his prejudice, but he would have to deal with Jonathan later. He pushed all those thoughts aside for now, needing to focus on the meaning of the Red-K.

He couldn’t understand how Red-K could have been the catalyst for his memories to return. Memories were parts of the brain; he had no ability that dealt with the mind. “What does bumping into Kal have to do with my memories?” Clark finally asked. 

======

Chloe had been thinking about how to reveal to him that their children seemed to be aware of what had happened to him. She shrugged her shoulders in answer to Clark, suspecting Kal was the only one who could answer his question. 

Chloe sensed his annoyance when she moved off his lap and closed her top. Looking deep into his eyes, she said, “You know that comment Kal made earlier?” After he nodded his head, she continued, “You didn’t hear the snide comment from Kali because she spoke telepathically.”

She could see that Clark did not understand; she would have to speak plainly.Breathing in deeply, she slowly exhaled and then said, “You said earlier that you relived your memories.” She waited for a moment and then continued, “Kali was a bit more specific when she asked if I heard you last night.”

Kali walking in on them was embarrassing. Chloe couldn’t be trying to tell him that their children had heard him last night. _‘Super hearing.’_ His first memory had caused Clark to wake up screaming her name. `Kal` had slipped the ring from his finger allowing Clark to be with Chloe. It had been when he’d finished his claim on her with the conception of Kali. 

Clark’s hands trembled at the realization that his son had heard him unable to control himself sexually. He found that more embarrassing than Kal hearing them this morning. If he’d been in a similar situation, the last thing he would have wanted to do was tell his parents. 

“Did you?” he asked curiously. He couldn’t help but wonder why Chloe hadn’t heard him. He hoped that meant maybe their children hadn’t really heard him. A nagging feeling in his gut told him that was wishful thinking.

Shaking her head no, Chloe took his hand in hers. Nothing could be done about their children overhearing.“I know it’s been probably ages since you had to work on controlling one of your abilities.” She’d tried her best not to access any abilities that came with her change in DNA. Honestly, she should probably learn and would need his help. 

His eyebrow rose.It had been ages. The last ability he’d conquered had been flying. He wondered if she might be referring to how he occasionally heard her thoughts when he focused on her lips.Her lip biting right now went hand in hand with nervousness. “Why do I get the impression I’m not going to like your suggestion?”

“You probably won’t,” Chloe replied. Her eyes pleaded with him, not wanting Clark to jump to conclusions. “You accused me this morning of hoping for someone else,” she reminded him. Her empathy didn’t warn her of his changing emotion, but she noticed the orange sparks in his blue-green eyes. She hadn’t been certain she would while she wore the crystal. “Kal-El was …” 

Clark lost his temper. Cutting her off, he snarled, “I am Kal-El of Krypton and Clark Kent.” He didn’t care what her suggestion might be. Leaning back against the couch, he crossed his arms over his chest and glared. He was tempted to speed out of the apartment. 

Chloe narrowed her eyes. She certainly wasn’t going to sit there waiting for Clark to get over his temper tantrum. Getting up from the couch, she headed to the bedroom to change her shirt. _‘If you had let me finish. I was going to say better at controlling his emotions.’_

Chloe had known speaking with Clark again would lead to arguments. Maybe her approach hadn’t been the best. She’d forgotten how sensitive Clark could be when mentioning Kal-El, but it wasn’t her fault he’d once tried to deny his heritage. 

=======

Clark regretted losing his temper. Knowing she was trying to figure out how to help Kal, made him feel worse. In the past, she would have been right. Kal-El did have better control over his emotions, but since he had integrated Kal-El into himself, it didn’t apply anymore.

Running his hand through his hair, he sighed in frustration. _‘I’m sorry.’_ He’d wondered about the telepathic connection, since telepathy had never been one of his abilities. _‘Another one I have to work on.’_

He picked up the photo album to look through the pictures. Staring at the first image, he wondered what age they were. He slowly turned pages, seeing all the moments he’d missed: images of them crawling, taking their first steps, playing. They sat at the age of eight months, and walked at the age of one, and Kal did everything before Kali, even though she’d been born first. 

Chloe stood across the room with her hands on her hips. “Are you done throwing a tantrum?” ‘Something our children have never done.’ “I have to go grocery shopping at some point so if you wanted to take a break, now’s a good time.” 

_‘Nothing like being jealous of myself.’_ He blamed it on the memories of her time with `Kal` that had tormented him. In his teen years, he’d believed Chloe was in love with `Kal`. Especially right after Clark discovered Chloe was pregnant. Even though they were one, he’d felt like `Kal` had so much more time with her than he did. 

“I loved you as Clark Kent before I knew Kal-El existed.”

Clark was more than a little tempted to reclaim her right now. Knowing it had to wait, he went back to their conversation about controlling emotions. “I have to get a tight hold on my emotions and this telepathy.” He hoped the telepathy was like any other ability he’d developed when he was in his teens. It had never taken him long to gain control. 

“I’ve often wondered if telepathy might be an ability you had yet to develop,” Chloe declared. 

Clark wanted to finish looking through the album. He stopped to admire a picture of Kal. Unlike earlier with his lack of colors here Kal was wearing a red tee and black jeans. He was lying on his stomach with a book firmly grasped in his little hands. Kali stood dressed in a pale green Tinker Bell dress and appeared to be the source of the scattered toys. The expression on her face made Clark believe she was contemplating throwing the baby doll she clutched so tightly.

Chloe smiled and explained Kali had been annoyed with Kal. Pointing to the toys, Chloe said, “Kali threw every one of them at him. I believe she was debating on tossing her baby doll and then decided not to. She wanted Kal to play and he was reading. They were two and a half then,” Chloe said. _‘Super human mentality,’_

“Kal is able to learn and understand everything much faster than other kids his age. He’s basically a genius. A few of his teachers have noticed how he gets his grades without putting forth any effort. His guidance counselor mentioned having his IQ tested and placing him in advanced classes.” 

Clark was amazed that Kal had been able to read at that age. _‘Another gift I don’t possess.’_ He could learn and retain the information but he couldn’t learn at an accelerated rate. No matter how quickly Kal learned, he still needed to go to school, though. Turning the page, he saw Kal reading Green Eggs and Ham to Kali. “You took these for me, didn’t you?” Clark asked. 

======

Chloe nodded her head. She’d wait till later to tell him about their children’s high school in Manhattan, and their friends. She didn’t think either of her children had human friends - they were Royals, Czechoslovakians, or Skinwalkers. It would definitely be interesting when Clark learned about the other aliens.


	18. Chapter 18

The air in an alleyway close to Manhattan high was electrified with energy when Kali appeared out of nowhere. Her senses were instantly bombarded with the hustle and bustle associated with the busy streets. Ducking out onto the street, Kali breathed in deeply, savoring the smells that wavered to her.

_‘Dad might call Metropolis his city. This is mine.’_ Kali read a few of the billboard signs and neon lights while weaving through the hordes of pedestrians. Her super hearing allowed her to hear the honking horns, people hailing taxis, arguments, clicking of high heels on the sidewalks, and so much more. It amazed her how different the city became at night. It still buzzed with energy and vibrant lights but less confrontational. 

Kali crossed the street to enter the school, debating which entrance to use - the ones normal students used, or the one leading to central campus others like her used. Making her decision, she turned down the street, then stepped through a brick wall portal.

Kali always loved the adrenaline rush that came when the logical part of her brain screamed _‘this isn’t possible!’_ She stood on the sidewalk between two large pillars where the iron sign read, _‘Lusus Naturae High School.’_ The sidewalk she was standing on branched in several different directions.

Kali walked down the sidewalk trying to determine if she wanted to turn right where she would probably find a bunch of Wiccans or turn left to see if the Royals or Czechoslovakians were in the large shaded picnic area. Heading to the left, she passed the fountain before coming to the fork.

She was tempted to take the road less traveled as she called it to see if Kal was hanging with the Skinwalkers. His group of friends generally could be found near the sparring facility because there was a large open space where they could play sports. Deciding to deal with her brother later, she went to the picnic area.

Kali looked around at the tables, seeing several of the Royals but not the one she wanted - her partner in crime and best friend, Rafe. Her only opportunity to hang with him for a while was during lunch, unless she wanted to watch him during Lacrosse practice.

She rarely watched because the female Skinwalkers wanted to know all about Kal. She contemplated on more than one occasion to tell each one of them Kal only saw them as toys. That was her opinion anyway. Kal wasn’t pack.

If Kali watched Rafe’s practice, there was a chance she’d be hit on by a couple different male Skinwalkers. One in particular, Randy, wouldn’t take no for an answer. His sandy blond locks, blue eyes, and muscular body did nothing for her. He was a skinwalker and she much preferred hanging with the Royals. She found nothing appealing about shedding one’s skin for a coat of fur.

Kali waved to several of the teenage League children before heading into the main building. Nibbling on her bottom lip, she wondered why she couldn’t find Rafe. She put on her best fake smile as she passed her brother’s ex-girlfriend, Sasha. _‘If Sasha could be considered his girlfriend. More like friends with benefits.’_ Kali loathed her and was glad he’d dumped her. 

Kali wondered if Sasha had come to terms with their break-up yet. She doubted Kal and Brie would last, but she hoped Sasha had gotten over the jealousy bit. Jealousy isn’t the right word. _What is Sasha with Kal? Mmm obsession._

Kali walked toward Rafe’s locker. She rolled her eyes when Kal strutted down the hallway, his destination Brie, a petite blonde skinwalker. _‘His current flavor.’_ She would never understand what Kal saw in Brie. She was an airhead. _‘Probably more interested in what she is willing to do for him.’_

Kali glanced to her right at the sound of crunching metal to see Sasha almost ripping her locker door off the hinges. _‘Sophia better get her lowly beta in line. We’re supposed to blend in the locker area.’_

Looking back down the hall, she wanted to gag since the cause of the commotion was her brother. Kal and Brie were sandwiched together near her locker. They were in a lip lock with Kal’s hands pulling Brie tight against his body. Kali was certain they would either kiss till the humans made a smartass remark or air became an issue. _‘Get a room.’_

Witnessing Kal and Brie made her mind flash back to her parents. Kali wanted to scream. “Oh god, I can’t get that image out of my mind,” she mumbled.

Kali heard Rafe ask her what image and turned to smiled at him. At six feet, Rafe towered over her. His signature Mohawk and piercing brown eyes were comforting. He was a younger version of his father, Rath De’man, the Royal General and defensive arts professor.

Kali always wanted to laugh at the last name his father had chosen. The Royal’s way of saying _‘I’m the man.’_ Rafe’s dad was kind of scary - his mohawk, tattoos, and piercings looked totally normal, but when he got emotional, his corneas turned pitch black, making him look completely alien. She didn’t care that Rath was a General who could teach them strategy. She wanted to learn defense from her favorite Leaguer and godfather, Green Arrow.

Kali’d had three classes with Oliver before it suddenly came to a halt. She suspected that Oliver had figured out she’d forged her mom’s signature on the permission slip. It simply wasn’t fair that Kal had gotten away with using their Dad’s signature for Lacrosse.

So why couldn’t she get away with using her mom’s signature? It wasn’t like she could get Lois to get Dad’s signature like Kal had. _‘Lois would never do something like that for me. Kal has always been her favorite.’_

She was pulled from her thoughts when Rafe teased, “Earth to Kali.” 

“My idiot brother couldn’t be nice and warn me. My dad was at home,” Kali snapped, well aware Kal could hear her. “Now I so understand why you don’t go home for lunch,” she whined. Her stomach flip-flopped as she continued, “It’s so traumatizing walking in on your parents….”

Kali narrowed her eyes in mock anger when Rafe laughed at her. “It’s not funny,” The situation could have been worse, though. _‘They could have actually been having sex.’_ She groaned at the mere idea of walking in on her parents having sex.

Kali had heard her dad last night all the way here in Manhattan. Her mom had been passed out cold when she’d snuck in at 3 a.m. She’d let Kal believe that she was being the good girl who’d been asleep for hours. _‘What’s good for the goose is good for the gander.’_

That thought gave her an idea. Smiling sweetly at Rafe, Kali gave him her best puppy dog eyes. “I’m too traumatized to study. Skip with me,” she pleaded. 

She stuck her bottom lip out further when he replied, “Did you suddenly turn into Kal?”

Kal was aware that Rafe had gotten busted last night. It was only a matter of time before her parents discovered she was sneaking out, because Rafe’s parents knew Kali was his partner in crime even without Rafe ratting her out. She sighed when Rafe informed her that he had defense with his dad.

Kali halfheartedly listened to Rafe attempts to be the voice of reason, “You have class with my dad too, and even if we didn’t, my uncle is the principal. He would tell my dad for sure,” Rafe declared.She suspected his next words were due to the trouble she’d be getting into. “You might want to reconsider; I heard my dad was going to talk to your godfather.”

Kali wanted to laugh. Oliver would never out her. She’d had him wrapped around her finger since she was five. “Ollie will give me a warning. Piece of cake,” she declared before she turned to walk away. She stopped walking when Rafe said, “No. He wants to speak with your dad.”

Kali shrugged her shoulders. She didn’t believe Ollie would just hand out her dad’s address. Besides, her dad was at her house not his.“Guess I better start coming up with an excuse then,” she said.

She could tell Rafe wasn’t going to join her. If he continued talking he would probably convince her that her idea wasn’t the best. Deciding to be a rebel, she said, “Kal does it all the time, so why can’t I?” She walked away from him toward the exit before Rafe could attempt to talk her out of it.

========

Kal listened to Kali and Rafe. His eyes narrowed in annoyance knowing Kali was going to attempt to spin her punishment in his direction. 

_She better not. I have some ammo that will be great fun to use. I’m sure mom and dad would just love to know about her trip to the farm. Her exposure to Kryptonite._ The fact that she’d had no consequences to her exposure still puzzled him.

Kal contemplated dishing the dirt on his sister. He’d had ample opportunities but had never ratted her out. Today might just be the day, though. He decided to be like Kali and inform on some of his sister’s misdeeds.

========

Oliver growled in frustration, having one of the worst days. Teenagers with powers were the worst kind, especially when they were acting out, which he believed wholeheartedly his goddaughter was doing. Right now, he was attempting to give himself a pep talk.

Oliver wanted more than anything to blame it on Kali getting her hands on some Red-K, but he knew the possibility of that was very slim. Even if Kali had managed to break into the storage vault that contained it, she wouldn’t have known which type was inside of the lead casings. 

_‘Kali wouldn’t purposely expose herself to Green-K.’_ A chill ran down his spine at the mere thought of how deadly the rock was to her. It was something he never wanted to see. Witnessing her brother’s allergic reaction to Blue-K had been one of the worst moments of his life.

Oliver had been regretting not coming clean with Clark for several months now. He could have easily complied with Clark’s demand to speak with Watchtower. Instead, he made excuses for why Clark couldn’t speak with her. He’d even attempted to goad Clark into using his x-ray vision to see through the door. 

The worst part was several of the stories Clark believed Watchtower had killed - the school, Rave, and the new club - were directly linked to Clark’s children. The Royals were also connected with the club The owner wasn’t one to trifle with; Rath would go to extremes to keep their true origins a secret. His belief was prior history with the Czechoslovakians being hunted by the FBI fueled his motivations. 

Oliver knew Clark would never have gone public with any stories related to aliens.The same couldn’t be said about his partner. Lois knowing about the twins didn’t change the league’s opinion. Her relentless pursuit to discover who Green Arrow was had sealed her fate.

Oliver understood why Kal preferred to stay at Lois’s apartment. He believed Kal wanted to make certain Lois kept her journalistic nose away from his friends. Specifically his pack friends. They wouldn’t hesitate to kill her to maintain the secrecy of their existence.

Picking up his cell phone, Oliver dialed Chloe. He recited to himself what he intended to say. _Chloe, you have to speak with Clark. No more excuses. If you don’t, I have it on good authority that someone else is going to tell him everything. Wouldn’t it be better coming from you?_

Oliver growled in frustration when his call didn’t connect. _‘Kali did you do something to your mom’s cell?’_

Suddenly, papers whisked upward off his desk. Reaching out, he attempted to catch the scattering pieces. “I didn’t need you to appear.” It still baffled him on how his telepathic connection with Kali had formed. It had developed after he’d cared for Kali while Kal was sick in the infirmary. 

Kali could have simply answered his question. Instead, she’d decided to make his day complete by showing up in person and bugging him. Her expression was her best I’m totally innocent face, as if to say, “me?” He sighed, knowing he was a sucker when it came to her. “Why aren’t you in school?”

Generally, Kali didn’t skip school, though Kal skipped school on a regular basis. Chloe believed the solution was for Kal to take advanced classes which would give him more of a challenge. 

Principal Zan King had come to Oliver concerning Kali’s enrollment for his defense class. He’d believed the signature on her form was forged. Oliver was shocked when Principal King inquired, why Kali hadn’t asked her father like Kal had for Lacrosse. He’d reminded Principal King that Clark had no knowledge of his children’s existence. 

His predicament with Kali was simple enough to fix: transfer her back into her original defensive arts class. He was uncertain on what Principal King planned to do with Kal. 

Oliver groaned aloud when Kali answered, “I decided if Kal can skip then so can I.” He should have known she would blame it on Kal. 

“Go back to school or go home,” he ordered. He was puzzled when she responded with a grimace and gagging noises. 

She whined, “I can’t. I’m already traumatized.”

Oliver tried desperately not to find her dramatics cute. _‘Drama Queen.’_ His curiosity got the better of him, and he asked. “Why not?” 

“I went home, and you know what I walked in on?”

Oliver shrugged. He was almost afraid to find out. Her screech about her parents practically having sex on the couch made him roll with laughter. He wanted to get up and do a dance around his desk. His problem with trying to get Chloe to reveal the truth before Rath found a way to contact Clark was solved. However, there was still the issue of why. Kali would still have to deal with the consequences of her actions regardless. Her obvious outrage at his response made him feel slightly sorry for her.

“I think you better look up the meaning of a few words, like discipline and grounded. “ His elation was short lived. Clark would discover they all knew about Chloe, Kal, and Kali. He’d indirectly lied to Clark by withholding information from someone he’d considered a friend. He’d always felt Clark should know about his children. If he was a father, he’d want to know. _‘Maybe I should find an island somewhere to take a long vacation.’_

Oliver was almost relieved when Bart called. Answering the phone, he let Bart know he had someone in his office. Placing his hand over the receiver, he said, “You need to leave.”

Her automatic refusal to return to either school or home had him biting back a frustrated scream. Against his better judgment, he handed her a credit card “Go to the mall then,” he growled. His attention turned back to the call as Kali popped out. “Bring it in,” he told Bart.

Pressing off, Oliver ran his hand through his hair. He stared at the paperwork on his desk for several minutes before starting to make arrangements for some of his team to monitor Metropolis.


	19. Chapter 19

Kal smirked as he walked into class. Sitting down at the desk next to Luke, he started to tell Luke about his dad getting his memories back.He turned his attention to the front when he heard his name being called as his father’s Kryptonian name. Annoyed, he corrected, “It’s Sullivan-El.”

“Kal Sullivan-El, you are wanted in the principal’s office,” the teacher stated.

Kal blinked in surprise, wondering why Zan was calling him to his office. Sliding out of his seat, he exited the classroom. Walking down the hallway, he contemplated the reasons for his first visit to the principal’s office. Opening the door, he went inside to speak to the secretary.

“Principal King wants to see me,” Kal declared.

“You can go in,” Miss Hendricks replied.

Kal walked into the office and closed the door. He sat down in the chair in front of the desk when Zan motioned for him to have a seat.

======

Zan waited for a few moments to see if Kal had to be told to remove his sunglasses. He hated that Kal always wore them. “To state an obvious school rule,” he started. After Kal removed the sunglasses, he continued, “Kal, you can no longer skip classes in the mornings.”

He’d debated for weeks over a solution for Kal’s predicament with his classes. “The guidance counselor has suggested you be placed in advanced classes. I believe that would be the best solution.”

Zan could tell Kal wasn’t particularly pleased. “I have a packet for you to take home so you can discuss it with your parents.” He picked up the packet and set it aside before he continued, “I would like to set up a meeting with your parents.”

Kal blinked in surprise, and Zan’s eyebrow rose. He’d purposely said parents. “Now, unfortunately, I cannot allow you to play Lacrosse until I have another release form properly signed.” Picking up the current form, he placed it on top of the packet as he stated, “A recent conversation with Oliver Queen brought to light that you didn’t obtain your father’s signature directly.”

“My dad signed it,” Kal protested.

Zan pointed to the form and asked, “So if I called this contact number and spoke with your father, he would say, “Yes I gave my son permission to play”?” He reached for the phone and was about to pick it up when he heard Kal admit Lois Lane had gotten his dad to sign it.

Zan was pleased Kal had at least admitted the signature was obtained without his father’s knowledge. “Consider this your one-time pass. I’ll speak with the coach about you skipping today’s practice, but in order for you to attend practice on Monday and the rest of the week, so you can participate in the game on Friday, I will need to have your dad bring me the form.”

Zan watched Kal closely, noting the way his posture gave away his sudden discomfort. Picking up another file, he handed it to Kal as he said, “This is punishment for the two months you have already played with a forged permission slip. Since you excel in most subjects, and Starr Kincaid needs a tutor for math, during your study hall you will be her tutor.”

“Can I refuse?” Kal asked.

Nodding his head, Zan replied, “If you can give me another reason for your refusal other than Miss Kincaid is human.” He tried not to smirk, knowing Kal’s belief Miss Kincaid was human was misguided. Picking up the papers, he handed the stack to him.

“Can I go back to class?” Kal asked.

“No. You are suspended until Monday morning. I suggest you take this opportunity to speak with your father and think over your options,” Zan replied. After Kal stood, he said, “If you attempt to continue to come in to school only in the afternoon, I will be forced to take further punitive actions.”

======

Kal grumbled as he walked out of the office. In the hallway, he contemplated his next destination. Home or dad’s? Exiting the school, he went down the nearest alleyway before teleporting to his dad’s.

Setting the pile on the coffee table, Kal ventured into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he found it was almost as empty as his mom’s. Staring at an old take-out container, he questioned how long it had been there. Deciding it was safer not to open it, he closed the fridge.

Kal sighed. He was starving and his options were limited. Lois had probably taken him off her account at the café near The Planet. He didn’t want to interrupt his parents. He concluded that his best option was to teleport to headquarters and ask his godfather.

=====

Oliver grabbed his papers when they lifted off his desk again. “Kali!” he grumbled. Looking up at Kal, he quickly became concerned. “Sorry, I thought you were Kali. Something wrong?”

“No. I just was wondering…if I could get a twenty off of you. I don’t want to interrupt my parents and I’m afraid of what’s growing in the take-out container in my dad’s fridge,” Kal babbled.

Oliver reached into his back pocket for his wallet. He took out a twenty and handed it to Kal. “Not that I mind, but I’m certain your parents wouldn’t mind if you went home either,” he stated. Getting Kal to open up to him was always like pulling teeth.

Oliver was surprised when Kal replied, “I know...Zan suspended me till Monday because of me skipping classes, and called me on dad’s signature. He gave me some stuff to look over and is making me tutor a girl.” 

Oliver was thinking about how to get Kal to talk to Clark when Kal said, “I’m going to talk to my dad. Thanks. ” He stared at the spot where Kal had been seconds before wondering how Kal had known what he was thinking.

=======

Chloe wished Kal’s discovery of his super speed had been captured on film. “I wish I got Kal’s expression. His eyes were huge and his expression was so excited when he discovered super sped. He was almost three.” Tears of laughter formed in her eyes as she continued, “Kal didn’t want to wear his pjs.”

It had been funny but scary at the same time. “That was the first time I ever yelled at him,” Chloe said sadly. It was dangerous with glass windows and the height of their apartment. Kal crashing through one of the windows still sent chills down her spine.

“Kal let me dress him but didn’t want me to read him a bedtime story. Guess what he did while I went to check on Kali?” Chloe told Clark she’d compromised with him, though it didn’t take him long to master super speed. “Kal agreed to put on shorts if he had to use the bathroom during the night.” She didn’t want him to super speed in the house now as a teenager any more than she had when he was a toddler.

======

Her expression informed Clark that Kal obviously got his desire to sleep in the nude from him. A huge smirk graced his lips. It was one of his biggest pet peeves. The mental image of his son super speeding naked caused him to snicker.

Clark figured Kal made it out to be a game: if mom caught him then he would have to wear the pjs. He glanced around the apartment at all the glass windows. The possibilities of what could have happened made his stomach tighten into knots.

His sneaking suspicion was the instant Chloe left the room his son stripped. “When you checked on him the pjs were on the floor.”

Nodding her head, Chloe teased, “Remind you of someone?” 

Clark feigned innocence and pretended to have no idea what she was implying. His desire to sleep in the nude had started at adolescence. After his first Red-K infection, he felt restrained by his boxers. In the middle of the night, he would get a raging hard-on. His wet dreams started after Pete drugged him, something that might have bothered him more if Chloe hadn’t been the star in those dreams.

Clark would have to do the same thing at night, especially with the rule of no super speed in the house. He couldn’t expect their children to follow the rules if he couldn’t himself. “Bathrobes work too.”

Clark was surprised to learn that Kal disliked underwear. Last night was the first time he’d ever worn jeans without boxers. He wasn’t certain if he cared for going commando. Quicker access was possible with super speed. _‘Definitely some exceptions for the rules,’_ he thought before looking back at the pictures.

Kal’s expression in the photo made Clark aware Kal was angry. His red eyes appeared to be brighter than in the other pictures. He assumed Kali was responsible since Kal had ripped her baby doll into two pieces. “Does that always happen when he gets angry?”

Clark presumed Chloe didn’t focus too much attention on his eyes. Kal tended to be overly sensitive about his eyes. The sunglasses that adorned his son’s face still annoyed and worried him. After Chloe informed him that his eyes had changed earlier, he recalled his emotions bordered on rage combined with his immense hurt.

Her silence made Clark contemplate her reasons. His belief was that Chloe was trying to remember incidents where Kal was angry. During the silence, he realized that Kal was the center of most of his questions. He wanted to learn about both his children equally, so he felt bad about his focus on Kal.

Clark worried about how Kali had become infected during a fight between her and Kal. He hoped Kali hadn’t been as awful and cruel as he was. His suspicion was that Chloe received the blunt force of whatever Kali was holding back.

======

During that fight Chloe had discovered their children were unaffected by the memory wipe. She felt that was her burden to bear. “Kali is normally calm and mellow. I never had any major issues with her,” she explained.

She believed that if Kal’s attempt at the fortress hadn’t failed, it wouldn’t have angered him when Kali mentioned she’d connected with their dad before she was born. “I don’t think Kali would have made Kal so angry if his attempt to connect to you at the fortress when he was almost four had worked.”

_‘I’ll get back to that.’_ Chloe was leery of telling Clark, since in all honesty she should have gone directly to him. “That connection you made with Kali before she was born,” she clarified, while attempting to convey to him that it was never his fault that Kal didn’t make that same connection. It was hers.

=====

His curiosity piqued, Clark wanted to know what Kal had tried while he was in training. He suspected this incident with Kali happened long after his training. Whatever happened to make Chloe not want to contact him happened before the infection. He was beginning to think no matter what had happened she wouldn’t have contacted him, though.

Clark had never had the opportunity to try to form a connection with Kal. He wondered if Kal already had a connection to him - one that was different from the one he’d formed with Kali. It could explain the sensation he’d felt each time Kal had almost been caught and the few occasions when Clark couldn’t explain something he swore he’d heard yet hadn’t. “I didn’t know then how I did that and I still don’t.”

He decided that honestly the details of the fight weren’t important. “I just want to know how.” he stated. ‘Then tell me about how Kal knew where the fortress was if you only went there a couple of times.’

Clark narrowed his eyes, wondering what the emotions meant. His eyes fell to the crystal and asked, “Where did you get that crystal?” Earlier she called someone named Willow. If the crystal dealt with magic it could be bad.

=====

Chloe blinked in surprise. She was starting to get a good dose of his anger. It confused her since it felt like it was coming from Kal-El. “Kal lost his temper,” she answered. 

Suddenly, she felt dizzy and overwhelmed with anger bordering on rage. She’d never let the crystal come in direct contact with her skin before and gulped as her suspicion of the true origin started to unfolded.

Chloe scampered off the couch. The item she’d always believed helped her with her empathy was in fact the reason her fears controlled her. The girl who was always afraid that Clark would break her heart gained control over the part of her soul that loved and trusted him completely. She should have known she was like her son, that the different Kryptonites affected her.

Chloe suspected the only reason it didn’t cause complete separation was because of the magic. She’d have to figure out how to control her empathy a different way. Once at the counter, she took off the necklace and placed it on the counter. Pulling open one of the drawers, she opened a lead box and dropped it inside before closing the lid.

====

The internal battle Clark was feeling started to feel like less of a struggle. His answer was the crystal, he was certain it was super-heated Green-K which produced black kryptonite. He nodded his head when Chloe asked if he was feeling any differently. “How did you know?” he asked.

“At times, I could see a struggle in your eyes like years ago in the caves when I called you `Kal`,” she explained.

His emotions must be playing havoc on her empathy. He surmised that Chloe agreed with him when she attempted to break the tension by snarking, “Guess we found a way to work on controlling your emotions.”

Knowing Chloe had asked her friend to make Kal a crystal, Clark said, “You have to contact your friend about the one for Kal.” Reaching over, he brought her body closer to his own and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist to hold her firmly in place.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters : Dark Angel : Jack partially from the show using the transgenic part changing how they became separated from Maniticor Original character : Trouble is also Starr

Kali wandered around the mall. _‘How does Kal skip all his morning classes?’_ Going into the next store, she went to the juniors section. She finally decided on two black miniskirts - one with silver studs, the other with a side-zipper, and a red miniskirt. Grabbing those, she looked through the tops until she found three tops.Two were long sleeve black corset tops - one velvet and the other lacy-velvet, and the last was a black bodysuit.Taking them off the rack, she headed to the the register. 

After paying, she ventured into the next store. She glanced at a few items until a pair of black studded combat boots caught her eye. _‘These are perfect.’_ Finding her size, she tried them on and admired how the metal studs sparkled.Taking them off, she placed the boots back into the box and slipped her cowboy boots back on. 

Picking the box up, Kali headed to the register. Along the way, she found the final pieces to her new outfits, a few panties, bras, thick black leggings and stockings. Putting the items on the counter, she handed the Discover card to the older lady. 

She noticed the questionable expression as the lady cashed her out and rolled her eyes while thinking, ‘Yeah, I should be in school.’ Signing the slip, she grabbed the receipt and bags from the counter. 

Outside the store, Kali decided to go the cafe. She’d had enough of shopping and was craving some coffee goodness. Paying for her drink, she picked the cup up and wondered what else she could do to kill time. 

Sitting down at one of the tables, Kali sipped her latte. Her blue eyes held a dreamy expression as she thought about her boyfriend. _‘Maybe I should go see Zack.’_

Zack was a year older than her, six foot one, blond hair, green eyes, and built in all the right places. He definitely pumped iron. She’d hopelessly fallen for the ‘bad boy’ with the strange barcode tattoo, X5-599. 

Kali recalled their first meeting as she sipped her latte. 

_She’d been in the alleyway near ‘Dansea’:a gym rumored to have both human and supernatural boxers during the day. At night it became an exclusive fight club where no humans were allowed entry.The final match was with a teenage girl about her age and referred to as ‘Trouble.’_

_Her plan had been risky. Rath was the owner but she’d still wanted to check it out. She’d been going to see Rafe when she’d overheard the tail-end of an argument between a hunky tall blond male and Rath. Her curiosity got the better of her so instead of continuing onward she’d stayed to listen._

_Kali ‘accidentally’ bumped into him when he stormed angrily into the alley. Looking up at the brick wall she’d smashed into, she couldn’t help but blush. ‘Damn.’ She could feel his body heat through the thin fabric of her top. Sensations flowed through her like an electrical current; her response to him was foreign to her._

_Kali was lost for words as her mind attempted to grasp what it was about this teenager that drew her to him. Finally able to find her voice, she said, “Sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going.”_

_His expression declared that her mystery hunk doubted her words. His words echoed her thoughts as he drawled, “Right. You're Kali aren’t you?”_

_Nodding her head, Kali was about to ask how he knew who she was when he continued, “Seen you with your boyfriend, Rafe.” She wrinkled her nose in disgust and quickly snapped, “Rafe isn’t my boyfriend!”_

_His raised eyebrow made Kali feel like he was mocking her. She’d never considered Rafe as anything more than her best friend. How someone could get the impression that he was more than that baffled her. Her blue eyes twinkled with mischief as she teased, “Seems you have an unfair advantage on me. You know who I am but I don’t know your name.”_

_“Having an advantage is never unfair,” he declared._

_Kali huffed, obviously annoyed as he started to walk away from her. Her eyes narrowed in on his tattoo as she replied, “I’ll call you, X-5-599.” She was shocked when he was in her face before she could utter her next breath. ‘Did he just blur?’_

_“Never call me that,” he growled angrily._

_‘Why does someone tattoo a barcode on the back of their neck and get pissed about a reference to it?’ “Then tell me your name,” Kali taunted. She couldn’t deny that she wanted to know more about him. Her first step was getting his name._

_“Zack,” the boy replied._

_‘Zack,’ “Going to be at Dansea later?” Kali inquired. She smiled brightly when Zack nodded and then frowned when he teased, “Didn’t figure you as that type.” Crossing her arms over her chest, she snapped, “Why not?”_

_“Cause you’re a girl,” Zack answered._

_Kali had never had a boy look at her like Zack did. He made her feel almost like he had x-ray vision and was stripping her of her clothing as his eyes roamed over her body. She glared at him as she thought, ‘Of course I’m a girl. What am I supposed to do, sit around gossiping about boys?’ She didn't want to admit Zack was right. She didn’t normally like boxing. Her curiosity was drawing her to Dansea. His smug attitude made her say,“Maybe you’re not as smart as you think.”_

_Kali noticed his eyes darkened slightly as Zack smirked down at her. Her heart beat faster and she was mesmerized by his eyes. His silence made her wonder if he calculated his exact words before speaking. She became puzzled when he taunted,“I have a hundred and sixty IQ. Just like my cousin. Maybe I have you right where I want you.”_

_Kali couldn’t blink or speed out of there without revealing her secrets.There was something different about him but she had no clue what made him special. She suspected there was a charm which prevented humans access at night and her suspicions would be confirmed by his presence at Dansea later. She was contemplating the meaning of his words when Zack turned on his heel and started walking away from her._

_“See you later, Princess,” Zack purred._

_Kali stared at the spot where Zack had been knowing she’d seen him blur. “I’m no princess,” she huffed and then smiled, having every intention of finding him again later._

_Several weeks later, Kali was heading to meet up with Zack at their usual spot when she witnessed Zack arguing with another teenage girl. ‘I know that’s the girl who annihilated Luke a couple nights ago. It took her seven rounds to knock the Skinwalker out cold with a wickedly bad ass left hook. She can’t be Starr Kincaide, can she? Why would she pretend to be human?’_

_Kali studied the girl, noting how she might be five foot six, her body perfectly curved in all the right places making her stunningly gorgeous, with strawberry-blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. She’d noticed the barcode tattoo X-5-458 when the teenager had walked into Dansea. ‘Another barcode tattoo?’_

_Kali was about to ask Zack about her when she spotted Luke and Sean walking in their direction. She doubted Luke would mention anything about her to Kal but was unwilling to take the chance that her nights would be spoiled by the Skinwalker’s loyalty to his best friend. Especially since Luke wasn’t technically inside of Dansea yet._

_Kali was aware Kal knew nothing about his best friend’s recent ventures into the Royals’ exclusive nightlife. She was partially to blame for their discovery of Dansea, though._

_Kali stood on her tiptoes and laid a kiss on Zack. She’d never kissed a boy before but suspected that normal kisses weren’t like this one: images of him as a young boy with a lazer beams directed into his eyes, fighting, marching, and sitting at a desk watching theater screens with words ‘discipline, duty, teamwork, know your enemy, deception, surprise is a tactical advantage, mission’ passed through her mind._

_Kali blinked in surprise when Zack broke the kiss. She stared into his green eyes attempting to act like nothing unusual had happened. A blush formed on her cheeks when Zack teased, “If I’d known talking with my cousin Starr would make you kiss me, I would have argued with her sooner.”_

_Kali narrowed her blue-green eyes as she glared at him. ‘Is Zack implying that I was jealous? Sure I thought she was gorgeous but I was not jealous!’ “Guess I figured you might never make a move,” she taunted._

_Her pulse raced as his green eyes looked deep into hers. Kali gasped when Zack blurred, propelling them deeper into the alleyway. Her senses were on overload when his body pressed hers into the brickwall. Warning bells chimed inside her head as she slowly became aware of how closely their bodies were pressed together._

_Ignoring the voice, Kali wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted her head to look into his eyes. She nodded mockingly when Zack teased, “I was getting there.” The taunt on the tip of her tongue was stopped by his descending mouth._

_Kali moaned into his mouth as Zack deepened the kiss and lifted her into his arms. Her body felt like it was on fire as her eyes started to itch. Breaking the kiss, she kept her eyes tightly clamped shut while breathing heavily. She slowly opened her eyes to look over his shoulder when she could no longer hold the heat._

Kali thought back to her conversations with her Grandfather, where she’d quickly learned to master her heat vision. She blushed crimson, expecting Zack to ask her about it, and was relieved when he made no reference to the sudden heat over his shoulder. 

Kali forced herself to stop when she felt the heat building in her eyes. Nibbling on her bottom lip, she contemplated mentioning to her dad that she needed help controlling her heat vision. Her cheeks flamed red at the impending conversation to explain to her father why. _‘I’ll speak with Grandfather.’_

Finishing her coffee, Kali tossed the cup into the garbage as she made her way to the exit. Unable to stop herself, she thought about Zack. _‘Maybe I could go see him before curfew.’_

======

Clark glanced around Chloe’s apartment, noting not much had changed. Chloe had replaced the ugly painting over the couch with a wrought iron wall hanging. _Did she pick the design because the metal twisted into the shape of a backwards s? It reminded him of his house symbol._

Five candle sconces and four framed pictures were attached to the metal. The top picture was of the twins together as infants. Underneath was Kal and across was Kali at the age of two. The bottom picture was of the twins, and Clark guessed their age was five - maybe in Kindergarten. 

Several black shelves were evenly dispersed on the rest of the wall next to a bookshelf containing several photo albums. Clark was unable to determine their ages as he admired the pictures. However, he noticed the ones on the top shelf were of them and their friends. 

One picture in particular caught his eye - two smiling teens hugging each other. Kal wasn’t wearing sunglasses and the blond boy’s eyes appeared to be doubled. Several more pictures had the same problem which made him assume something was wrong with Chloe’s camera.

Glancing at the two doors, Clark contemplated which bedroom was his son’s and which was his daughter’s. His X-ray vision could give him the answers and solve the mystery of the source of the irritating rattling noise.

=====

Chloe sensed Clark was curious about their children’s bedrooms. The constant rattling from Amon often got on her nerves. She’d learned to tune it out, though. “Kal’s room is the one on the left. It’s lacking in color, much like his wardrobe these days. There’s the typical teenage stuff - game system, stereo, TV.”

A chill ran down her spine before she added, “He has a pet.” She paused to see if Clark could connect the dots. Hearing his question, _‘Is that the source of the rattling?’_ she almost laughed. “Its name is Amon.”

Chloe rolled her eyes when Clark suddenly concentrated on the room. 

“You let Kal have a red-K rattlesnake?” Clark snapped.

She’d expected his disapproval. “Oh, that’s not your ordinary Red-K snake. He has super strength and can get through any invulnerability shield,” she stated. Seeing the doubt in his eyes, she dared, “Don’t believe me, stick your hand in his cage.”

“How do you know that?” Clark asked, almost fearful of her answer.

“Your son mutated the snake by giving it his blood,” Chloe whispered. She suspected Kal had done it to prove that he was a freak. He’d always noticed when people looked at him differently.“Maybe you should talk to Kal about his snake.”

“I will. You couldn’t have gotten them a puppy?” Clark teased.

Chloe pondered divulging one reason a puppy wouldn’t have been a good idea. “Never considered it.” She moved the focus away from Kal as she said, “Kali has her room in black and white polka dots like a Dalmatian. She is the complete opposite of Kal at most times. Like Yin and Yang.”

====

Clark assumed she’d spoken with management about converting the storage space. The office must never have questioned the lease was in his name. Technically, he had two apartments. “Nice how you converted the storage space into two bedrooms.”

Clark believed Chloe had refused to move in case his memories returned. He was about to ask about the remodeling when Chloe mentioned his bank heists.The money being insured didn’t stop the guilt or the blush that adorned his cheeks. After all this time, his reaction was pointless, but he couldn’t help it. 

Expenses over the years undoubtedly amounted to more than he’d stolen. _How did she provide for our children without help?_ Certain legal documents - birth certificates, social security cards, doctor and dentist records, an explanation for the color of Kal’s eyes - were just a few that came into his mind. 

Clark was about to inquire about who else had helped when Chloe informed him Oliver Queen had helped her. He bit into his bottom lip and his nostrils flared before he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back into the cushions. 

Clark considered Oliver to be among his friends. Did that mean that all his friends knew about their children? He worked with the members of the Justice League on a regular basis. Only one member was still a mystery to him. 

Oliver claimed Watchtower was unavailable on several occasions when he’d demanded to speak with her. Every lead to a story he was working on mysteriously disappeared making him suspicious that the culprit responsible was Watchtower. His eyes sparkled with orange flakes as he put the puzzle pieces together. 

His eyebrow rose when Chloe got up from the couch and walked over to the bookshelf. Clark had assumed it only contained more photo albums. His curiosity rose when she walked back over to him with a leather bound binder. 

Clark took the binder from her after Chloe sat down next to him. He slowly unwound the leather string and opened the binder. His hands shook slightly when he moved his finger over his name. Turning the birth certificates, he found a custody agreement where he would have gotten sole custody unless he was unable to be contacted and then custody would go to TJL.   
Clark read between the lines - the real reason she hadn’t considered his mom was because of Jonathan. It seemed all her decisions revolved around Kal’s red eyes. He was curious what other measures Chloe had used to protect their son. 

“Oliver forged documents for a rare birth defect, Iritis, to explain the red eyes, with fake cases to corroborate,” Chloe explained. 

His own stupidity had allowed Kal to become infected from the meteor rocks. Without that influence neither one of his children might exist, though.There was no point in either one of them blaming themselves. Nothing could be done to undo the effects from the meteor rock. 

======

When `Kal` had explained about his origins, she’d touched the ring. Her own curiosity had been indirectly responsible for the Red-K getting into her system. “It was my fault Kal became infected with Red-K.”

“You have my ring?” Clark asked.

Chloe knew his ring was currently on the top shelf of the closet. “Yes. I pleaded and begged `Kal` to force you to come to terms with whatever caused you to run away from Smallville,” she explained. She’d known Clark wouldn’t run away from his problems. “He claimed I would be the real reason you returned to Smallville.”

Chloe watched Clark intently for his reaction. “When I left, `Kal` handed me a lead box that contained your ring and made me promise to tell you when I made a certain discovery,” she said. She recalled her confusion at his words and how her puzzlement had continued until she’d missed a period. “I asked what he meant.`Kal` smirked as he told me I would figure it out.”

======

Clark was silent as he tried to remember more of his time in Metropolis. Several weeks later, he’d gone home, praying his parents could forgive him. His parents had decided because of his actions that for the rest of the summer he was only allowed to leave the farm for deliveries. His mom had told him Chloe called several times, though. 

`Kal` had known all along about the twins. He’d witnessed the conception of Kal. Clark’s drug-hazed memories had been slowly returning to him as he integrated with `Kal`, until she’d used Jor-El to erase his memories. 

“You never told me!” Clark snapped angrily, clearly remembering the discovery he was going to be a father as the day Jor-El interfered in his life yet again. He could still feel the pain as his heart shattered. “You called me Kal that day,” he grunted.

=====

Chloe sighed in frustration. She’d believed Clark was the one she told about her pregnancy but `Kal` had interfered again. Breathing in deeply, she slowly exhaled in an attempt to push away the anger and hurt tearing through her soul. “Do you remember coming into the Torch the first day of our senior year?”

“I remember telling you I was grounded, and that my mom had told me you wanted to talk to me about something,” Clark declared.

Chloe attempted to jar his memory as she said, “I needed to tell you something important. Promise me that you won’t interrupt me and no matter how crazy it sounds you gotta believe me.” 

His puzzled expression informed Chloe that Clark didn’t remember, which made her doubt he would remember the rest. “Do you recall the football player who interrupted us?”

“No!” Clark grunted.

“I wasn’t looking at you so I didn’t notice the change. After he left, I turned back to you.” She paused suddenly feeling as nervous as that day as she continued, “Over the summer when we spent all that time together in Metropolis something kind of unexpected happened...Clark I’m pregnant and you’re the father.”

“I didn’t realize until we were in class together that `Kal` was who I’d confessed to,” Chloe explained. She paused momentarily to recall the exact events of that day. “During roll call you corrected our teacher by telling him that your name was Kal-El.” 

Her heart beat faster as she remembered how `Kal` had explained his desire to change his name.“During the summer you discovered who your birth parents were and wished to use the name given to you at birth.”

Chloe looked deeply into his blue-green eyes as she said, “In the caves when I called you `Kal`, I could see the change in your eyes. He’d promised me that he would let you come to terms with everything.” 

=====

Before that night in the caves, Clark had been haunted with dreams of what he’d believed was their one night together in Metropolis. After the caves,`Kal` had kept his promise to her. Clark had trouble finding her after his fight with his parents. 

He couldn’t remember spending more than one night with her in Metropolis, any more than he could recall ever hearing the conversation she claimed they’d had the first day of senior year. He wanted the rest of his memories back but didn’t want to regain them like the others.

Clark remembered when his mom met them at the cafe that she’d informed him about her conversation with the principal. His behavior was out of control. He’d threatened football players, almost gotten into a couple of fights, and made Lana cry. He could still see the pain in his mom’s eyes when she told him about how he’d informed his teachers that he was adopted and no longer desired to be called Clark Kent.

Clark almost asked if she had been afraid the same thing would happen again. Instead, he decided that enough time had been wasted. His voice was raw with the emotions flowing through him, and he declared, “I love you.” 

Leaning closer to her, Clark gently brushed his lips against hers. Kissing her tenderly, he coaxingly ran his tongue along her bottom lip silently begging her to open her mouth to him. He slipped his tongue into her mouth as a moan slipped past her lips. His tongue slowly explored her mouth as he kissed her like it was their first kiss. Breaking the kiss, he breathed in deeply as he desperately tried to rein his emotions under control.


	21. Chapter 21

Chloe found forming a coherent thought difficult, but forced herself to continue with their discussion as she started to tell Clark about their children as toddlers. She kept away from anything that didn’t include them directly. 

Chloe feared telling Clark about her new improved wall of weird might inadvertently result in an argument between them. Eventually, she would have to discuss it, and other things that would more than likely result in Clark becoming angry. Not right now, though. 

She’d witnessed firsthand the conflict Clark had felt because Jonathan and Martha had raised him to believe he was human. She suspected he wasn’t going to take kindly to knowing his children had been raised completely opposite.

Goosebumps rose on her arms as Chloe recollected an incident where she was both amazed and freaked out by their accomplishments. Till that day, she’d never been so thankful for mastering super speed. She’d had absolutely no idea how to fly, though. “When they were three, we were near the Daily Planet heading to the cafe to get a treat, when I bumped into Bart. He saluted and sped off before I could tighten my grip on their hands. Kal sped after him and then Kali followed.” 

“They believed it was a game.”

Chloe nodded in agreement as she continued,“One second Kal was overtaking Bart, and then he was passing him...” Her voice wavered slightly before she added, “Kal jumped into the air and flew. He turned, waiting for Kali, who hesitated before joining him!”

Her heart raced as her words brought to mind the panic she’d felt. “As I was yelling at Kal and Kali to come down Bart was more concerned with losing. He yelled about Kal cheating.” 

“Bart has given me the impression he couldn’t wait to get away from me,” Clark declared. 

Chloe had stayed hidden in her office when Clark was at headquarters. She thought Bart was afraid of Clark’s reaction when he discovered what had happened after the twins’ first day of Kindergarten. Bart still blamed himself for Kal getting sick. She waited though, wanting to discuss events in order as much as possible. 

Chloe noticed his skeptical expression and sensed his frustration: each moment he learned about their lives always left him with more unanswered questions. “I took off for the fortress praying that Kal and Kali went there. I wasn’t positive since the last time they’d been there was a few hours after birth.”

=====

Clark learned the twins had developed normally in comparison to human babies. Their invulnerability had prevented penetration of their skin, making check-ups consist of weight, height, vision, and hearing tests. She’d found their physician, Doctor Emil Hamilton, through the league. 

Chloe had stayed home with the twins, teaching them to read, write, identify sounds, to count, measure, identify patterns, with arts and crafts for fun. She’d thought it was safer to teach the twins herself instead of sending them to preschool.

Clark wanted to know she’d done In her spare time, unaware she’d researched the supernatural and other strange occurrences. A nagging feeling formed in his gut as he noticed Chloe purposely avoiding anything that didn’t include their children. 

Clark was contemplating how to broach his suspicion when Chloe mentioned Bart. He thought there might be more to why Bart avoided him than how Bart would have been the first person to slip and mention his children.

His emotions were twisted into a mixture of awe, shock, and pride. He’d never beaten Bart and it had taken him years to learn how to fly. His heart hammered as worry and fear filled his soul. Kal was only three years old, yet had enough speed and stamina to win. His strength would increase with each year since their initial powers were derived from the sun’s radiation. 

Rage billowed within Clark, making his eyes flash to titian, when Chloe informed him that she’d found Kal unconscious and Kali glaring angrily at the central ice structure. There was only one logical conclusion: Jor-El had attacked Kal. His fury with his father triggered the heartbreaking lesson given in training. “I was partially coherent but believed it was some twisted part of his training!”

_“What did you do to my son!” Chloe screamed._

_“It was merely a defense mechanism. Kal attempted to interfere with Kal-El’s training.” Jor-El responded._

_“Oh...please he’s a three year old toddler,” Chloe snapped._

_“Kal-Clark Sullivan-El is not human. He already shows abilities his father has yet to access,” Jor-El said._

_“I will never allow either one of my children to be in training for years!” Chloe shouted._

_“You promised to allow me to train your children.”_

_“True. I did but I never said when nor did I promise to force them to train with you. It is their decision; one that cannot be made while they’re so young. And honestly, the person who should help them is their father, not you!”_

Clark watched her intently, noting the shocked expression on her face as tears filled her eyes. Reaching for her, he quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body closer to him. He was certain that Chloe was questioning what would have happened had she remained a few minutes longer. Holding her tightly in his arms, he said huskily, “Don’t…” 

Clark continued to hold her tightly in his arms as her tears soaked through the fabric of his t-shirt. He needed to know what had happened next but didn’t want to push her. His hold on her tightened when she attempted to slip from his arms. Her tear-stained face made him ache; he always hated to see her cry.

=====

Chloe knew that second-guessing herself would solve nothing. She couldn’t stop the what if from crossing her mind, though. Gaining strength from Clark, she allowed her psyche to travel to the moments after she’d fled the fortress.

_Chloe arrived at Justice League's headquarters, where Oliver took her to the examining room. Doctor Emil Hamilton was attempting to look over Kal. She watched Kal pull away forcefully, almost as if he didn’t want to be touched._

_“Kal was unconscious for ten minutes after Carter arrived,” Dr. Hamilton told her._

_Sitting down next to Kal, Chloe reached for her son. “Kal?” Concern filled her when he attempt to pull away from her, too. She ignored his attempt and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. “Will you tell me what happened?”_

_Chloe frowned when Kal made no response. Looking over his head at Kali, she hoped that Kali would enlighten her. She felt like Clark was staring back at her. The pure determination matched many of Clark’s expressions over the years._

“I tried to get Kal to tell me what happened. Kali had no intention of telling me anything.” Chloe admitted.

======

Clark understood what she meant; his own determination to keep the people close to him safe was a driving force. He assumed she’d tried repeatedly to get Kal to explain. His eyebrow rose when Chloe stated that Kal had only mumbled “It didn’t work.” 

Clark wondered if there was a connection between the sensations he’d felt in the past and when Kal had been at his apartment. He brainstormed how Kal had been able to find his apartment. His gut instinct was his son had been wrong. “How does Kal know where my apartment is?” 

“Kal can sense you,” Chloe answered. 

“Can Kali?” Clark asked. 

“No. I thought it was because they’re fraternal twins that some of their abilities are different,” Chloe admitted.

Clark believed the initial catalyst for the differences in their children’s abilities was Jor-El and that further training contributed. He planned on asking both Kal and Kali about any training they had done with Jor-El. 

“They have all of your abilities except for heat and x-ray vision,” Chloe stated. _‘The headaches could be because Kal was developing one of those.’_ “Can you turn off your invulnerability?”

Clark pondered if one of those could be the reason for Kal’s headaches. “No. I don’t think I like that they can.” 

“Kal figured how to manipulate his aura field when he was seven.” Before Clark could ask how, she explained, “When Kal was seven, he decided to become blood brothers with his best friend, Luke Cates.”

There was a sinking feeling in his gut that shutting off their invulnerability wasn’t good. He guessed the boy in the pictures with Kal was Luke. He didn’t see any harm in blood brother bonding. He wasn’t pleased with the belly button piercing he’d noticed earlier his daughter had, though. “I noticed Kali had a piercing!”

“Kali had my permission for the piercing, but not the tattoo,” Chloe snapped angrily. 

Clark barely stopped himself from reacting. His eyes darkened and his expression hardened. He knew the laws in most states were strict concerning tattooing of minors; a few allowed minors to get tattoos with parental permission if the parents were present. Only one state, Arkansas, allowed for a minor of sixteen to get tattooed. Kali was not sixteen yet, which made him wonder how she’d gotten the tattoo without her mom’s permission.  
.  
Clark decided to deal with Kali instead of Chloe on that. Hearing her mention the powers the twins dubbed as the three Ts - teleportation, telekinesis, and telepathy - he realized he’d witnessed Kal using all three. He wasn’t surprised when Chloe mentioned the twins found teleportation faster than superspeed and imagined attempting to catch them would be tedious.

Clark was surprised to learn Kali had teleported first. He was jealous when Chloe mentioned Kali had been with Carter. He heard the sudden change in her heartbeat, warning him before she spoke that it was something she hated thinking about.

====

“The teleportation happened when Kali was five. Kal had been sick for about a week,” Chloe explained. Those three weeks had been the longest of her life. She backtracked to explain,“Bart started to stop by more often, always demanding a rematch, always whining the twins cheated since you’d never been able to beat him. I refused, since I was scared of them flying to the fortress.”

Chloe feared what Jor-El would do if Kal attempted to reach Clark again. It was safer to deny Bart’s requests. “It was after their first day of kindergarten. Bart stopped over and I didn’t see the harm in letting the twins go with him. If I’d know what was going to happen…”

“According to Bart, there was a cave emitting a bright blue light. Kali said she started to feel weak and tried to get Kal to leave,” Chloe said. Her voice waivered as she continued, “Kal didn’t listen; his veins turned blue before he dropped to the ground unconscious. Bart rushed Kal to headquarters with Kali.”

A shiver ran down her spine as she recalled the incident. “I don’t think I will ever forget what Kali said to Ollie,” Chloe said. She paused for a second before saying, “His heartbeat is too slow. I can’t hear him on our telepathic link; he’s dying.”

====

Clark’s heart stopped, then pounded wildly in his chest. A cold sweat broke out over his body. Every muscle in his body was tense. The only thing he was aware of that emitted a blue light was blue Kryptonite, which should have made Kal lose his abilities. He assumed Kali would have lost her abilities if she’d touched the rocks. How Kali was affected differently by green made him not want to test his theory, though.

His realization that this had happened when he’d been in training made Clark wonder if that might have been the real reason Jor-El had suddenly released him. He forced himself to remain quiet and listen.

=====

Chloe breathed in deeply and then slowly exhaled. “Ollie tried to convince Kali that Kal was going to be fine. She kept insisting on going into the room with Kal. She wouldn’t believe him until she figured out Ollie was Green Arrow.” 

Her mind filled with images of her son surrounded by active Red-K. If the stones hadn’t been emitting a bright red she would have thought her son was dead. “When I got to Kal he was surrounded by active Red-K. His complexion was ghostly pale and there were black circles underneath his eyes.” She slipped her hand from his, feeling the need to do something. The same helplessness filled her to the depths of her soul. 

Chloe reluctantly moved into his embrace when Clark reached for her. She trembled in his arms as she cried, “It was a like a nightmare. I was unable to touch him and felt powerless. Carter tried to convince me it was working. Thinking maybe Jor-El could help, I went to the fortress.”

=====

There had only been one time Clark had been deathly sick. His body had been infected with some type of spores. His ship had saved both him and his mom. He started to become agitated when Chloe mentioned she’d gone to the fortress. _Why had Jor-El refused to help Kal?_ It was obvious Jor-El hadn’t helped if Kal was sick for weeks.

Holding Chloe tightly in his arms, Clark ran his hand gently along her spine. He was shocked when Chloe informed him that she’d asked Jor-El to release Clark by telling Jor-El she loved his son, and she needed him because their son was dying. He suspected she’d hoped mentioning Kal was dying would make Jor-El help him.

Jor-El’s refusal to even acknowledge her enraged him. He couldn’t recall Chloe speaking to him directly when she stated that she’d moved closer to him before screaming , “I love you, Clark Kent!” 

Clark understood why Chloe hadn’t wanted to stay and hoped Chloe wouldn’t feel bad about not waiting. “I was suddenly released from training. All I had been feeling was tremendous pain, and when the light holding me was suddenly gone, it intensified,” he stated, still puzzled by the immense pain.

Clark had tried to process why his body ached. After he screamed at Jor-El in hopes of discovering the source of his pain, “Jor-El simply told me my training was complete.”

Clark watched the shocked expression form on Chloe’s face at his words. He could almost see her mind processing the new information. “You couldn’t have known,” he stated as he started to think about what had happened afterward.


	22. Chapter 22

The room filled with silence, Clark and Chloe lost in their memories of the past. Clark recalled the time right after his training. His days and nights had been filled with tremendous pain. It stopped as suddenly as it started, making him wonder briefly why, but he was too relieved it was gone to wonder for long.

His heart raced as he pondered the possible source. _Could it be Kal had inadvertently gotten energy from me because of what Jor-El interrupted?_ It seemed like a logical conclusion since Kal had been sick for several weeks.

Clark had millions of questions to which he honestly didn’t need the answers. Simply thankful Kal had recovered, he hoped never to witness his son becoming infected again. His desires didn’t stop with Kal. The description he’d been given concerning Kali’s exposure to green-K made his blood run cold.

_His pain from exposure to Kryptonite seemed miniscule in comparison to what Clark felt as he was released from the bright blue light which contained him. His mind was filled with confusion.‘My training is complete? Why am I in so much pain?’_

_His voice echoed off the ice pillars, breaking the silence of the arctic cavern as Clark yelled, “Jor-El.”_

_Clark glanced around at his surroundings. His troubled state of mind cause him to miss the young girl with buzzed strawberry-blonde hair crouched down near the main power supply crystals._

_A strange humming sound mixed with his voice as Clark growled, “I did everything you demanded of me, father. Now, you greet me with silence.” He was unaware the low tone was due to the artificial intelligence program rebooting after the main power crystal had been replaced._

_“Kal-El, my son. Your training is complete,” Jor-El declared._

_“Why am I in agony?” Clark demanded._

_“You should feel as you did before entering training,” Jor-El replied._

_Clark couldn’t decide if Jor-El was being truthful or not. Knowing he would get no real answers from him, he raced to the farm. Along the way, he pondered if this was a side-effect of his training. He’d never had an ability that allowed him to feel others’ torment._

_Clark discovered nothing wrong when he reached the farm. Everything appeared to be the same as the day he’d left for training. Stopping a few feet from the porch steps, a familiar tingling sensation washed over him. ‘Kryptonite? My mom and dad would never expose me.’_

_“Clark!” Martha yelled as she came running out the door._

_Clark was hugged so tightly it was like she was squeezing the life out of him._

_“I missed you so much,” Martha cried._

_“I missed you too,” Clark declared as he carefully hugged her back. Unwinding his arms from around her, he stepped back and then slowly followed her inside the house. Glancing around, he wondered if Jonathan was outside doing chores._

_His silent question was soon answered when Jonathan walked into the kitchen and asked sarcastically, “You do realize it’s been five years?”_

_Shaking his head, Clark pulled back a chair and slumped into it. It saddened him that after all this time, Jonathan was still angry. He couldn’t believe his training had taken so long._

_Clark wished his mom wasn’t so observant when he heard the concern in her voice as she asked, “Is something wrong?” The last thing he wanted was for her worry. He was never able to lie to her though. “I feel pain...”_

_Watching his dad closely,Clark waited for the negative response. His dad had voiced his opinion on Jor-El loudly enough in the past for him to surmise that he would lay the blame with Jor-El. He sighed in frustration when Jonathan snapped, “Maybe it’s your body adjusting to freedom?”_

_Clark hoped the chip would be gone off his shoulder. Something had changed between them. He was still unable to determine what had happened, though. The rift between them bothered him as much as the tension he observed between his parents._

_Clark watched silently as Martha gave Jonathan a glaring look of warning. Her unspoken words were clear: she didn’t want Jonathan arguing with him._

_Jonathan raised his hands in surrender before declaring, “I have to go into Metropolis for some tractor parts.” He stomped angrily out of the kitchen._

_Martha sighed and frowned before saying, “I hoped time would change his mind.”_

_Clark noted the concern in her eyes as she looked into his pain-filled eyes. He couldn’t help but smile when she attempted to do her motherly duty by ushering him off to bed. Hoping she was right, he pushed back the chair and stood._

_Clark normally didn’t require sleep. However, his body felt drained of its energy as he slowly climbed the stairs and headed to his bedroom. Reaching the door, he heard his mom yell, “I’ll wake you for dinner.”_

_Clark didn’t feel any better when Martha woke him. He practically crawled out of bed and stumbled downstairs. His stomach growled as he made his way over to the table. He’d missed his mom’s cooking._

_His senses were assaulted with smells of beef, mushrooms, onions and fresh-baked apple pie. Sitting down at the table, he found a plate with heaping portions of beef stroganoff over noodles. “Mom, you didn’t have to go to all this trouble.”_

_Clark picked up his fork as Martha responded, “No trouble.” He started to protest when she continued to wait on him by getting him a large glass of lemonade._

_“Do you want a roll?” Martha asked._

_“Mom, I can get it. Sit down and eat,” Clark ordered._

_The infamous motherly expression ‘I’m still your mother and you look far from fine to me’ formed on her face, making Clark feel like a teenager again. Her actions reminded him of the many times his mom had doted on him after exposure to Kryptonite._

_Continuing to eat, Clark tried to ignore the gut wrenching knot in the pit of his stomach and forced himself to finish his plate._

_Throughout dinner, his dad hardly said two words to him, until the silence was broken as Jonathan admitted, “It would have been easier for me to admit I was wrong about Jor-El if you didn’t come back from training after five years looking almost as bad as when you were infected by those damn spores.”_

_Clark noted genuine concern in his eyes. He hoped explaining his training would help his dad come to terms with his decision.“My training was learning better control, about Krypton, other planets and galaxies, strategies, basic ways to increase my strength and knowledge. All so I can help people who need me, the ones who are unable to be helped by law enforcement.”_

_Clark hadn’t figured out how to achieve his plan to help the less fortunate yet, but that was his goal. His current predicament prevented him from doing much of anything. Pushing back his chair, he slowly stood and reached for his plate to take care of his dishes. He stopped when Martha insisted she would._

_“I’m going to take a shower and then head to bed,” Clark declared._

_“Good night,” Martha and Jonathan replied._

_“Good night,” Clark responded before heading upstairs._

_Clark didn’t feel any better the next day. He attempted to start repairing his relationship with his dad by learning what had happened while he was away._

_“Several years ago, Oliver Queen had teams surveying Smallville,” Jonathan declared._

_Clark was perplexed by Oliver’s interest in meteor rocks._

_“I did the nosey farmer routine and saw his men were removing Kryptonite,” Jonathan continued._

_Clark couldn’t help but smile as he imagined Jonathan worming his way onto the excavation site._

_“It seems that he has taken an interest again,” Jonathan stated._

_Clark was shocked when Jonathan informed him that currently a bunch of men were several miles down the road. They appeared to be interested in the contents of another cave not too far from the caves Clark had frequented as a teenager._

_Instantly, Clark wanted to go investigate. Heading out the door, he shifted to super speed down the driveway. Before he reached the road, his body switched him back to normal speed. Standing near the road, he breathed heavily and leaned against the fence for support. Unable to continue, he slowly turned around and walked back to the house._

_Opening the front door, Clark went inside the house. He groaned in a mixture of frustration and pain as every one of his muscles ached, his t-shirt and dark hair drenched with sweat. The door hadn’t closed completely when Martha ordered him to lie down on the couch._

_Clark bit his tongue to keep from protesting as he complied and laid down on the couch. He sighed as Martha fetched him several pillows and a blanket. “Mom,” he whined when she brought him a large glass of lemonade._

_“Don’t mom me,” Martha chastised._

_Clark shifted enough to take the glass from her. After he finished the contents, he placed the glass on the coffee table and then lay back down. He drifted off to sleep and woke when Jonathan came into the living room. He was relieved to hear his dad teasing his mom about reading the personal ads. It made him feel like everything was almost normal again._

_His curiosity rose when Martha said, “Clark, I know the last thing that you probably want to hear is about Chloe. It’s just...this ad reminds me of her.”_

_Tears filled his eyes as he ached for his best-friend. “It’s okay.Tell me.”_

_“Remember when Chloe made you watch Desperately Seeking Susan?” Martha asked._

_Clark couldn’t help but chuckle at the happy memory. Chloe held the DVD case in her hand as she looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. He groaned mentally knowing he’d never be able to tell her no. There was something about how her eyes pleaded with him that made him cave each time. “Chlo, Aren’t you sick of that movie?” he protested._

_“No. I think there’s something romantic about a feeling desperate enough to place a personal ad seeking out a specific person. The person seems willing to try anything,” Chloe declared._

_Clark forced himself to the present to hear what Martha was saying._

_“Desperately seeking the Royal King from Roswell with silver hand print. Your expertise is of utter importance. CS-El,” Martha read._

_Clark hadn’t failed to notice how his mom paused before reading the initials. “It’s just a coincidence,” he mumbled. His head throbbed painfully as he swore a voice screamed, ‘It’s not!’_

_“I’m going to keep this. And see if there’s a response tomorrow,” Martha declared._

_Clark sighed before falling into a restless sleep. Later, that evening, he was woken for dinner. The deep concern in her eyes made him promise, “If I’m not better in a couple of days, I’ll have you take me to the caves so I can use the key and speak with Jor-El.” He didn’t know what else to suggest to put her mind at ease._

_After dinner, Clark had forced himself to get up so he could take a shower. He felt drained afterwards so he went to bed. The next day, his mom told him that there was a response to the ad, “CS-El, why do you seek my brother? Vilandra.”_

_Clark was more than slightly puzzled by the response this mystery CS-El got back. He asked his mom to keep the replies to herself. Each time he’d heard the initials his head felt like it might explode._

_Clark found it strange when a few days later his mom decided she needed to go to Metropolis. He’d known she was trying to unravel the mysterious personal ads but couldn’t take the heartache that came with it._

======

_Chloe felt utterly hopeless as Kal had been deathly sick for weeks. She sat curled in a chair across the room from him. Her expression was filled with deep concern, tears had dried and stained her cheeks, dark circles discolored the skin underneath her eyes, and her complexion was deathly pale._

_Her hazel eyes were trained on the ghostly figure of her son. She sensed that either Carter or Oliver were close enough to her to stop any attempts she might make to touch Kal through the red haze that surrounded him._

_Kal laid unconscious on the hospital bed with IVs pumping fluids into his body. His body was surrounded by chunks of red meteor rocks. The steady rhythm of the heart monitor was the only signal he was alive. His coloring had improved slightly, though._

_Chloe was deeply concerned with how half of their supply of Red-K had burned out. She was puzzled by how it appeared Kal was drawing energy from somewhere other than the rocks, making her question if Jor-El had intervened after all._

_Chloe glanced away from Kal toward the door where she could hear Oliver arguing with Kali about wanting to see her brother._

_“I’ll sit with my mommy. I promise,” Kali pleaded._

_Tears filled her hazel eyes as Chloe thought of why Kali had to be kept away from Kal. She didn’t want Kali seeing Kal’s weakened appearance. It broke her heart to keep Kali away from Kal but she had trouble remembering she could get instantaneously infected by the active Red-K._

_Chloe understood their telepathic connection wasn’t working.They had never been separated before. Understanding why was difficult for a five year old. Kali became quiet and withdrawn, only responding to her, Carter, and Ollie._

_Chloe couldn’t sleep or eat and used every waking juncture to find a way to help her son. In her desperation she’d even attempted to contact her mysterious Roswellian through a personal ad. She’d felt hopeful and then puzzled by the responses she’d gotten._

_The night of the last response, ‘CS-El, if you are who I believe I will speak with you in the morning. Make certain you get a good night’s sleep. The answers to where we will meet can only be found in your dreams. The Royal four.’_

_Chloe had reluctantly agreed to allow Emil to give her a sedative to sleep after she replied, “Desperately seeking the Royal four. I am. CS-El.”_

_Chloe had fallen into a restless sleep in the same room as her son. Her body went into REM sleep, where she started to dream about one of her last moments with `Kal.` His fingers brushed over his mark, making Chloe squirm in pleasure._

_“Clark is satisfied with the dreams. I am not,” `Kal` growled._

_“Please, you promised,” Chloe begged._

_“I’ve tried to tell him, you are alive, but Clark can’t see past his hurt,” `Kal` declared._

_Chloe blinked in surprise when she realized her dream had changed. She took a couple steps back but found herself trapped. Her eyes pleaded with the angry Kryptonian warrior whose eyes had darkened in an emotion she could only see as rage._

_“How?” Chloe whispered._

_“You tell me; it’s your dream,” `Kal` declared._

_“Nightmare,” Chloe mumbled. She was seeing her worst fears about Clark never regaining his memories. “You’re still trapped by Jor-El....I tried but he refused to speak with me,” she cried. His fingers brushed away the tears as they rolled down her cheeks._

_“Kal is dying. If he dies how can I ever face you again?” she asked._

_Chloe nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned to see a petite brunette with short spiky hair, tattoos, and piercings, dressed in a black tank top with camo pants standing in front of her._

_“Chloe, I’m Vilandra. Are you still in Smallville?” Lonnie asked._

_Shaking her head no, Chloe wondered how this Vilandra knew her. “Metropolis,” she answered._

_“Observing your tormented dream, I determined your reason for seeking out my brother. The true Royal four will do everything in our power to help your son,” Lonnie declared._

_Fresh tears rolled down her face as Chloe spoke, “How, if I’m dreaming?”_

_“I have an ability to dreamwalk. I came to you. We’ve met before, years ago in Smallville. We will be at the cafe near the Daily Planet tomorrow at noon,” Lonnie declared._

_“I’ll be there,” Chloe promised_

_“A warning: knowing us could cause you danger. We have very old enemies,” Lonnie warned._

_“I don’t care. I’ll do anything to save my son.” She sensed there was something else Lonnie wasn’t telling her but pushed her questions aside. For the first time, she felt hope for her son and held onto it as Lonnie faded from her dreams._

_Chloe slowly woke. Getting up from the chair, she stretched and moved slightly closer to her son. Hearing the grumble from the other side of the room, she said, “I know!”_

_After checking on Kal, Chloe slipped out of the room to speak with Oliver and see Kali. She wasn’t surprised to find Kali had attached herself to Oliver._

_“Mama. Ollie promised to take me out for hot cocoa,” Kali said._

_“Is that so?” Chloe suspected Oliver was going to object to her plan so if he observed with Kali it might put him at ease. She was Kryptonian and perfectly safe unless there were meteor rocks. “Mommy could join you after I meet with The Royals.”_

_“You found the healer?” Oliver asked._

_“Yes. Save your breath. I’m meeting with them. I’d make a deal with the devil himself if it meant it would save my son,” Chloe proclaimed._

======

Choe’s memories of the past weighed heavily on her. She needed a break and suspected Clark did as well. She doubted Clark would admit it, though.

Her thoughts shifted to necessities for today. Grocery shopping would allow Clark to spend time with the twins without her. Generally, Kali came home directly after school. Kal was a completely different story, though. He usually went to Luke’s until dinner time.

Clark and Kal would clash heads-there were some areas where father and son were similar but others where Kal was the complete opposite. She was well aware of her son’s sexual activities. Her discreet birds and the bees talk hadn’t deterred him from his endeavors. She was thankful Kali hadn’t shown an interest in boys that way yet.

“There’s a lot more I have to tell you. While I go grocery shopping, you could spend time with Kali,” Chloe suggested.

Chloe didn’t miss the sudden panic in his blue-green eyes or his nervousness when she started to get up. She bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing aloud when Clark claimed he needed to go to his apartment, too. “Clark, that will take you a second or two,” she teased.

Chloe looked into his eyes as she considered Clark was hoping Kal would still be at his apartment. He was embarrassed about Kali catching them making out on the couch. She blushed, knowing Kali could have witnessed more. They’d been reckless.

“We could get take-out,” Clark suggested.

“True but I still need to go grocery shopping,” Chloe admitted. Two super-powered teenagers and a pretty bare fridge was never a good thing. Watching him closely, she asked, “Nervous about spending time with your children?”

Chloe smiled knowingly when Clark answered, “No.” She’d heard his thought clearly, _‘Terrified.’_ She realized Clark intended to walk out with her when he slipped his hand into hers. Grabbing her purse, she walked out the door with him.

Closing the door, Chloe walked with Clark to the elevator. “If you have coffee, can you bring it here?” she asked.

“Why do I need to bring coffee if you’re going grocery shopping?” Clark questioned.

“Just in case I don’t get back before Kal,” Chloe answered. She stepped on the elevator with him and pressed the button for the garage. “One thing the two of you don’t’ have in common is his love for coffee,” she snarked.

“Nobody loves coffee more than you,” Clark teased.

Chloe laughed. ‘You haven’t seen anything until you see grouchy Kal.’ She was mesmerized by his contagious smile, which made her smile warmly back at him. “Our son is worse than I was when you tried to get me to stop drinking coffee.”

Chloe could admit she tended to get a tad touchy when it came to her coffee. Her eyes sparkled mischievously when she noted his steps falter slightly.

“You taught our children coffee is a food group,” Clark teased. 

“Coffee _is_ a food group,” Chloe challenged as she led Clark over to where her red Grand Prix was parked, and answered his unspoken question: what is Chloe driving these days. She tilted her head upward after getting her key out of her purse.

Their lips met in a chaste kiss making both of them want more than a simple kiss while toying with their senses. Opening the car door, she forced her feet to step away from him.

“I’ll see you later,” Clark declared.

Her hair swished around her face when Clark slipped into super speed. She blew the hair out of her face before climbing into the car. Closing the door, she recalled his sudden exits from her in the past and smiled.

=====

Kal was camped out on his dad’s couch. He’d drunk one of the triple shot mocha lattes and eaten half his Italian chicken cutlet sandwich with broccoli Rabe, mushrooms, onions, black olives, jalapenos, provolone, and feta cheese. Picking up another latte, he glanced at the pile of papers.

Setting the cup down, Kal grimaced as he picked up the top form. He assumed his dad had no idea how his signature was obtained. “It was Lois’s idea,” he mumbled, doubting his dad would let him pass the blame.

He’d intended to go to Clark directly. Lois had given him the simpler solution. At least it was supposed to be a simple solution, but now he’d have to explain. He sighed in frustration knowing he had to get his dad to return the form, too. _‘If he agrees to let me play.’_ Setting it back down, he glanced at the packet.

Kal didn’t even want to look at it. Being bored to death during his current classes was more appealing. That wouldn’t solve anything, though. His best alternative was for his parents to decide for him.

Reaching for the bottom folder, Kal growled, thoroughly annoyed he had to tutor a human student. He slowly opened the folder when his curiosity overpowered him. Glancing through the pages, he thought, _‘for someone my age, her file is awful thin.’_ He assumed Zan had given him a copy of her file so he could know Starr Kincaid before Monday.

His eyes narrowed when he saw her mother had been killed during childbirth and her father was unknown. _So we are kind of similar. I almost killed my mom. She doesn’t know who her father is and mine was walking around thinking he had no children. Maybe her dad doesn’t know about her. Why do I care?_

Kal wanted to scream when he found himself wondering why Starr found a barcode tattoo appealing with specific numbers like X-5-458. It was just a coincidence she lived in one of the abandoned buildings belonging to Rath. He assumed that Rath must have felt sorry for her since she was an emancipated minor like his dupe Michael.

Kal studied her picture, noting Starr had strawberry blonde hair and pale blue eyes that reminded him of moonlight. His comparison agitated him. He had no intention of befriending her. Closing the file, he stuffed it back on the bottom.

Despite his resolve, Kal tried to remember if he’d seen Starr around school. He didn’t recognize her as one of the regular human girls who bugged him about his eyes. _‘Why do I have to tutor an ungulate?’_ Leaning back against the cushions, he was curious if his parents were done talking.

=====

His mind was jumbled. If he’d been human, Clark would be dealing with one hell of a migraine. A couple of blocks from his apartment, he slipped out of super speed. He hoped walking the rest of the way would help him clear his head.

His strides were at an even pace as Clark reflected on his life after the pain stopped. His five year sabbatical had been explained by mentioning the loss of his best friend during his senior year. After a car accident had cut her life short, he’d needed time to cope.

Chloe’d introduced him to journalism when they’d worked together on the school newspaper, the Torch. She’d inspired him to become a journalist. He’d wanted to keep her dream alive by being an investigative reporter for the Daily Planet. In so many words, he’d told everyone his best friend had been the love of his life.

During the day, Clark was an investigative reporter who occasionally slipped away to perform the duties that occupied his lonely nights as Superman. Those saves were meant to fill the void in his heart and soul. Nothing filled the emptiness within him, though.

His life was simple with Jimmy as his friend and reporter for Superman, his friends at the league. His visits to the farm became less frequent and his relationship with his dad was still strained. Something had always prevented him from mending it completely.

Clark was having a hard time processing everything he’d learned so far today. If he subtracted his training, Chloe had kept his children from him for a couple months shy of eleven years.His conscious decision to forgive her was engendered by his desire to be with her and their children. His heart ached when he momentarily pondered another route where he shared custody of their children.

The road Clark decided upon wouldn’t be easy. He couldn’t see himself walking away now, any more than he’d wanted to after initially discovering he was going to be a father. His inhibition-free self forced Clark to admit Chloe was the woman he loved and had chosen as his life mate.

All these years, his friends had withheld the truth from him. He’d been an active participant in their missions, after hours parties. Only two holidays, Thanksgiving or Christmas, he was never invited to attend. Those holidays were reserved for his mom. _Was I excluded because of Chloe and my children?_

Pulling the complex doors open, Clark breathed in deeply and then slowly exhaled to clear his mind and lock his jumbled emotions tightly away. The last thing he wanted was to bombard Kal with his emotions.

A familiar sensation washed over him as Clark opened his door. He feared Kal would do his usual disappearing act. Closing the door, he slowly made his way into the living room. He swore he’d heard his son say something. Not familiar with the term, he asked, “What is an ungulate?”

Moving closer to the couch, Clark studied Kal. His eyes narrowed in annoyance when he realized his eyes were still hidden, which made seeing Kal’s reaction almost impossible. His heightened hearing did detect a sudden change in the rhythm of his heart. “Take off the shades.”

Clark wasn’t surprised when Kal didn’t comply. “Since you didn’t disappear the second I walked in the door. I assume you want to talk to me. That usually requires using your voice,” he declared; preferring to speak with his mouth and not in his head. There were enough scrambled thoughts of his own before figuring out this telepathic ability.


	23. Chapter 23

Kal remained silent as he tried to determine how his dad had heard him. _‘No way. It didn’t work.’_ “I didn’t say that out loud,” he mumbled.

Kal studied Clark through his sunglasses. _‘Answering isn’t in my best interest. Mom hates when I call humans ungulates. She always says it’s an insult. Dad probably will too.’_

Kal rolled his eyes when Clark demanded he remove his sunglasses. _‘Not happening!’_

His eyebrows rose slightly as Clark mentioned his disappearing acts. Clark was right, Kal did want to talk to him. He was was still contemplating disappearing, though. He just didn’t want to burden him. 

His eyes narrowed in annoyance as Clark mentioned how a voice was required to talk. _‘A voice is only required if you speak verbally.’_ His preference was telepathic, which constantly annoyed his mom. _‘Telling him that would be a bad idea.’_ Lost in his thoughts, he missed Clark slipping into super speed to snag his sunglasses.

====

Clark was trying hard not to convey his frustration through his emotions. It was obvious to him that Kal wanted to talk to him. He was simply choosing not to. 

Clark continued to hear words when Kal hadn’t spoken them aloud. _‘I prefer words,’_ he attempted to reply back as he placed the sunglasses on the coffee table. 

Clark noticed a pile of papers when the glasses started to move slightly. When he focused on the pages, the one on top with his signature caught his eye. Reaching down, he picked the paper up and glanced through it. 

Clark discovered the form was a release form to play sports. His eyes narrowed as he recognized the handwriting belonged to Lois and also noticed that Chloe hadn’t signed. 

“Can I tell you the meaning after I explain the form?” 

Clark was torn between his desires to know why Kal seemed reluctant to answer and how his signature was obtained. “I’m guessing,you believe I won’t like the meaning of what was it?”

“Ungulate.” 

Clark was positive Kal was aware he could hear him perfectly. He couldn’t stop himself from voicing how mumbling got on his nerves.“Mumbling will get you nowhere.”

Clark waited until Kal acknowledged him. He decided that since Kal had started talking, continuing was probably in his best interest. He didn’t need Kal to confirm his suspicion that Chloe had said no. “I’d say you forged it, but this is my signature, which means Lois got me to sign it unknowingly.” 

“I don’t forge mom’s signature - that would be Kali.” 

“I won’t play that game,” Clark warned. 

“Kali will the second she gets busted,” Kal snapped. 

Clark attempt to ignore his son’s comment. He couldn’t help but think about how Kal was indirectly warning him of what would come with Kali. Despite Chloe’s claim that Kali was the mellow child, he was starting to suspect that their daughter might be acting out.

“Lois said she would get you to sign it for me,” Kal admitted. 

Clark tried to recall when Lois had acquired his signature. After a few moments, it came to him.

_Clark was typing up an article from an investigation into a chemical spill at Luthercorp._

_Several weeks ago, Lex Luthor publicly apologized for a chemical spill. During his press conference, he claimed there had been a computer malfunction. The malfunction had caused a chain reaction where several tanks overheated, and the excess heat and additional pressure buckled the metal seams, and chemicals seeped through._

_After a thorough investigation, Lex Luthor was cleared of any negligence. He has instituted new safety measures to ensure there will be no future chemical spills at his plant._

_Finalizing the article, he emailed it to Perry for approval._

_Clark looked up from his computer screen as Lois placed a stack of papers on his desk. He watched her shift the papers before pointing to a line on one of them._

_“Smallville, I need your John Hancock,” Lois informed him._

_Clark almost growled aloud. He hated how Lois always called him Smallville. Much to his own annoyance, he often found himself wondering why. He attempted to take a closer look as he asked, “For what?”_

_His eyebrow rose when Lois shifted the papers, making it almost impossible for Clark to read the actual release form. He contemplated using his enhanced vision to take a closer look, but it was too risky with her being so close to him._

_“I want reimbursement from our investigation. It’s just a few boring expenses.”_

_Clark reached for the papers. “I want to read them first.”_

_“Just sign them, Smallville!”_

_A familiar desire to strangle her washed over him. Picking up his pen, he quickly signed all the places she pointed to._

The stack had been a ruse. Lois only needed his signature on the release form. The rest were to make it appear she was handing them in to Perry. He was attempting to determine the time frame when Kal told him Zan had allowed him to play for two months.

“First, does Zan have a last name?” Clark asked. He felt it was wrong for Kal to call the principal by his first name. “Second, how did he discover this?”

“Zan is a Royal. For school purposes its Principal King,” Kal answered. 

His thoughts shifted when Kal mentioned Royal. His control on his emotions slipped momentarily as he realized that Chloe was indeed the CS-El his mom had been reading about when he was sick. _‘Chloe needs to explain the term Royal!’_

Clark decided he’d have to hear what Kal had to say concerning Kali. “Tell me the part pertaining to you.” 

“It doesn’t matter,” Kal grumbled.

“Kal,” Clark said in warning. He tried not to smile when Kal crossed his arms over his chest, making him think about how much his son acted like him when he was silently trying to convey his frustrations.

=====

Kal crossed his arms over his chest and his nostrils flared as he huffed. It was almost impossible to explain without revealing Kali was the reason for the discovery in the first place. Then there was his inability to out the Royals. “How can I explain when I can’t say anything about Kali? She’s the reason I got busted in the first place!”

Kal knew eventually it would have been revealed. Especially since his dad had his memories now. He suspected his dad would want to be an active part in their lives. “I was going to come to you directly, but figured me walking into the Planet trying to get you to sign a form wouldn’t have gone well.”

Kal tried desperately not to focus his attention on his dad. He didn’t want to know what his comments made Clark think about or any of the emotions associated with it. The brief anger he’d felt puzzled him, though.

=====

Clark didn’t know what to think and tried to imagine his reaction. His discovery of becoming a father in his teen years had shocked him. He’d always dreamed of being a father but had never imagined it was possible.

“If I could have a heart attack you might have given me one. One look at you and anyone can tell you’re my son,” he declared with pride. Kal reminded him of how he dressed before his conception. “You even wear the same color scheme I did before you were conceived.”

“Right down to the Red-K,” Kal grumbled.

Clark chose to ignore the snide comment as he asked, “What did you plan on saying?” 

=====

Kal had imagined the scene being a bit more dramatic. His decision would have inadvertently told Clark his mom was alive. “Do you really want to know what I would have said?” he asked skeptically. 

Kal sighed when Clark nodded. “You must be trippin’ right now. The last thing you expected to discover was you have a son. I’m only here because my Mom won’t let me play Lacrosse. I thought maybe you would give me permission.”

“Who’s your mom?” Clark demanded.

Kal had anticipated this reaction. He’d played that scenario over in his head many times, always deciding in the end silence was his better option. “You would have told me she was dead so what I was telling you was impossible.” _‘She almost died because of me.’_

=====

Clark bit back his reply when he heard his son’s unspoken words. Scooting closer to Kal on the couch, he reached out and gripped his shoulder. If Kal attempted to disappear, he had no intention of allowing him to get away. 

“I want you to stop blaming yourself…” Clark started. Hearing Kal’s heart rate increase, he declared, “I heard you.” He saw bewilderment in Kal’s eyes before Kal attempted to pull away from him. 

“You avoid your mom, abilities, and physically hurt yourself in the process. I won’t allow it to continue,” Clark stated sternly. Looking deeply into Kal’s eyes, he continued, “You calculated what you believed my reaction would be, and decided it would be safer if you didn’t tell me.”

Clark’s gut told him he was dead on about this. Kal had spent too much time trying to protect everyone else. “It’s not your responsibility to protect your mom, or Kali.”

====

Kal was surprised by the strength his dad exhibited to keep him there. Their talk about signatures had taken a drastic turn. He didn’t know what to say in response and carefully contemplated his actions.

His super strength had been present since birth. He wasn’t certain he wanted to tell his dad he never really did anything at full strength. Deciding honesty was his best approach, he declared, “I rarely do anything at full strength.” 

Unless he felt like going really fast, which he’d done last night when he’d blown his dad away. _If I wanted to leave, you couldn’t stop me._ He sighed in frustration before blurting out, “I don’t want any more than I already have!” 

Shifting on the couch, Kal forcefully moved away. It annoyed him that his dad had so easily figured out his reasons. 

======

Clark was concerned when Kal said he hardly ever did anything at full strength. He recalled Chloe mentioned that Kal had inherited his superstrength. “You can’t stop an ability from developing.” 

“It’s worked so far,” Kal snarked.

Clark wondered if that was the reason for Kal’s headaches. “How long?” 

The silence told him Kal believed he wouldn’t like the answer. 

“I suggest you start using your voice or your prospects of playing become zero.”

“Why does it matter?” Kal asked.

Clark stared at Kal as he pondered Chloe’s about them being similar. She was both right and wrong. “It matters because you matter. You’ve been coming here for months, but everytime I get close you run away.” 

Suspecting there was more to Kal’s sudden appearance that evening, Clark asked, “What made you come to me when you don’t really want to?” 

Clark ran his hands through his hair in frustration when Kal continued to remain silent. He decided to try a different tactic. “I want you to think about what I’ve said.”

Clark was afraid that Kal would flee and it would take him hours to catch him. “I’ll allow you to play, but there are conditions: you stop suppressing your abilities and work with me on the correct way to control your strength. You also have to tell your mom you have been playing.” 

“Never mind!” 

Clark was confused until he realized it was because he wanted Kal to tell Chloe. “You’re saying that because your mom already said no. So you think it would cause an argument between me and your mom for me to agree when she didn’t.”

Clark didn’t want anyone walking around on eggshells. “That never should have been your concern. Now, since you’ve already played for two months, and fraudulently obtained my signature, what should your punishment be?”

=====

Kal wasn’t sure he was happy about being allowed to play. His mom would blow a gasket. She’d always dead set against him playing, or that’s the impressions he’d always gotten..

“If I said Zan already gave me a punishment, that’s not gonna work is it?” Kal asked.

“You can tell me what the punishment is, but no it won’t.”

“I have to tutor a girl,” Kal grumbled. He had no idea what his punishment should be; the one Zan had given him was bad enough. Shrugging his shoulders, he asked. “What if Mom doesn’t agree?”

“This is about my signature. Not your mom. Since you can’t think of anything, you can explain that term and your issue with the girl,” Clark stated.

“Does my answer affect anything we already discussed?” Kal asked.

“No.”

Kal attempted to stall by picking up his coffee. He noticed his dad eyeing his sandwich as he took a large swallow. “If you want it you can have it but it’s cold. Kinda like my coffee,” he grumbled.

“What is it?” Clark asked while holding his hand out for the mug.

Kal reluctantly handed his cup to his dad. “Chicken, kale, mushrooms, onions, jalapenos, provolone and feta,” he answered.

He watched beams of orange come from his dad’s eyes, then his eyes turned back to normal. “I don’t have that one. And don’t want it either.”

“We’ll discuss that later!” Clark stated firmly.

Kal took his cup back but didn’t like the implication of his dad’s words. _‘Did Kali mention my headaches?’_ “The girl is an ungulate. It’s a pack term for human.” Knowing he needed to clarify, he said, “My friends are Skinwalkers - they are a pack.”

“You’re right. I don’t like that term. There’s nothing wrong with being human. I also don’t like your tone. It makes me think you have issues with humans. I’d like to know why.”

“It’s not obvious?” 

=====

Clark felt his temper flare when Kal looked directly into his eyes as if to say ‘look’. 

“I don’t see anything wrong with your eyes,” he declared with sincerity.

Clark understood now why Kal insisted on wearing the sunglasses. People who didn’t know him would give him strange looks. All he could think of was how years ago he’d believed people would see him as a freak if they discovered he was from another planet. “Did your mom ever tell you about her wall of weird?”

After Kal shook his head, Clark continued, “I used to be afraid that when your mom discovered I wasn’t human, that she would put me on her wall of weird. I felt like a freak, like I belonged there.” 

Clark saw Kal was genuinely surprised, but didn’t feel Kal was ready to discuss what was actually bothering him. Not wanting to push him, he said, “Just think about what I said. I have no intention of going anywhere.” 

Getting up from the couch, he said, “I came here to get some of my things because I’ll be staying over there. Chloe said you usually come home for dinner, so I’ll give you till then to come up with a suitable punishment.”


	24. Chapter 24

Kal stared after his dad. _How am I supposed to think of a punishment? Wasn’t telling Mom what I did punishment enough?_

Putting his pile of papers together, Kal teleported them into his bedroom. “Is mom home?” he inquired. 

“Chloe went grocery shopping.”

Kal got up to throw the garbage away. His dad’s warning flashed in his mind as he started to feel the telltale signs of an approaching headache. He tossed the carrier and empty mugs into the garbage can. 

Kal leaned against the door frame of his dad’s bedroom. He glanced around the room until he found his dad at his closet. He watched him pack clothes in one knapsack and then put his Superman uniform and red boots into another before grabbing several dry cleaning bags containing dress shirts, pants, and ties. 

“Do you want me home before dinner?” 

=====

Clark had been dwelling on his lack of performance regarding his Superman duties. He’d contemplated asking Oliver to get someone to cover for him.“Yes. Your mom mentioned take-out. You can go with me and we can discuss what you decided.” 

Clark stared at the spot where Kal had been, wondering if there might was a reason for his sudden disappearance. He remembered Chloe wanted him to bring coffee, and he grabbed the can. Closing the cabinet, he glanced down at the sink. _‘You forgot your mug.’ How long has Kal been using my apartment as his personal hiding spot?_

Clark turned off the lights before heading to the door. He planned on speaking to management about ending his lease after fixing the damage he’d done in the bathroom. Exiting the building, he slipped into super speed to get to the other side of Metropolis.

Clark discovered Kali wasn’t home from school yet. Setting the coffee can down on the counter, he went into the bedroom to take care of his things. Sliding the closet open, he found several of his dress shirts from his red-K binge. Smirking to himself, he hung his dry cleaning before opening the knapsack with his uniform. Pushing the clothing aside, he put his superman uniform in the back and the boots in the far corner. He suspected his children were aware he was Superman but hiding those items was a habit.

Clark put his work shoes next to her shoes, _Why does Chloe need so many shoes?_ Reaching up, he placed the empty knapsack on the top shelf, unaware that his ring was mere inches from his hand. Moving away from the closet, he set the other bag on the bed until Chloe made room in her dresser. He didn’t believe there was enough space for his dresser which made him think about moving again.

It was a good idea.`Kal` originally got this apartment. Chloe moved in here after Gabe caught `Kal` and Chloe having sex in her bedroom. His current apartment was in a better part of town but was too small for all of them. He also wanted to have more children with her. Something he was unwilling to change his mind about. He was willing to wait. _‘Maybe a year. I don’t want Kal or Kali to feel a new sibling would replace either of them.’_

Clark went back out into the kitchen to make coffee. He’d just finished putting the coffee away in the cupboard when he swore that he heard Kali in her bedroom. Leaning against the counter, he started to feel nervous about spending time with her.

====

Kali put away the outfits she had bought earlier before slinging her backpack over her shoulder. She teleported into the living room and pretended to have come from school. Setting her backpack down on the counter, she watched Clark, instantly noticing how he looked nervous. “Hi dad. Where is mom?”

“Hi... She went grocery shopping.” 

Kali believed her dad was feeling nervous about how she’d met him earlier. Walking around the counter to him, she figured she’d waited long enough and quickly wrapped her arms around him.

=====

Clark watched Kali closely, still feeling embarrassed about earlier. He was wondering if she would mind if he hugged her when Kali enveloped him in a tight hug. Wrapping his arms around her, he enjoyed the feeling of holding his baby girl in his arms, even if the thought was silly. She was almost sixteen but it was the first time he’d ever held her.

Clark frowned, knowing he had yet to manage to hug his son. His frown deepened when he spotted something over her shoulder. His eyes narrowed in on her lower back to focus on a green dragonfly with purple wings and a black tail. 

He recalled how Chloe had mentioned she hadn’t given Kali permission for a tattoo. His son’s words from earlier echoed in his mind about Kali forging mom’s signature. He debated on whether or not he should mention it as he unwrapped his arms from around her.

Deciding to wait, he asked, “How was school?”

======

Kali reached into the cupboard, completely forgetting her dad would see her tattoo. Pouring coffee into the mug, she replied, “It was more interesting after lunch.” Setting the pot down, she picked her mug up and turned around to face him.

Kali wanted to see his reaction when she told him about Kal. “Kal’s ex almost ripped her locker out of the wall when Kal and Brie were playing tonsil hockey.”

“Kal skipped school.” 

“No he skips all his morning classes like English, History, and Math. He gets straight A’s in all of them,” Kali stated enviously. 

She despised Math. A story she found funny but doubted her dad would agree was the one and only time she’d bugged Kal until he agreed to do her math homework. She’d thought, I’ll finally get one good grade in my math class.

Her hard lesson learned was never ask Kal to cheat. He’d given her all the wrong answers. Instead of an A she’d gotten an F. When she tried to explain that Kal helped her with her homework the teacher had laughed. When learning Kryptonian from her grandfather, Jor-El, it had taken her weeks to master the language. “I hate math; it’s like learning Kryptonian.”

Kali noticed the look of surprise and decided to venture away from her grandfather. It was more fun to talk about Kal anyway. “Kal usually strolls in with Luke Cates and Sophia Donner. He hangs with the brat pack as mom calls them.”

“Brat pack?” 

“Skinwalkers. They shed their skin for a pelt.”

Kali suspected his head was ready to explode from information overload. She didn’t want to tell her dad about her boyfriend or the others she’d discovered like him. “I usually hang with the Royals. They’re alien-human hybrids, the children of the Antarian royal four. Rafe is my best friend. His dad is Rath, an Antarian General, and Rath’s mate is Ria. Mom is best friends with his mom.”

Kali was aware that there was a great deal more to the Royals. General Rath claimed Manhattan was the Antarian’s city. It was a logical conclusion Rath had his own private army. Her belief was even her mom didn’t know all the specifics. After taking a sip of her coffee, she continued, “I don’t really have any human friends.” 

======

Clark wondered if Kali was amused by two girls fighting over her brother or if there was more he should be reading between the lines. It perplexed him why Kal would be more prone to attend his afternoon classes. Her wording made him suspect Kali had a harder time in some subjects. 

Clark was surprised to learn that Kal had an ex and current girlfriend. Kal was much different than he’d been in high school. He would never have walked right up to Chloe and kissed her. _‘Unless I was under the influence.’ I will have to casually talk to Kal about his girlfriend.’_ He wanted to be a father again before he became a grandfather.The mere thought made him panicky.

His eyes narrowed when Kali mentioned learning Kryptonian. He wanted to ask why she decided to train with Jor-El, but before he could get a word in, she started talking again. _‘Definitely talks like her mom.’_

Years ago, Clark discovered a member of the Kawatche tribe, Kyla Willowbrook, was a Skinwalker. How did they find friends as unique as themselves? He was shocked to learn that the term Royal was actually code for an alien-human hybrid. _‘There are other aliens on Earth!’_

His mind flashed to his training as Clark tried to recall anything about that race. His emotions were mixture of happiness and sadness as he learned Chloe had a new best friend. She’d always been his best friend. His gut told him there were missing parts in Kali’s explanation. 

Clark couldn’t help but hear how Kali said human with distaste. He wasn’t pleased with how his children had a biased attitude about humans. He’d attended school pretending to be your typical teenager. It appeared that his children did nothing of the sort. “Where do you go to high school?”

“Manhattan Lusus Naturae High,” Kali answered.

Clark swore that was familiar but couldn’t remember why. _‘Maybe if I don’t think about it the answer will come to me.’_ A nagging feeling formed as his puzzlement continued.

Finally able to get a word into their conversation, Clark said, “It’s nice that you told me everything Kal already did earlier.” He noticed sudden panic in her blue eyes before he continued, “For future reference, I asked about your day.” 

=======

Kali blinked in surprise, wondering if her focus on Kal had been too much. Her dad couldn’t possibly know she’d skipped school after seeing Kal. _‘Oliver wouldn’t call him.’_ He has no idea that I was at the mall. She tried to keep her heart normal knowing that her dad might detect the change in its rhythm.

If one of Kal’s friends were there, Kali knew she would already be busted. Never try to lie around a Skinwalker; they will catch you every time. Scolding herself for worrying, she attempted to cover by saying, “Well, Kal was my entertainment before class started.”

Walking back around the counter, Kali grabbed her backpack and slung it over her shoulder. “I gotta do some homework.”

======

Clark leaned against the counter. His heightened hearing had detected the slight change in her heartbeat. He wasn’t amused by her comment about Kal being her entertainment. He didn’t know his daughter enough to know if he should be suspicious. Yet he couldn’t stop the nagging feeling that his daughter was hiding something.

His eyebrow rose in question when Kali suddenly had homework to do. It was the weekend which meant she’d have all weekend to finish. Unless Kali liked to get her homework out of the way so the rest of her weekend would be free to spend time with her friends. 

Clark hoped to spend time with his children during the weekend. He was off from the Planet until Monday, and unless some dire emergency ensued for Superman he planned on some quality time with his family. A quick patrol after his children were tucked away in their beds.

Refilling his mug, Clark hoped Chloe got other things to drink. Normally, he didn’t drink this much coffee. Hearing the front door, he wondered who would walk inside without knocking. 

====

Lois grumbled to herself as she opened the front door. She swore Chloe never locked it. Kicking the door shut, she walked further inside of the apartment. She almost laughed when she saw Kali sitting at the table like the perfect teenager doing her homework. “I take it your mom isn’t home,” she commented while depositing the box on the chair.

“My day has been made; the wicked witch has appeared,” Kali mumbled before snapping, “Nope!” 

Lois glanced at the table as she said, “You know it’s cute you're pretending to do homework.” She knew that Kali would never admit she’d skipped school today. Her actions were for her mom’s benefit. “I saw you at the mall when you should have been in class. Thought your mom took all the credit cards Oliver gave you.”

She wasn’t surprised when Kali paid no attention to her accusation. She’d always believed there was one big difference between the twins. Kali was the sneaky one, while Kal had no qualms about almost anything he was doing, unless he felt it would be bothersome. 

“Lois!” Clark snapped.

Lois blinked in surprise. She swore she heard Clark growl her name. Turning in that direction, she discovered Clark leaning against the counter and staring daggers at her. This was the last place she’d expected to find him. Recalling what Jimmy had said, she mumbled,“Family emergency,” before she replied, “Smallville."

======

Clark leaned against the counter, hearing Kali perfectly when she mumbled. He believed his daughter had the same temperament he had when it came to Lois, a very short fuse. It was obvious that Lois and Kali didn’t get along. 

Clark started to lose his temper when Lois accused Kali of skipping school. His eyes narrowed in distaste when she mentioned Oliver giving Kali credit cards. He already had issues with Oliver supporting his family over the years. Gifts in the future were going to be limited to special occasions, holidays, and birthdays.

However, Clark had sworn he’d heard Kali in her bedroom first. He didn’t want to accuse his daughter of skipping school but couldn’t shake how Lois had worded it. Kali reminded Clark of Kal with her lack of response. Almost like she could care less about anything that came from Lois.

Experience told Clark if Lois had a point, she would continue pressing regardless of the other party involved. He decided the best way to end this was to make his presence known to her. “Lois!”

Clark hated when Lois called him Smallville. It was the town he’d grown up in not his name. “Is there some reason you can’t call me Clark?” 

======

Clark had asked her that same question on numerous occasions. Now, Lois had every intention of answering him. “I never knew if I should call you Clark or Kal-El.” 

She stepped back slightly when his eyes darkened in what she assumed was anger. Deep down, she’d always been fearful of what might happen when Clark discovered his secret was out. “I was always afraid that if I called you anything other than Smallville I would give away that I knew your secret.”

Lois had wanted Chloe to tell Clark about his children but at the same time feared losing her relationship with Kal. She hated to admit that deep down Chloe’s refusal had been in her favor. 

Lois knew Kal wanted his father and used her as a way of avoiding whatever issues he had with his mom. Now it seemed she’d discovered the real reason Kal had decided to go home. His note flashed in her mind, ‘You’re not my mom.’ 

“You don’t have to worry about me calling you Smallville, Clark, or Kal-El. I’m taking an extended leave of absence,” Lois declared before pointing to the box. “Those are Kal’s. If he doesn’t want them give the game system away or something.” 

Lois started toward the door, fearing that Kali might mention her belief she’d always wished Kal was her son. She’d been forced to come to some hard truths. Kal had never really needed her. Her best course of action was to start over and the only way for that to happen was to break all attachments here in Metropolis. “I’m putting my stuff in storage and breaking my lease.” 

=====

Clark wasn’t happy that Lois was aware of his origins regardless of how she’d learned the truth. Ultimately, she had needed to know his secret. However, that still didn’t remove his anger.Under normal circumstances, he would never have told Lois. He suspected she’d be afraid of him. Her actions confirmed his instincts. 

His focus turned to the box before Lois pointed to it. Clark wanted to know why Lois had a game system, several games, CDs, and a laptop which she claimed belonged to his son. ‘Why does Lois have stuff that belongs to my son?’ 

Clark didn’t care for the impression that Lois was leaving, she was only there because of her attachment to his son. It annoyed him that Lois would buy a bunch of items for Kal and exclude Kali. His eyes darkened as his mood matched his thoughts about the box being only an excuse. 

_‘My son was at Lois’s last night.’_ Clark was brought abruptly out of his thoughts when Lois mentioned an extended leave of absence. He couldn’t decide whether to be concerned or thrilled. 

Clark breathed in deeply as he almost told her exactly what he’d been thinking. Instead, he remained silent, uncertain what to say to her. He wasn’t pleased with how there would be more turmoil in his life. “Chloe will be upset you couldn’t say goodbye.”

His eyebrow rose when Lois huffed. Clark waited when she stopped walking and turned back around to glare at him. She obviously was debating on if she should speak her mind. Normally, her attitude would amuse him but now it irked him. 

His irritation grew when Lois pointed at Kali before she babbled nervously, “Chloe and I haven’t seen eye to eye since I took two damn files from her. It was just something about a silver hand print and a girl being healed. I never saw the big deal. And Kali has hated me since she was five. No matter what I did.” 

Clark blinked in surprise when Lois practically ran from the apartment when Kali snapped, “Wonder if mom told dad why!” He stepped away from the counter when the reason registered in his mind. _‘It was when Kal was sick.’_


	25. Chapter 25

Chloe sensed there was something bothering Clark as she walked into the apartment. 

She set the bags on the counter as Clark asked, “Need some help?”

“There are more bags in the car.” 

Kal would have teleported the bags into the kitchen. She frowned, not particularly pleased with how much Kal relied on that ability. ‘Maybe Clark can get him to use it less.’ Her thoughts were interrupted as Clark returned with several more bags. 

“Did you buy out the store?” Clark teased.

Chloe smiled before snarking, “Nope.” 

She started putting stuff away as Clark brought the last of the bags into the kitchen. Suspecting that Clark was attempting to occupy himself, she looked over the bags and inquired, “Something wrong?” 

“Lois was here,” Clark answered. 

Chloe nibbled on her bottom lip. Lois might have mentioned Kal frequented her apartment. He had a habit of either staying at home, Lois’s, or Luke’s. 

“Lois brought a box with stuff that belongs to Kal.” 

After Chloe finished putting everything away, she said, “If Kal left anything at her apartment that meant he didn’t want it.” She started to feel apprehensive about their impending conversation. She doubted Clark was going to like how much time Kal spent at Lois’s. Filling her mug with coffee, she suggested, “Kali, why don’t you go hang out with one of your friends until around five?”

======

Kali nodded. She figured her mom wanted to discuss how Kal was at Lois’s more than home. Putting her notebook into her backpack, she stood and then slung it over her shoulder. 

“Use the front door. There is a new house rule about teleporting in and out of the house.” 

Kali rolled her eyes as she opened her bedroom door. Tossing her bag onto her bed, she closed the door. Walking toward the door, she tried to recall the last time she’d exited the apartment through the front door. ‘Kal is just gonna love this.’ 

Opening the door, Kali stepped into the hallway and closed the door. She glanced up and down the hall before slipping into super speed. ‘He didn’t say anything about having to use the elevator.’ 

======

Clark tried to keep a tight lid on his emotions. He watched Chloe closely as he mentioned Lois. His eyebrow rose in question when Chloe wasn’t the least surprised about Kal having items at Lois’s. He’d already suspected Kal had been at Lois’s apartment last night. 

The implication that Kal was there on a regular basis made him concerned. Kal should have been here. His thoughts drifted from Kal to Kali.. His gut instinct informed him that Kali perceived herself as the innocent one. 

Their conversation earlier had stemmed around Kal. Clark wondered if Kali had purposely strayed away from anything concerning herself. It was obvious to him Kali was annoyed with his new rule about teleporting. Running his hands through his hair, he thought about how his children might dislike him for all the new rules. 

Clark followed Chloe over to the couch. Sitting down next to her, he casually observed how she nibbled on her bottom lip. A signal to him that she was nervous. Studying her closer, he noted the darkened circles underneath her eyes, her thin frame. She was a shell of the woman he loved. 

It hit Clark like a ton of bricks, Chloe agonized over her decision and the consequences even now, with his memories having returned to him. She blamed herself for everything that had happened. 

Scooting closer to her, Clark took the mug from her hands and placed it on the coffee table. Placing his fingers underneath her chin, he slowly coaxed her into looking upward into his eyes. Holding her gaze, he said, “Chlo... I’ve already determined that Kal was staying at Lois’s to avoid dealing with his empathy.”

“Yes and no.”

Clark cocked his eyebrow while he forced himself to remain silent. He was trying hard to remain calm but was having difficulty. Her continued silence didn’t bode well with him. There was a nagging feeling in his gut about the real reason. “Did Kal want to live with me?” 

======

“Not at first,” Chloe answered while she fidgeted uncomfortably. Kal was very good at hiding, which many times reminded her of Clark with his secret. She’d been afraid pushing Kal too hard would have Kal do as Clark had once threatened. 

“When I found you in Metropolis, you threatened to go so far away I would never find you,” Chloe reminded Clark. She blushed, knowing that was moments before `Kal` had taken complete control of Clark. 

“I was afraid Kal would disappear. He can be just as stubborn as his father,” Chloe snarked. 

“Am not,” Clark grumbled.

Chloe rolled her eyes as she continued, “When I told Kal there could be no more teleporting to Lois’s in the middle of the night Kal said he wanted to live with you.” She remembered her shock, hurt, and then confusion when Kal suddenly snapped, “never mind…”

Her heart started to beat faster: Kal had done more than sense her emotions. Her thoughts spiraled with implications. Kal must have contributed to Clark’s memories returning. 

‘How many abilities can our son be fighting against?’ 

Chloe sensed Clark’s frustration and his unspoken question about time. “Empathy and mind are both abilities you don’t possess,” she stated.

‘Kal was twelve.’ 

======

Clark focused on the obvious until he heard Chloe’s unspoken words. He started to calculate the time frame making his anger rise to borderline rage. ‘Almost four years.’ Leaning back into the cushions, he crossed his arms angrily over his chest.

Clark breathed in deeply and then slowly exhaled as he reminded himself the situation wasn’t that simple. Kal could have spoken to him many times over the last several months. Instead, Kal chose to continue to hide when he’d had the option of resolving his power issues by revealing himself. “I spoke with Kal earlier about my belief that he avoids you, feels its his job to protect you and Kali.”

Chloe’s continued silence made Clark aware that Chloe’s guilt had become a tool their children used to their advantage. “I have a strong suspicion that Kali and Kal have both done things you aren’t aware of.” He paused for a moment to collect his thoughts before continuing, “We will have a family discussion tonight over dinner.”

======

Kali slipped into normal speed a short distance from the Skinwalkers’ apartment complex near what appeared to be an old, rundown, abandoned building with boarded up steel-barred windows. A large sign was stapled to the front door reading ‘keep out’ in bold blood red letters. 

Kali slipped through the barely open rusted steel fence onto the property that emitted an eerie vibe. Most intruders would be spooked and not dare to venture further. She smirked to herself knowing that old saying ‘appearances can be deceiving’ was very true.

Kali followed the chipped and broken sidewalk with some parts corroded away that led to the rotten mildewed wooden front steps. It was apparent that if someone attempted to gain access, their body weight would cause the steps to buckle and cave in around their feet.

Aware the front entrance was a trap, Kali traveled the well-worn path in the overgrown grass along the side of the building to the back entrance with a clear driveway to the adjacent street. She glanced at the spray painted graffiti on the steel garage bay and side doors before turning . the knob. After hearing the slow click, she braced herself as the old door groaned in protest at being opened.

Kali stepped inside the restored and almost immaculate garage with two black ninja motorcycles parked in one half on the bay. The other half was a workshop with all sorts of tools hanging neatly in place, a map with schematics and markers for different destinations in Manhattan. She was unaware that hidden underneath the retractable lead painted wall were all types of weapons - different types of guns, knives, explosives, and surveillance equipment.

Kali closed the door before moving closer to the wooden staircase that allowed entrance to the first floor - kitchen, living room, guest bedroom, bathroom, and master bedroom with adjoining bathroom. The dead giveaway was the graffiti, but otherwise the interior had been remodeled.

Off the living room was an access door to the narrow staircase for the second floor. It had been gutted of everything but the main walls and rafters that remained from what used to be an attic. Ropes hung from the rafters and mats adorned the floor. Along the wall on the far side of the room were all sorts of weights and other equipment. The room had perfect amount of space for sparring or training and received the most use of any of the building.

Kali contemplated whether or not she should venture inside or wait for Zack to come down. Her fingertips traced over the leather seat of the Ninja as Zack appeared in front of her. She smiled and nodded when Zack asked, “Want to go for a ride?” 

=====

Luke stared out his window, thinking about the strange tenant near his complex. He was certain Trouble was more than human. He hadn’t been able to figure out anything else though. He’d believed her tattoo was unusual until he noticed Zack also had a barcode tattoo with different numbers. 

Luke noticed Kali at Dansea with Zack during the match between Trouble and Sean. He’d sworn he saw Trouble blur with the right hook she delivered to knock Sean out. His experience in the ring with Trouble made him aware that she had a bad ass left hook too. One that had ultimately made him lose a match with her. 

Luke had given her several blows that would have knocked a normal mortal to their knees. He’d heard her ribs breaking when his fists connected with her midsection. Trouble continued their match as if nothing had happened. 

Analyzing their fight, Luke believed she either had a very high threshold for pain or had been trained to fight through being injured. He’d even wondered if she had played him after overhearing Kali comment to Zack. 

Luke heard the rumors about Zack being Trouble’s cousin. He suspected that soon the school would have a new student. Would Zack register for their part of high school or the humans? Trouble wasn’t registered in Lusus Naturae but Manhattan High. She pretended not to be special but normal. 

His thoughts were interrupted as Kal quirked, “Zan is making me tutor some dumb human girl named Starr Kincaid.”

Luke bit his tongue to keep from saying, ‘Dumb and human are two terms I wouldn’t associate with Starr. It’s shameful she isn’t a Skinwalker. If I wasn’t in love with Sophia, Kal and I would have some friendly competition over her. ’ He smirked as he turned his attention toward his best friend. 

His heightened senses had alerted him to the activities down the hall. The scent of sex still clung to his best friend from his activities with Brie mere moments ago. He found it hilarious that now Kal was whining about Starr.

Zan might have inadvertently solved a mounting problem for him as an Alpha. Kal and Brie could never have anything serious. Pack law forbade them from mating outside of the pack. He and the others had agreed to uphold an amended law: they were to continue their bloodline by mating within the pack until the next generation. 

Their decision to attend high school in Manhattan as exchange students was allowed under the understanding that if they left Wolf Lake, they were never to return again. It was a choice Luke had made without hesitation. He planned to eventually tell Kal about everything, he hadn’t gotten around to it yet.

Luke noticed Starr watching Kal from a distance. Kal was unaware he’d passed Starr in the hallways a few times. Curious, he asked, “You know the girl who calls me Wolfy?” 

After Kal shrugged his shoulders, Luke decided now might be his best opportunity. “You ever been to Dansea or heard about a girl who boxes there nicknamed Trouble?” 

“No.” 

Grabbing his leather coat, Luke slipped it on as he declared, “Let me enlighten you about some of the secrets that are weaved into the Royals.” He snickered when Kal raised his eyebrow at him. “For someone so smart, you tend to miss the obvious.” 

Luke could tell from the dumbstruck look Kal gave him that he didn’t understand. Once outside, he said, “Manhattan is the new Antar.” It made perfect sense to him. The Royals ran and protected the city. Rath and Zan held positions within the school allowing them to watch over the teenagers. 

Luke believed Zan made it his business to determine what students were normal and which ones had supernatural abilities. He’d only started to notice that some he thought were human weren’t after frequenting Dansea. “You honestly believe that all the other students are all human?”

“Yes, why would someone pretend to be human?” 

Luke sighed as they continued to walk down the street. He glanced in the direction Kal was staring when Kal stopped suddenly.

“Did you see Kali?” 

Shaking his head, Luke attempted, “Come on man, let’s go to Dansea.” His eyes flashed golden when Kal started to venture toward the gate. The last thing he wanted to do was deal with Kali. “Who cares what your sister is doing?” 

Luke was uncertain how Kal would react. He tended to be overprotective of his sister. Kali would attempt to get out of being busted by blabbing her big mouth. She certainly didn’t want Kal anywhere near Zack. Kal had threatened more than a few boys who showed an interest in his sister. If Zack was like Trouble, he’d witness one hell of a fight. 

“See no Kali. Let’s go.”

======

It dawned on Kal as he walked onto the property why the address seemed familiar to him. “This is where Starr supposedly lives,” Kal snapped in disbelief. ‘Why did Starr live in a run down building that should be demolished?’ Pulling the door open, he almost screamed as the screech made his super hearing pound. His eyes doubled in size when he stepped into the garage. 

“I told you, Kali ain’t here,” Luke growled.

Kal glanced around at his surroundings as he extended his hearing in attempt to see if anyone was upstairs. Detecting Luke’s nervousness, he turned his attention toward his best friend. “What aren’t you saying?”

His red eyes narrowed in on Luke as he studied him. He couldn’t understand what his friend was hiding from him. His focus made Kal miss Starr Kincaid walking into the garage.

“That you should leave before my house smells like that skank,” Starr snapped.

Kal stared in shock at a petite strawberry blonde with pale blue eyes standing mere inches from him with her hands placed on her hips. Her stance informed him she wasn’t the least bit pleased by their presence.

His eyes darkened slightly. There was something about her that Kal found intriguing and unnerving. She was gorgeous -,her body curved in all the right places, her low cut black jeans emphasized her hips, and her tank hugged her upper body making him wonder about her breasts hidden beneath. 

Kal continued to admire her as he felt the effect she was having on him. His heart pounded faster as he realized he’d never responded to either Brie or Sasha like he was to her. ‘Bet she is stunning naked.’ 

His thought inadvertently triggered his x-ray vision making her top disappear and reveal to him just how perfect she was underneath. Kal licked his lips as he admired her beauty. He didn’t fail to notice how she responded to him. His mouth salivated when his sense of smell detected her unique scent. ‘She smells amazing: vanilla, lavender, with a hint of wild.’

,"The blue is pretty, but those gorgeous of yours better turn back to red,” Starr growled.

Kal closed his eyes as he mumbled, “I don’t know how it works.” 

Slowly opening his eyes, Kal breathed a sigh of relief when he found her top was no longer transparent. He blinked when Starr moved closer to him.

“Red, blue, and now swirls of orange,” Starr purred.

Kal blinked rapidly when his eyes started to itch. His head felt like it might explode as his eyes followed the movement of her tongue as Starr licked her lips. His heart raced as her hands touched his t-shirt. He could feel the heat of her skin through the thin fabric.

“Like the red best,” Starr purred.

Kal stared down at her, surprised by her words. Her eyes reminded him of pale moonlight. He recalled seeing those eyes once before when he was fourteen. Shaking his head, he tried to clear the memories from that day from his mind. ‘She can’t be the same girl. She’s human.’ 

His skin felt like it was on fire as heat built up inside of him. Stepping back, he admired her once more before rushing past her. “I have to go.” 

Kal stopped outside to wait for Luke. His eyes narrowed as he heard, “Wolfy! Why did you bring him here?” 

=====

Starr paced back and forth, annoyed that Kal and Luke had invaded her territory. She had enough on her own plate. “All I need is for them to figure out who Kal is. They will be after him too.’ 

“I know the rules. Stay away from your crib.”

Starr glared daggers at Luke as she snapped, “Yet you are here now.”

“Kal thought he saw Kali!”

Starr growled in frustration. She hadn’t wanted Zack staying with her in the first place. He’d gotten his own place but still was right in her business. “ It’s bad enough when Kali shows up and fucks Zack’s brains out.” 

Starr wasn’t certain if Zack and Kali had done more than make out. She just hoped that if Kal was eavesdropping, he’d be concerned about his sister.

“I tried to get him to leave.” 

“Leave.”

“Tell me why you agreed to let Kal tutor you?” 

Starr laughed and then responded, “I break as many rules as Kal, so maybe Zan thinks me and Kal would be the perfect match. I’d love to get his ass in the ring. Bet he’d give me a real run for my money.” 

“But you don’t want Kal here!”

“Wolfy, I have my reasons for why I don’t want anyone here. School is neutral ground,” Starr replied. Her final words were a hint about how she would always be subject to The Company. She didn’t want anyone else put in danger. 

Starr breathed a sigh of relief when Luke nodded in understanding. She mumbled to herself about hoping her instincts were wrong or this would be one giant mess she couldn’t cover up. “If I’m right The Company already knows...”

=====

Kal started to head back inside to get Luke when he finally came outside. He glared at Luke before snapping, “Why are you covering for Kali?” 

“I wasn’t. I just know how you get when it comes to your sister.” 

Kal paused narrowing his eyes at his best friend, unaware his eyes were still swirling with orange. 

“Go home. Get your dad’s help. You can’t stop this one.” 

Kal could feel the unbearable itch in his eyes.Nodding his head, he decided that Luke was right, leaving was in his best interest. He couldn’t shake the gut feeling that Luke was hiding more than the knowledge of Kali’s recent exploits.


	26. Chapter 26

Chloe knew Clark was right. She wondered if she’d allowed the twins too much freedom. Her dad had always allowed her to do her own thing. She’d just had to check in, and had asked them to do the same. 

Chloe knew deep down if she was honest with herself, her father had never been one for parenting. He’d been a mess after her mother had died. She’d knew he’d done his best, but as a parent, he didn’t compare to the Kents. 

Chloe believed it wouldn’t matter to her dad if she was dead or alive. He’d been quite clear on his view. If she chose to go through with her pregnancy, she was on her own. Pushing those thoughts aside, she stated, “After dinner, I think we should go to headquarters.”

“Chlo?”

======

Kal teleported into his bedroom and instantly sensed the tension. Slipping the leather jacket off, he hung it in the closet before opening his dresser for clean clothes. 

“I’m taking a shower.” Kal said and went into the bathroom before either of his parents could respond. Closing the door, he placed his clean clothes on the counter, kicked off his boots, and tossed his dirty clothes into the hamper.

He turned on the water, making sure it was nice and hot, then lifted the lever. When steam rose, he stepped into the tub and tried to relax.

Another headache was mounting behind his eyes. He concentrated on the hot water and soap sliding down his body. He tried to ignore how much more painful the headache was than when he’d first started getting them. 

After the pain passed, he slowly opened his eyes. He quickly washed his hair; as he massaged conditioner into his locks, he smirked knowing his sister would claim it was hers. He couldn’t help that it made his curls less unruly.

After rinsing it from his hair, Kal stood underneath the spray. His dad would think he was avoiding him, but truth was he enjoyed long, hot showers. Deep down, he was really leery about suppressing his abilities, and the pain he could no longer hide.. There was no way his dad would tolerate his evasion of new abilities.

Kal sighed in frustration as he shut off the water and opened the curtain and grabbed a towel. His nose wrinkled as he sensed the activities his parents had partaken in earlier. He tried to force all those thoughts from his mind.

Brushing his unruly curls, Kal noted the length. ‘Mom will try to convince me to cut it. She always dislikes my hair in my eyes.’ A slight tilt of his head made his hair hide his eyes. Grabbing his shades, he slipped them on as he opened the door.

=====

Clark didn’t like the implications. He was about to question her further when he sensed Kal. His eyebrow rose as he questioned why Kal felt a shower was necessary. In his teen years, he’d never taken a shower as soon as he got home. He’d had chores, though. His eyes narrowed slightly at his suspicion. _Could one of the major differences between us be my son is sexually active?_

Clark instantly saw Kal was wearing shades again, and he couldn’t help but notice his clothes were monochromatic, as always. Does Kal own anything with any variety?

If Kal acknowledged his mom, Clark assumed it was telepathic. He hadn’t heard Kal say anything. _‘Definitely like his mother.’_ he thought as Kal headed straight for the coffee. His eyes narrowed slightly when Clark saw the mug from his apartment appear on the counter.

Clark decided to wait till the pending discussion over new house rules to mention his dislike of objects and people appearing out of thin air. He wondered what everyone wanted for dinner. He couldn’t recall the last time he’d eaten and was starting to get hungry.

======

Kal wanted coffee and headed to the kitchen, where he sensed his dad watching him. Remembering his cup was at his dad’s, he teleported it back. Hearing his mom’s warning, _‘no powers’,_ in his mind, he rolled his eyes. After filling his mug, he went back into the living room and sat down in the blue chair.

Kal had been anticipating his dad’s demand for him to take off the shades. He reluctantly slipped the shades from his face. As he set them down on the coffee table, he leaned forward so his hair fell over his face and then leaned back in the chair. 

Kal contemplated talking to his dad about what had happened to him earlier. He was puzzled by his reaction to Starr and wondered how she’d triggered his x-ray and heat vision. An image of her naked popped into his mind, making him want to scream in frustration.

=====

Clark thought it was ironic. he was Superman, yet when it came to talking to his children he was absolutely clueless. He wondered how to convince Kal he saw nothing wrong with the color of his eyes. Kneeling down in front of Kal, Clark brushed the hair out of his son’s eyes. “Think you need a haircut.”

He kept constant eye contact, amazed at the depth of red in his son’s eyes. His heart rate picked up when he saw a sudden flash of orange mingle with the red before Kal clamped his eyes shut.

“Open your eyes!” 

It frightened him that Kal was going to such extremes to avoid developing new abilities, and essentially hurting himself in the process. It would change Kal’s eyes so that in itself could be a problem. “How long have you been fighting this?” he asked, genuinely concerned.

======

Kal shook his head no. He sensed his dad’s frustration and determination. Sweat started to form on his brows as he attempted to ward out the pain that seemed to originate at the center of his brain and ever so slowly move forward.

Kal heard genuine concern in his dad’s voice as he asked him how long he’d been fighting it. He shrugged his shoulders, having forgotten exactly when the headaches had started. The silence that followed made him wonder what his dad was thinking.

“Most of my abilities didn’t develop till I was fourteen.”

Kal wished his gifts hadn’t developed until last year. “I had mine before I was born.” 

Slowly opening his eyes, Kal looked into his dad’s concerned gaze. He almost rolled his eyes when Clark reiterated Kal couldn’t keep resisting his abilities. Attempting to change the subject, he asked, “What’s for dinner?”

====

Chloe wanted to strangle her son. He was scaring her with his determination and stubbornness. He’d never sweated before even when others were drenched in perspiration. She couldn’t remember Clark sweating and she wondered briefly if he’d reacted the same way when his heat vision developed. 

Chloe knew Kal wished his abilities hadn’t developed so early in his life. 

She was mildly concerned Kali would be upset by the attention Kal was getting from Clark. Was Kali was aware of the depth of pain Kal had been putting himself in?

Kal’s attempt to act like nothing had happened was rubbing on her nerves. Chloe could have kissed Kali when she walked back into the apartment and suggested, “Dad, why don’t mom and I go pick up dinner?” 

She thought Clark might have more success if he was alone with Kal. 

“Chinese or pizza?” 

=====

Clark suspected Kal’s mention of food was to change the subject. He wasn’t letting it go, though. Getting through to Kal might be easier with only the two of them there. Nodding his head, he said, “Either works for me.”

“Chinese,” Kal answered.

Clark waited for Chloe and Kali to voice their preference before telling Chloe what to get for him. His attention turned back to Kal the instant the door closed. He studied his face, noticing that all outward signs had disappeared.

Standing, Clark ran his hand through his hair in frustration. His words would sound like a lecture and he didn’t want to preach to his son. Deciding on a different approach, he sat down on the couch and asked, “Did you decide on what your punishment should be?”

==== 

Kal blinked in surprise. His dad’s question threw him for a loop. He had gotten distracted after leaving his dad’s apartment earlier. Brie had wanted to help him relieve some tension. It wasn’t his fault that Brie had decided the way to help him was to make him hard before sinking to her knees. He doubted that was what his dad wanted to hear.

Kal was still debating over mentioning what had happened afterward when he was talking with Luke. Shaking his head, he replied, “Still thinking.” Studying his dad through his hair, he wondered if Clark believed him. His heart beat faster when Clark asked, “Didn’t I ask you to have one in mind before you got home?”

Nodding his head, Kal suspected he’d just fallen into a trap. ‘, _Now he’s gonna want to know why! Cause getting a blow job was much more fun.’_ He hoped thinking about Brie would stop his sudden desires for an annoying strawberry-blonde with pale blue eyes. “It’s not easy picking your own punishment.” 

Honestly, he couldn’t think of anything. He didn’t do much other than school, practice, and hanging out with his friends.

“You still have to tell your mom. I’ll have to decide your punishment.” 

Kal sipped on his coffee waiting for the final shoe to drop. _‘Why can’t telling mom be my punishment?’_ He didn’t know what would anger her more; how he’d gotten the signature or him playing a sport. She certainly wasn’t going to agree to him continuing to play.

“I heard you beat Bart.” 

“Bart still swears I cheated.” Kal wondered if his dad was simply trying to find out more about him or if he had a reason behind the statement. His dad inquiring about what happened afterward confirmed his suspicions. “It didn’t work. Jor-El zapped me.”

=====

Clark had been watching Kal closely; even though he answered Clark’s questions, it felt at times there was more in his body language than in his words. A couple of times, he’d felt like he’d even heard a few of his son’s smartass replies.

His son was giving him a line which made Clark feel that Kal was either reluctant to answer him or concerned with what his reaction would be. He’d made a silent mental note on the one thought, knowing it definitely wasn’t his.

“I don’t see how you could have cheated.” He was positive that Kal didn’t want to discuss what had happened. “I think you're wrong.”

Clark could tell Kal believed he was right, which was why he continued, “If I tell you one thing you thought while we discussed what you were supposed to be doing, I will let there be no punishment for my signature but if I’m right you get two punishments of my choice.”

=====

Kal stared at his dad. He’d never heard any of his dad’s thoughts. It hadn’t worked, he was certain of it. He didn’t want the one punishment, and if he was wrong he would get two. “I think you’re wrong, but I ain’t willing to bet, either.”

Finishing the coffee, Kal leaned forward and placed the mug down on the coffee table. Leaning back in the chair, he wished his mom and Kali would hurry up. He planned on telling his mom right away to get it done and over with.

Kal became agitated when his dad corrected his English. He knew ain’t wasn’t correct. 

“Cause getting a blow job was much more fun,” Clark challenged.

Still was unwilling to believe him, Kal snapped, “Kali could have easily told you about me being sexually active.” His eyes narrowed when his attempt to leave the living room was met with a firm ‘sit back down’. 

“Can you explain why I could sense you in my apartment or occasionally have thoughts that clearly aren’t mine?” Clark asked.

Kal shrugged his shoulders. He wondered how his dad was hearing him if he couldn’t hear his dad. 

“You had a couple of hours. What did you do instead?” Clark asked.

_‘I was getting a blow job, then met the most annoying girl who turned on my stupid x-ray vision, and then my fuckin’ eyes itched,’_ Kal thought before quirking, “I don’t think it’s in my best interest to answer.”

=====

Clark wasn’t the least bit amused by Kal’ attitude or his response. He breathed in deeply and then slowly exhaled before stating, “I’m pretty sure I know what you were doing. If you can’t be honest and answer my questions like an adult, then maybe you’re not mature enough to be engaging in such activities.”

Clark noted the red darken slightly in Kal’s eyes before Kal snapped, “Obviously, my sister opened her big mouth!” 

He sighed before responding, “Kali didn’t tell me anything you hadn’t already mentioned earlier. I just came to my own conclusions when the first thing you did was come home and take a shower.”

Clark couldn’t help but notice how Kal crossed his arms over his chest and leaned further back in the chair. His temperament was much like his own when someone annoyed him. “Your window of opportunity just closed. You can tell your mom about getting my signature and I’ll decide your punishment.”

=====

Kal wondered about his punishment for a few seconds. Shrugging his shoulders, he concluded that meant he wouldn’t be playing. “I have no problem stating I’m sexually active. I just didn’t think you really wanted to hear that I was getting a blow job.”

He breathed in deeply before he snapped, “FYI I took a shower because some annoying strawberry-blonde triggered my x-ray vision and then the stupid heat vision.” Shutting up was probably in his best interest but his dad had pissed him off. “Maybe you can explain to me why after I’ve been sexually active for two years some … overly annoying….” Kal growled before he snapped, “...girl makes my eyes itch and my body feel like I’m on fire?”

=====

Clark breathed in deeply when Kal lost his temper, instantly noticing the orange swirls in his eyes. He retrieved the metal wastebasket from the kitchen and then placed it in front of Kal. _‘Fourteen!’_ “Focus on the paper,” he ordered. Clark debated on how to get Kal to release his heat vision. “There must be something about this girl. Tell me what happened.”

“I was with Luke. He acted like he wanted me to leave where we were at. Then this petite strawberry-blonde was glaring at me,” Kal growled.

Clark smirked at his son, knowing from his own experience that Chloe had made him lose control more than once. “Go on,” he encouraged.

”She is different from any of the other girls - intriguing, spunky, full of herself, gorgeous, curved …then I could see her naked cause I thought it,” Kal admitted.

Clark knew it was the thought that had triggered his son’s x-ray vision. Sweat started to pour from his son’s skin.

“It was like all my senses were on overload and she said something about …” Kal started.

Clark didn’t realize he’d been holding his breath until he breathed a sigh of relief when Kal finally released two beams of intense orange-red from his eyes. Moving to his side, he said, “Turn it off by admitting why.”

“My eyes,” Kal panted.

Clark breathed in deeply when the beams stopped, and extinguished the flames with his super breath. Squatting down in front of Kal, he said, “There’s nothing wrong with your eyes.”

Kal seemed almost drained of energy. He wanted to keep a watchful eye on Kal just in case there were other unexpected consequences. It still boggled his mind how Kal managed to fight his abilities. “This weekend we’ll work on your x-ray and heat vision.”


	27. Chapter 27

Kal didn’t want to admit fighting his heat vision took all his strength. His body felt like it was on fire as his blood boiled within his veins. Briefly, he wondered if his heat vision was different from his dad’s or if he’d felt the same when his developed. 

His questions could be answered by simply talking to his dad. The problem Kal had was Starr. She’d triggered both his x-ray and heat vision. He wanted to know why.To solve that mystery, he believed the key was figuring out who Starr really was to him. 

Questions about her seemed to take precedence in his mind as a nagging feeling of familiarity formed in his gut. Despite, his photographic memory, he couldn’t pinpoint where or when he’d met her. He was positive they had some history though.

His heart raced as Kal started to put the pieces together. Starr was his mystery girl. She’d come to his aid after his teleporting stunt. She’d looked different then - buzzed strawberry-blonde hair and dressed in camouflage like a soldier. 

Kal tried to refuse her help - he’d insisted he would heal on his own - but his intense pain had made him weak. 

Afterward, he’d sworn never again would he attempt to teleport large objects at fast speeds. He avoided his mom and Lois for several weeks by lying to them both. His body continued to heal as he’d searched for her - the mystery girl. 

Kal had even gone so far as blackmailing Kali. _“If you tell mom anything, I’ll say you were with me!”_

_“I wasn’t there!”_

_“I’ll say you brought the girl!”_

_“I didn’t! And before you ask me again, I don’t know who she is or where she went.”_

_“She showed up right after you came back!”_

_“So did the boy who made her leave. You know the one who wouldn’t let anyone in the room with the two of you.”_

_Kal stared at his sister as he whispered, “She argued with him in Kryptonian!”_

_“I heard him but couldn’t make out one word. They spoke too fast.”_

Electrical current from his telekinesis flowed through his hand as his fingertips touched her. Kal had sensed her weakening, and he’d reached his hand out to stop her. All he remembered was he wouldn’t have anyone hurt because of him. 

Kal shook his head in denial as he thought about her shocked blue eyes. She’d placed her hand over his heart as she leaned forward. “If you ever pull another stunt like this I will enjoy kicking your cute ass.”

It was at that moment that Kal decided he’d enlist Luke’s help in forgetting about his mystery girl. He went with Luke to a Rave deep in the woods of Wolf Lake. 

Luke’d smirked at Kal before he said, “Do you want me to help you find her or to forget her?” 

“Forget.’

Kal gulped as Luke turned to a petite blonde Skinwalker. He didn’t hear any words spoken but saw how she licked her lips as she looked him up and down. She stalked over to him, completely nude, and said, “Come into the woods with me. I’ll make you forget all about her.” 

Kal watched her walk seductively away from him, swinging her ass in a silent invite. ‘Who is she?’ 

“Presley…” Luke answered.

Kal started to follow her into the woods. 

“Don’t do anything I haven’t done with her,” Luke snarked. 

Kal smirked, knowing Luke’d had sex with Presley on several occasions. His mystery girl was his furthest thought as he lost his virginity that night. 

Kal accomplished exactly what he’d hoped. He’d forgotten all about his mystery girl by focusing all his frustrations on his sexual conquests. 

Who did Starr think she was, to decide he needed saving? He hadn’t asked her for help! He’d gotten himself into a fine mess, which then became a giant fiasco. How was he supposed to explain her? He knew hardly anything about her. What he did know only brought more questions.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kal glanced at his dad. _How is he going to react? Had anyone else gotten away from Superman?_ He didn’t want to tell his dad, any more than he’d wanted to tell his mom when it happened. 

Kal was relieved his mom wasn’t there. She sensed each one of his emotions- shame, remorse, and anger. Grabbing his mug, he stood and started to go toward the kitchen. He’d taken two steps when his surroundings started to spin.

=====

Clark wondered why Kal was being so quiet. He heard the sudden change in Kal’s heartbeat. _‘Kal is hiding something else.’_ He was unable to shake a sinking feeling that whatever Kal was thinking about was bad. 

Clark watched, hoping Kal would talk.He hoped it wouldn’t take too long for Kal to open up to him. He suspected Kal wasn’t willing to speak with Chloe either, though. 

Catching the casual glances from Kal, Clark became curious. He contemplated how Kal might be trying to decide how he would react. His son’s prior actions made Clark believe that Kal was weighing his options.

It appeared Kal always put what he needed last, and he felt Kal would remain quiet if he decided it would be better for the others involved. Clark wanted his children to feel they could talk with him about anything, though. 

Clark was about to say that to Kal when he noticed Kal waver on his feet. Switching into super speed, he caught Kal before he crashed to the floor. Cradling Kal in his arms, he whisked him across the room to the couch, and settled in with Kal’s head in his lap.

“Can we not tell mom?”

Clark studied him as he brushed the hair gently out of Kal’s eyes. Kal must not like it when Chloe fussed over him. “There will be no more hiding from your mom.”

Clark discreetly used his heightened hearing to listen to the steady rhythm of Kal’s heartbeat. “Do you think she shouldn’t worry?”

“After I was sick, mom freaked out about the slightest thing.”

Clark imagined he would have done the same. He’d always hated when his mom had worried about him, though, so he knew how Kal felt. “That’s what moms do.”

He chuckled as Kal shook his head in denial. “This is as close to a hug as I’ve gotten from you.”

Clark frowned when Kal shifted so he was no longer lying with his head in his lap.

“How about a real one?”

Clark wrapped his arms tightly around Kal and held him against his chest. He savored the moment, enjoying how it felt to hold his son. He reluctantly unwrapped his arms from around Kal and said, “I was dizzy the first time my x-ray vision kicked in.”

“I didn’t get dizzy,” Kal denied.

Clark remained silent. _‘The dizzy spell was a direct result of your stubbornness!’_ Chloe didn’t need to know all the details. It would be good enough to say Kal’s heat vision had surfaced, and they were going to work on controlling it.

“I’d suggest picking up your mug.”

=====

_‘Should I use telekinesis to clean it up?’_ Picking the mug up, Kal walked into the kitchen. He snickered as he heard, “Kind of late for coffee.”

Kal placed the mug in the sink. “It’s never too late for coffee. Doesn’t go with Chinese, though.”

The front door opened as Kal was going into the living room. He hoped his mom wouldn’t coddle him after they told her. He understood she had every right to worry about him, but she tended to overreact and make him feel like he was two years old again.

======

Chloe placed the take-out bags on the counter and laid everything out so they could make up their own plates. Finding the container of extra spicy General Tso’s chicken, she handed it to Kal. “This one is yours.”

“Kal and I got the same,” Clark stated.

“I think Kal’s has more of those little red peppers than chicken,” Kali snarked.

Chloe caught Clark watching her as she made up her plate. She assumed he was biting his tongue to keep himself from telling her she needed to eat more. His thoughts about her being too skinny passed through their telepathic connection. 

Chloe rolled her eyes as she grabbed a pair of chopsticks. Sitting down at the table, she couldn’t tell who had the larger portion on their plates, Clark or Kal, as they joined her. _‘Definitely like his dad.’_ She noticed Kali’s portion was larger than her own but smaller than Clark’s.

===== 

Kal had loaded his plate with house special fried rice topped with extra spicy general Tso's chicken and two shrimp egg rolls. Sitting down across from Kali, he saw she’d chosen house special fried rice, beef with broccoli, and two shrimp egg rolls.

Kal watched Kali as he debated on when he should start asking her about Zack. _‘Should I lead up to it or come right out and ask her?’_

“How was your day?” Chloe asked.

_‘Saved by mom.’_ “Zan gave me a packet about advanced classes, busted me for Dad’s signature, and is making me tutor some human girl, Starr Kincaid.” 

Kal caught Kali eyeing him as he mentioned their Dad’s signature. She smirked when he mentioned Starr. _‘What does she know about Starr?’_

“Starr isn’t human.”

Kal saw Chloe glance at Clark before she focused on him. His sister’s words played over in his mind before he pushed all thoughts of Starr aside. She’d triggered his heat vision earlier. The last thing he wanted was to deal with that ability right now in the middle of a family dinner.

“When you wouldn’t let me play Lacrosse, I was going to go to Dad directly,” Kal admitted. 

“No way!” Kali gasped.

Ignoring his sister, Kal continued, “I decided that was a really bad idea, so Lois slipped a school form into some paperwork.”

“Lois!” Chloe snapped.

“I talked with Dad about it earlier.”

“Why weren’t you in school?”

“Zan suspended me until Monday. He wants to meet with you and dad about the advanced classes and so dad can give him my new release form to play lacrosse.”

“How did Zan know I had my memories back?” Clark inquired.

Kal shrugged his shoulders as he replied, “All I heard was Rafe warning Kali that Rath was going to see her godfather. He said it was to speak to you, not Oliver.”

“I ran into Rath earlier. We can finish this discussion first,” Chloe said.

Kal knew he had nothing to worry about. _‘Maybe whatever Kali did will save me.’_ Her tone informed Kal she wasn’t happy with his actions. “I practiced for months and have control, so I won’t hurt anyone.” 

Kal couldn’t determine if her silence was good or bad. “It’s not fair. Kali can be a cheerleader.” Kal tossed his chopsticks down on his plate as Kali glared daggers at him. He stared back at her challengingly. 

====

Kali knew his unspoken words were mom let her do anything. She hadn’t outed him for playing. _‘Why are you putting me in the middle?’_ Her eyes narrowed when she found Kal was still blocking their telepathic connection.

Her annoyance made her blood boil with anger. Kali didn’t care about the consequences as she ranted her feelings. “It’s always been all about you!”

_‘We are different! ’_ “Since you were twelve you been sneaking out of the house.” 

Kali watched her brother closely, knowing it could get very dangerous if he became too angry. She’d heard about her dad on red-K and it scared her. Her borrowed time should have been a warning but her temper got the best of her.

“Oliver set up the school in Manhattan with the help of the Royals. You’ve skipped classes forever but still manage to get straight A’s.” 

Kali huffed as Kal raised his eyebrow in a mocking response. “Luke and Sophia as exchange students! Ever wonder what they gave up?” Skinwalkers were all about no one knowing their origins. Yet the pack had agreed to allow several to leave their land and come here for school. 

Kali pondered for a millisecond if she was pushing him too far. She didn’t know how her dad was going to react to her outburst. “The wicked witch would never do anything for me. After your teleporting stunt she proved that when I went to the Daily Planet.”

“I’d shut your mouth Kali,” Kal warned.

Ignoring him, Kali continued, ”Zan is punishing you by having you tutor Trouble. She takes orders from Rath, has a 160 IQ, and speaks over 200 languages. So why are you tutoring her?”

Kali blinked several times as her heat vision threatened to fire. She watched Kal closely. He’d been too calm during her rant. 

=====

His hands clenched and unclenched as Kal willed himself not to physically strangle his sister. She always ratted him out. His anger made him miss how Kali seemed to know far too much about his powers, the school, Luke, and Starr. 

Kali always reacted when she got caught. She tried to work it so the focus was on him. Kal had no intentions of letting her spin it so he was the one at fault. He’d done nothing wrong. _‘What is good for the goose is good for the gander.’_

Kal decided to ask about the incident he was most curious about .He’d taken her from there but refused to help her clean-up her mess.“How about your trip to the farm? How did you heal so quickly?”

He knew the right nerve was struck when Kali balked and looked deathly pale. “Did Rafe heal you, or maybe it has something to do with…” He stopped, knowing the answer: she’d been healed the same way he had been.

His eyes flashed a brighter red as rage filled his very soul. He’d been in too much pain to refuse the pixie’s help. 

=====

Clark looked at Kal and then Kali. He’d listened in silence as Kal suddenly snapped about Kali being a cheerleader. It had been wrong for Chloe to give Kali permission but refuse to allow Kal to play. He suspected her reason was the difference in their strengths.

His pulse raced when Kali started to rant about how she felt about it always being about Kal. His eyes narrowed in distaste at Kal behaving like he had no one to answer to for his actions. 

Kal sneaking out at night was going to stop. He didn’t like how Chloe had dealt with that issue. He was certain Kal had snuck out of Lois’s last night. His daughter’s belief that she had the right to sneak out because Kal had was severely misguided. 

Clark ground his teeth to keep from voicing his opinion. He would have it out with Chloe later. His children never should have been separated from humans. They should have learned to blend in, act normal around others, not develop their abilities as if they were superior beings.

“When did you come to The Planet?” Clark demanded.

Clark couldn’t recall Lois mentioning he’d had a visitor when he’d been out on a Superman call. If he’d been in the building he would have heard Kali arguing with Lois.

“Lois insisted you weren’t there.”

Clark believed there was more to her visit to the Planet. He had every intention of finding out what that more was. He continued to keep his focus on his son’s body language. It was obvious to him that Kal didn’t want anyone to know, especially when Kal mentioned Kali purposely exposing herself to Kryptonite. _‘Mom mentioned that this morning. Could Kali have gone in hopes that my mom would have contacted me? She would have if Kal hadn’t whisked Kali away.’_

His head was spinning as his children threw accusations back and forth. _‘Is this how they always fight?’_ He glanced at Chloe when she didn’t respond to him, instantly noticing her shocked expression, paled complexion, and trembling hands. 

Tired of listening to his children yelling, Clark whistled to get them to stop. Once both were silent, he growled, “Enough.”

Kal start to push back his chair making Clark snap,“Neither one of you are leaving this table!”

=====

Chloe never meant for it to appear that either one of her children were treated differently. She’d always tried to be equal and fair.

Chloe had helped start the school to help her children. They wouldn’t have to hide there. Luke and Sophia had chosen to become exchange students regardless of the consequences. It was Luke’s discretion if he wanted to reveal anything to Kal. 

“Kal, you’re right. I should have allowed you the opportunity to play,” Chloe started. She should have trusted his ability to control his strength. “Using Lois to obtain your dad’s signature was wrong, though.”

Chloe sensed Kal agreed with her. Clark dealt with the signature as she ventured toward the accusation that Kali had mentioned carefully. “Since you have always been honest with me about any stunts you have pulled. I’m assuming the one Kali mentioned was bad.”

Her empathy made her feel Kal’s panic as well as his reluctance to talk about the incident. “I believe I know when it was, and too much time has passed for any type of punishment. However, you still have to tell us.”

“Mom!” Kal whined.

Chloe gave Kal a stern look as she felt Clark’s annoyance with her decision. _‘You can interject anytime you like, Clark.’_

“I disagree with your mom,” Clark started.

Chloe gave Clark a questioning look as she wondered what he meant.

“You aren’t allowed to teleport anything. You will tell us before the end of the weekend,” Clark said sternly.

“He’s not going to get in any trouble,” Kali growled.

“Sometimes coming clean is the harder part,” Clark replied.

Chloe turned her attention toward Kali. “A word of warning for my darling daughter. I was informed of what you have been up to for the last four weeks. I planned on discussing it with your father first.”

“Why do I get the impression I’m not going to like this?” Clark asked.

Chloe had really wanted to discuss Kali’s recent activity with Clark first. She feared his reaction would be borderline rage.

“Mom, if you want to discuss stuff with Dad, you still can,” Kali quirked.

“I suggest you get rid of the attitude and tell us,” Clark growled angrily.

“I’ve been going to Dansea,” Kali replied and mumbled, “Big deal.”

Chloe narrowed her eyes as she became angrier. “Teleporting out of the house and then back in at five a.m. is a very big deal.”

“No way!” Kal snickered.

Chloe narrowed her eyes at Kal in silent warning before she continued, “You are fifteen years old.”

“Sixteen, and Kal has been doing what he wants since he was twelve,” Kali grumbled.

“This is not about your brother,” Chloe snapped.

“My fifteen year old daughter has been going to a fight club!?” Clark growled.


	28. Chapter 28

Part 28 a

Years ago, Watchtower was instructed to delete a bunch of Military files. Rath claimed the files were connected to the Antarians. Chloe couldn’t resist reading through the files to discover the contents.

A special private military project funded by The Company. Genetically enhanced transgenic children whose DNA was spliced with feline DNA to make the perfect soldier. A top notch genetics lab where the embryos were created. 

Surrogate mothers were implanted with embryos. They were to be paid handsomely for their services. Most mothers never survived the birth, and those who did were later found dead. 

During the pregnancies, the women were kept on base for close monitoring. It was vital these special babies and the surrogates received optimal care. Strict drug regimens ensured proper nutrition. 

Records described the births as painful. Mothers begging for drugs to end the pain. Reports of hemorrhaging and excessive tearing due to large birth weight. 

The babies were immediately taken from their mothers and placed in the care of handlers. As the Chimeras matured and grew, they endured rigorous and brutal physical, mental, and psychological training. Most were deemed flawed - some exhibited seizures, consciences, and questioned their orders. 

The individual files made her sick to her stomach. One file in particular later became the Starr child project. It mentioned the mother not only survived the birth but attempted to keep the baby. There were exclusive notes on the pregnancy with mentions of something unusual happening when the fetus’s blood intermingled with the surrogate’s. The baby had an unexplainable blood anomaly. 

Unable to flee with the baby, the mother remained under the authority of the main investor. The woman unknowingly took part in his side project. He allowed her interactions, hoping to prove his theory. His belief was that this child held the key to an old obsession of his. 

Under his strict supervision the mother was allowed interactions with the child until the age of five. The child still received the same training as the others with psychological warnings of what would happen to her mother if she disobeyed her orders. 

The investor's plans were foiled - he was sure the child had interfered. Her punishment was to watch her surrogate mother’s slow decline from a type of rare blood poisoning. She became increasingly weaker until the blood poisoning finally took her life. The child was returned to the Arctic facility.

Her unit was an X-5 series. The fifth series of genetic trials. Still unhappy with the results, they continued more series, changing their initial cocktails by using different species. Their hope was to create the perfect soldier who appeared human but essentially was an animal and would follow orders with no regard for anything or anyone but completion of the mission. 

Chloe had learned Dansea was connected to the X-5’s, so she saved and encrypted the files before deleting anything that was connected to the X-5’s.. 

=======

Chloe wished Clark was wrong about Kali going to a fight club. She’d been informed by a prominent source Kali was spending her evenings at Dansea. She wanted to know why Kali believed she would get off scot free. “Did you think I would never find out?”

Chloe’s eyes showed her anger as Kali shrugged her shoulders. 

Chloe wanted to be rational and talk with Kali about her bad behavior. “You either didn’t care or believed you could talk your way out of it.” 

“Why is it okay for Kal to teleport out of the house in the middle of the night?” Kali quirked.

Chloe wished she was surprised Kali attempted to bring Kal into her excuse. Kal had snuck out of the house but had never wandered the streets at night. Chloe was aware that Dansea closed several hours before Kali reappeared at home. She decided to deal with the club first. “How did you get into Dansea?”

“A friend of mine,” Kali answered.

“I wasn’t aware you were friends with any of the X-5’s.”

“X-5?” Clark asked.

“They are essentially Chimeras.”

“Why do I get the impression they're dangerous?” Clark asked.

Chloe's eyes sparkled with unspoken anger at his words. She was surprised Clark of all people would judge another without facts.“The Company after them are the ones who are dangerous.” 

“Some humans believe Superman is dangerous.” 

Chloe heard the venom in Kal’s voice. Kal resented how Clark donned the cape to save humans. His anger had been clear when Lois wrote her article about Superman. She’d attempted to speak with Kal about his feelings concerning Superman. 

‘They are so important to him. Yet, they are too closed minded to accept us. They would hunt us.’ 

Chloe understood humans feared things they couldn’t understand. ‘I used to be human.’ She was confused by the sudden change in her son’s eyes but couldn’t get him to explain. 

“I could be dangerous. It’s my actions that make me different,” Clark clarified.

“Or someone could try to use your abilities,” Chloe declared.

“You should never judge a book by its cover,” Kal added.

Chloe nodded in agreement. Humans were the ones who'd created these Chimeras.She veered away from that topic, wanting to get back to her point. “Kali, you took advantage of your abilities and my trust.”

“Teenagers sneak out all the time. It’s not like I was fighting. I could have done much worse… maybe robbed a bank.”

Chloe was relieved Kali hadn’t attempted to put herself in the ring. She was pleased that at least in that area Kali had made the right decision. 

It quickly turned as Kali mentioned Clark under the influence. “Kali, if you're trying to dig that hole deeper, you're doing a good job.” 

Chloe sighed in frustration as Kali decided her plate was far more interesting. Tired of the one way conversation, she said, “Your Dad and I will discuss your punishment.”

====

Clark shifted his feet as Chloe glared at him. He understood there was information he was missing but couldn’t shake his gut instinct. He hoped these Chimeras did made the right choices. 

His focus switched to Kal when he heard his disparaging tone. He wondered if Kal had a problem with Superman. He made a mental note to speak with him privately tomorrow while they were working on his abilities. 

The nagging feeling remained in his gut about ‘The Company.’ He suspected it was extremely dangerous, possibly bigger than anything the league had dealt with in the past. 

Clark studied Kali as Chloe attempted to get her to admit she’d done wrong. Once again, he was annoyed with her attitude. ‘Working on her attitude will be part of her punishment.’ He believed Kali didn’t care, almost as if she thought she was untouchable. 

Clark nodded, wanting Kali’s punishment to reflect the severity of her actions. A set time to be home wouldn't be enough. “That works for me.”

Clark looked at Kal and then Kali before he said, “There is a new curfew of ten p.m. for weekdays.” 

“It’s eleven,” Kali corrected.

Clark was aware of their old curfew. He’d discussed the general rules Chloe’d given them. In his teenage years his own curfew had been the same. His parents' rules had been much stricter than her father’s. He believed Chloe was being too lenient with their children.

“Ten." Clark repeated. "I can make yours earlier if you'd like.”

Kali’s refusal to acknowledge him rubbed on Clark’s last nerve. It was obvious she didn’t want to carry on a conversation with anyone, but especially not with him.. 

Clark compared his own actions as a teenager to his daughter’s. He'd been quiet and withdrawn when he didn't know how to speak to his parents about what was bothering him. His daughter had lashed out before becoming deathly quiet. 

Clark wondered if something had happened with Kali earlier. Studying her, he noticed she wasn’t wearing the same clothes as after school. He had occasionally changed his t-shirt after doing chores, but it was more to appear normal. 

Clark had been concerned with Kal when Kali had come home. His sole focus had been on getting Kal to deal with his abilities, and he hadn’t noticed her clothes. He recalled he'd disliked how short her skirt had been and he’d felt she should be wearing something less revealing. ‘Did Kali change her clothes before she went with you?’ 

‘No, she was wearing that when she came home.’ Chloe answered.

Clark hoped she’d been at a girlfriend's and had simply changed there. Something deep in his gut told him he was wrong, though. ‘Are you sensing any emotions from her?’ He frowned when Chloe informed him Kali was blocking her.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning dark part with mentions of rape

It was fun wandering the city at night. Kali enjoyed how the city changed as the sun went down. The buildings were lit up and the city became slightly quieter. The buzz was slower, yet still enough to make her understand why New York was called, ‘The city that never sleeps.’ If she ventured near the water, the lights reflected off the water, the fractal patterns appealing to her brain. 

Her curiosity had gotten the better of her when she'd heard about Dansea. She’d assumed Rath put her and Kal on a 'no entry' list. Out in the alley, she’d been trying to figure out how to get past the bouncers when she’d overheard Zack arguing with someone she’d assumed was Rath.

Kali had instantaneously taken to Zack. She wanted to spend more time with him. Zack was different from the boys who went to her school. He couldn’t be intimidated by her brother, especially if Kal didn’t know anything. She enjoyed their time together.

Zack made her feel special, always knew exactly what to say and do. He was almost too perfect. She knew he was different and hoped he would open up to her. He was always asking her personal questions. Where she went to school, what her family was like, who her friends were. 

Kali tried to keep her answers simple. She didn’t know him well enough to tell him her secrets and wasn’t about to tell anyone else's.

At Dansea she'd watched several matches. There were smaller bouts before the main contender. She was impressed by Trouble even as she attempted to figure her out. Her fighting style always varied, almost like Trouble was playing with her opponent. Kali thought Trouble decided ahead of time how long each match was going to last. 

After Dansea, Kali had made out with Zack on several occasions. They’d gone to a club on the outskirts of Manhattan where other teenagers hung out. She discovered several of the teenagers were runaways who’d been changed after Max saved them from childhood cancer.

Adrian was a shifter who could change into any animal. Haven was a succubus who could take chi from a person simply by kissing them. Raven was a banshee who heard voices when someone was going to be claimed by a reaper. She’d chatted with them for a bit before Zack pulled her onto the dance floor. 

Later, Zack took her to Trouble’s. He’d told her Trouble wouldn’t mind if they used her spare bedroom. Kali’d wanted to be sure, but Trouble hadn’t been home. She’d found it strange but figured maybe Trouble was a night owl. 

They’d slowly progressed from kissing to touches. Zack had touched her breasts, fingered her, and eaten her out. Kali’d only given him a hand job. She’d told Zack she wasn’t ready to go any further. Zack had been very understanding, or she’d believed he was fine with waiting. 

Kali’d enjoyed holding onto Zack as he sped out of the city. Zack stopped in a secluded area at Central Park.They started kissing and it turned into another full blown makeout session. Zack became an almost completely different person when Kali slowed things down. He’d become rough and forceful in his tactics. 

“Stop Zack!” Kali gasped as she struggled to get away from him. 

“You don’t want me to stop,” Zack purred. 

Her skin crawled as one of his hands skimmed over her hips. His other hiked up her mini skirt, exposing more of her flesh to him. Her back scraped against the grass and the flimsy fabric of her top gave way as she squirmed, increasing her efforts to get away from him.

Zack used his weight to pin her to the ground beneath him. Her eyes were glassy with tears as she wondered, _‘How can I stop him without revealing who I am?’_ She pushed forcefully against his chest trying to get him off her. 

Kali panicked as she realized Zack’s strength matched hers. She bit her lip as his fingers clutched her inner thighs, easily spreading her legs apart. A chill ran down her spine at the sound of his zipper. 

“No!” 

Her scream of protest had no effect - Zack ripped her panties off. _‘This isn’t happening!’_ She wanted to scream for help, but her pride stopped her. She refused to allow anyone to know the mess she’d gotten herself into. Bile rose in her throat as Zack pressed into her. 

Kali continued to fight; her fist connected with his jaw. Her heart pounded even harder in her chest when her punch didn’t even faze him. 

He was a man on a mission; all he wanted was to force her to have sex with him. It was a mission she wasn’t willing to participate in. 

Her struggles continued as a black crow swooped downward. At the same instant, Zack was yanked away from her by a very angry X-7. He tossed Zack hard against a tree, making the bark split with the force of the blow. The sound echoed in her ears as Kali found herself finally free from Zack. 

Kali watched, dazed, as a tall dark-haired teen punched Zack in the face. The sound of breaking bone crackled through the air as she managed to get off the ground. 

She pulled her skirt down and supersped away without a backward glance. A short distance away, she screeched to a halt. Her body trembled and she violently vomited everything she’d eaten earlier. Sliding to the ground, she brought her knees to her chest and rocked herself back and forth.

_‘I should have listened to Rafe.’ Rafe's earlier words played on a loop in her mind._

_“I don’t like or trust him, Kali. Please I’ve been your best friend since we were five years old. I’m telling you, Zack is dangerous.”_

_‘I know we haven’t spent as much time together as we used to, but he’s my boyfriend. I hoped we could spend some time together now. Come with me. Get to know him.”_

_“Last time I tried that it took him maybe three minutes to convince you to leave.” Rafe growled._

_“Fine! Be that way!”_

_“Kali!”_

Kali jumped as a hand touched her shoulder. She hadn’t heard anyone coming. Her eyes glistened with tears as she looked up into the face of the dark-haired X-7. She recognized him from Dansea and from a few minutes ago, but didn’t know him personally.

“Zack won’t bother you again,” he informed her.

His brown eyes darkened as he watched her. She scooted back in fear as he knelt in front of her. Her heart raced anew as he scooped her into his arms. Her fists beat his chest as she yelled, “Leave me alone!”

“I’m trying to help you! My apartment or your house?” 

“Neither!” Kali snapped as she struggled to get out of his arms. “I can take care of myself.”

“You might be able to manipulate your clothes and remove the dirt but that won’t fix the smell.”

Kali stilled, trying to think of a comeback, and he tapped his nose, “Superpowered nose. I'm not the only one who has one.” 

More tears fell, shame rising. “I don’t live in Manhattan,” she whispered.

“I know. You live in Metropolis.” 

Kali was stunned into silence. Her mystery savior knew about her dad and her powers. She knew she should question how he knew so much about her, but she was too fragile to form the questions. 

The world blurred around her: he sped them away. Kali blinked in surprise when he put her down in a small apartment. Her eyes moved frantically around the room.

“You can blur away if you want.”

Her eyes found the door as he placed a pile of clothes on the bed. 

“The sweatshirt should fit but the jeans are probably too big. The bathroom is over there. Leave your clothes. I'll get rid of them.”

“Why are you helping me?”

Kali sighed when he refused to answer her. Grabbing the clothes from the bed, she quickly went into the bathroom. Locking the door, she checked to make certain it was secure before she placed the clothes on the counter.

Kali quickly stipped off her clothes - one of her favorite outfits, before today. Every motion was an unpleasant reminder and she contemplated using her heat vision to burn the evidence away. 

His words played in her mind as she turned on the water. 

Her eyes caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror. Kali cursed her superquick healing as she noticed bruises on her hips, thighs, and blood between her legs. She imagined there were scrapes and bruises all over her back, too. 

Kali's legs wobbled as she stepped into the tub. Standing under the cold water, a chill ran down her spine as she thought about what could have happened. ‘If it been one instant longer...’

Her mind attempted to work through what had happened earlier. She couldn’t believe how Zack had suddenly gone from being patient to attempting to rape her. Despite what had happened, she wanted to believe Zack wasn’t directly responsible. She wanted to presume he was capable of goodness, not the evil he’d done tonight. 

Kali didn’t know how long she’d stood frozen under the cold water when her hearing alerted her the mystery teen was speaking to her. 

“You have half an hour till your five o’clock curfew. Call me Rogue, by the way.” 

Kali switched into super speed to scrub away any remnants from her attack. She felt mildly cleaner as she shut off the water, cleaner on the outside anyway. Grabbing a towel, she quickly dried off and pulled on the clothes he’d given her. 

Kali almost laughed as she noticed the obvious height difference. She changed the molecules, altering the jeans to fit her body. Opening the door, she went back into the other room and noticed the tattoo on the back of his neck, X-7-421. “You’re like Trouble.” 

Kali stepped back when Rogue shook his head 'no' and moved closer to her. She continued to back up until she had nowhere to go. Her knees bumped into the bed, and she lost her balance, plopping down onto the mattress. Her mind filled with fear as he sat down on the bed next to her.

Kali barely stopped herself from fleeing as his hand gently touched her shoulder. 

“Zack will report his mission as successful. You'll be safe until there are no signs of a baby.”

Kali couldn’t stop the gasp. He was more than implying Zack was military and his mission objective was to impregnate her. She couldn’t imagine it was an on-the-books mission. _‘What did I get myself into?’_

“The company will send another after you. I can make any X-5 think twice before they try again.”

“The company, X-5?” Kali repeated. 

“You were at Dansea, but know nothing of its true origins,” Rogue growled. 

Kali blinked; the anger in his voice surprised her. She was still skittish after earlier. Her voice squeaked as she asked, “How?”

“A bite.”

“No,” Kali answered as she stood to leave. She didn’t want to press her luck with her dad on his first day at home. Her escapades were already closing in on her. She expected to finally understand her godfather’s taunts about groundings.

She paused at the door, wanting to thank him for his assistance. She shook her head 'no' as he urged her to talk to her parents. “I can’t,” she whispered as she stepped out into the hallway. 

Closing the door, Kali memorized the apartment number, her excuse being if she wanted to learn more about her rescuer then she needed his address. She knew deep down she needed to tell someone what had happened. If she wasn’t willing to tell anyone else, the only one she could talk to was him.

Kali drowned out all other sounds around her. She didn’t hear the questions her dad was asking her nor did she really care. She felt dirty again, and glanced at the bathroom door, wanting desperately to take another shower. 

=====

Starr watched Zack swing his legs off the Ninja and remove his helmet. She’d been suspicious of her old unit member since his sudden appearance in Manhattan. His interest in Manhattan, Dansea, and Kali were too convenient.

Starr believed Zack had been in town longer than he claimed. He’d done surveillance to get insight on how to get Kali’s attention. He’d let Kali think she’d taken him by surprise. It was a game of cat and mouse where Kali was his prey and didn't know it.

Starr had heard about an argument between Rath and Zack. Her instincts told her it had been a ruse. To confirm her suspicions, she’d spoken with the General directly. Rath had never even met Zack.

Starr shared her suspicions about Zack speaking with someone connected to The Company. Zack’d been compromised somehow. She intended to find out what his mission was, as well as how they had gotten control of him. Rath approved.

“Did you accomplish your mission?” Starr inquired.

His smile made her blood run cold. The hair at the nape of her neck stood on end as Zack slyly answered, “Nothing gets by you.”

His words confirmed her suspicion: Zack was following orders. The Company was interested in Kali. Did that mean they knew she wasn’t human? Did their interest only lie with her? How did they brainwash Zack?

Starr intended to subdue Zack, take him to a secure location, and interrogate him. She kept her eyes trained on him. Zack couldn’t catch her off guard. She was ready for this to become a fight. “Let’s drop the charade.”

Zack's slight nod silently signaled Starr he was tired of the mind games, too. If he hadn’t accomplished his goal, she was getting in his way. It had been drilled into their heads, the mission came before everything.

“Do you really want to fight me? I’ve always been the better fighter.”

“Your surrogate mother’s blood always gave you some advantages but you also have a disadvantage,” Zack taunted.

His words were both a warning and a threat. She could transfuse her blood , but Zack hoped to wound her severely enough she'd lose too much blood. “Whatever the Company did to you must have messed with your mind.”

Starr blurred across the room, punching him with a hard upper right cut. She sent him flying across the room, effectively stunning him. Moving quickly across the room, she thrust a Taser into his rib cage. She continued to hold the charge as his body twitched and convulsed.

Starr stepped back as Zack gasped, “Get it out of me.” 

Her eyebrow cocked slightly. Had the company implanted something into him which enabled them to control him? She was caught offguard when Zack blurred and gripped her shoulders.

He ripped her shirt, revealing a silvery ‘S’ etched into her upper right shoulder below her collarbone. Her body went flying across the room as his fists connected with her midsection.

The force of her body hitting made the metal cave. Fragments of red Kryptonite spilled from a hidden compartment in which they were contained. Shaking her head, she dodged his next few punches as she kicked at his midsection.

Starr threw several punches and kicks forcing him back into the middle of the garage. Leaping off the ground, she broke a pipe, making water pour down upon him. Jumping back down, she continued to pound him with her fists.

Her mind worked frantically trying to come up with a solution. The Taser had disrupted the signal enough for him to take control. A massive electrical current should permanently interrupt it. Starr hoped her plan would work without killing him. Her focus on her own plan distracted her from the blade in his hand.

Starr hadn’t wanted to use weapons. She should have known Zack would switch to hand to hand combat. His first jab failed to connect with her as she sidestepped him. His second was right on target, slicing through her. The blade pierced her skin as if she was made of butter.

Starr ignored the pain as she’d been taught. She grasped his wrist when he went to stab her again. His bones crackled and popped as she broke his wrist and forced him to drop the knife. She kicked him hard in the abdomen and sent him flying backward.

Starr jumped up into the rafters as Zack advanced toward her again. She jumped up into the ceiling and ripped out a live wire, tossing it onto the ground. Her vision switched, enabling her to see Zack trembling as the current flowed through his body. His body crumbled onto the cement floor as she jumped down.

Starr reached for her knife in her boot as she slowly approached Zack’s unconscious body. Crouching next to him, she checked his pulse, finding it was slow but detectable. 

Something slimy scurried out of his ear as she moved her hand away from his neck. It slithered away from his body but didn’t get very far. Starr aimed her knife and stabbed it in the tail before it could escape. Capturing the bug, she growled, “Cave parasite!”

Blood flowed from her wound as Starr made her way across the room. Grabbing a glass jar, she twisted the top off. A live specimen would be invaluable.


	30. Chapter 30

Luke stepped out of the Skinwalker’s building. He glanced around and noticed there was in a citywide blackout. His heightened senses instantly caught a whiff of blood mixed with powers. His curiosity piqued, he ventured away to find the source.

Luke blinked in surprise; the scent had led him directly to Trouble’s home. A small voice of warning reminded him Starr didn’t want him here. _‘She isn’t keen on visitors.’_

Ignoring it, Luke stepped into her garage and was engulfed in complete darkness. The moon had provided barely enough light for his human eyes but those were useless to him now. His eyes glowed a golden hue as allowed his other to come forth.

Luke couldn’t believe his eyes; the place looked as if it had been torn apart. _‘What happened here?’_

Zack lay crumpled in a heap in a pool of water with large cable dangled near him. Water dripped down from a broken pipe above. _‘Did she electrocute him?’_ He focused his hearing: Zack’s heart was beating. _‘He’s still alive!’_

Luke followed the trail of water, wondering why it contained blood. A glistening red caught his full attention and he realized the blood interacted with red-k. _‘I thought that only interacted with Kryptonians!’_

“No way!” Luke grumbled as he found Trouble shoving some ugly spiky snake-like creature into a glass jar. He stepped closer to her as he demanded, “What the hell happened here?”

His growl echoed off the metal and Trouble ignored him. 

“Luke, make sure this doesn’t get near you,” Starr ordered.

Luke briefly pondered why Trouble'd called him by his name. She never called him Luke, always the annoying nickname she’d bestowed upon him, Wolfy. Considering he'd never told her his true origins, her choosing Wolfy had always puzzled him.

His curiosity got the better of him and Luke moved closer to the jar. He stepped back when the creature cracked the glass in an attempt to flee its confines. An eerie feeling washed over him and the hair at the nape of his neck stood on end. “What the hell is that?” 

His annoyance increased when Trouble refused to answer. She moved away from him to place the jar safely down on one of the far work benches. His eyes trailed over her from head to toe as she turned around to face him. She was bleeding profusely from a wound in her abdomen. “It’s your blood that reacted with the rocks!”

Luke’s preoccupation with Trouble made him miss Zane blurring past him, then he was caught off guard when Trouble blurred to a stop in front of him. “You blurred!”

“You've seen me blur before! I don’t have time to explain!” Trouble snapped.

Luke clenched and unclenched his fists as he recognized her true strength. His other raised its hackles, knowing she’d played him during their match. He snarled when she blurred away from him to rummage through a cabinet on the wall.

Trouble held restraints in one hand and ripped a strange crystal piece from where it dangled. She placed it in his hand and commanded, “Give this to Kal-El.”

Luke opened his mouth to demand why, but his attention was drawn to Zane, whom he recognized from Dansea. Luke could tell Zane was concerned. 

“You know that wound needs to be sutured!”

“I have to do this first,” Trouble snapped.

“You are in deep shit if you lose too much blood!” Zane snapped back.

“Are either one of you are going to tell me what I walked in on?” Luke growled.

Zane prepared a makeshift operating table on the empty metal work bench. He grumbled about her stubbornness as Trouble secured Zack. “Something tells me your last concern is yourself!”

Starr clamped the steel around Zack’s wrists and pushed the metal closed. Her body swayed as she stood. “You’re right. I should have put a stop to Kali going to Dansea and kept her away from Zack. Now, I have to clean up the mess, pray when Zack wakes up he can give me details on Renfro’s plans, and continue my hunt for Ben.”

“None of this is your fault, and Ben is dead,” Zane grumbled.

Luke stared at Trouble, wondering what she meant. He knew instinctively there was something neither of them were saying. He angrily grabbed her by the arm and dragged her over to the table. 

Trouble slipped from his grasp and grabbed a satellite phone. She heaved herself up onto the central work bench. She growled, “Cleanup.” Luke pushed her back and attempted to take the phone away from her.

Luke half listened to the tones as Zane dialed the preprogrammed number. He was unaware Zane was calling in the once human Antarian Alex Whitman. Starr's blood loss had started to take its toll and her eyes lost their focus.

=====

Zane hung up the phone so he could concentrate on suturing Starr’s wound. He’d believed Zack had only nicked her. “I have to get her stable enough to transport her.”

“She's losing a lot of blood!”

Zane ignored Luke as he worked frantically to stop the bleeding, his actions blurring as he moved faster. He growled as he discovered a metal shard imbedded deep within her side. Left with no alternative, he pulled the fragment out.

“You’re not a surgeon!”

“I need you to shut up and listen to her heartbeat. Tell me when it stops. I have five minutes after that,” Zane ordered. 

“You’re going to kill her,” Luke snapped as blood poured from the wound.

======

_‘There's no way she's going to survive this.’ ‘Who are you talking about?’_

Luke snarled when Kal spoke to him telepathically. He hadn’t meant to convey his worry to his best friend. His eyes narrowed in on the silvery scar that marred her skin. _‘Kal please tell me you didn’t.’_

His heart beat wildly at the implications. The nagging feeling of familiarity when he’d met Trouble had been because he’d met her when she was fourteen. If Kal had made her his mate what did that mean when she was flat lining? He known there was something familiar about her, but hadn’t put it together until now.

His eardrums felt like they would burst as a scream echoed. His hands covered his ears and he desperately tried to stop the sound invading him. He caught the flash of a long needle moments before Zane plunged it into her heart.

======

Clark stewed over his children’s behavior, and the blackout in Manhattan was secondary, until he grabbed his ears and his eardrums threatened to explode.The scream was louder than Canary’s cry. 

He was panting when it finally stopped. His ears continued to ring as he gasped, “What was that?” 

“I don’t know,” Chloe answered.

“Raven,” Kali gasped.

Clark noticed blood dripping from Kali's and Kal’s ears. “Who is she?”

“Banshee. One of the sick children Max played god with,” Kali answered.

“What's a Banshee?” Clark asked

“Senses death and screams in warning when someone is going to die,” Kali answered.

“Screams when someone dies,” Chloe gasped.

“Luke knows who but won’t tell me!” Kal snapped.

Clark couldn’t sit still a moment longer. He paced back and forth. Manhattan wasn’t his city, but if the authorities needed his help, he’d go. 

“There are five adult Royals in Manhattan,“ Chloe chimed. 

“Are you trying to tell me to stay away?” Clark asked suspiciously.

Clark hadn’t met Rath, but was aware he was going to have issues with him. Focusing his hearing, he started to hear what some of the commotion was about.

City wide blackout in Manhattan… Central power outage believed to originate in an abandoned building. His eyes narrowed as he heard military chatter.

=====

_“Take the X-5s alive. Don’t let X-5-458 get away. Capture anyone who tries to intervene. She interfered with X-5-599’s mission and will pay dearly. Her current wounded state should make her an easy target. I want her alive!”_

_“X5-599?”_

_“X-5-599 won’t be a problem. Thanks to the parasite trial performed by our good doctor I know if X-5-458 was successful in removing the parasite from X-5-599 he will die unless given the antidote to the toxin the doctor perfected. “_

_“X-5-205 will be with X-5-458.”_

_“Capture him. He will participate whether he is willing or not._

_“Ma'am, X-5-458 and X-5-205 have eluded us!”_

_“They can’t just disappear! Find me X-7-421. According to X-5-599’s mission reports X-7-421 has taken an interest in X-5-599’s target. I will offer his unit full immunity if he completes X-5-599’s mission.”_

_“X-5-599 reported his mission was successful.”_

_“I decided X-7-421 is a better match for the mission.”_

_“Yes ma'am.”_

=====

Luke snarled when Rafe suddenly appeared and attempted to pull him from where he was standing. He had no intentions of leaving. 

“Ava can’t hold the warp long. My uncle is going to get her out,” Rafe whispered.

Luke listened to the slow yet steady rhythm of Trouble’s heartbeat. He glared at Zane as he heard, ”Do as she asked.”

Luke had forgotten the crystal he’d placed in his front pocket. His heightened hearing allowed him to hear the whispered part, this place is bugged. Now he understood why Trouble had called him by his name.

Luke became curious when Rafe ripped a map from the wall. He cringed as Rafe grabbed the jar from the workbench. “I’d like to say I hate your form of transportation.”

=======

Clark ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He couldn’t help but think Chloe’s connection to Rath had put their children in danger. His hands were tied with his lack of information, though. “The military is involved!”

“Maybe we should go to headquarters,” Chloe suggested.

Good idea. He didn’t want to let either of his children out of his line of sight, though. Listening again, he was met with nightly activities he overheard regularly. 

“The two of you can clean up the table and take care of leftovers.”

Clark didn’t feel voicing it necessary to remind them not to use their powers. Opening the sliding glass door, he stepped out onto the balcony. “Learned how to cook?” 

=====

Chloe had given Kal and Kali a telepathic warning before joining Clark. She knew he was attempting to change the topic. “I can cook small things. Kal usually barbeques.”

“Did Oliver teach him?”

Chloe heard the resentment in his question. “No. He spent several weekends with Luke and his family.” She felt sadness as she thought about Willard. His father had finally lost his battle with cancer.

“Skinwalkers?”

“I used the traveler legend to gain a meeting with the Alpha.” Chloe stopped when she sensed Clark's belief she’d put herself and his children in danger. Moving her hand to his chin, she turned his head toward her. Looking directly into his eyes, she said, “Our son has always felt he was different.”

“I still don’t like what you did.”

Chloe nodded in understanding. She shivered as a chill ran down her spine. Glancing into the apartment, she saw Rafe and Luke appear. Her senses were instantly assaulted by several emotions. She almost laughed when Luke checked his body to make sure he was still in one piece.

“Wolves are not supposed to teleport,” Luke growled.

Chloe frowned, realizing Luke was covered in someone’s blood. She rushed inside, followed by Clark. She noted how Luke stepped away from Rafe before he growled, “Keep whatever that is away from me!”

“Whose blood is that?” Chloe demanded.

“You’re a big baby. I reinforced the glass. It can’t escape,” Rafe teased.

Chloe was starting to get annoyed with the boys. She’d asked a question and wanted an answer. They were going to regret it if they made her ask again. The amount of blood on him didn’t sit well with her.

“Trouble’s. It reacted to Red-K.“

“How do you know it was Kryptonite?” Clark asked.

Chloe glanced at Clark; red kryptonite only reacted to Kryptonians.

The vaults had been broken into at the justice league. Oliver hadn’t mentioned anything being taken, though. He’d told her Superman had assisted but somehow their cat burglar had gotten away. She wondered how the mystery burglar had managed to escape. Whoever it was must be as fast as Kal. Oliver hadn’t been pleased with the breach in security. He’d continued to investigate until both Rath and Zan had shown up. She’d stayed hidden away in her office since Clark was at headquarters.

Luke interrupted her thoughts as he answered, “Kal is my best friend.”

“The league’s cat burglar. The one who you couldn’t catch,” Chloe quirked.

=====

Her taunting tone irritated Clark. He crossed his arms over his chest; it was rare for someone to elude him. It did happen though. _‘Twice!’_ He’d mulled over his failures, contemplating what he could have done differently. This cat burglar had occupied his thoughts for several months.

It had been a teenage girl dressed all in black with her strawberry-blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. He’d gotten a glimpse of the barcode tattoo on the back of her neck when she turned her head after jumping to the ground from the tower. Her expression mocked him with a _‘Catch me if you can’_ attitude.

Her pale blue eyes had danced with mischief. He’d believed she was overly confident until she’d blurred away before he’d even blinked. He’d quickly pursued her, but had had difficulty catching up to her.

Clark grasped the strap and snapped it in two, quickly taking the black pack from her. He’d expected her to flee in defeat but was shocked when she remained and taunted, “I wouldn’t open that if I were you.”

Switching into x-ray vision, Clark discovered the bag contained red meteor rocks. He assumed whatever she’d stolen was hidden underneath. His skin had to come in direct contact with the rocks for them to affect him. Not wanting to take a chance, he dropped the bag and stepped backward.

The blonde purred, “Kal-El, afraid of red rocks.”

His eyes focused on her again. Clark watched her intently as she moved to retrieve the bag. Her actions spoke volumes. She knew he wouldn’t come near her.

His fears of what might happen if she infected him made Clark stand there as if he was frozen. He continued to watch her as she knelt to fix the strap. She slung it back over her shoulder and stood.

His eyebrow rose as she placed her hands on her hips and stood there studying him. Clark felt her once again mocking him as Superman. Her eyes held anger, making him hope she would mistakenly reveal some clue to him about herself.

Clark didn’t know how long they stood there staring at each other. He studied her, trying to determine how she knew his Kryptonian name. Tired of the staring contest, he grunted, “Who are you!”

Clark couldn’t help but notice how she smiled when he asked. If he was a few years younger, he would have found her attractive. She was curved in all the right places and her attitude reminded him of Chloe's.

Disgusted with his thoughts, Clark wondered if he might have inadvertently been infected even without touching the rocks. He couldn’t have his heart’s desire. His heart beat faster when she finally spoke.

“Your future daughter-in-law.”

Clark took a step closer to her as he growled, “I don’t have any children.” 

His steps faltered as she taunted, “You sure about that?”

Her words and attitude angered Clark. She was pressing on his last nerve. His eyes started to itch as the color threatened to change with his heat vision. He blinked to get it under control. “Damn it!” he snapped when she took advantage of his distraction.

Clark noticed something shiny on the ground where she’d been kneeling. Moving closer to investigate, he found a silver cuff bracelet, which he picked up to examine. His eyebrow rose when he saw his house symbol engraved on the side. He searched for hours for her but came up empty.

Clark sighed in frustration before he admitted, “I caught her but she got away.”


	31. Chapter 31

Chloe sensed Clark wasn’t ready to reveal anything more. She suspected Clark had discovered his cat burglared red-K in her possession. His fear manipulated the situation he’d rushed headlong into to save the day. 

Chloe hoped Clark would want to discuss that day with her later. She was positive he considered it one of his failures. She imagined he’d dwelled on her escape for quite some time. 

Chloe turned her attention back to Luke, knowing her concerns for Clark would have to wait. She needed to know what had happened in Manhattan. A chill ran down her spine as she glanced at the jar. She had some suspicions on what it was, but first she wanted answers.

====

Luke shifted his feet as he started to explain. His eyes trained on Kal as he studied his best friend. He’d mentioned Dansea but not his involvement in the club. “I know from experience Trouble can fight. _‘She was holding back when I got in the ring with her.’_

Luke sensed Trouble was more than human. He’d believed since finding her wounded she was part Kryptonian. Her other genetical make-up was uncertain. “I assumed Zack was her equal. He has the same tattoo as almost all the teens who frequent Dansea.”

Luke suspected Trouble was military trained. It was the most logical explanation for the hidden weapons. Her garage looks like a bomb went off. Metal cabinets are caved in. Probably where she hid the red-K, along with the stash of guns, knives, and ammunition.” Enhanced humans of the same strength could have allotted for the damage he’d witnessed. “I think Trouble overloaded circuits when she electrocuted Zack with a live wire.”

“So she killed him,” Clark concluded.

Luke heard the disgust in Clark’s tone. He concluded Clark was more black and white in his views. _‘There is no gray area with him.’_ “No. Zack was alive but he was still unconscious when we left.”

Luke didn’t know where Zack was taken.“Trouble mentioned she hoped Zack would recall his mission.” 

Luke wanted to know where the creature had come from. He’d initially found Trouble with it. “She stuffed that thing into the jar and ordered me to keep away from it. It cracked the glass when I moved closer.”

Luke had a sneaky suspicion the bug was inside of Zack. He hadn’t failed to notice it hadn’t gone after her. “Trouble gave me the impression her and Zane know what that thing is.”

====

Clark zoomed in on the parasite with his eyes. He’d heard a woman mention a trial program. She’d mentioned it left behind a toxin that killed.

Clark didn’t want to involve a bunch of teenagers. He reasoned a few questions wasn’t the same, though. “Did Trouble happen to mention where the parasite came from?”

“She called it a cave parasite,” Luke answered.

The parasite’d made its host overload on adrenaline. It didn’t purposely kill.“The parasite from the caves dealt with the adrenal gland,” Clark mused.

The quarantine had prevented anyone else from becoming infected. Clark’d managed to save both Pete and Chloe. He hadn’t been concerned with what happened to the parasite after it was removed from them. His concern had been for his friends.

Neither Chloe nor Pete recalled anything they’d done. Clark deeply regretted his decision to lie to Chloe about those events. He couldn’t help but wonder if her decision would have been different if she’d known. 

Clark’d intended to tell Chloe about that day. She’d taken his memories before he could come clean. “The chatter I overheard earlier was talk of an antidote.”

“The company altered the parasite,” Chloe concluded.

Clark wondered where the safest place to keep it was. He wasn’t too keen on it remaining in the apartment. _‘One step at a time,’_ he thought as he asked, “Is there anything else?”

====

Luke didn’t want to inform everyone he’d discovered Kali was the reason behind the fight. He’d listened intently as Trouble’d spoken with Zane. He’d been upset her concern wasn’t with her injury. “Zane operated on her.”

Luke recalled how Zane mentioned Trouble would go into cardiac arrest! His ears were still ringing from the scream as he said, “Her heart stopped at the same moment as that scream.”

“Raven sensed her death. It’s not like Trouble hasn’t died before and been brought back with a jumpstart of adrenaline to her heart,” Rafe chimed.

Luke’s eyes glowed a golden glow as he turned toward Rafe. He definitely knew more about the situation than he was telling. “Trouble lost too much blood. She needs a transfusion!” 

“Trouble can’t be given one,” Rafe snapped back.

“Why?” Clark asked.

“Trouble is one of a kind,” Rafe answered.

Luke glared at Rafe. He suspected Rafe was getting updates on his phone.”Trouble has given blood…” He stopped to keep from squealing on Kal. 

======

Chloe was positive there was something Luke wasn’t saying. She didn’t know if it was because of the creature or Trouble herself.

Chloe stepped closer to Clark as she was crushed by a wave of emotions from Rafe. She hoped Kal wasn’t being overwhelmed. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Rafe was reading another text message.

Her hand covered her mouth as Rafe mentioned Trouble was familiar with dying. Chloe tried to determine who Luke would protect other than his pack. Her conclusion didn’t sit well. “Who’d Trouble give transfusions too?”

Chloe wasn’t surprised when both boys instantly clammed up. She’d always suspected Rafe knew more about his father’s dealings as the General. “Rafe?”

====

Rafe shoved his cell into his back pocket before he ran his hands through his Mohawk in frustration. He breathed in deeply and then slowly exhaled. “Six months before Trouble did her cat burglar thing, she was at my house.” 

Rafe sighed, knowing it had been six months prior in which Trouble’d intervened. “It was six months before when Trouble’d given a large amount of her blood. I heard she’d been caught sneaking back into her facility.”

Rafe glanced at Kal as he said, “The only people who don’t know about this are your parents.”

“Do we really need a history lesson on what she’s done?” Kal challenged.

=====

Clark was getting the distinct impression his son wanted Rafe to focus on their current situation. His gut instinct was he wasn’t going to be pleased. He suspected each moment from the past was connected, though. 

Clark glanced from one teenager to the next as he tried to determine if they all harbored the same secrets. His attention turned to Chloe as he theorized the anger he’d witnessed during his confrontation with his cat burglar was directly related. “I think it’s necessary.”

Clark suspected his children's argument earlier was related to the event he was about to hear about. His mind was overloaded from all the information he’d received today.

=====

Rafe wasn’t surprised Kal wanted him to keep away from mentioning his involvement. He couldn’t exactly answer Chloe’s question without revealing it, though. “I was involved in a teleporting stunt six months before I met Trouble.”

Rafe believed laws of physics were flexible when they used their gifts. It applied more to inanimate objects than their person. “Momentum, force, gravity bend for us with our gifts, but it doesn’t always transfer to an object.” 

Rafe didn’t know if his theory was correct, though. He’d wondered if their downfall had been the reentry. It was an unknown variable in the incident in question. He didn’t want to recreate it to prove if his assumptions were correct. 

Rafe suspected Kal, Luke, and he were the first to escape Superman by the use of their abilities.“Your cat burglar wasn’t the first to elude Superman, was she?”

=====

Others had eluded Superman but he’d always managed to catch the culprits. His cat burglar’d been the second person to evade capture by Superman. His temper flared as Clark recalled the first event. “No! There was a teenager driving at high speeds with two passengers,” Clark growled.

Superman closed in on a souped-up red Dodge Challenger. The driver’d accelerated when Superman attempted to assist the police. He flew past the car and landed in front of them with the intention of forcing the driver to stop. 

His mind balked as Superman got a good look at the teenager. Dark shades adorned the face of the boy who reminded him of `Kal`. He braced himself for impact when the car suddenly vanished before his eyes. _‘What the hell!’_

Superman assumed the driver’d turned the car at the last possible second, but his conclusion was impossible. The turn couldn't have been executed at the speed he estimated. ‘I couldn’t have missed him. I would have seen him take the turn.’ 

Superman sped in the direction he assumed his speeder’d gone. He skidded to a halt as he found the turn was a dead end. _‘This isn’t humanly possible.’_ His heart beat faster as he had an absurd realization. _‘The boy’s mine.’_

Superman took to the sky as he thought, _‘It can’t be possible. I’ve never been with anyone sexually.’_ He’d x-rayed every garage and possible hiding spot on his hunt. His plan had been to tell the teenager how dangerous his actions were before delivering him to Metro police for the teenager’s parents to discipline him. _‘One of his parents must have meteor powers.’_

Clark returned to the office thoroughly defeated. His day seemed to be getting worse; someone had been sitting at his desk. His chair wasn’t where he’d left it, his name plate was facing the chair, and his coffee cup was missing. 

Jimmy walked by several times. He’d glanced nervously at Lois before scurrying off. He appeared to be more jumpy than usual. Jimmy wanted to talk to him, and Lois was trying to keep Jimmy away. His suspicion made no sense to him though. 

Maybe Lois has another story she is working on. She was afraid Jimmy would reveal her source to him. Clark tried to stay away from anything she was working on; but nine times out of ten Superman was needed to save her. Curious, he asked, “Jimmy, did you need something?” 

“CK, there was a girl here looking for you.” 

“A woman looking for Smallville,” Lois said sarcastically.

Clark glared daggers at her. Lois made it sound like he couldn’t attract women. He had no problem attracting women. His problem was he always compared his dates to the one woman he truly wanted. Since he couldn’t have her, he’d chosen not to date. 

“She was a teenager, maybe about fourteen. She reminded me of someone. I just can’t think of who. Maybe her mom interned her years ago,” Jimmy babbled.

Clark nervously wondered if he’d slipped and allowed his identity to be known. He didn’t know why a teenage girl would be seeking him out. 

“I think she might have left you a note. Lois probably scared her off with how rude she was to her.”

Clark hunted his desk hoping the girl had left him a note. Is she connected to a story I’m working on? Sitting down in his chair, he readjusted it to his height, as he glanced around for any signs she might have left behind. He only saw the same things he’d noticed when he arrived back at the office.

“Lois, did you move my mug?” 

“No. You probably left it in the breakroom.” 

_‘I swear it was right here.’_

Several days later, Clark crushed his new mug when Jimmy ran over as he said, “CK! I know who the mystery teen reminded me of! Chloe Sullivan. She looked just like her except she had brown hair and blue eyes.”

His heart felt like it was breaking all over again. Images of her burned and mangled car flashed in his mind. His voice was filled with anguish as he said, “Chloe Sullivan was my best friend in high school. She died fifteen years ago.”

Clark was relieved when Jimmy rushed off as Perry bellowed at him. He hoped Jimmy wouldn’t bring up either subject again, and he tried to focus on his work. His thoughts continued to reflect on all his regrets with Chloe. He breathed a shallow sigh of relief as he heard Superman was needed.

Three weeks later, Superman was conducting an interview with Jimmy. His curiosity grew as they spoke. Jimmy acted like there was something else he wanted to speak with him about. “Is there something else you needed, Jimmy?”

Jimmy shifted from side to side as he replied, “I know you are friends with CK.”

Superman remained silent as Jimmy looked deep into his eyes. He couldn’t shake the feeling he wasn’t going to want to hear it.

“I didn’t want to mention to CK, but I followed Lois up here several days ago.”

“Following Lois can be dangerous for your health.” 

Superman saved Lois more than he desired. He wished more than once he could ignore her. Knowing the results would cause him to regret it later, he saved her. She had a real knack for getting herself into a jam. 

“I can’t shake the feeling Lois didn’t want CK talking with her.”

“So Lois knows this girl?” 

Jimmy nodded as he asked, “Doesn’t it make sense? If Chloe was alive Lois would know.”

Superman crossed his arms angrily over his chest. He wasn’t the least bit pleased with Chloe being mentioned again. “Ms. Sullivan died over fifteen years ago. I suggest you let her rest in peace.”

Superman was about to take to the sky when Jimmy said, “Maybe it’s just a coincidence. Do any of your friends have children who can fly?” 

Superman breathed in deeply and then slowly exhaled. He made certain not to use his super breath but needed to relieve the mounting tension. “What is a coincidence?”

“She looks like CK too. Brown hair, blue eyes, and same facial expression he gets when he’s trying to reel in his temper.”

Superman always thought it was strange when he talked about himself as he said, “Clark believed he was in love with Lana Lang. He didn’t figure out his true feelings until it was too late.”

Superman realized that Jimmy was implying he knew his identity was Clark. He must be since he claimed the girl could fly. _‘I couldn't fly at fourteen.’_ “Since Clark can’t fly. It would seem you are implying I was involved with Chloe.”

Superman started to feel Jimmy had him under a microscope. “Jimmy, I don’t have all day.”

“You don’t hide your feelings as well as you think. It’s written in your eyes when you say her name. You are very much in love with her. Maybe you didn’t want to hurt CK’s feeling because he realized he was in love with her.”

Superman blinked in surprise. He hadn’t been expecting Jimmy to call him out on his feelings. “It’s a nice theory, Jimmy, but you are wrong.”

“She left CK a message..”

“Let me guess. You believe this message was for me?”

“Yes. Lois basically confirmed it when she argued with Kali.”

“I don’t know anyone by that name.”

“Can you get amnesia?”

“No.”

“Could CK?”

Superman knew he’d have to lie to maintain his cover. “Yes.”

Clark pulled himself from his internal musings to glance from Rafe to Luke and finally at his son. His anger rose as Kal refused to make eye contact with him. He regretted not looking into Jimmy’s rants as his focus turned toward Kali. 

Clark concluded the answer to Chloe’s question was their children. The sun had always healed his injuries. _‘What makes our children heal differently?’_ “She’s given both of my children blood transfusions.”

Clark wanted to demand his children explain their actions. His frustration increased as he sighed, knowing getting information from either was like pulling teeth. It was in their best interest for Rafe to continue. 

=====

Rafe was torn between continuing and dropping the subject. He’d be lucky if Trouble didn’t kill him when she discovered he’d revealed far too much to Kal. She didn’t want him to know what the company’d done to her. “No offense, Mr. Kent but I think I shouldn’t tell you what I know.”

“Why?” Clark asked.

Rafe knew Trouble’d endured torture at the hands of the company. Kal would be very much like his father. Kal would blame himself like Superman mulled over his failures. “It’s her place, not mine. Anything I learned doesn’t apply to what happened today.” 

=====

Clark knew Rafe was right. It had been wrong for him to attempt to learn about Starr by asking others. He’d always valued his own privacy, after all. 

Clark imagined Starr was more protective of her secrecy than his father had been about his alien origins. He’d believed he was the last surviving member of his race. Starr could possibly lead him to another. 

_‘Clark, I think you need to go speak to Jor-El.’_

Clark wondered why Chloe felt Jor-El would be involved.

_‘I think her appearances were directed by an outside source. It’s always been his priority to protect the house of El.’_

Clark’s eyes became amber for an instant as his anger rose to the surface. Jor-El had manipulated his life too many times. Had he done the same to Starr’s surrogate mother and then continued to influence Starr for the benefit of his family? ‘I’m going to find a way to restrict his actions. There must be a way to put a safety measure on him. 

“You know who her surrogate mother was, don’t you?”

“Yes and no. I listened as she talked with my Aunt Tess about her reasons for returning. She was searching through the files for information on her mother. She’d made a promise to protect someone but felt he was capable of protecting himself.”

Clark had a nagging feeling Starr’s mother must have believed it was her duty to protect him. He was a baby when he left Krypton. Her mother had to be older than him and younger than his parents had been. 

“Your mom swears Tess killed her best friend Alex Whitman!” Chloe gasped.

Clark started to become confused as Chloe mentioned someone he didn’t know. He wondered how many lies were told by everyone. It seemed he wasn’t the only one who’d believed a friend was dead. 

“It wasn’t Alex’s body. It was a husk. Niko had Alex and Tess. He wanted to use their son to gain access to the granolith,” Rafe explained

Clark suspected Alex’s friends were going to have the same mixed emotions he’d had. _‘What’s a husk? Who are these people?’_

====

Chloe had heard Ria’s rants about Tess Harding. She swore Tess was dangerous. He’d mind warped her friend Alex Whitman to the point she’d turned his brain to swiss cheese. Ria hated how the others had forgiven Tess. She’d always felt it was unfair Tess was welcomed back by all the aliens when Alex had lost his life. 

Chloe had a sinking feeling Alex Whitman was alive. He must have his own reasons for continuing to remain dead. Her knowledge of Niko made Chloe believe Alex's decision was based on the dangers Niko brought as leader of the Skins. 

Chloe’d been told Tess’s son was Max Evans’s child. A chill ran down her spine as Rafe mentioned the Granolith. She’d been told the Granolith was hidden somewhere. It was a powerful spaceship which she’d always assumed could transport the Antarians back to their home world. She’d assumed it could be sent for Kivar too. 

Chloe had mixed emotions knowing the dangers Skins and Kivar represented for everyone on Earth. Her eyes darkened as Rafe mentioned his father. She planned on giving Rath a piece of her mind as she grumbled, “For my protection!” 

“Yeah. Getting back to Trouble… She heals faster when she sleeps. Something about what’s in her blood. It heals broken bones, even makes her immune to Kryptonite.”

Chloe gripped Clark’s hand tighter as Rafe moved his conversation back to Trouble. Her transgenic DNA made her a faster healer. She imagined humans would exploit the healing properties in an X-5s’s blood. 

Her heart skipped a beat as Kal mentioned he’d always been immune. It threatened to explode as she slowly put the pieces together. Their children were the ones Trouble believed needed to be protected. 

Chloe sensed guilt and remorse from Rafe despite how close she remained to Clark to dampen her empathic ability. She blamed herself as Rafe mentioned Kali’s visit to the farm. _‘I should have gone to Clark.’_

_‘What our children did isn’t your fault.’_

Chloe couldn’t understand why Clark was being so calm. _‘The calm before the storm.’_ She nibbled on her bottom lip as she continued to listen to Rafe. 

_‘Jor-El isn’t the only one who needs restrictions.’_

====

Rafe knew he’d just delivered a bombshell to Kal and Kali’s parents. There was a lot to process but he needed to move from the past to the present. “Trouble came to see my dad earlier. I overheard their conversation about Zack.”

Rafe turned his attention toward Kali as he said, “I tried to warn you about Zack.”

“You don’t like him,” Kali snapped.

Rafe glared at his best friend. He blamed himself for not stopping Kali. ‘Focus on Dansea. Not what you were told by Adrian.’ “How did you get into Dansea?”

“The bouncer wasn’t going to let me in until Zack said I was with him,” Kali admitted.

Rafe raised his eyebrow as he silently mocked her. 

“Luke and Sean were at Dansea!” Kali grumbled.

“I had to speak to Rath before I was allowed in the building,” Luke growled.

“Funny thing is Dansea is run by X-5s,” Rafe informed everyone.

Rafe was aware everyone believed his father was behind Dansea. He didn’t know all the details, just the fact it was a base of operations against the company. “You are my best friend and I love you to pieces, but you have a really bad habit of getting in over your head.” 

Rafe wanted to scream, “He’s an X-5 with no morals, no compassion, who will do whatever it takes to get what he wants.” 

“Stop blaming my sister!” Kal growled.

Rafe raised an eyebrow before he said, “I’m not.”

“Sure sounds that way!” Kal growled.

His eyes turned pitch black as Rafe growled, “X-5-599 was doing exactly what the Company wanted. Trouble interfered with the mission and he was ordered to complete his mission at any cost.”

“His name is Zack!”

“You’re going to defend him. After what he did?”

“She electrocuted him!”

Rafe shook his head as he growled in Antarian, “I’m not talkin’ about Trouble. It didn’t take much to figure out his mission after Adrian told me about it earlier.”

“Speak in English!” Kali snarled.

“Adrian said Rogue nearly killed Zack earlier before taking off after you.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Kali lied.

“You’re lying!”

=====

Clark couldn’t help but wonder what Rafe meant by his comment. How Starr’s blood reacted to Kryptonite made him believe she was part Kryptonian. 

Clark wasn’t pleased the implications were pointing to his daughter. Kali was the central component of the others' fight.

Clark was caught off guard as Rafe’s eyes suddenly changed. He attempted to decipher the foreign language Rafe spoke and his suspicions skyrocketed. The answers rested with the two who’d gotten into the fight. He’d had enough for one night. “You are all a bunch of teenagers acting like adults, but you aren’t and you shouldn’t be involved.”

====

Kal started to feel the rage from Rafe as he spoke about X-5-599. He’d thought at first Rafe was jealous of Zack. Kali and Rafe had been almost inseparable since they were five years old. He concluded Rafe’s issue was what happened with Trouble until he heard Rafe accuse Kali of lying.

Kal turned his focus toward Kali. He instantly became puzzled when he sense no emotions over their link. ‘Why is Kali blocking me?’ Stepping closer to her, he reached out toward her.

“Don’t!” Kali snapped.

Kal found it even more strange Kali didn’t want him touching her. He started to wonder if that was why he’d felt Rafe was blaming Kali. Rafe was attempting to mention what went down between Trouble and Zack. _‘If Zack hurt my sister...I’m going to kill him.’_

 _‘Think you’re going to have to get in line. Rafe wants Zack dead as well as Rogue.’_ Luke commented.

“Who is Rogue?” Kal asked.

“No one you know,” Rafe answered.

“Kal,” Clark warned. 

Kal decided to do the argument telepathically to appease his dad. He wasn’t pleased with Rafe’s answer. 

_‘I don’t know him.’_ Luke said.

He’d assumed Rogue wanted a piece of Zack from what Rafe said. _‘Let me guess. Starr would know!’_

 _‘Probably. You do know you’ve got to go through her to get to Zack.’_ Luke declared.

Kal didn’t think getting past Starr would be a problem. He glared at Luke when he inform him Starr would kick his ass. 

“Arguing isn’t going to solve anything. My children are going to bed. Rafe can take Luke back to Manhattan since he brought him here,” Clark said.

Kal couldn’t remember the last time he’d been told to go to bed. _‘What am I, two?’_

“No. Luke can crash in Kal’s room and Rafe in Kali’s,” Chloe stated.

Kal hadn’t expected his mom to disagree with his dad, but guessed she was playing protective.

=====

Clark hadn’t expected Chloe to disagree with him. He wasn’t pleased with the sleeping arrangements.

_‘I slept in your room when we were teenagers.’_

_‘My parents made me sleep on the couch!’_

_‘True. You would have never made a move back then anyway.’_

_Clark recalled one of those nights. He’d lain on the couch staring up at his bedroom through the floorboards. His heightened sense of hearing had caught the muffled whimper. Tossing the covers from his body, he slowly stood and crept up the stairs._

_His hand was on the doorknob when Clark smelled her. His mouth watered - he wanted to do so much more than smell her. He started to turn the knob and was about to open the door when his parent’s bedroom door opened._

_“Jonathan, you don’t need to check on Clark,” Martha scolded._

_‘The only thing that stopped me was the fear of getting caught.’_

_‘Kali doesn’t see Rafe like I always saw you.’_

_‘I believe our daughter has inherited her mom’s knack of getting herself into trouble. ‘_

Clark rubbed his arm after Chloe smacked him. _‘I always rescued you.’_

======

Kal noticed Kali didn’t seem pleased about Rafe staying in her room any more than his dad was. He suspected Rafe had the inside scoop on Starr. It was obvious Rafe didn’t like Zack. He wondered if that was what was causing the tension between Kali and Rafe. 

“Does anyone call you Kal-El?” Luke asked.

Shaking his head, Kal answered, “Nope.” Pointing at his dad, he smirked as he said, “My dad is Kal-El. Why?” Kal asked curiously.

“Trouble gave me this and said to give it to Kal-El,” Luke answered.

=====

Clark stared at the crystal in Luke’s hand. He believed it was a fragment of one of the main power crystals. _How? Has she been at the fortress? Why hadn’t Jor-El frozen her out? How is she connected to the Els? Did the answers lie with the bracelet she’d lost?_

Clark had asked himself over and over after his initial meeting with her how she’d known his Kryptonian name. Her taunts couldn’t possibly be true. How could he forget something he’d desired so badly? 

Clark had meant to question Jor-El about the origin of the bracelet. He’d stored it away for safekeeping as he unconsciously avoided it by burying himself in his work and patrolling.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reviewing I discovered a section was missing at the beginning :(
> 
> All fixed

Kal stared at the octagonal crystal and determined it was part of one of the main crystals. He wanted to know how Starr had obtained it. Questions about her continued to form in his mind.

His attention turned to Rafe - Rafe might know where Starr had been taken. He hoped, with enough pressure on Rafe, he could discover her location. He’d already decided he’d sneak out. It wouldn’t be hard for him to give his dad the slip. ‘I’ll be gone before he even knows.’ 

Kal decided to force Rafe into doing his bidding as he snapped, “You know more!”

“I’m gonna borrow one of your mom’s lines. It’s not my secret to tell!” Rafe quirked.

Kal's fists were tightly clenched as he stalked across the room toward Rafe. He fought his urge to slam Rafe into the nearest wall, believing Rafe was taunting him.

“Trouble only lets you know what she wants you to know. If I tell you what I know, it'll backfire!”

Sounded to him like Rafe was simply making excuses. He had no idea his demands were inadvertently putting Rafe in a no-win situation. “Yeah, right!”

“So if I tell you one thing, you won’t want to know more?” Rafe taunted.

Kal nodded as he agreed to Rafe’s terms. His eyes started to itch when Rafe asked, “You sure? I could mention something you won’t like.”

“You already snitched about the car!” Kal growled.

“I’m talking about the consequences from that day!” Rafe snapped.

=====

Rafe stepped forward and grabbed Kal’s hand. He concentrated on the day Trouble and Zane had showed up unexpectedly at his house. His connection formed an instant before the flashes started. 

A petite strawberry blonde appeared with a pale ghostly complexion. Her skin was blemished with bruises varying in colors from dark purple to faded purplish-orange. Her bruises were in different stages of healing, showing she’d been abused for a long period of time. Her weakened state was quite apparent - she could barely support her own weight.

She took off dark sunglasses and revealed her blue eyes were a glassy pinkish-red color. The damage started at a bright red pinhole a fraction of an inch from the center of her pupil and radiated outward into the iris. There was a glassy white film over her eyes where the two parts blended together and resembled the appearance of a blind person’s eye. The constant irritation made the white of her eyes pale pink while her internal damage couldn’t be seen physically. 

Deep lacerations and bruising where she’d been bound by metal shackles were surrounded by dried blood. She swayed slightly as the adrenaline Zane gave her began wearing off. 

Rafe broke the connection as he stepped away from Kal. “Six months of psych-ops for being caught after she’d helped you.”

====

Kal breathed in deeply as the visions invaded his mind. He couldn’t shake them. His heart beat faster as adrenaline flowed through him. His eyes became a blood red as Rafe stepped back. Kal tightened his fist as he swung full force at Rafe. In his anger, he almost connected a knockout blow. His aim had been deflected as Clark grabbed hold of his arm, making Kal barely miss hitting his dad. 

Kal easily slipped from his dad’s grasp as he advanced on Rafe. He smirked evilly as Rafe backed away from him. “I didn’t ask Starr for her damn help.”

=====

Clark’s annoyance increased when Kal and Rafe started arguing again. His focus was on the crystal until he heard Kal mention the event again. He wondered why both had suddenly become silent for a few moments.

Clark's eyebrow rose as he stepped closer to the boys. Kal and Rafe could be mistaken for shaking hands except Kal’s hand was clenched into a tight fist. Clark barely got between them as they separated. He nearly got punched in the face by his son. 

Clark was once again amazed by the manifestation of power his son possessed. He pointed to the couch as he bellowed, “Kal and Kali take a seat.”

Clark stuffed the crystal in his front pocket before he crossed his arms over his chest. “Since you are adamant about continuing the discussions on Starr or Trouble, my children are going to explain why she chose to give each one blood.”

==== 

Kal clenched and unclenched his fists as his eyes darkened to red again. His eyes flashed amber to silently warn Rafe he wasn’t done with him. He slouched down onto the couch, trying to regain control of his temper. 

Kal could still see the vivid flashes of the memories Rafe’d shared with him. His anger increased to rage as he really absorbed Starr’d gotten hurt because of him. ‘Her eyes are pale blue not red like mine.’

Kal understood he wasn’t directly responsible but it weighed heavily on him. “If Rafe would tell us where Starr is, you could have your answer!” he snapped back.

=====

Kali kept plenty of space between them as she sat down next to Kal. She didn’t want Kal to know anything that had occurred earlier. Her self loathing turned to anger as she contemplated strangling Rafe. 

Kali’d confided in Rafe about her plan to contact her father. Her grandmother couldn’t deny Clark was her father when she witnessed the effects Kryptonite had on her. She could handle the pain to help her brother. 

Rafe’d argued with her about the dangers but Kali refused to listen to reason. Her brother needed their father and contacting their grandmother was the best chance. Their grandfather couldn’t get Kal to work with his new abilities, and Kal wouldn’t burden their mom. Kali worried about the damage he was inflicting on himself. She’d occasionally felt his pain through their twin connection. 

Kal stopped her before she reached the porch where Martha was standing. He’d dropped her off with Rafe and yelled at her, “Clean up your own mess!” 

Kali yelled back at him, “I’ll heal. You won’t tell me where Dad’s apartment is, and speaking to him at the Planet is impossible. Either you get his help, or next time I will teleport directly onto our grandmother’s doorstep!” 

“You wouldn’t dare!”

“Try me, little brother!” 

Rafe had taken her to Trouble. He’d argued with her, spouting off about prolonged exposure. Kali didn’t know why Trouble had decided to help her. She’d just been thankful the pain would stop. Kali had passed out from the pain. As she'd started to return to consciousness, she'd seen Trouble removing an IV from her arm. “If you tell anyone I helped you…”

“I won’t. But how?”

Kali never got the answer to her question, and she decided it was much safer to keep her promise; she was unable to shake the gut feeling about Trouble’s unspoken warning.

Kali believed Rafe should have kept his mouth shut. It wasn’t his place to snitch on her brother or show Kal anything that had happened to Trouble. To be clear on her desires to keep this afternoon a secret, she ranted to Rafe, _‘Let me be crystal clear, if you open your mouth about any suspicions you have about this afternoon, our friendship is over!’_

=====

Chloe wouldn’t have ever suspected either one of their children would do something so reckless and dangerous.

Kal’d no business being behind the wheel. He wasn’t old enough to have a license. She thought of laws he’d broken: driving without a license, speeding, failure to yield, and endangering the welfare of others while he’d taken a joyride with his friends. Her heart raced as she imagined all the innocent people who could have been hurt during a high speed chase. 

Kali might not have been involved beforehand but was definitely involved in the cover-up. She’d helped Kal keep Chloe in the dark; she’d lied for Kal when he didn’t join them for dinner. 

“Your father must think I’m the world’s worst mother!” Chloe’s blood ran cold as vivid images passed before her eyes of both her children hooked up to an IV. She was reminded of when Kal had been infected with blue-K. her heartrate accelerated as she imagined Kali’s trip to the farm. 

Fear gripped her as she contemplated how much damage that amount of exposure had caused. Kali had been shielded by her body when she was pregnant. She’d been mildly sick herself but it was miniscule in comparison. 

Chloe remembered another time she’d been terrified. She’d bumped into Lionel Luthor near the end of her pregnancy 

_“Miss Sullivan?”_

_Her blood ran cold as Lionel Luthor eyed her like she was prey. His eyes traveled over her body from her head down, and finally settled on her abdomen._

_Chloe prayed her practice with changing her voice would pay off as she spoke. “I’m sorry. You must be confused.”_

_“The hair, eyes, and voice are different, but the facial resemblance is uncanny. I’d be willing to bet if you are Miss Sullivan that bundle belongs to Clark Kent. A remarkable boy. An offspring of his would be priceless.”_

_Chloe was about to respond when his phone rang. She started to walk away from him as he said, “We will have to finish this conversation another time.” She inadvertently heard the woman on the phone inform him, Ms. Kara’s labor has started._

Chloe came back to the present as she thought, _‘If I’d spoken to Clark like I should have, neither situation would have happened.’_ Her hands tremble as she said, “The magnitude of exposure you received scares the hell out of me.” 

Chloe studied Kali as she tried to determine if Kali’s trip to the farm was the initial catalyst for ‘The Company’s’ interest in her. She suspected from the day she’d read the files that Lionel Luthor was part of ‘The Company.’ 

Chloe felt bringing up Lionel wouldn’t be in their best interests, though. 

======

Chloe had done the best she could without him there, but he wouldn’t allow their children to continue to abuse their abilities or the privileges she’d allowed. His children were in for a rude awakening. “Both of you have taken advantage of the freedom your mom allowed.”

Kal opened his mouth, like he was going to attempt the smart aleck responses of their earlier confrontation. 

Clark snapped,“I suggest you keep quiet!” Clark had obviously been too lenient with his son earlier. He wasn’t going to make the same mistake now. “You abused your powers, breaking countless laws in the process!”

Clark recalled his own deeds while on Red-K. He didn’t want Kal telling him he’d done the same things. “I broke laws, hurt people I cared about, and much more when I was exposed to red-K.” Looking deeply into Kal’s eyes, he said. “You're ashamed of your actions just like I was, but there is a difference: I had no control over my actions. You did it simply because you wanted to prove you could.“ Clark couldn’t tell if Kal agreed with him or not. “You're angry with me and your mom. I had no idea I was a father. Nothing would have kept me away from either of you had I known.”

“Except for your fear of red-K,” Kal growled.

“Red-K has become your excuse for everything you’ve done. Why you really wouldn’t seek me out, and hid in the shadows.”

“Right, no one gets away from Superman!” Kal snapped sarcastically.

“You referring to Starr or yourself?” 

Clark's head started to feel a mild pressure but he assumed it was due to the stressful events of his day, not due to Kal attempting to push him into revealing what he knew about Starr. “You have it all figured out, Kal, so why don’t you tell me what she said after I demanded to know how she knew my name was Kal-El?”

“That you fear Red-K!” Kal pushed.

“In a way, but her answer was 'your future daughter-in-law'.”

“You didn’t!” Kali gasped.

Clark saw genuine fear in Kali’s eyes. His heart beat faster knowing now what Starr had meant. Kal had placed a claim on Starr. He didn’t know all the details of what had happened but had every intention of finding out. “I told her I didn’t have children. Her response was to ask me if I was sure.”

“That’s around the time you started demanding to talk to Watchtower,” Chloe whispered.

Clark nodded as he replied, “I started to question every action since I'd gone to the scene of your accident. After a while, I thought I was doing the same as when I fail to help someone, so I stopped.”

Clark felt as if he’d gone off-track and he wondered if Kal was purposely attempting to mislead him. His gaze sharpened on a trickle of blood from Kal’s nose. Advancing across the room, he gripped Kal’s chin and forced him to look up. 

Kal was probably fighting another gift, which was inadvertently causing the nosebleed. “I’d suggest you stop!”

 

=====

Chloe felt her heart race when Clark mentioned Starr claiming she was their future daughter in law. If Kal had claimed her she was almost certain he’d sensed something. She suspected that meant Jor-El had interfered. 

Chloe was drawn from her internal musings as she noticed Clark grip Kal by his chin. _‘No please tell me I’m wrong. Kal didn’t just try to mindwarp his father.’_ She rushed across the room and placed her hand gently on his shoulder.

“I think everyone has had enough for tonight.”

Clark appeared to be very much like unhinged `Kal` for a brief instant, and Chloe figured he was torn. His control was slipping without the use of Red-K. 

Glancing at her son, she ordered, “Stop right now. I know you were told about your father’s exploits as ‘Kal-El’ since your sister threw it in your father’s face earlier.”

=====

Clark raged as he heard Chloe. He’d told her before there was no separation like in the past. ‘I’m Kal-El as much as I’m Clark Kent.’ Jor-El must have told his children in detail about him. _‘Once again, Jor-El has meddled in my life.’_

Clark started to feel more pressure inside his mind. He couldn’t place the sensation, but knew it was vaguely familiar. Clark breathed in deeply as he fought the urge to take Kal over his knee and give him a punishment his son would never forget. He couldn’t believe his son was attempting to use one of his gifts against him. Stepping away from Kal, he growled, “Your ass will be so sore you won’t be able to sit down.”

“Try it!” Kal snapped.

Clark smirked before he nodded. Chloe attempted to get between them and Clark switched into super speed. He whisked Kal out of the living room before he'd even blinked. His grip tightened as Kal struggled to get away from him. He deposited him in the outside lawn chair before he snapped, “I tried to be calm and rational. Your mom insists we are butting heads. So let me make myself perfectly clear. I will not tolerate you using any of your abilities against me. If you ever try it again, I will treat you like a two year old and put you over my knee.”

Clark kept a fair amount of space between them as he studied Kal’s reaction. He couldn’t tell from his body language if Kal felt threatened. “Do I make myself clear?” 

“Yes,” Kal answered.

Clark breathed in deeply. It had been years since he’d lost control. He could hear Chloe talking to him as she tried to reason with him, _‘ Kal is trying to get you to tell him about Starr because that's all he’s thinking about. He feels she got hurt because of something he wasn't aware he’d done.’_

Clark started to feel remorseful for his actions. He always tried to do what was right and expected. Observing Kal, he was reminded how different they were. 

=====

Kal felt his dad’s fury as Clark yelled at him. He was fueled by the chaotic emotions as he contemplated a response. His eyes were a combination of red and orange as he stared down at the cement. Kal slowly looked up at his dad again. He’d finally figured out how to use an emotion to his advantage. He could see his dad was feeling bad about his actions. Part of him wondered if his dad would follow through on his threat. 

“Are we done?” Kal asked. 

Kal stood since he didn’t care if they were done. He stepped closer to his dad as a wave of energy flowed through his shield. His eyes brightened slightly as he said, “Mom is right. We are and most likely always will butt heads. I’m not you.”

Kal knew the biggest difference between them was his own dislike for humans. “I’m only half Kryptonian. My other abilities are all Antarian. Telepathy, teleportation, telekinesis, my shield, mind. Kali can manipulate molecular structure and I suspect one or both of us will develop Rath’s main power, an ability to blow something up simply by concentrating.”

Kal didn’t care at that moment what his dad thought. He was tired, not where he needed sleep but where he’d had enough. “I didn’t purposely try to push you. I learned something though. I fed off your rage as you ranted about my abilities.”

Kal hadn’t noticed his mom moving between him and Clark and found himself suspended against the far wall with his mom holding him there.

“You forgot one. Your twin connection with Kali. I didn’t see it until you acted more like Kali with your mouth than yourself.”

“I’m not connected to Kali. She freaked out when I tried to touch her!” Kal snapped.

“Why is that?” Clark asked.

“When we combine our powers, we see everything. It’s like you can’t simply be yourself. I don’t like combining our powers. It always made me feel like I couldn’t control it. Becomes too much to handle.”

“Kali likes it?” Clark asked.

“She loves it.”

“There's a backlash from your twin link. Probably the reason Kali went to the farm. She could feel your pain,” Chloe surmised.

Kal didn’t like the conclusion he came to with his mom’s words. His sister had almost killed herself because of his stubbornness. His heart raced as he realized Kali was making him lash out in anger. _‘What the hell happened to my sister?’_

Kal found himself free as someone stated, “None of you can force Kali to tell you. She has to do it on her own.” He watched Clark turn around and glance at a building in the distance. 

He looked in the same direction, but saw nothing. Kal slowly looked back at his dad. He’d never openly or outright expressed his feeling in a hurtful manner. Kali had when she was exposed to red-K. She’d brought their mom to tears. He was pulled from his thoughts as Clark said, “You and I will discuss everything tomorrow. Good night.”

“Good night,” Kal said.

Kal glanced at Kali as he passed her. She appeared to be oblivious to anything that had occurred outside. It was like she was a million miles away. He sighed in frustration as he walked into his bedroom.


	33. Chapter 33

Shadows from an adjacent building masked Rogue as he stood on an apartment building’s rooftop across the street from El’s apartment. He sensed someone watching him and stepped further into the darkness to avoid being detected by Clark Kent.

Rogue sighed in frustration, knowing he shouldn’t have voiced his opinion. 

Sevens were created gender-specific, making their series a male hierarchy. He was known by most as X-7-421 and the leader of his unit of eleven males. They were stronger, faster, and the closest the ‘Company’ had come to the ultimate soldier. Animal spliced genes had given them hive minds and sonic telepathy. 

His unit was part of an experimental interactions project. They were secluded from others of their series and housed in a facility with the fifth series. Their cell was connected to the wall of psych-ops where they’d witnessed horrific experimental procedures, months of interrogation, and torture on X-5-458.

Other series feared them, called them animals, and judged them as less than human. They believed sevens were mutants without vocal cords. The rumor was false, though. The males assigned as unit leaders spoke.

Their designations were on the back of their necks in the form of a barcode. This also authenticated them as property of the ‘Company.’ Human names held no meaning, other than a potential target during missions, until X-5-458 had decided he needed a name. Names were as foreign to Rogue as the outside world had once been.

Rogue’d never set foot outside of Manticore until he'd been forced to flee. He was slowly adjusting to the freedom of the outside world. He’d had some issues regarding emotions. His life as a soldier made logical solutions easy for him, but emotions were a new concept. He was a soldier - sadness, happiness, love, fear, and disgust were nonessential.

His life had drastically changed when the ‘Company’ retaliated against the X-5-458 unit for destroying their genetics lab.They had attempted to kill all the x-series contained within that base. His unit had been trapped within their cell. 

X-5-458 and X-5-599 had argued at his unit's cell. X-5-599 had wanted to leave the sevens to die simply because they were X-7s. She'd screamed at X-5-599 as she'd chastised him about having no right to judge them.

X-5-458 was alone when X-5-599 refused to assist and sped off. She’d managed to pry open their cell door enough for the twelve of them to squeeze through one by one. 

He nodded in thanks as she declared, “How you lead your unit from here on out is up to you. But I warn you, if you go against anyone I protect, our next meeting will end very differently.” He understood her unspoken words. If he chose to realign himself with the ‘Company’ all bets were off. 

X-7-421 ordered his unit to follow him and led them out of the burning building. Outside, he discovered several company soldiers were subduing X-5-599. _‘It was a trap set for them.’_

X-7-421 pointed in the direction he wanted his unit to go. _‘Seek shelter in an abandoned building, when it's secured give me your location.’_

He’d remain to assist X-5-458 but refused to help X-5-599 as he was tossed inside the back of a containment jeep. _‘Why should I help him? He was going to let us die and deserves his fate.’_ He wondered why they’d only taken X-5-599 as the vehicle sped away. 

His attention was drawn back to the building as X-5-458 came stumbling out. His extensive knowledge of her series made him aware she could only hold her breath for a limited time: a maximum of fifteen minutes before air was required.

She coughed and panted for air as she confirmed his suspicion. 

_‘She inhaled smoke.’_

Her eyes held sorrow as she said, “I managed to get the sprinkler system working but the locks for the cells still won’t disengage. The smoke will kill all of them I couldn’t get to.” 

Several hundred X-5s ranging from three to fifteen were still trapped.

“You can’t save them all.” He heard vehicles rapidly approaching from the distance as he said, “We should go.” 

“Did you see Zack?”

“Zack?” 

“Oh that’s right, you do designations. X-5-599.”

“No, he must have saved himself,” X-7-421 lied.

Rogue led X-5-458 away from the burning military base. He smirked as she informed him he’d cleared up one rumor about his series. She’d heard his series didn’t have vocal cords, were also part bat, with hive minds, and possibly a bit of Nosferatu. 

“I’ll call you Rogue. I think that name would suit you.”

Rogue decided to investigate a morse code message looped into a flashing beacon in the sky. _‘It’s a trap don’t go to given coordinates. You are now considered traitors. They plan to finish the execution. Come to Dansea in Manhattan.’_ He discovered X-5-458 had sent the warning. 

She was giving everyone an alternative to a life on the streets, used resources at her exposal to open several shelters, help with falsifying documents, food, clothing, and jobs. She’d made herself a target for the company again, though. 

Rogue suspected X-5-458 had been aware of the risks. He’d decided to remain in Manhattan and joined her quest to bring down the monsters who ran the company. 

Rogue was enjoying the match between Trouble and someone she’d called a Phantom clone when he glanced in her direction. His heart beat slightly faster and his palms felt suddenly sweaty; he found himself instantly attracted to her. He’d been attracted to others but he felt in his soul there was something different about her.

His mystery teen was a petite brunette with dark purple streaks, and her clothes hugged her curves in all the right places. Overcome with lust, he desired to know more about her. He zoomed in on her with his eyes and noticed she didn’t have a barcode. _‘She’s not an X-5.’_

Rogue couldn’t shake his gut instinct: he’d seen her face before. His eyes narrowed as he realized where - on the the bouncer’s no admittance list. _‘Kali-El.’_ He was furious she was allowed to step one foot inside of Dansea.

Rogue moved away from the front row toward the entrance. He intended to speak with the idiot who’d disobeyed Trouble’s orders. _‘Being feared because I’m an X-7 does have its advantages.’_

The vein on his temple pulsed as his anger turned to rage. _‘What is she doing with X-5-599?’_ Breathing in deeply, he attempted to control his temper. _‘How did X-5-599 escape?’_

Rogue needed more information before he spoke with Trouble. _‘I never told her about the soldiers.’_ He didn’t want to play the 'he said, she said' game. 

Rogue started to follow X-5-599, who was speaking with an middle-aged man. He assumed the man was his handler as he eavesdropped on their conversation. _‘I know him.’_

It was the doctor he’d nicknamed Doctor Hyde. He’d experimented on and tortured Trouble, and killed hundreds of X-5’s perfecting the parasite program. Lurking in the shadows, he continued to listen.

“Report your progress.”

“My target has willingly participated in sexual acts I’ve suggested. She has alienated herself from her best friend. I think it's only a matter of time before she is willing to have sex,” X-5-599 reported.

“You weren’t meant to think. You were given orders. Ones you’re expected to follow.”

“My orders included discretion on when I bedded her. Renfro wants my target to believe she can’t live without me. ”

“I told her you weren’t ready yet. You’re still attempting to fight the parasite. I’ve a solution that even a stubborn male can’t fight.”

X-599 fell to his knees as the Doctor injected him. His breath came in pants as the drug instantly took effect. He'd been given a serum that made an X-5 male feel the burning effects of a heat. His body temperature increased as his blood boiled in his veins. 

_‘I almost feel sorry for you.’_

“You’re to copulate with your target by any means necessary,” the doctor ordered. 

“Yes, sir,” X-5-599 responded.

_‘You mean he’s to rape her like the other X-5s in the breeding program.’_ Rogue thought angrily as Doctor Hyde got into a waiting car. He hoped Kali wouldn’t meet up with X-5-599 till later that evening. He ordered his second to swing by Trouble’s apartment so he could follow Hyde. His second could do surveillance for him.

Rogue followed the car containing the doctor. He surmised the doctor was a resident of Metropolis as he determined the direction he was taking would lead him there. Having gotten a good look at the doctor’s face and now knowing he was a resident of Metropolis, he could discover who the evil company doctor really was. 

Rogue scanned through files of Metro doctors before he decided to try small neighboring towns. His eyes narrowed in distaste as he found him.

Smallville’s local physician for over thirty years with a practice in Metropolis as well. _‘Doctor Emil Hamilton is Doctor Hyde.’_ He read the file about his practices and discovered his Metro clinic was exclusively for pediatrics. 

=======

Chloe stared after Kal knowing she was partially to blame for his opinion on humans. She’d shielded him and used her knowledge of Clark’s personal struggles with his secret as her excuse.

Her interactions with humans were few and far between. She’d chosen to pursue friendships with the Royals and encourage her children to form bonds with supernatural entities. It hadn’t helped that she’d seen the way others treated Kal because of his eyes. 

Jor-El made matters worse by informing Kal of the occurrences in Clark’s life. Their son was more stubborn than both of them combined. His mind seemed to be set on his opinion of humans and when he learned more about the Chimeras it was going to be worse. 

Chloe nibbled on her lip nervously as she cautiously stepped closer to Clark. She was having trouble reading him. His actions reminded her of their youth when he'd tried desperately to keep everyone shielded from his secret. “Clark?”

=====

Clark stared out into his city. His thoughts filled with how drastically his life had changed - unanswered questions, his children abused their abilities, and Chloe’s abilities were vastly different from his own. 

Kal had been conceived during Clark’s time as `Kal-El,` which made him wonder if Kal might wish him to be more like his past self. His son acted like `Kal-El`. His words were meant to be hurtful. He was being completely honest, though. 

Clark’d seen the change in Kal’s eyes when Chloe had intervened. Chloe had always managed to tame the Kryptonian part of him when Clark had believed they were completely separate parts of himself. 

Clark had been shocked when Chloe threw Kal against the other wall. He’d watched in awe as she’d taken control of the situation. Chloe exhibited another ability he didn’t possess. He wondered briefly if it Kal’s accusation earlier had been true. His mate had never been completely human. 

Clark hadn’t known what do or say to Kal. He hadn’t realized his son was so angry. Possibly angrier than Clark’d ever been in his teenage years. It terrified him, and he felt completely useless. _‘I have no clue what I am doing!’_

His fear increased when Chloe mentioned a twin link. His son’s rage wasn’t coming from Kal but from his daughter. His stomach tightened into knots as Clark pondered why Kali could be so angry. _‘What could make Kali withdrawn and so damn quiet? She babbled my ear off after school.’_

Clark wanted to know why Kali appeared to be a target for whomever was after his mystery cat burglar. Starr was a big mystery to him. His heart beat faster as he determined the crystal had been given to him on purpose. She wanted everyone to stop focusing on Kali. Why?

=====

Kali tried desperately to shield her feelings, afraid Kal would sense her turmoil. She was more than a little surprised with Kal’s actions. He was always careful not to hurt others with his gifts. She couldn’t help but wonder if she was inadvertently responsible.

Kali slowly made her way over to the balcony. Opening the door, she cautiously stepped outside. She couldn’t help but notice the tension between her parents. _‘Some family reunion we’re having here. If I say anything I’ll make it worse.’_

Kali was unconsciously making excuses. She watched her parents in silence for a few more moments, waiting for them to acknowledged her presence. “I just came out to say goodnight.”

====

Clark understood that figuring everything out would take time. He couldn’t help but feel frustrated, though. His internal musing was interrupted by Kali. He slowly turned around and it dawned on him he’d taken up his old habit of shutting Chloe out. 

Clark moved closer to Chloe and casually wrapped his arm around her waist. He wondered if he should say anything to Kali or remain silent. His attempts with Kal had ended badly. “This is all new to me. I’m not one to beat around the bush so I’m going to tell you what I’m thinking.”

“Okay,” Kali replied.

“I can’t help but wonder if you became quiet because you were caught or if it’s something else.”

“Guess it’s my turn,” Kali quirked.

Clark sighed. He felt he wasn't doing anything right. Kali’s eyes told him everything he’d wanted to know, though. Stepping closer to her, he gently placed his hand on her shoulder. He heard her heartbeat accelerate as he felt her flinch. 

“Kali?” 

“I don’t feel like talking or being touched. Didn’t you ever feel that way?” Kali cried.

“Yes.”

“Besides, I think there has been enough stressful stuff,” Kali joked.

Clark found nothing humorous in her statement. His nagging feeling came back full force as he continued to watch Kali. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and never let go. “Your attempt at humor is as bad as your mom’s.”

Clark became deadly serious as he continued, “If you need to talk to me or your mom...” 

Kali cut him off as she said, “I know. I just can’t. Okay?” 

Clark found himself embraced in a hug before Kali said, “Good night.” 

His eyes filled with concern as she rushed inside and he heard her bedroom door slam. “Chlo?”

Clark gulped as Chloe slumped down into the lawn chair. His heart became heavy as Chloe whispered, “You might want to sit down.”

Clark slowly sat down in the chair next to Chloe. He didn’t like it when she informed him mentally, _‘If my suspicion is right. All we can do is wait. Neither one of us has been in a situation like hers. Yes, you and I were targeted by Lionel Luthor.’_

“When were you on his radar?” Clark snapped.

=====

Chloe’s eyes darkened slightly as Clark instantly reacted as she’d suspected. Lionel Luthor was the least of their problems. They needed to figure out how to help Kali before her rage made Kal do something far worse. “Not now!”

Chloe had tears in her eyes as she gripped Clark’s hand. Her eyes begged Clark to understand her statement wasn’t implying there was a difference between Kal-El and him. She’d witnessed how angry Clark became at times and knew he prided himself on learning to control his anger.“That control you have over your rage. You might want to focus. I’m praying I’m wrong but if I’m right….”

Chloe noted the confusion and concern in his blue-green eyes. She couldn’t bring herself to say her belief aloud. Voicing her suspicion wouldn’t change anything. She didn’t want Kal to hear either. _‘Our daughter was raped.’_

=====

Clark’s heart stopped as his hand crushed the arm of the lawn chair into bits. His eyes swirled amber as his control slipped slightly. He’d never felt his anger so strong and he knew deep down his emotions were stronger than anger. It was rage. 

He wanted to kill the teenage boy. His punishment would be slow and painful; he’d make the teenager beg for death. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply before slowly exhaling.

Clark attempted to focus by thinking about how Superman had saved a couple of women from being raped. He believed the crime was one of the most heinous. It ranked right up there with child abuse. He couldn’t comprehend why anyone could commit those crimes. 

Clark was caught off guard when Chloe kissed him. His breath came in pants when Chloe broke their kiss. She’d kissed him as a distraction and it worked.

“Unless we want her running like you once did, we're going to have to wait,” Chloe whispered.

Clark agreed with Chloe despite how much he disliked waiting. He still hoped Kali was being quiet and withdrawn because she was blaming herself for Starr getting hurt. He’d run away because his mom had gotten hurt and lost her baby. It had taken him most of the summer to come to terms with what he’d done. 

Clark didn’t want to think about how things would have ended if Chloe hadn’t decided to confront him. `Kal` teaching him a lesson had been a blessing in disguise. 

Clark imagined finding Kali would be difficult if she decided to run. He made a mental note to listen and memorize Kali’s heartbeat as he’d done with Chloe’s. “Kal mentioned Kali can manipulate molecular structure. Does that mean she can change her appearance?”

“Yes. She changes her hair and eye color. She added the purple streaks to her hair,” Chloe answered. 

=======

Chloe snuggled into Clark, wondering how they were going to help their daughter. She started to blame herself, wondering if she should have had Kali stay home. Her heart was heavy as she realized what had been stolen from Kali.

Kali lost the opportunity to give her virginity to someone she loved. She’d had that stolen from her by a teenage boy whom she’d obviously had feelings for. 

Kali wouldn’t have to deal with sexually transmitted diseases. She wished it would heal her fragile emotional state. There was one possibility Kali could be subject to.

Chloe covered her mouth as she felt bile rise up into her throat. She continued to feel sick to her stomach as she tried to informed Clark why she was freaking out. _‘She could be....’_

=====

Clark shook his head in denial. He didn’t want nor need Chloe to finish. His baby girl could be… _‘No.’_

_‘Birth control doesn’t work.’_

His eyes filled with anguish as Clark heard, _‘Kali could be pregnant.’_ His temper flared again as he crumbled what remained of the lawn chair arms. 

Clark couldn’t sit still a moment longer. He needed to do something. Anything to shake his mind from its current state of turmoil. He couldn’t help his belief their lives would have been different if he’d been a part of them all along. His father must have meant for his memories to return when his training was complete. 

“Do you want to go on patrol?” Chloe asked.

Clark listened for calls of his name from those who needed assistance. He decided local law enforcement was perfectly capable of performing their duties.“Superman is taking the night off. His family needs him.” 

Clark wrapped his arms around her waist and cradled Chloe in his arms. “I just want the rest of the world to slip away.”

====

Chloe wanted to focus on their future. She mulled over several pieces of information she’d learned tonight. Anything to take her mind off of Kali. The second foremost question on her mind was how Trouble’s blood reacted to Kryptonite. 

Chloe suspected Jor-El had been involved with Starr’s surrogate mother. Could Starr’s mother have been Kryptonian? As far as she knew, Clark was the only survivor of his race. If her mother wasn’t Kryptonian they must have used Clark’s blood. 

Her conclusions seemed logical. If it was Clark’s blood, Trouble would be his daughter which meant their son claimed his sister. She almost laughed aloud at how ridiculous it would be for them to have Clark’s blood.

Clark was indestructible. His blood couldn’t be taken from him. _‘Unless he was exposed to Kryptonite.’_ She contemplated asking Clark about how the Company could have acquired his blood when she remembered the files mentioned it had happened during the pregnancy.

=====

Clark wondered what Chloe was thinking about. He smiled to himself as he noted her determined expression, one she’d often worn while researching a story. 

Clark always enjoyed their time together at the Torch. He hadn’t liked how Chloe managed to put herself in danger during most of her investigations, though. His pulse quickened as he recalled several occasions when he’d saved her. 

Clark wondered how long it had been since his reporter worked on a story. He wasn’t certain he wanted Chloe digging deeper into the Company, though. 

====

Chloe started to think about who the men were who'd created The Company. She’d read the files, but the name of the main investor had been redacted. Her heart raced as she thought about the one man Jonathan wanted Clark far away from. He believed the apple didn’t fall far from the tree. Lex was as evil as his father. 

Lionel Luthor was obsessed with the caves. Chloe had heard rumors about Lionel attempting again to access the knowledge hidden there. If he'd managed it, it could be possible for him to gain all the knowledge of Krypton. 

Chloe would have to speak with Clark about her run-in with Lionel. She didn’t feel tonight was the right time. She nibbled on her bottom lip as she determined she should have already told him. _‘I wanted to explain in order. ‘I’m afraid of his reaction.’_

Chloe pushed her worries about Lionel aside as she continued her focus on Clark’s biological father’s entity. Jor-El would have safeguards in place. _‘Like a firewall.’_

A good hacker could bypass firewalls. _‘I could breach a firewall.’_ Her train of thought lead her to one possible conclusion, Luther inadvertently implanted a virus in his attempts. “Jor-El is an advanced computer. Couldn’t it be possible there was virus in his system?” 

===

Clark shrugged his shoulders. He’d never been good with computers. Chloe was always the expert. She’d been the hacker, not him. “Maybe,” he answered.

Clark recalled how he’d gone to the caves a couple of weeks after his energy drain. He’d gone to appease his mom, and been shocked by the mess he’d discovered. 

Clark’d been reminded of when Lionel Luthor hired top scientists in an attempt to gain access. A high powered computer was connected to several walls. Black charred wires made him suspicious an overload had occurred. Surveying the room closer, he’d found several cameras monitoring the cave. 

Clark exited, then sped back inside, knowing the cameras couldn’t capture him at the speed of light. His puzzlement grew when nothing happened as he touched the required symbols. “The portal at the caves doesn’t open.”

“How is that possible?” Chloe asked in disbelief.

Clark couldn’t determine why the hidden door hadn’t activated. He’d had no way to disable the camera, so he couldn’t really investigate. “It's something we'll figure out together. But not tonight.” 

He didn’t want to do anything which required thinking. Slipping his hand into hers, he led Chloe inside. “I just want to check on our children before we go to bed.” 

Glancing at their rooms, Clark wondered if he should go into their rooms. He didn’t want either of them to believe he didn’t trust them. Their actions hadn’t warranted his trust, though. _‘Why is this so hard? I’m so lost. I can do almost anything, yet I have no idea how I should act.’_

=====

“Welcome to parenthood,” Chloe teased. She instantly felt guilty, knowing Clark should have already had years with his children. 

“Hardy hardy har har,” Clark grumbled. 

Chloe heard the teasing tone despite his edginess, which made her feel slightly better. She knew nothing would be resolved overnight. Their children were going to bed. She prayed tomorrow would be a better day. 

=====

Clark’s hearing detected everyone's heartbeat where it should be. Switching his vision, he saw Kali appeared to be asleep. Scanning the rest of her room, he frowned when he didn’t find Rafe lying on the floor.

Clark started toward Kali’s room with every intention of finding Rafe. He stopped when it registered Chloe had mentioned Rafe was sleeping in the chair. Rafe was her friend, but he was also a teenage boy. His own temptations had been bad when he was a teenager, despite how hard he’d fought his urges were Chloe was concerned.

Clark turned his attention to Kal’s room. Kal was playing possum. Luke was on the floor next to the bed, staring intently at the ceiling. He focused his hearing more on his son and learned from the steady rhythm Kal was wide awake. _‘Should we be concerned? Kal is awake.’_

_‘No, Kal only snuck out before because of his empathy.’_

Clark mulled over the excuses Chloe made for Kal as they walked into their bedroom. He paused as he grabbed his leather jacket off the bed. _‘Kal snuck out last night because of me. His comment this morning was in reference to me.’_

Clark realized Kal’d heard everything too. He was more than a little embarrassed. Kal’d had a front row seat to Clark's sexual frustration. That was something he'd wanted to be private.

=====

Tess Whitman was the Antarian-human hybrid formerly known as Tess Harding. Her friend Emily was watching her five year old son so she could assist in Manhattan. It was her job to provide safe passage for Zane and Trouble. The trip to the old caves would take an estimated twenty-one hours if they drove straight through. 

Tess didn’t know why that was their destination. It was where Alex had instructed her to take Trouble. She was puzzled, but had learned long ago to listen to her husband. He must believe Trouble could access the old Kryptonian portal to the Arctic. 

Tess was sure they'd eluded any ‘Company’ soldiers potentially following them. They needed to get off the road, though. She desperately needed rest. Her head pounded from overuse of her mindwarp. She shivered as she recalled the only other time her head had ached like it did now. “When I warped a Kryptonian,” she mumbled.

She still blamed the Kryptonian’s memory screw up on herself and Ava. It had really been Rath’s fault, though. _‘More like my brother’s. He couldn’t just walk away without voicing his opinion to the teenage Kryptonian.’_

She decided on a room in a dive motel. No one would be paying attention when they carted a wounded Trouble into their room. She didn’t like the idea of moving her but couldn’t continue until she had some rest.

Tess stayed in the room to monitor Trouble while Zane went to fetch some food. She paced back and forth as she glanced at Trouble lying unconscious on the bed. Her breathing was slow, yet steady. Her coloring hadn’t improved, which increased Tess’s concern. She figured there should be some signs of improvement by now. X-5s were supposed to heal faster than humans, and her mother’s blood should have been an additional boost. _‘I give you an hour more. If I don’t see a sign. I am making that call.’_

She picked up her cell phone and debated on using Rafe to speak with the twins’ father. She couldn’t call for him herself. The others had purposely kept her out of the loop knowing she wanted to correct their mistake.


	34. Chapter 34

Chloe shivered at the intensity in his green-blue eyes and responded despite her resolve. She practically jumped into bed to avoid his gaze.

Chloe watched Clark intently as he pulled his t-shirt over his head. A mortal man had to spend hours at the gym to achieve the muscular frame Clark had. Her eyes continued to appreciate his body as he pushed his jeans down his hips.

Chloe wondered briefly how she was going to keep from touching him as her eyes feasted on his hardened length. She look away as Clark slipped into the bed next to her. 

A sigh of contentment slipped past her lips as Clark wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled into his body and whimpered as his lips teased her pulse.

His lips were too close to one of her erogenous zones, making her resolve quickly crumble as goosebumps arose on her skin. “Clark...”

====

Clark placed her leg over his hip and shifted enough to make her physically aware of how she’d affected him. He was enticed to plunge deep within her as Chloe hoarsely whispered his name. 

Clark craved her. His need was instinctual. One he couldn’t fight, one he didn't he want to fight. Every fiber within his being wanted his mate. His cells hummed as he contemplated his own reactions, knowing she easily made him putty with her touch.

Clark shifted slightly, rocked his hips, making his length brush against her. He purposely held himself back, wanting Chloe to follow her own instincts.

Clark chuckled as he found himself sinking into the mattress with her hand pressed firmly into his chest. 

“We’re supposed to be going to sleep!”

“You want me as badly as I want you!” Clark challenged.

Chloe smiled down at him. 

He grunted as her heat glided over his erection. Her lips nibbled on his earlobe before he heard, “You had every intention of teasing me.”

Clark bit his bottom lip to keep quiet as her lips nibbled teasingly on his ear. 

Her hands trailed down over his chest as she slid her body downward, pressing her hardened nipples into his flesh.

Clark breathed in deeply and her scent invaded his senses, His hunger for her skyrocketed and his mouth watered. It been too long since he’d indulged in her sweet nectar. 

He slowly exhaled as her lips followed the movement of her hands down his torso. His hands gripped the sheets as her tongue ever so slowly moved over his hardened length. 

Clark watched Chloe tease him as her tongue gently licked away his pre-cum. He squeezed his eyes shut as she took him completely into her mouth. 

Clark believed he’d combust from the pleasure. ‘Chlo...It’s too intense. I need to touch you, too.’ He growled as Chloe shifted away from his hands. 

‘It’s your turn to beg.’

Clark was reminded of this morning when he’d attempted to make her beg. He'd been an asshole but still believed his actions had been justified. His night was a vision from hell as the memories she’d stolen from him returned. 

====

Chloe continued to tease Clark as her hand massaged his balls and she pressed her tongue against the vein. She sensed he was close as she deep throated him.

Chloe was drenched and she desperately needed him deep within her. She relished her power over him as she forced herself to wait. 

“Chlo….”

Chloe sucked hungrily as his length pulsed in her mouth. Crawling upward, she giggled as Clark pinned her to the mattress. Her giggle quickly became moans as his hands spread her legs and his nimble fingers started to tease her. 

Chloe arched her back as she attempted to acquire more of his touch. Her eyes darkened with desire and she begged him mentally. She bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming as his fingers continued the light caresses.

Chloe gulped when she noticed his gaze focused on his mark. ‘Don’t you dare!’ She whimpered as his breath slowly caressed his claim. ‘Clark Kal Kent El you are one dead Kryptonian!’

‘You want me here?’ 

Chloe panted for air as his fingers effortlessly slipped into her warmth. She rocked her hips, desperate for more. A moan of frustration slipped out as his breath sent pleasure through her veins. 

Her hands moved into his hair as his tongue joined his fingers. ‘I’m going to make you feel everything I am...’ She bit her tongue to keep from screaming when Clark finally started to move his fingers. 

Chloe swore his tongue was moving at super speed as Clark pushed her closer to the edge. Her hips thrust uncontrollably, her walls clamped down, and she finally found the release her body demanded.

====

Clark savored her taste as he hungrily drank her sweet nectar. Her walls fluttered around his tongue and fingers and her body begged for more. He contemplated his actions, knowing he could continue to tease her. 

Clark was painfully aware he’d only add to his current frustrations. It would be torture for him. His body demanded he join with her. 

He slowly removed his tongue and fingers and licked her essence from his digits as he positioned himself at his desired goal. 

Clark buried himself within her core. His grunted against her lips when he captured her mouth, and he kissed her hungrily. He felt her emotions as their bodies moved as one. His climax rapidly approached as he thought about how much he’d missed being with her. 

Clark pushed Chloe over the edge as he attempted to hold his climax back. His growl was devoured by her tongue as Chloe’s nails dug into his ass. Her walls gripped him in another death grip and he drove deeper into her.

Clark thrust his hips uncontrollably as the last shard of his control evaporated. His seed caressed and claimed her as his cum coursed from him into her tightness. His mind conjured up thoughts of how she’d never be able to avoid being impregnated again. 

Clark continued to propel his length into her body as he prolonged their joining. He sensed Chloe was emotionally drained despite her internal insistence she desired more. Her whimper as he slowly slipped from her cut deep into his soul. 

‘You are still a dead Kryptonian.’ 

Clark was about to inquire why when Chloe snuggled into his body. Her shallow breathing informed him she’d already fallen asleep. As he watched her sleep, he wondered when she’d last gotten a good night's sleep.

=====

Kal groaned as he finally felt his parents' emotions subside. If he was honest it wasn’t that bad. Feeling their love for one another wasn’t that horrible. He’d just caught the occasional gasp, whimper, and grunts with his super hearing.

His eyes narrowed when Luke snickered next to him.

'It isn’t funny!’

‘Your mom will be horrified.’

‘Sounds like you know from experience.’

‘Catching your parents having sex is every teen's nightmare.’

Kal groaned, instantly envisioning his parents having sex. He didn’t want the mental images. ‘Thanks a lot.’

‘You’re welcome. Before she skipped school earlier, Kali whined about walking in on your parents.’

Kal turned on his side and propped himself up on his elbow with his head resting against his hand. ‘My sister skipped school?’

‘Yep.’

‘Know anything about my sister, Dansea, and Zack?’

====

Luke stared at the ceiling. He’d been debating since coming into Kal’s bedroom. His other had sensed several things. Despite how Kali constantly annoyed his other, today his other had been able to detect slight changes. 

Luke had loosened his hold on his telepathy. He’d done it more to catch anything Rafe might be communicating. His eyes had flashed gold when his other figured out Kali had basically been attacked. He glanced up at Kal as he replied, ‘Trouble suspected you were listening earlier.’

‘Kali was or is having sex with Zack.’ 

Luke shook his head no. He thoroughly believed Kali would be too scared of the consequences. ‘I think Trouble was more concerned with Zack.’ 

‘Why?’

Luke shrugged his shoulders. He studied Kal and tried to determine how angry he was going to become. Kal’d warned several Skinwalkers to keep away from his sister. He’d witnessed Kali’s reaction when Kal attempted to touch her. It hadn’t sat well with him.

‘You want my honest opinion? Mind you, I have no facts. Just an occasional observation from my heightened senses.’

Luke breathed in deeply as Kal nodded. Slowly exhaling, he demanded, ‘I want your word that no matter what I tell you, you won’t try to go after Zack, tell your parents, or force Kali to tell you.’ He sensed Kal was confused with his demands.

Luke waited as Kal finally replied, ‘I don’t know if I can.’ Luke was afraid that would be his answer. 

‘Maybe Rafe will tell me then,’ Kal snapped.

‘Not if he wants Kali to ever speak to him again.’ Knowing he would have to elaborate, he added, ‘Suprised you didn’t hear that one. She broadcast her threat.’

‘Which was?’ 

‘Our friendship is over if you say one word!’

=====

Kal remained silent as he attempted to determine why Kali would say something like that to Rafe. His sister and Rafe had been practically inseparable until lately. He assumed now the reason was Zack. 

He recalled Rath wasn’t too pleased with the amount of time Kali and Rafe spent together. He’d assumed it was because he didn’t want them becoming more than friends. ‘What if there was another reason?’

Kal had read the Antarian legend, the fifth Royal was born. He already believed his mom was always more than human, and his Antarian abilities hadn’t appeared out of thin air. ‘When Jor-El made my mom Kryptonian he mustn’t have known. My mom is Rath’s sister.’ 

====

Clark grabbed his head as his son’s words echoed in his mind. He sat up gasping for air; his head felt like it might explode. Scenes flashed before his eyes from several weeks after Chloe had been infected with the parasite. 

Chloe had been talking to four strangers at the Talon. Clark had been more than a tad jealous of the way Chloe smiled at the dark-haired teenager. He’d contemplated eavesdropping on their conversation but couldn’t use his ability that way.

Clark followed the four out of the Talon, keeping himself far enough away so they wouldn’t know. His eyes bugged out of their sockets when suddenly they were covered in tattoos and piercings. Fearing for Chloe’s safety, he listened to their conversation.

“Rath, what do we tell the leaders of the five bordering planets at the Summit?”

“The lead we had on my sister was a dead end,” the one with the mohawk answered. 

“I don’t think they'll believe us,” the brunette said. 

“We could tell them Chloe doesn’t have any of her memories,” the pink-haired girl suggested.. 

“We aren’t indestructible,” the brunette stated.

The other dark-haired teenage boy nodded as he said, “We discovered she died in the Smallville meteor shower.”

Clark was trying to decide what his best options were when he found himself suddenly slammed full force into the old factory. He groaned as he found himself face to face with the teenage boy with the Mohawk. 

“Stay out of Royal business, Kryptonian!” 

Clark charged at him, easily sweeping Rath off his feet. He didn’t know what Rath meant, but Kal-El understood perfectly. They were talking about Chloe and this teenager wanted him to stay away from her. Clark threw several punches. He discovered his opponent was as strong as he was, though.

“What the hell?” Clark grumbled as he watched white light emit from the teen’s raised hand. He found himself barrelling through one of the walls and his t-shirt scorched. His head started to feel fuzzy when the teen growled, “You’re not good enough for my sister.”

“Enough!” the taller brunet male bellowed. 

“I don’t like him,” Rath growled.

“Yeah, well, Chloe does! Besides, he has ties to this town. Now you're making me sound like Max when he yells at Michael,” Zan grumbled.

“Yeah, well I ain’t Michael,” Rath growled.

“It’s gonna take both Ava and Tess to warp him into forgetting this happened!” Zan snapped.

“Isn’t there a better way? Maybe you actually talk to him?” the pink-haired girl pleaded.

Clark started to get up as the pink-haired teen walked over to him. She squatted down in front of him as she said, “I’m real sorry. My brother is an ass.” 

He nodded in agreement, and she smiled. 

“We only came here to make certain the doctor’s didn’t discover Chloe was Antarian. You can’t tell we aren’t human unless you put our blood under a microscope.”

“Ava!” Rath growled.

Clark blinked in surprise as her eyes became pitch black and she snapped, “You're going to make me use my ability against him, the least I can do is explain.”

“He won’t remember anyways,” an identical blonde teenager stated.

“Chloe is the fifth Royal. Her mother was abducted by our race and they implanted her embryo. Our pods were synchronized to hatch the moment she was born.”

Clark stared at her, believing she was telling some tall tale. 

“I need to know one thing?”

‘What’s that?” Clark asked.

“What happened to the two parasites Doctor Hamilton removed from Chloe and your other friend?” 

“I don’t know,” Clark answered. 

Clark found he was unable to look away from her as she nodded, a sad smile adorning her face. He felt a mild ache inside his mind which grew exponentially until he could no longer keep his eyes open. Hours later, he woke to find himself inside of the factory. Slowly getting up, he wondered how he’d gotten there.

The throbbing inside his head ended as the flashes of memories stopped. Clark glanced over at Chloe before he carefully untangled his body from hers. Slipping quietly out of bed, he grabbed his jeans off the floor.

Clark stood staring at the jar containing the parasite, certain the company had somehow altered the Kryptonian bug. Hearing the unmistakable sound of running water, he glanced at the clock. ‘Why is someone taking a shower this time of night?’ Pulling back the chair, he sat down and waited.

===== 

Kali shut off the water. She grimaced as her reflection stared back at her. The bruises were starting to fade. She wanted desperately for them to disappear. She wished the self-hatred her attack had caused would vanish, but couldn’t stop blaming herself. 

Opening the bathroom door, Kali quietly tip-toed toward her room. She froze and stared at her dad like a deer caught in headlights as Clark asked, “You want to explain to me why you are in the shower at this time of night?” 

Shaking her head no, Kali whispered, “Not really.” 

Kali bit the inside of her lip when Clark ordered her to sit down. She sat down across from him, wondering why he wasn’t asleep. “I wasn’t planning on sneaking out. If that’s what you think.” 

Kali couldn’t blame him for believing she might. She’d been doing it for the past four weeks. Everything had changed since her assault. She didn’t know if she should call it rape despite the penetration. It wasn’t like he’d taken her virginity. 

Kali was confused and felt it was her fault. She’d led him on somehow. Every noise she heard made her want to jump out of her skin. She didn’t notice her dad had responded until he spoke louder. 

“Kali! Did you hear one word I said?” Clark asked in frustration.

“No, I wasn’t listening,” Kali admitted. She started to feel worse when she noticed the hurt expression on his face. 

======

Clark had suspected Kali wasn’t listening while he spoke about his belief she couldn’t sleep. He’d never required sleep, he’d just gotten into the human habit. If she was having the same issues, maybe they needed to come up with some sort of plan. 

Clark didn’t think about how his words could have been construed as the perfect excuse for her nightly escapades. Once again, he wondered why it was so hard to carry on a conversation with her. She’d talked his ear off this afternoon. 

He finally decided it was probably because it was late. They’d all been through a lot today. He was unaware of how much Kali had been through, though. “It’s late, you should get some sleep.”

Clark hadn’t meant to change his vision and he wasn’t certain why it happened. He’d been curious whether his son was having the same problem sleeping. Kali had stepped into his vision’s projectory. 

His heart skipped several beats as Clark noted scratches and bruises covering her back. He realized Chloe was right. His baby girl had been raped. It took all his willpower to keep from rushing across the room. He sat there staring at Kali’s door as he prayed Chloe was wrong.


	35. Chapter 35

Rogue saw a blur of red and blue before Superman was standing in front of him.

“Why are you lurking on a roof at this hour? If you're thinking of committing a crime in my city, I’d advise you not to.”

Rogue glanced at Clark’s apartment as he’d seen relief in Kali’s eyes when she saw him on the roof. He saw a glimpse of the girl as she’d smiled and joked with X-5-599. Not the broken girl he’d rescued this afternoon. 

Rogue needed Kali to trust him which meant he couldn’t tell her father anything. He wanted to inform Kal-El he should worry about his family. His daughter needed him more than his city. Instead, he remained silent, knowing it was Kali’s place to tell him. 

“How do you know Clark Kent’s daughter?”

Rogue sighed, knowing he’d have to chose his next words carefully. “I’m no threat to your daughter.” He heard the unmistakeable change in Superman’s heart rate. _‘Shit! I shouldn’t have made him aware I knew he was Clark Kent.’_

Rogue heard his second in his mind informing him a soldier was requesting his presence. He tilted his head slightly and listened. “X-7-421, meet me in Central Park. You have one hour before I give X-5-599’s mission to X-7-521.” 

=====

Clark stared after the dark mysterious teenager who seemed to be chasing his apartment. He’d only come up here to see why he was lurking on the rooftop. His eyes narrowed as he realized he’d just came face to face with one of the chimeras mentioned in the military chatter.

Clark was about to fly home when he heard, “Rogue, I swear if you put me on Superman’s radar and make it so I have to leave this city, I don’t care if you’re an X-7 and could easily kick my ass, I’ll kick yours first.” 

Clark crossed his arms over the S on his uniform and turned around to see a petite blonde teenage girl about Kali’s size staring at him.

“Crap!”

“I would think you’d have a better meeting spot than on a rooftop near my friend’s apartment.”

“Oh please. You're Clark Kent. Normals might be fooled by the glasses, but I’m an X-5,” Cece snapped without thinking.

Clark wasn’t amused - first an X-7 and now an X-5 were surveilling his home. His temper flared as she smiled and then said in perfect Kryptonian. “Finally, he has his memories. Maybe now, Trouble will stop blaming herself.” 

“How do you know my language?” Superman demanded. 

“You should speak with Trouble,” Cece answered.

“I would if I could but seems she was stabbed during a fight that caused the power outage in Manhattan," Superman replied.

Clark noted an unmistakable fear in the teenager’s blue eyes. He was about to question her when another teenager snapped, “Rogue what the hell does this text mean?” 

“Alec! You got a text from Rogue?” Cece snapped.

“Yeah some shit about X-5-493. I thought it was a typo and he meant X-5-494. Something about seeing me at the train station. But that doesn't make sense; I was using the twins’ portal to vacate Manhattan after Rath ordered us to leave.”

Clark assumed the teenager’s focus on this X-5-493 was his reason for not noticing him. He had a very bad feeling and decided to wait and listen. _‘I might get more answers that way.’_

“What did his text read?” Alec asked.

“Doctor Hyde,” Cece answered. 

Clark could tell from her tone the girl despised the doctor. The boy’s voice was full of venom as he snapped, “They brought my evil twin back to life. Explains Maxie’s sudden interest in the morgue.”

Clark’s confusion increased. He hadn’t heard anything about a body being found.

“There’s another body?” Cece gasped.

“Someone needs to tell that Kali girl to stay out of our business. She should never have been allowed into Dansea.”

Cece nodded as Alec continued to rant, “I don’t care what anyone says, there is something off about Zack. We all know Zack is only interested in one person, and she's told him more than once his eyes aren’t red.”

Clark cleared his throat as Alec mentioned Kali and then growled when his son was mentioned. He swore he heard Alec mumble, ”Me and my big mouth,” before he blurred away. Cece blurred after Alec, leaving Clark alone on the rooftop. 

Clark wasn’t in the mood to chase teenagers. He jumped off the roof and flew across to his apartment. He stood on the balcony for a few moments watching the building across the street. 

Clark slipped his phone out of his suit and dialed the police department. He made inquires about the bodies the X-5 had mentioned before informing the officer he’d heard someone was interested in the case. Satisfied with the officer’s promise the newest body was secured, he ended the call. 

Clark surveyed the roof once more before he went back inside. He stripped off his uniform and shoved it into its hiding spot. 

“You decided to go on patrol?”

Clark was torn between telling Chloe the truth or a small white lie. He didn’t want her to worry about the Chimeras. Pulling back the covers, he slipped into bed and snuggled into her body. Some of his tension left his body as he held her tightly in his arms. 

======

Kali stared at the ceiling, refusing to close her eyes. She was afraid of reliving the events of this afternoon. Deciding to do something else, she threw the covers from her body.

Kali stalked across the room and slowly opened her bedroom door. She glanced around before walking over to the box Lois had left for Kal. Digging through the contents, she found her dad’s office mug. She placed the mug on the coffee table before she took out the laptop. 

The laptop was the one where Kal’d planted her worm program. She was going to find out what her godmother was really investigating. Walking back into her room, she sat cross-legged on her bed with the laptop in her lap. 

She watched Rafe and started to feel bad for how she’d treated him earlier. She understood why he was worried about her. It didn’t mean she wanted to talk about it, though. She intended to focus on anything else. _‘Maybe Lois will inadvertently help me for once.’_

=====

Kal was puzzled when he started to feel another headache. He didn’t have time to determine the cause as images formed and flashed before his eyes. 

_A five year old girl dressed in military fatigues crouched near a woman with long blonde hair. The woman’s breathing was labored and her complexion turned green. She became weaker and weaker with each breath._

_The girl attempted to remove green glowing rocks that surrounded the woman’s body. She violently threw several chunks before she turned her head toward a man dressed completely in a black military uniform. Her eyes focused on a gun held tightly in his hands. The muzzle was pressed into the side of a five year old boy’s head._

_The boy was dressed identically and stood in a group of ten other children. He showed no fear on his face at the promise of death as the strawberry-blonde glanced between him and the woman._

_The girl’s pale blue eyes darkened slightly with mixed emotions._

Kal determined she was trying to decide if she could save them both. He suspected the woman was Starr’s surrogate mother. His gut ached as he thought about how Starr'd watched her die.

_The woman slowly grasped the girl’s hand as she made the choice for her. The girl’s eyes held shock as the woman’s hand slipped from hers as the blonde took her last breath. She slowly moved away from the body toward the man dressed in black._

_Her revulsion was clear as he pointed the gun at another five year old boy. Her eyes trained on the bullet as it passed through the air toward the other boy. The boy’s brains splattered onto a five year old blonde girl standing next to him before he crumbled to ground._

_Strawberry-blonde stared at the pool of blood until her attention turned to a well dressed business man. Her hands clenched at her side as he spoke, “Remember this the next time you decide to interfere!”_

Bile rose up in Kal’s throat as he tried to make the flashes stop. His empathy allowed him to feel the girl’s rage directed at the business man. She hated and despised him with every fiber of her soul. 

Kal tossed the covers from his body and he slowly sat up. He swung his legs over the sides and gripped the edge of his mattress. His eyes rolled back in his head as the scene changed to a military compound. 

_The girl was older and held a younger scared boy in her arms as she told him a story. Some of the fear left the boy's eyes as she spoke. “There were once twelve princes and princesses held captive in a castle by an evil monster.”_

_She held the boy’s attention as she mentioned, “One princess snuck out of her prison and tromped through the snow-covered land. She walked south for miles until she was mesmerized by a fortress of ice. The sun cast rays down from above making the shards sparkle like diamonds as the structure called to her like a beacon.”_

_“Did she go inside?” the boy asked._

_“She ventured through the door and continued to go deeper within until a shimmering blue light caught her eye.”_

_“Was there something in there?”_

_“Her Prince's King.”_

_“How’d the Princess know?”_

_She smiled down at the boy as she replied,“The Princess swore to free the Kryptonian. She’d destroy the evil monster’s plans to capture his Prince and Princess.”_

_“How?”_

_“The Princess pulled out the main control rod and broke a fragment off with a gift from the House of El.”_

_The girl glanced at the silver cuff bracelet adorning her wrist. Her fingers traced a scar above it as she said, “She was never able to remove the silver bracelet until she used it to undo the damage caused by the monster.”_

_“You’re the Princess.”_

_Her shoulders shrugged in response as she continued, “Her actions allowed the King to break free.” Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears as she explained, “He was free but she knew his memories were still stolen.”_

_“The King fled with the speed of light as the Princess slowly stepped out from her hiding spot. She needed to get back before the other princes and princesses were punished for her acts. Until his memories returned, the twelve princesses and princes swore to protect the King’s prince and princess.”_

_“That’s not a happy ending,” the little boy commented._

_“It’s a long story and the end isn’t written yet.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Shhh the guards are coming.”_

Kal’s heart beat faster as he realized the story she was telling was about his father. Her reason for having part of the crystal. She released Clark from the fortress. 

Kal had no time to mull as the flashes continued. He wished they would stop as two guards walked down the row of cots. He groaned as his vision blurred and then he couldn’t see anything.

_A drill sergeant barked orders about use of other senses to fight and defend against attacks.The girl missed blocking several punches and kicks as she attempted to defend herself. She tried several times to hit her opponent before she managed to connect her fist with the boy’s face._

_Her pain coursed through Kal as she was punched and kicked. The wind was knocked out of him as she landed on her back. His wrist ached as she sprung up off the mat._

_She continued to spar with her opponent despite the pain. Blood dripped from above her eye where her skin was torn. Her sight returned as the training session ended._

_The girl lay in an infirmary bed as her injuries healed. She stared at the ceiling until a young boy rushed in. He shook uncontrollably on the metal table until doctors drugged him. Her eyes were completely focused on the boy as the doctors started to dissect him. She pretended to be sleeping as a doctor approached her._

_“They have an anomaly in their brains which causes Epileptic seizures.”_

“I know that voice,” Kal mumbled

_The doctor pointed at the girl as he explained, “Her seizures were caused by the anomaly she received from her surrogate mother.”_

_“You’re telling me that X-5-458’s blood attacked the other X-5’s blood like a virus?” the military man asked._

_The doctor nodded as he said, “I suggest further tests on X-5-458.”_

_The military man shook his head as he snapped, “She is to be returned to her unit for duty.”_

There was no doubt in Kal’s mind the flashes were coming from Starr. Her experiences, feelings, and possibly most of her life. He believed these were events that haunted her. She blamed herself for her surrogate mother’s death. The other boy’s as well.

Kal sensed her hatred for the businessman. He surmised she'd sworn to work against him since it was impossible for her to escape. His stomach tightened into knots as another scene unfolded before his eyes.

_Starr stood with eleven other boys and girls as they were instructed on their mission of search and destroy. She followed the others into the woods, stalking quietly as they hunted. They all halted when the leader signaled. She shook her head no as the boy pointed to a man running for his life._

_She didn’t want to complete the mission. Bile rose up in her throat as she watched the others surround and subdue him. She stood there in shock as the others slowly moved away from the lifeless man._

_One of the boys moved closer to her. She was revolted: he was covered in the man’s blood. Her stomach tightened in knots as he smeared blood on her face, hands, and uniform._

Kal stumbled across his room as he headed toward his bedroom door. He wanted desperately for the flashes to stop. His hand gripped the doorknob as he decided he needed his parents.

_“X-5-458 come with me!”_

_An older Starr followed the armed soldier into a modestly sized office. She stood at attention as the officer left her alone with the dark-haired man. Her eyebrow rose as he motioned for her to have a seat._

_“I have disabled the cameras in this office. I’m Alex Whitman. I’ve been watching you and your unit.”_

_“Mr. Whitman, I take full responsibility…”_

_“I know why you and your unit have remained despite how you could easily escape.”_

_Starr remained silent as she pretended not to know anything. Hacking the database to find the monster’s private files was dangerous. “My unit knows nothing. I acted alone.”_

_“This is a solo and top secret mission. There's information here for how to get off the base, when you must be back in the dorms, and your outside contact.”_

_“Can I refuse?” Starr asked._

_“You can, but we want the same thing - to destroy the company.”_

_Starr opened the manila folder and leafed through the contents. Her eyes narrowed in anger before she looked back up at Alex. “I will do no assignment that involves red eyes.”_

_“Consider him your motivation. I know you have a fondness for the boy.”_

_Starr huffed and blurred the picture into the pocket of her uniform. She glared daggers at Alex. “My involvement in his life could be catastrophic.” She sighed loudly before she continued, “I freed Kal-El like she requested, which resulted in her death.”_

_“You weren’t responsible. Stop blaming yourself, Starr.”_

_“Don’t call me that! I’m X-5-458.”_

_“You don’t need to convince me.”_

_Starr didn’t seem to believe him. Her stature gave the impression she was being tested._

_“It's the name given to you by your mother.”_

_“She wasn’t my mother! She was my surrogate mother. We were allowed interaction for some sick game the monster played. We were his pet project. X-5s have donors for mothers and fathers.”_

_“You were used as an excuse. He was an evil man. I was in no way saddened by his death,” Alex declared._

_“An evil man obsessed. You know he excavated her body, had the car shipped to his property. All in an attempt to prove Chloe Sullivan was alive. He swore the woman he ran into was her. Even insisted the baby was Kal-El’s.”_

_“I know. All reasons Rath decided he needed to die.”_

Kal squeezed his eyes shut as images moved too fast for him to interpret. His control over his strength slipped and his fingers crumbled the wood.

_Starr looked out into a crowd of people packed into the room.“Most of you know me as X-5-458. They’ve deemed me a traitor because I wouldn’t be a cold-blooded killer.”_

_Starr paused for a moment or two before she continued, “I’m not meant to have free will. I was meant to be their good little assassin.” She glanced out the window before she said, “I know life on the outside is hard.”_

_Starr scanned the crowd for their reaction. She noted several nodded their heads in agreement as they waited for her to continue. Her eyes held sadness as she spoke again.“A member of my unit couldn’t take life without orders.”_

_There were hushed whispers about X-5-453. He’d become a serial killer while attempting to find his own mission. “I don’t want the same to happen to any of you. So with the help of my Antarian friend, the General of my unit has created Dansea.”_

_“Is it exclusively for X-5s?” a dark-haired teenager asked._

_A hushed silence fell over the room as several X5s rushed away from him._

_“No. During the day it will be open to all, but at night it will be a fight club for our kind and other supernatural beings. I figured that way it will appear to be just another gym. If you have any other questions, feel free to contact me directly,” Starr answered._

_“What is the name you've chosen?” the dark-haired teen asked._

_“My name is Starr Jon-El, but I prefer to be called Trouble. It was a name Alec felt suited me.”_

_“He is an X-7. A killer,” another snapped._

_“We’re all killers. We’ve all killed.”_

_“It is because of your unit Renfro started the breeding program,” an angry x-5 female snapped._

_“It’s because of her, you are alive,” the dark-haired boy snapped._

Kal ripped his bedroom door from the hinges as he rushed out of his room.


	36. Chapter 36

Chloe wasn’t angry with Clark for going on Patrol. She’d accepted Clark couldn’t ignore the call during an emergency. He was a beacon of hope many desperately needed. 

Chloe wasn’t pleased with his refusal to elaborate, however. She couldn’t shake her wariness, her feeling there was more to his sudden quietness than met the eye. Lifting her head, she studied his face as she wondered why she was having a hard time reading him. 

She chastised herself for being paranoid as she settled down to catch a few more hours of sleep. She’d just gotten comfortable when she sensed something was wrong with their son. 

She moved away from the sanctuary of warmth Clark’s body provided to check on Kal. He would attempt to convinced her she worried too much. A chill ran down her spine as she heard Kal’s heart race. Slipping out from the covers, she speculated Clark’s brooding was interfering with his super hearing.

====

Clark didn’t require sleep but a few more hours would have helped his grumpiness. He’d barely gotten any sleep in the last few days. His temper was on a major short fuse. 

Clark turned onto his side as he wondered if Chloe had sensed his frustrations last night. He had every right to digest everything in his own way. His eyes narrowed as Chloe ordered him to get dressed. 

“There's something wrong with our son!”

Clark tossed the covers aside as he heard breaking wood. He quickly pulled on his jeans and t-shirt as Chloe hurried out of the bedroom. Scanning the apartment, he found the source; Kal’s bedroom door hung by a hinge and left no doubt his control over his strength had slipped. 

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he detected the only one currently out of bed was Kal. He couldn’t see any possible reasons for his distress. ‘Is it another ability? Kali?’

Clark x-rayed Kali’s room but found she was completely engrossed, her eyes glued to a computer screen. He prayed she wasn’t attempting to avoid her attack and inadvertently getting herself into more trouble. “Kali is just like her mom.’ 

Clark turned his attention back to Kal as he moved closer to him. He couldn’t help but notice Kal appeared to be oblivious to their presence. “Kal?”

====

Chloe heart hammered in her chest as she tried to determine why Kal was losing control over his strength. She sensed his rage and wondered if he was channeling more emotions than his own. 

Chloe wasn’t in the mood to deal with another day of Kal insisting he’d solve his problems on his own. “Kal!” She tried to keep her own emotions in check as she thought about Kryptonian males and their belief everyone needs protecting. Her son was too much like his father.

Chloe didn’t care what Kal or Clark believed. ‘Like father, like son.’ “We can’t help you if you won’t tell us what’s happening.”

===

Kal breathed in deeply as marble started to crumble underneath the pressure his hands inflicted as he gripped the counter tighter. His own temper was bad enough but channeling Starr’s added fuel to a raging fire. He’d believed he held the furious teenager title. 

Kal heard the concern in his dad’s voice despite how he’d treated him last night. He’d been a jerk and almost laughed as he thought of why. “All I wanted last night was answers about Starr.”

Kal stared at the coffee maker and doubted his parents could help him solve his current issue. “I’m seeing Starr’s life. Her experiences, emotions, more than images,” he grumbled.

“You’re receiving flashes from her? How is that even possible?” Chloe gasped.

Kal shrugged his shoulders. The Royals explained flashes were received through a connection during intense situations. “I’m not anywhere near her.”

Kal wondered if it had something to do with the claim he’d made on Starr. “I suspect Rafe inadvertently broke a block someone put in place.”

====

Clark's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to understand what Kal meant. He’d been bombarded with flashes of memories last night from an event shortly after Chloe was infected with the parasite. 

Clark’s head felt as if it was going to explode after his son attempted to use an ability against him. His son broke whatever Ava and her double had done to him. ‘Ava.’

Clark hadn’t wanted to discuss his run in with Rath. He’d planned on waiting until Chloe mentioned her relationship with the Royals, whatever those two had done had interfere, if Jor-El had originally planned for his memories to be returned after his training. 

Clark couldn’t help be suspicious Jor-El was responsible. He needed to check records at the fortress. 

====

Kali came into the living room followed by Rafe. She picked a mug up from the coffee table before she walked over to Clark. “This belongs to you.” 

Kali bypassed Kal to get a mug. She figured he was in desperate need of his morning fix of caffeine. Kal appeared to be distracted. He was acting odd and looked tired. 

Kali figured Kal was doing his normal denial with an ability. He’d been really good at avoidance. She nibbled on her lip knowing she was doing the same.

=====

Clark looked down at his missing office mug. His house symbol was changed to Dad in Kryptonian. His heart filled with sadness as he’d never have understood why the logo changed. He’d have turned over every stone to discover the answer, though. 

Clark became agitated; Kal’d been extremely hurt. He had to believe Chloe wasn’t aware. 

Clark wasn’t happy his children had allowed themselves to be transfused. It was dangerous. The wrong blood type could kill someone. Starr appeared to have the same problem. “I’d like to discuss why you came to me?”

Clark didn’t fail to miss Kali as she glanced at Kal. He made his intentions clear as he said, “I won’t play the I have something on you game.” 

Clark had an idea which could possibly help both their children. He’d need to make a supply run, though. “Kal can write down these flashes as a technique to help process everything. I’ll run and get several of those large white markerboards and stands.”

====

Kali was dreading any conversations with her dad. She’d been the innocent one. Kal blackmailed her into keeping her mouth shut. ‘The girl who cried wolf, whose lies had caught up with her.’ 

Kal’d received flashes from Zack. A chill ran down her spine as she thought about him. Her mind was momentarily plagued by her memories of Zack holding her down.

Kali tried desperately to focus on something else as she poured herself a cup of coffee. She glanced curiously at her dad as she wondered if she’d be included. 

“Have you ever gotten flashes?” Kal asked suspiciously

Kali almost dropped her cup as she heard Kal breathe in deeply. She stepped quickly away as he reached for the pot.

“What’s your malfunction?” 

Kali glared at Kal as she tried to think of an excuse. She grabbed her mug as she snarked, “I just don’t want to catch whatever you have.” 

Kali eyed Luke as he smirked at her. She couldn’t help but wonder why her brother’s best friend wasn’t being the cocky wolf. He could easily make her life a living hell by mentioning Zack. 

Her thoughts made her feel dirty and her skin crawl. She decided she was snagging the first shower. “I call dibs on the shower.”

====

Luke was concerned for his best friend. He’d known something was happening to him. ‘Careful what you wish for.’

Luke didn’t want to divulge too much information. He wanted to return to the scene of the crime. ‘Trouble said there was going to be a clean up crew, but I doubt they got everything.’

Luke couldn’t stop his assumption the clean up was only removing the X-5s present. His actions would be trespassing on Trouble’s privacy, though. 

Luke snickered at Kali's snide comment. He’d heard the sudden change in the rhythm of Kali’s heart and wasn’t the least bit surprised she was lying. 

====

Kal wanted to put some distance between himself and his sister. He doubted the connection would affect his sister. She didn’t have an empathic ability. ‘Yet.’ 

Kal didn’t intend to exclude his mom. Her empathic ability was an issue for him. He didn’t want to inadvertently play havoc on her emotions. He tried not to calculate how his situation would affect his mom and sister. He couldn’t help it though. 

Kal sipped his coffee and glared at Kali over his mug. He’d planned on taking a shower while his dad went to the store. “I like your idea but could we do it at your apartment?”

=====

Clark bit his tongue to keep from commenting about the shower. He glanced at Chloe as Kal asked to go to his apartment. His plan hadn’t been to separate everyone. He suspected his son had determined the odds again. 

Clark didn’t think Kal should be going anywhere. His idea wasn’t to babysit either. He’d be there if Kal needed him. 

“I can take a shower at your apartment,” Kal suggested.

Clark breathed in deeply as he recalled the shape of his tub. His children weren’t the only ones who wanted a shower. He wouldn’t mind a nice long hot one himself. “You’ll have to take a shower here.” 

“Dad, I called the shower first!” Kali snapped.

Clark tried to restrain his temper. His daughter’s disrespectful tone rubbed on his already tested nerves. “We aren’t doing anything until after breakfast. I’m taking a shower while your mom makes breakfast.”

Clark didn’t fail to notice how Kali and Kal looked at each other. His eyebrow rose as he asked, “Do you both believe breakfast is in your mugs?”

“Yogurt,” Kali answered.

“Scone,” Kal quirked.

Clark glanced at Chloe who sipped her coffee. It was Saturday morning; they should all should eat breakfast together, “Scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast.”

===

Kal stomach tightened into knots as he imagine runny eggs, overcooked bacon and burnt toast. “How are you making breakfast if you're in the shower?” he asked.

Kal wondered if his dad cooked. His mom couldn’t cook. He still remembered the disaster and smoke from his mom’s attempt at Thanksgiving when he was seven. 

Kal glanced at the dangling smoke detector, he’d ripped out of the wall and smashed. “Dad, mom can’t cook. We do take-out or I cook on the barbie.”

“I can cook scrambled eggs and bacon. We have a toaster,” Chloe interjected.

Kal grabbed his mug and headed into the kitchen to get a refill. He stared at the jar on the table as he suggested, “We should take that thing to dad’s too.”

====

Chloe set her mug down on the counter. She’d have been happy with another cup of coffee and a scone. “Clark, I bought scones, cheese danish, and donuts. We don’t do big breakfasts. We can do eggs, bacon, and toast tomorrow.”

Chloe suspected - hoped - Martha had taught her son the basics of cooking. She was an amazing cook and nothing topped her baked goods. 

Chloe sighed. There’d always been issues with one bathroom. She was curious why Kal couldn’t take a shower at Clark's place. “Clark, you should get in the shower so Kali and then Kal can take one.”

Chloe was about to ask Clark as he informed her. “My tub’s kind of broken.” She nibbled on her bottom lip as she suspected it was when he’d relived his memories.


	37. Chapter 37

Part 37

Clark was disappointed everyone couldn’t sit down for breakfast. It would have been a chance for normalcy. He noticed the dangled and smashed smoke detector as his son hinted Chloe couldn’t cook. 

He’d been taught the basics and enjoyed cooking when he found time. He’d always believed there was nothing better than a home-cooked meal. “I'll make breakfast tomorrow.”

Clark couldn’t help but note his son’s attention was once again focused on the jar containing the parasite. He didn’t want it here and his apartment wasn’t the best place. 

He’d take it to the fortress, run a few scans, and contain it within a stronger force field. “I’ll take that to the fortress while I’m waiting for Kal.” 

He was having difficulty with his temper. His daughter’s selfishness, possible rape, and his son’s current issues were all factors that rubbed on his last nerve. He nearly snapped when he had to admit his tub was in shambles. 

Clark felt he was being treated like a child and didn’t appreciate being told to take a shower. He had no intentions of fighting daily for the shower. ‘‘We need our own bathroom.” 

===

Chloe nibbled on her bottom lip as she concluded there would be a discussion about house hunting. Her suggestion of a house in Manhattan wouldn’t go over very well. She wished a disagreement over a new place was the worst of their worries. 

She wanted desperately to be wrong about Kali. It was impossible to ignore the drastic change in her personality. It would be worse if she insisted on a visit with Liz. 

She hated the thought of putting her daughter through an internal exam. Her stomach tightened into knots as she considered the possibility her baby might be pregnant. She didn’t believe in abortions. She’d make an exception in this case, though.

Chloe expected to be on the receiving end of Kali’s anger. She was terrified their daughter would head for the hills. She’d decided her daughter’s well being was more important than her fears. 

====

Kali glanced at the large creepy insect and shivered. She never cared for bugs or spiders. The scientist in her was curious, though.

Her attention turned toward her father as he mentioned the fortress. She was tempted to ask if she could go with him. She wasn’t willing to cave on the shower, though. 

Kali wrinkled her nose as she imagined her mom making breakfast. She wasn’t really hungry and the mere thought of her cooking make her stomach flip flop.

She tried to remain calm as she caught her mom watching her. Does she know? 

====

Chloe compared the parasite to snake meets centipede with thicker longer antennae, millions of tiny legs, and evil beady eyes. She suspected the altered bug did more than feed off adrenaline. “Your dad was right, I didn’t want to see it.”

She assumed Lionel Luthor had managed to get his slimy hands on the alien parasite. He’d been interested in the caves until his son got a government injunction to quarantine the area. 

Chloe was relieved Kal and Kali hadn’t ventured to the caves. She’d wanted her children far away from Lionel Luthor.“Why weren’t you ever interested in the Kawatche caves?”

====

Kal couldn’t shake the eerie feeling that crept up his spine as he studied the parasite. He swore the bug was attempting to find a weakness as it moved over the surface. His heart started to beat faster as he envisioned a similar pest.

**A small crack formed and spidered as the parasite rammed the surface. It shattered the glass, slithered free and bolted across the tiled floor.**

**A small boy was restrained in a metal chair and struggled to break free as the creature snaked upward along his spine. He screamed as the back of his neck just below a barcode was slice by razor sharp incisors.**

**The head of the parasite burrowed into the cut and wormed its way into the boy. Its tail disappeared as his head fell limply forward.**

**He lifted his head to reveal his eyes were glassy and staring blankly across the laboratory.**

**“Control elemental has successfully merged with the X-5’s brainstem.”**

Kal timed how long the young boy was lethargic and determined it was under a minute. He became angry as he realized Starr was being forced to watch. Her words of rage boomed as he whispered, “He’s only five.” 

He concentrated on his mom’s voice as he tried desperately to shut off the vision. He didn’t want to know what happened next. Clenching his hands into fists, he answered, “Jor-El made us promise not to go there.”

====

Clark tried to remain calm as he inadvertently heard Chloe’s worries about their daughter. His heart ached as he stepped into the tub to take the quickest shower of his life. 

He grumbled about his day as he dressed and breathed in deeply as his super hearing caught his son’s whisper. He had a bad feeling Kal had witnessed tests conducted with parasites. He pondered how a child would react and suspected it wouldn’t be the same as those originally infected. 

Clark couldn’t help but feel responsible. He’d allowed the company to acquire the parasites. He hadn’t considered what became of the two bugs that had been in his friends. 

He’d been too worried about what Chloe might remember. He pondered briefly if he’d been honest, if she’d have made the same choices. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind knowing what ifs solved nothing.

He’d trusted the AI until he’d learned his memories had been taken from him. It had been the one within the cave walls that manipulated Chloe. Was that why Jor-El insist their children be kept clear of the old Indian caves? 

He believed his memories would have returned if Rath hadn’t made the two females mess with his mind. He planned on speaking with Chloe later this evening after their children had gone to bed.

Clark hadn’t been to the Kawatche caves since he’d been drained of energy and discovered the portal wasn’t accessible. He suspected Starr was responsible which meant Kal might know the required symbols to open the hidden chamber. “Did Jor-El give a reason?”

He attempted to used his refill of coffee and slice of cheese danish as a distraction while he waited for an answer. 

====

Chloe was overcome by anger as she noticed amber in Kal’s eyes. She tried to maintain control of her empathy as Clark came back into the kitchen.

She wondered briefly how Clark managed to dampen her emotional turmoil. She was too concerned with the depth of her son’s anger - it bordered on rage - to ponder too long.

Chloe believed her attempt to help wasn’t doing much good. She couldn’t decide if she should be relieved or worried and doubted Jor-El had divulged his true reasons. 

====

Kal hadn’t really cared why. He’d been too interested in all the information he could obtain on his father. “I didn’t ask.”

He’d accessed the files on the Kawatche caves from the fortress. It was a bunch of painted symbols that hadn’t really appealed to him. He’d compared the circular one to a combination lock. “It didn’t interest me.”

Kal’d had no reason to venture there. He’d had all the information his heart desired in the Arctic. His trips to Smallville had been out of concern for his sister. He’d had no desire to have a run-in with his grandfather.

He understood how important his grandfather was to his father. He didn’t know if he could get past his actions, though. 

Kal was aware his dad wanted him a million miles away from anything connected to the company. It was too late, he was connected big time. “I want to go to her house. Dad, Luke and I can go through the portal to Manhattan.”

He could tell from his parents' reaction his dad hadn’t been told about their creation. ‘I’ll tell Dad.’

===

Kali’d had no interest in the damp musty caves. She glanced at Rafe as she passed him. She wanted to blame her best friend for her mom’s looks of concern. 

She grabbed a black tank, bra, undies, and black stretch leggings to wear with Rogue’s sweatshirt. She didn’t care that she’d worn it since he’d given it to her. It was her security blanket. 

Kali closed the bathroom door as Kal mention their portal. She had no desire to be a part of the impending lecture about their abilities; their father’s views were very different from theirs.

She was already dreading the conversation her dad wanted to have with her. She was aware he was suspicious about her behavior before she'd been busted taking another shower, but she couldn’t help how dirty she was feeling.

Kail set her clothes down on the counter and pulled the sweatshirt over her head. She breathed in Rogue’s scent before she put his hoodie on top of her outfit. 

Her calmer nerves lasted until she caught a glimpse of her reflection. Disgusted with the marks that marred her skin, she hurried into the tub and underneath the spray.  
.  
====

Chloe nibbled on her bottom lip as she casually glanced at Clark. She’d killed his story about a possible breach in space time. 

The portal was a means of transportation for the others with gifts to spend time with their children. It couldn’t be found or stumbled upon by accident. 

She constantly monitored its location from watchtower to ensure it remained concealed. She’d planned on explaining everything to Clark. 

Chloe didn’t want Clark going into a house with an undisclosed amount of red-K. It would activate in close proximity to him. “Kal, your father couldn’t go inside.”

===

Clark didn’t believe Kal should avoid one issue by attempting to figure out where Starr went. He doubted any clues were left which would reveal her location.“You’ve got to control these flashes before you can try anything else.”

He crossed his arms over his chest as he heard about a portal in Metropolis. He’d been informed last night of its existence. His eyes locked with his son's as he said, “I’m looking forward to your explanation.”

Clark had the impression Chloe was considering allowing their son to go to the scene of the crime. The duffel bag was filled with red-K, which meant there was an undisclosed amount of red meteor rocks. 

He had no desire to be inadvertently infected by red-K. He didn’t know how his son controlled the meteors. He was curious but wasn’t going to agree just to satisfy his curiosity. “You’re not going to Manhattan.”

Clark cut Kal off before he could protest with a firm declaration. “It’s not open for discussion.”

=====

Kal didn’t want to be cooped up inside with his sister. He wondered if Kali was about done in the shower. It didn’t really matter, though. He’d have to wait for the hot water to replenish. 

“Kal!” his sister screeched.

He couldn’t help but smirk as he explained, “I used the last of her conditioner.”

==== 

Kali angrily tossed the empty purple bottle. She couldn’t understand why her brother used her conditioner. Shutting off the water, she opened the shower curtain and stepped out onto the mat.

She tried to ignore the dark purple bruises as she dried off and dressed. She decided to make a small change as she ran her brush through her hair. She wished she could undo what had happened as easily as she colored her hair.


End file.
